The Adventures of Soron MacLeod the Super-smart Anti-Hero
by Soron66
Summary: To be rebooted. When the reboot has gotten to a certain point, this story will be deleted.
1. Prologue

Before the Crisis: Tales of the Multiverse

Written and edited by Soron66 & Omnitrix1

Neither of us own anything from any of the tv shows that we may or may not have characters from. We only own our OCs and the storyline.(some prick decided to give me shit for writing stories the way i do. only moving the title and disclaimer the the first fucking story content page to relieve me of this fucking bullshit.)

* * *

Prologue

A blue box was spinning out of control over the planet Earth, and very soon the box was pulled in by the planet's gravity and fell to the surface below. This box wasn't a normal police box however. This box was bigger on the inside and had glowing panels on the walls, coral pillars, and in the middle of it all was a tall, cylindrical pillar connected to a control console of some kind comprised of switches, knobs, and other random items that would make no sense to a normal human. Some people would call it a time machine. Its pilot called it the TARDIS.

Speaking of the pilot, he was currently resting at the control console and he was glowing a golden light. This was no ordinary human. In fact, he was the creator of the Megatrix, which allowed him to turn into a Time Lord, as well a several other species, and since he was currently in his Time Lord form, he was regenerating from an older incarnation that looked like John Hurt's War Doctor but with a golden hourglass symbol on the belt, which held his red sonic screwdriver, into a form that looked like Christopher Eccleston's 9th Doctor. As soon as the process had completed he looked around and noticed on the monitor that he was crashing to Earth. So, as quickly as he could, he slowed the TARDIS's descent so it wouldn't accidentally smash through the planet with the inertia combined with the box's true mass and weight.

 **Meanwhile, on Earth…**

On the outskirts of a rather ordinary town, there stood a cinder block warehouse. For the majority of the populace of the town, it was nothing much. In its heyday, the building was a store for selling used trinkets and other various doodads. However, more than 15 years ago, the business went belly-up, and ever since, the building had remained vacant. At least, that's what everyone thought. In reality, this warehouse was the base of two of the planet's greatest protectors.

The main room of the building itself was mundane, but serviceable; there was a door that lead outside on one wall, a small fridge in the corner of the room, which contained several drinks and snacks, next to that was a filing cabinet, and scattered around the room were various pieces of junk, paper, boxes, etc. However, right now, there were two things about this room that stood out the most. The first was that on one end of the room, right next to a door which led to other parts of the warehouse, there was a large, pristine computer console with a chair in front of it. At the moment, it was turned off, but the glow that came from the silver that made it up was mystifying, and the console's keyboard was large, containing not just the basic keys, but several other buttons and switches.

The other thing that stood out was a wooden table on the side of the room with two swivel chairs pulled up to it. Normally, this wouldn't stick out, but right now, what would catch your attention was that there was a blond-haired boy sitting at it. This youth's name was Tonto Abernathy. By all outward appearances, he seemed like your average, normal 17-year old; his hair was a little messy, but otherwise fine, his attire consisted of a grey t-shirt, blue jeans that seemed a little too small for him, brown hand-me-down shoes, and on his left wrist was a white and green wristwatch with an hourglass symbol on its black, square faceplate.

At the moment, Tonto was finishing up a house of cards that he had been building, and all that he had left to do was put down one final card.

"Steady… Steady…" Tonto whispered to himself as he lowered the card onto the structure, "Just… One more…"

But, just before Tonto could place the card down, the front door of the warehouse was slammed open, shaking the room and subsequently destroying Tonto's house of cards. All Tonto could do was look in horror at the pile of cards in front of him, before he released a disappointed sigh, threw the final card away and looked over to the front door to see who had entered. It was another boy; this one looking to be 19. Like Tonto, he had blond hair, and on his left wrist was a watch that looked exactly like the one Tonto wore, but that was where the similarities ended. His attire consisted of a white t-shirt that looked like it just came out of the wash, a backpack which was hung over his right shoulder, grey camouflage shorts, and red sneakers. This was Tonto's partner/boss, Omnitrix the First. Though Tonto called him Omni, for short.

"'Sup?" Omni said as he entered the room.

"Nothing much," Tonto said disappointedly as he rested his head on his hand, "Was just making a house of cards."

"Really?" Omni said as he closed the front door, "Didja finish this time?"

"I almost did," Tonto mumbled as he looked down to the pile of cards on the table. Omni didn't seem to hear this, however, as he walked past Tonto and took a seat in front of the large computer console.

"So, what took you so long?" Tonto asked, looking over to his boss.

"Ran into a bit trouble on the way here," Omni said as he hit a few keys on the terminal, activating the computer, "Some moron thought he could hijack a car in broad daylight."

"Did you get him?" Tonto asked.

"Of course I got him," Omni said as the computer hummed to life, "I went Upgrade and merged with the car just before he could steal it. You should have seen his face. It was priceless!"

"I see," Tonto said, scratching his chin, "But that couldn't have taken too long to do, so what else kept you?"

"Hmm? Oh right!" Omni said, slipping off his backpack and zipping open a pocket, "I also stopped for snacks."

Omni then reached into the bag and pulled out a bag of Doritos, which he quickly threw to Tonto.

"Oh, thanks Omni," Tonto said, opening the bag.

"It was nothing Tonto," Omni said as he pulled out a bottle of pop, "I just needed my Mountain Dew fix, and I figured, 'Why not?'"

"Oh," Tonto said, taking out a chip, "Well, still, thanks anyway."

"So, any calls come in?" Omni asked as he unscrewed the cap on his bottle.

"*monch* Not really," Tonto said as he chewed down on the his chip.

"Any alerts from the Plumbers?" Omni asked as he took a swig of his soda.

"Nope," Tonto responded.

"Any supervillain attacks?" Omni asked as finished his swig, "Acropolis cause a rampage? Essence? Mary Sue?"

"No, no, and Hell no!" Tonto said, rummaging through his bag for another chip.

"Huh," Omni said plainly, "Slow morning."

"Well, if you give it enough time, something will turn up," Tonto said, pulling out another chip. Omni's response to this was an angry glare directed at his assistant.

"Tonto, don't even joke about that," Omni said bitterly.

"Aw *munch munch* c'mon Omni," Tonto said, chomping down on his chip, "What's the worst *chomp chomp* that could happen?"

Omni just rolled his eyes and looked back to his computer. He then unscrewed the top of his pop bottle and took another swig of his Mountain Dew.

*VWORP VWORP*

Omni stopped drinking when he and Tonto suddenly heard a faint sound. It was almost similar to the sound an organ makes when it's played, only this sound was much more eery. On top of that, as the sound continued, it seemed to get louder and louder, and the pitch seemed to go higher and higher.

"Tonto, do you hear that?" Omni said cautiously.

"Yes," Tonto answered, swallowing the remains of his chip. The two boys then got up from their chairs and looked to the ceiling. They may not have known what was making the noise, but it was clear it was coming from outside.

"What even is that?" Omni muttered.

"Well, this is just me guessing," Tonto began, "But if you ask me, it may be an object of unknown origin materializing in space before it suddenly gets pulled into Earth's atmosphere, resulting in said object coming down directly where our warehouse is."

Omni's eyes widened with fear and looked over to Tonto with face of pure rage. However, before he could say anything, the noise suddenly reached its highest decibel and the sound of something whooshing towards the warehouse suddenly came to the boys' ears.

"DUCK AND COVER!" Omni yelled. He and Tonto then jumped to the sides, and almost on cue, something big crashed through the ceiling of the warehouse, kicking up dust and debris. Omni and Tonto began coughing from all the dust in the air before waving their arms to try and get it out of their way. Then, as both boys were able to see again, they looked to see what had crashed into their warehouse. It was a large, blue, telephone box. On top of the box was a police, strobe light which seemed to be turned off at the moment, and just above the door of the box was a black sign that said "Police Public Call Box" on it. As for the front doors themselves, they were rather plain and a bit scuffed up with steam coming out of them. There were a pair of opaque windows on the upper third of each door, a sign on the left door, a handle on the right door, and a keyhole beneath the handle.

Upon seeing this box, Omni's face went red, and his hands began tightening into fists. However, Tonto, rather than being angry, like his boss, instead had a different reaction.

"Aw man," Tonto said, disappointed, "That thing crushed the table. I left my chips over there."

 **Inside the TARDIS…**

The pilot released a sigh at having successfully kept the TARDIS from cracking a hole in the planet. Then, now regaining his senses, he looked himself over.

"Okay, let's see what changed on me," he said, "Oh new voice, sounds like I'm from the North of Britain. Hair?"

He then began feeling the top of his head.

"Oh man, I've got the military style cut," he said, slightly disappointed. He then began feeling his nose.

"Fairly big, but at least it's not as large as 4's," he said. His hands then went to his earlobes and he began wiggling them.

"Dang it. Still prominent," he said, annoyed. However, just as he finished checking himself over, the console ignited, causing him to fly back and for the TARDIS to fan a fire that his regeneration started. He quickly ran out of the box and shut the door before turning around. What he saw before him was two kids staring at him in surprise, though the older of the two looked very angry

"You there," the pilot said, "When and where am I and why are you two wearing a Megatrix? Also, why are they white and green?"

* * *

Okay people. This is my first ever official collab story i've ever done and i'm having tons of fun writing this with Omnitrix1. Please review, like and follow. Also please do read his omnitrix the first stories. This story takes place after those and before my crisis of the multiverse storyline.


	2. Chapter 1: Damage Control

Chapter 1: Damage Control

There was complete silence in the warehouse. Right now, Omni and Tonto could only stare in silence as the mysterious figure from the blue box stared right back at them. Then, the silence was broken.

"What?!" Omni said.

"I said, where and when am I, and why are you two wearing Megatrixes?" the figure from the box said.

"Mega- whats?" Omni said, a little flabbergasted. However, he shook his head to regain his senses and continued glaring at the strange man with the big ears.

"No, no, you don't get to ask questions. I ask questions!" Omni yelled, "Like for starters, who the Hell are you and how did you crash a phone booth into my warehouse?!"

"Can't you read?" the man said, gesturing to the sign above the doors, "It's a police box, not a phone booth!"

"I don't give a damn if it's an ice cream truck," Omni angrily responded, "What is it DOING in my WAREHOUSE?!"

"Do you have a short-term memory or something!?" the man said, his ire growing, "It obviously crash-landed. Just be grateful I slowed the descent, you stupid ape!"

"Crash… Landed?!" Omni said, confused and angry, "How the flying Hell does a box 'Crash Land'? And who are you calling Stupid, Big Ears?!"

The man massaged his temples for a few seconds before he calmed down and said, "Look, I'm tired of this stupid argument. There is literally zero point, and we're going nowhere with this. My box is not a normal box. Just don't get anywhere near it. It's currently repairing it's interior so I ask that you stay away from it for a few seconds. It's very toxic to humans right now."

He turned to leave but stopped when he saw a green flash in the corner of his eye. He turned to see what it was and he saw a bipedal tiger without a tail where Omni was standing.

"Let me tell you something strange man from the sky! Nobody crashes through Rath's Warehouse and get's away with it!" yelled Rath right before leaping at the man. However, the man was able to duck under the leap and he slapped the Megatrix symbol on his belt, but nothing happened. He tried again and again and again, but each time, nothing happened, making him nervous.

"Oh bugger," the man said, "I forgot that I was still within the first few hours of my regeneration! New plan!"

The man then ran around Rath and towards the exit. Rath bounded at him, roaring as he went, but a second before he could catch up to his target, the man exited the warehouse and slammed the door in his nose. The man then quickly locked the door with his sonic screwdriver, smirked, and ran towards the nearest car to hot wire it. However, he stopped what he was doing when he realized something; he didn't know how to drive.

"Bugger!" shouted the man in irritation before leaving the car and heading to the middle of the town.

However, before he could go any further, a velociraptor like creature appeared in front of him. "Whoa! I didn't realize I was in Jurassic Park," quipped the man before aiming his sonic at the creature.

"Stay back! I'm armed...with a screwdriver!" the man yelled, but a second later the sonic was pulled out of his hands and was smashed on the ground beneath the velociraptor's wheel-like feet.

"Oi! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to smash someone's sonic screwdriver?!" yelled the man with annoyance.

"I'm sorry," the raptor said, venom dripping from his voice, "I guess I'm just little angry because someone crashed A BOX INTO MY WAREHOUSE!"

The raptor then ran at full speed at the man and began kicking him repeatedly with his high speed legs, knocking him to the ground.

"Ow. ow ow ow," muttered the man as he stood up and massaged himself. Then, after he was sure his senses were in order, he quickly pulled out a device from his pocket and pointed it at the raptor.

"I really don't like using this device, but you leave me no choice," he said. Before the velociraptor creature could take it away, the man pressed a button on it and he suddenly vanished.

"What the?!" said the velociraptor creature in confusion. He then looked around the area for a few seconds, before he let out an annoyed grunt and ran off.

Meanwhile, on the roof of a theater a couple blocks away, the man reappeared and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, glad I got out of there," the man said, sitting down, "What was that? I've never seen a creature like that before. In my univ...wait a minute." The man then stopped talking and began rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"My universe is the only one that has ever existed, and it was destroyed," he said, thinking deeply, "So how can I be on Earth...unless. No. It can't be… Did my universe's destruction… Create another universe?"

 **Meanwhile, back at the warehouse…**

Tonto stood alone in the building, examining the box that crashed into the warehouse. After Omni had exploded on the guy who arrived in this thing, Tonto had stepped back a bit so he wouldn't get caught in the middle. He had seen his boss go off the handle before, so he knew from experience to just let him wear himself out. As such, when the battle had gone outside, Tonto took this opportunity to take a look at this person's strange mode of transportation.

By all outward appearances, it seemed like a normal box. The exterior felt like hard wood, the windows were sturdy, and the phone attached had a dial tone when you listened to it. However, despite all these things, the box still didn't seem normal. Maybe it was the fact that the stranger said that it was toxic to humans, or the fact that steam had come from the front doors, or perhaps it was the fact that as Tonto examined the box, it was softly humming.

But, as Tonto continued looking it over, something zoomed into the warehouse, kicking up a few papers when it did. Tonto turned around to see who it was and he saw that it was Omni as XLR8.

"Oh, hey Omni," Tonto said, "How did things go?"

"Lousy!" his boss said, aggravated. He then slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix on his chest, and one green flash later, Omni was back in his human form.

"That guy… Just… GAAH!" Omni let out, throwing his hands in the air.

"Omni, just calm down," Tonto said, walking over to his boss with his hands up.

"Tonto, don't start with-"

"Omni!" Tonto said in a stern tone, "Just breath."

Tonto put his hands on Omni's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. Omni was reluctant at first, but after a few seconds, he let out a sigh and began breathing deeply.

"There you go Omni," Tonto said in calm manner, "Just breath and think of puppies. Small, adorable, innocent puppies."

Omni closed his eyes and did as Tonto instructed. Then, slowly but surely, Omni's fists un-tightened, his posture became more relaxed, and the red in his face went away. Then, Omni opened his eyes, released a calm sigh, and he smacked himself in the face.

"God dammit," Omni said, pushing Tonto's arms off him.

"There," Tonto said, watching his boss, "You feel better now?"

"No," Omni said, as he walked over to his computer, "I just went off the deep end dude! How did that even happen?"

"Well, you were getting agitated," Tonto said.

"That's no excuse," Omni said, sitting down in front of the terminal, "I mean, yeah, I was mad, but in my defense, he crashed a box through my roof! Who wouldn't get mad at that?!"

"I don't know," Tonto said, going back over to the box, "People who want to replace their shingles?"

"Not helping Tonto!" Omni said, a little venom returning to his voice.

"Sorry," Tonto said, going back to his examination, "Just trying to be positive."

"I know," Omni muttered, burying his face in his hands, "But still… I went Rath on him-"

Omni suddenly stopped talking as his head flew up from his hands and he looked horrified.

"Oh my God, I went Rath on him," Omni said, trembling.

"Yep, I know," Tonto said, examining the door handle of the box.

"Then I chased him as XLR8 and nearly beat the crap out of him!" Omni said, hugging himself, "I mean, yeah, the guy was acting rude but… Good lord!"

Omni began shivering a bit, his remorse growing by the second. Tonto happened to see this as he glanced back at his boss, and he momentarily stopped his examination of the box to go over to him.

"Hey Omni," Tonto said, getting his partner's attention. Tonto then walked in front of Omni and looked him square in the eyes.

"You and I both know that you don't like going nuts, and you usually keep your temper in check," Tonto said, "And yes, maybe you probably, very likely, almost 100 %... ly, went off the deep end, but the important thing is, you recognize it, acknowledge it, and move on. Right?"

Omni looked at his assistant and his shivering started to slow down. Then, Omni stopped hugging himself, closed his eyes, and began massaging his temples.

"Yeah… Yeah, you're right Tonto,"

"I know I am," Tonto said cockily.

"Don't press your luck," Omni said, shooting a glare at Tonto.

"Okay, I'll just go back to the box then," Tonto said, walking back to the smoking, blue structure.

"Speaking of, I want to know how that guy got it here," Omni said, tapping his fingers against the computer console, "I mean, how does a Police Box fall out of the sky?"

Tonto didn't say anything as he kept his gaze focused on the front doors of the box. However, as he looked, something happened to catch his attention. Tonto squinted a little bit and saw that there was light coming from the edge of the door. Getting a bit more cuirous, Tonto placed his hand on the door, and, with little effort, he pushed it open a little.

"Hey, Omni," Tonto said jubilantly, "He forgot to lock this thing!"

"What?!" Omni said, surprised. Omni then got up from his seat and ran over to Tonto. Then, both boys watched intently as Tonto slowly pushed the door open and the light within the box shined on their faces.

"Oh my God," Omni said.

Both boys did not know what to say; inside the box was a large control room! The walls were lined with glowing panels and coral pillars, with wires protruding out of various spots. The floor was covered in a steel grating, allowing people to walk over to a control console that was in the center of the room, and all around the structure were small fires that were still burning brightly, while the console itself flared with golden energy that seemed to fan the flames.

"It's… It's…" Omni stuttered.

"Bigger on the inside," Tonto finished.

Omni began backing away from the structure, 'till his back was against the wall. He then began breathing quickly, and he looked over to Tonto.

"Tonto… Close that door," Omni said, his hand covering his chest. Tonto complied as he quickly slammed the door shut and backed away himself.

"Wow," Tonto said, a smile appearing on his face, "That little thing is a ship!"

"That explains why it fell out of the sky," Omni said, his breathing slowing down, "That guy must have lost control."

"That would also explain why smoke's been coming out of it," Tonto said, "But, how is it that that large control room can fit inside this small box?"

That thought crossed Omni's mind too, and he began to think it over. Regardless of how or why, this box was a spaceship. And its pilot, apparently having lost control, crashed it into Omni's warehouse. But, how could such a tiny, little, box hold an entire ship inside? There was no way; it was physically impossible. Unless…

Suddenly, Omni remembered something from all the time he spent looking up various aliens on his watch. And in his research, he remembered one alien species that had apparently mastered confining large spaces into small places. In fact, if he remembered correctly, this particular species had made a home for itself on a small planet located near the constellation of Kasterborous. Omni even had a name for the alien that belonged to this species on his watch; he called him Time Turner.

"Of course," Omni said, rushing over to the computer.

"Huh?" Tonto said, surprised, "Omni, what is it?"

"Tonto, you remember Time Turner?" Omni asked as he began searching through the various databases on the computer.

"Yes, why?" Tonto asked, joining Omni at the computer.

"Well, we both know his species monitors time and keeps everything rolling," Omni said quickly.

"Yes," Tonto said.

"Well, when I was looking his species up, I read that apparently they don't just monitor time, but they also have a means of traveling through it," Omni said.

"Wait… Like time machines?" Tonto said, his eyes widening.

"Exactly like time machines," Omni said, "However, these particular time machines are huge. Gigantic even. But, all of them take up very little space."

"How is that possible?" Tonto asked.

"Dimensional displacement," Omni said, getting right in Tonto's face, "Put simply, the interior exists on an entirely different dimensional plane than the exterior."

Omni then got out of Tonto's face and went back to searching the computer databases.

"They call them TARDISes," Omni said.

"TARDIS?" Tonto said, surprised.

"It's an acronym," Omni said, "Stands for 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space'. But the name isn't what's important. What is is the fact that to keep each TARDIS a secret, they all have a camouflage system built in that allows them to blend into their environments. It can make them look like anything; a diner, a priceless vase, or…"

"A… Phone Box?" Tonto said.

"Yep," Omni responded, his eyes still not leaving the computer screen.

"So… That thing is a time machine?!" Tonto said, his smile growing wider.

"Wow, two for two, you're on a role," Omni said dryly.

"But… If it's supposed to blend into its environment," Tonto said, "Then why does it look like a Police Call Box? As far as I know, we don't have those around here."

"I don't know," Omni said, annoyed, "Maybe it's broken or something! Bottom line Tonto, if that thing is a TARDIS, then what do you think that makes its pilot?"

"It… Would make him… Oh," Tonto said, as everything clicked.

"Yep," Omni said, finishing his search. On the computer screen was an article about a specific planet, complete with a photo. It looked rather drab, with a light brown color scheme to it, and in the background of the picture was a sun that lit up one half of the planet. In the article, this planet was listed as "Gallifrey", and beneath that was the name of the planet's dominant species.

"That would make our rude, little guest a Time Lord," Omni said, a smirk growing on his face.

 **Meanwhile…**

The man had just bought some new clothes and took them behind an alley to put them on. After he was fully clothed, he stepped out of the alley and looked himself over. He was now wearing a burgundy v-neck t-shirt underneath a medium length black leather jacket with lapels on his torso, black uniform pants, and black leather boots. Then, before he walked away, the golden hourglass that was on his belt appeared on his shoulder.

"Hmm. The regeneration cycle is almost over, about halfway done," muttered the man. He began walking through the town, but stopped when he felt something odd emanating a couple blocks away. He instinctively reached for his sonic screwdriver, but then remembered that it had been destroyed. He quickly hurried to where the disturbance was, and when he had arrived he saw some strange silver men with what looked like handlebars on their heads walking out of a ripple in a wall.

"What the bloody hell are those things?" muttered the man as he watched them. Suddenly, one of them looked at him and turned towards him.

"WE HAVE FOUND THE DOCTOR. HE IS THE ENEMY OF THE CYBERMEN. DELETE. DELETE. DELETE," the leader of the Cybermen said as he and his battalion marched towards the man.


	3. Chapter 2: The Cybermen Invade

Chapter 2: The Cybermen Invade

 **Five minutes earlier, on another world…**

On a dark street, somewhere in New York, a man was running for his life. If you saw him, then you would would probably say this man was rather handsome; he had thick, black hair, a strong jawline, and his attire consisted of a long, dark blue, WWII trench coat.

Right now, something was chasing after this man, a small battalion of what appeared to be robots. They were humanoid in shape, with bulky, silver armor coating their arms, legs, and feet, while on the chests of each one was a stylized "C". Each one had the same face; cold, black, empty eyes, small slits for mouths, and large handlebars on each side of their head. These beings considered themselves the next step in evolution, Human 0.2 if you will. But the rest of the universe called them by the name they were most familiar with; the Cybermen.

As the Cybermen chased the man down, he made his way to what appeared to be a drab-looking warehouse. The man looked backed briefly, and saw that the Cybermen were gaining on him. He then quickly opened the door of the warehouse and ran inside.

The inside of the warehouse was very different from the outside; it was completely filled with alien tech and all sorts of other miscellaneous machinery. But at the moment, the man couldn't appreciate any of it as an alarm was blaring throughout the building, and several red lights were flashing.

"Gwen! Get U.N.I.T on the line," the man said as he ran to a computer and hurriedly began typing, "Tell them that not all of the Cybermen were destroyed by the Doctor a few years ago!"

"Been taken care of!" a raven haired woman said. She immediately did as he had asked, and after she had done that she immediately called another number.

"Rhys, take Anwen into the bunker Jack fashioned for us, yeah? The Cybermen are back," she said. She then paused to listen to the other end before scoffing.

"Don't tell me they're just hallucinations. I've seen a Cyberman before and that one wasn't completely mechanized but that didn't reduce its danger," she said with an angry tone. At this, the man just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Gwen! Hurry up! The Cybermen are almost here!" the man yelled. The woman, whose name was Gwen, quickly shut off her phone and hurried over to the man.

"How long till they get here Jack?" she asked the man, whose name was apparently Jack. He was silent for a few seconds, unsure of how to answer her, when suddenly the door to the building was blown open and blue lasers suddenly shot through the area.

"Hit the deck!" yelled Jack as he suddenly dropped to the floor and rolled under a table. He then tried to activate a device on his arm, but it didn't do anything.

"Come on! Work damn it!" he said in a harsh whisper. However, as he fumbled with the device, the table he was under was blasted to pieces. When he looked up, all he saw was a Cyberman staring back at him with its cold, soulless eyes. Then, before Jack could do anything, it fired a blue laser into his head killing him instantly.

"Jack!" Gwen yelled in horror, subsequently getting the Cyberman's attention. She saw this and quickly ran away and ducked into the armory, with the Cyberman and its ilk following close behind. But, when all the Cybermen had left the room, Jack suddenly came back to life, gasping for air as he did. He then got up, dusted himself off and groaned.

"I'll never get over that," he said, slightly annoyed. Jack then scanned the area and was slightly surprised to find that the Cybermen were missing. However, he quickly noticed the open door to the armory and when he went over to investigate, he could hear sounds of clanking, metal feet somewhere deep within. He quickly got ready to run in and take on the Cybermen head on, but before he could, the lights in the room began dimming.

"Oh no" said Jack, as his eyes widening when he realized what the Cybermen were planning. He quickly ran into the armory as fast as he could, and when he arrived he saw that Gwen was down on the ground, dead. But, on the plus side, littered across the floor were the bodies of three other Cybermen, and Jack couldn't help but smile at that.

"That's my girl," Jack said with a hint of sadness in his voice. But now was not the time for mourning; right now, more than any other time, was the time for action. Jack quickly pulled out his pistol and quietly made his way through the armory. Eventually, he found the rest of the Cybermen, and he could see that they were interacting with a terminal of some kind. Jack's eyes widened with shock, and he aimed his pistol directly at the group.

"Step away from that device!" yelled Jack. The Cybermen stopped what they were doing and looked over to Jack. Then, they all pointed their blasters at him and unleashed a unified beam, sending Jack him flying into the opposite wall and killing him instantly.

 **Now...**

At the moment, Omni and Tonto were busy doing their own work. For Omni, he was sitting at the computer and was using his watch to try and make contact with any Plumbers near Gallifrey. In the meantime, Tonto was having the time of his life as he kept bringing things into the TARDIS just to see how much he could stuff inside the box.

"Okay, so you're telling me that no one from the Gallifreyan high command has reported any TARDISes being stolen?" Omni said to the Plumber he made contact with.

"Not recently, no," the officer on the other end of the line replied.

"But I have one right here," Omni said as Tonto began hauling the mini-fridge into the TARDIS.

"Are you absolutely sure it's a TARDIS?" the officer asked.

"It's a Police Box that fell out of the sky, that just so happens to be bigger on the inside, and also happens to have a control console in the main room," Omni said, angrily, "YES, I am sure it's a TARDIS!"

"Alright, alright," the Plumber officer said, "Well, we can check again, but I assure you that our records show that no TARDISes have been reported stolen."

Omni let out an exasperated sigh and began massaging his temples with his right hand.

"Fine, whatever," Omni said, giving in, "Just let me know if you missed anything, alright?"

"Alright," the officer said, "We'll be sure to alert you."

"Understood," Omni replied, "Omnitrix the First out."

And with that, Omni ended the call and released one long groan.

"Well that turned up nothing," Omni said, annoyed, "Why do we even have police if they can't do anything useful?"

Omni then turned to see what Tonto was doing and he happened to catch him as he was dragging a filing cabinet into the time machine.

"Tonto!" Omni yelled. At his boss's outburst, Tonto froze in place as he stood halfway in and out of the TARDIS.

"What?" Tonto said, innocently.

"What are you doing?" Omni said, getting out of his seat.

"Nothing," Tonto replied.

"I see," Omni said, crossing his arms, "Is that why you appear to be dragging a filing cabinet into that Police Box?"

Tonto said nothing in response.

"Tonto, why are you doing this?" Omni said, glaring at his assistant.

"It's… For research," Tonto said feebly.

"Research on what?!" Omni said.

"Research… On… The science… Of… Alien… Phoneboxes?" Tonto replied weakly.

"You just wanted to see how much stuff could fit in there, didn't you?" Omni said.

"Yes, I did," Tonto replied, hanging his head in shame.

"Tonto, there are three reasons why you shouldn't be doing that," Omni said, "Reason one, we kind of need this stuff."

Omni then walked over to the side of the TARDIS and leaned on it.

"Reason two," Omni said, "This is a highly advanced piece of alien technology that's used to travel across the vast reaches of time and space. As such, we need to be responsible with it and not play around."

"And reason three?" Tonto asked, pushing the cabinet out of the machine.

"And reason three," Omni began, before he walked over to the TARDIS doors and threw them both open, "IT'S STILL ON FIRE IN THERE!"

And, true to Omni's word, all around the main control room, there were still various fires writhing about, and some of them happened to catch onto some of the various utilities that Tonto brought in.

"Oh," Tonto said, before looking over to his boss, "So… Do you want me to get them out of there-"

"YES!" Omni yelled.

"Alright!" Tonto said, running back into the TARDIS. Meanwhile, Omni released another groan as he walked away from the box and sat back down in front of his computer.

"First a rude man crashes his TARDIS into my warehouse, then I completely lose my shit, and now my stuff is on fire," Omni said, rubbing his forehead, "This day could not get any worse."

Then, right on cue, the computer screen suddenly lit up as it released an alarm and blue letters appeared on the screen that said "Plumber Alert: Unregistered Alien Activity!"

"God dangit," Omni said, facepalming.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tonto said, as he dragged the mini-fridge out of the TARDIS.

"Something's wreaking havoc in town, as usual," Omni said as he began working at the computer controls, "Hold on, I'll see if I can get us a visual."

It took a minute, but eventually Omni was able to shut off the alarm before routing the local news onto the computer screen. Tonto eventually managed to bring the mini-fridge back to its original position, before he joined his boss to see what was going on. All the two boys saw on the screen was a man in a yellow jacket with a microphone in his hand. Meanwhile, marching down the street, was an army of Cybermen.

"This is Max Webber, reporting on the scene," the reporter said, "At this time, an army of what appears to be robots has just appeared on the crossroads of Highway 65 and Crosstown and they appear to have spread out around the area."

"What the heck are those things?" Tonto said, leaning towards the screen.

"I don't know," Omni said, concerned.

"No one seems to know where these automatons have come from, but reports have come in that they have apparently appeared all over town in various areas," the reporter continued, "At the moment, they have not harmed anyone, but local police are ordering that all residents must stay indoors."

However, as the man talked, one Cyberman in the group stopped marching and turned towards the reporter. Then, it stepped out of line and walked towards him with one of its arms outstretched.

"I repeat, police are ordering that all local residents must stay in their- ARGH!" the reporter never finished his sentence because, when the Cyberman reached him, it grabbed his shoulder. Then, within the span of a second, the Cyberman sent a jolt of high voltage electricity through the man's system, causing him to fall unconscious. Then, the Cyberman looked to the camera and pointed a blaster at it.

"RESISTANCE IS FUTILE," the Cyberman said before blasting the camera.

"Okay, this calls for my attention," Omni said, getting up from his seat and running to the door.

"Hold on, I'll come too," Tonto said, chasing after Omni.

"No, you're staying here," Omni said as he got to the door.

"Why?" Tonto said.

"One of us needs to stay behind to guard that box," Omni said, pointing towards the TARDIS, "It can't be a coincidence that on the same day that thing crashes into our warehouse that these robots also show up. As such, if they're really here for it, then one of us needs to stay here to make sure they don't get it."

"Oh," Tonto said, disappointed that he was missing the action, "That… Makes sense."

"Besides, you're not done getting my stuff out of there," Omni said, "Hop to it!"

And with that, Omni ran out of the warehouse, leaving Tonto behind. For a minute, Tonto did nothing. Then, he released a quiet sigh and walked back to the TARDIS.

"Sometimes he can be a jerk," Tonto mumbled.

Meanwhile, Omni stood outside the warehouse and brought his watch up to his face. He then put his fore finger and middle finger on the faceplate, applied a bit of pressure, and suddenly the watch released a small, holographic circle that had various images and faces on it. Omni then moved his fingers to the side, and the circle turned. Omni did this for a few seconds before finding the symbol he wanted, and then with quick reflexes, he tapped the sides of the faceplate, and the hologram vanished. Then, the faceplate slid aside and once it did, a small dial with a green hourglass symbol popped up.

"Hero time," Omni muttered, a smile growing on his lips. He then slapped the dial down and he was enveloped in a green light. Once it dispersed, in place of Omni was an anthropomorphic hedgehog. He was about three feet, with skinny arms and legs, white gloves, red shoes, gray camo fur which was spiked on his head and back, a pair sunglasses which he had pulled up, a white jacket that was left open, and on his chest was the symbol of the Omnitrix.

"Time to race into action," Speed Demon said before racing off.

 **Meanwhile…**

The TARDIS pilot ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Unfortunately, the Cybermen were fairly fast themselves and no matter where he went, they always seemed to catch up with him. Luckily each time they seemed to corner him, he was able to escape by spinning around a corner or leaping over a car. But, after a few hundred miles or so of doing this, he found himself getting more and more tired, and his hearts were beating so fast that it felt like they were going to burst out of his chest. Eventually, he couldn't take anymore and stopped running. Then, he leaned over onto a building to try and slow down his hearts and catch his breath. However, within a minute, the Cybermen appeared, and he still wasn't 100%.

"THE DOCTOR WILL BE DELETED!" shouted all of the Cybermen at once. The man tried to run away again, but found that as soon as he took a step forward, he collapsed, his legs feeling like jello. The man's vision started to fade as he lost consciousness, and very soon, all the Cybermen had him surrounded. They all then pointed their blasters at him, and the man knew then that he was doomed.

However, just before they could blast him, the man saw a gray blur rush through the Cybermen, throwing them away from him, and when he saw this, his last thought before losing consciousness was, _Did I just see what I think I saw?_

Meanwhile, the Cybermen were confused as they looked around the area for their attacker.

"Ahem," a voice said. The Cybermen turned to see who spoke and standing in front of them was Speed Demon, his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping on the ground.

"Hi fellas," the Hedgehog said in a smug tone. In response, the Cybermen pointed their blasters at him.

"RESISTANCE RESULTS IN DELETION," the Cybermen said before opening fire. However, before the shots could hit him, Speed Demon sped away before appearing behind them a little ways.

"Excuse me?" Speed Demon, said, getting the Cybermen's attention, "You missed."

"SPECIES UNRECOGNIZED," the Cybermen said, "IDENTIFY YOURSELF."

"They call me Speed Demon," the hedgehog responded, "Now it's your turn. Who are you?"

"WE ARE THE CYBERMEN," they said.

"Cybermen?" Speed Demon said, "Well, what do you want? Why did you come to this planet?"

The leader of the Cybermen, or the Cyber Controller as he was called, approached and said, "WE CAME HERE TO GIVE THIS UNIVERSE THE GREATEST GIFT IMAGINABLE."

"'This universe'?" Speed Demon said, scratching his head, "And what exactly is that, Metalhead?"

"ALL LIFE MUST BE UPGRADED," the Cyber Controller said, "DO NOT FEAR. WE WILL REMOVE FEAR. WE WILL REMOVE RACE. WE WILL REMOVE SEX. YOU WILL BECOME LIKE US. THE FINAL STEP IN LIFE'S EVOLUTION."

In response to this, Speed Demon clenched his fists in anger before he calmly said, "Yeah, I've heard enough."

Speed Demon then rushed right at the Cyber Controller, intent on punching a hole right through him. However, once his fist connected with the Cyber Controller's leg, all that happened was a very loud CLANG.

Speed Demon was frozen for a few seconds. Then, his face contorted in pain and he recoiled.

"OW!" he yelled, clutching his fist, "Jesus, what are you made of?" In response, the Cyber Controller grabbed Speed Demon by his arm and lifted him into the air.

"YOUR ABILITIES WILL BE A VALUABLE ASSET TO THE CYBER-LEGION," the Cyber Controller said, "YOU SHALL BE UPGRADED IMMEDIATELY."

"Yeah, think I'll pass," Speed Demon said before delivering several high speed kicks to the Cyber Controller's face. This disoriented the Cyber Controller enough to drop him, allowing Speed Demon to trip him once he hit the ground. However, before he could make another run for it, several Cybermen surrounded him and each looked ready to grab him again. However, thanks to his size, Speed Demon was able to run away between their legs, getting outside their little circle. He then jumped into the air, rolled into a ball, and performed a homing attack on one Cyberman's head, causing him and the rest of the Cybermen to fall over like a stack of dominoes. Speed Demon couldn't help but smile at this, but the sounds of metal footsteps alerted to more danger. He then turned around and saw that more Cybermen had come onto this street, only this time there were close to 100, all lined up and marching towards him.

"Oh crap," the hedgehog said, backing away from the battalion, "Okay, Speed Demon won't cut it for these guys. Gonna have to try someone else."

Speed Demon reached for the symbol on his chest, intent on turning into another alien. However, before he could hit it, he happened to walk into something behind him. He turned to see what it was, and to Speed Demon's surprise, it was the unconscious form of the TARDIS pilot.

"Hey, it's you!" Speed Demon said, agitated. However, he quickly realized that the man was unconscious and thus couldn't defend himself. As such, regardless of how Speed Demon felt about this guy, he couldn't leave him here at the mercy of the Cybermen. But at the same time, he knew he couldn't leave the Cybermen alone either. As such, Speed Demon realized what he had to do. He quickly slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix on his chest, and one green flash later, in place of Speed Demon was a red and blue striped anthropomorphic cat. He stood at about 1 ½ feet, wore a red sleeveless shirt with blue trimmings, blue shorts, fingerless gloves, with the one on his right hand being blue and the one on his left hand being red, and on his chest was the symbol of the Omnitrix.

"Time to double the odds," Duo said. Duo then glowed slightly, and he suddenly split in two, with one Duo being red, and one being blue.

"I'll get him back to the warehouse," Duo Blue said, "Do you think you can handle the Cybermen from here?" Duo Red looked over to the approaching Cyber-Legion, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Like you have to ask?!" Duo Red said, cracking his knuckles.

"Never hurts to be careful," Duo Blue said. He then grabbed the man off the ground, threw him over his shoulder, and ran off in a blue blur. Duo Red then looked to the approaching Legion, clenched his fists as tight as he could, and smiled as wide as he could.

"COME AND GET SOME, BUCKETHEADS!" Duo Red said, charging at the army.

 **Back at the warehouse…**

At the moment, Tonto had gotten out a fire extinguisher and was busy putting out the fires inside the TARDIS. The console had stopped glowing a little while ago, and Tonto had managed to get the rest of Omni's stuff out, so Tonto figured that while he was here, he'd do the owner of this thing a favor and take care of the excess fires. Though, strangely enough, as Tonto took care of each of the fires, the rest of them seemed to just wither away, almost as if the machine itself was trying to put the fires out. Tonto quickly dismissed that line of reasoning though; this thing may have been able to screw the laws of physics themselves with how it could fit this giant area inside a small box, but there was no way it was alive. It was probably just some sort of self-repair function or something.

As Tonto finished taking care of another fire, his eyes happened to wander over to the control console in the center of the room. Just looking at it made Tonto feel… He didn't know how to describe it. He had seen alien technology before (Hell, his watch was one of the most advanced pieces of alien technology in the universe), but he and Omni had never seen Time Lord technology before. It was actually pretty amazing. Tonto suddenly wanted nothing more than to touch the console, but he became afraid that if he did, someone would stop him. He quickly glanced back at the door, making sure that it was still closed. Then, after being sure that he wouldn't be interrupted, Tonto, threw the fire extinguisher to the ground, turned to the console, smiled, and ran up to it.

His hands immediately became blurs as they flew around the TARDIS console, pushing and pulling anything they could. Tonto made sure not to activate anything though; the last thing he needed was this thing flying off with him inside it. As such, if he messed with a switch or button and the console started to hum, he made sure to leave those particular doodads alone.

"Oh my God, this is amazing!" Tonto said as he twisted a few nobs, "I'm working the controls of a console, inside an actual time machine, that happens to be inside a police box!" His hands quickly darted over to a few glowing levers, and lights, and before he knew it, he was messing with all of them. However, as Tonto grabbed at a glowing wheel, there was an audible SNAP! Tonto suddenly froze in place, he looked over to what he broke. Somehow, he had grabbed the wheel with such force, that he had actually managed to snap it off the console completely.

"Uh oh!" Tonto said, looking at the wheel. Aside from the broken attachment, the rest of it looked fine. Tonto figured that maybe if he just put it back, then maybe no one would notice. So, Tonto quickly put the wheel back where it was and did his best to try and keep it secure so it wouldn't fall off. Unfortunately, this didn't work very well as within 5 seconds, the wheel fell off the console and onto the ground.

"Crap crap crap crap CRAP CRAP CRAP!" Tonto repeated, picking the wheel up. He quickly looked around the area and, in a fit of complete panic, he ran away from the console, picked up the fire extinguisher, and ran out of the TARDIS as fast as his legs could carry him.

Once Tonto was back in the warehouse, he quickly threw the fire extinguisher onto a pile of paper nearby, and he slammed the TARDIS doors shut. He began breathing heavily and then looked to the now-slightly-glowing wheel in his hand. It clearly still had some power left in it, that much was true, but it clearly didn't have as much as it did when it was attached to that console.

"Oh man," Tonto said, looking the wheel over, "I just hope this wasn't important."

Just then, there was a sudden woosh, and Tonto quickly turned around to see Duo Blue with the TARDIS's pilot over his shoulder.

"Omni!" Tonto said, quickly hiding the wheel in his back pocket, "Back so soon?"

"I needed to get this man out of harm's way," Duo Blue said, putting the man on the ground as softly as he could, "For some reason, the Cybermen were after him."

"Hey, that's the guy!" Tonto said, pointing down to him, "The one who crashed the TARDIS." But, as Tonto said that, he suddenly realized something and looked over to Omni.

"Wait, 'Cybermen'?" Tonto said, "You mean those robots?"

"Yes, they call themselves Cybermen," Duo Blue said, "Apparently, they're from another universe. But for some reason, when they saw this guy, they wanted to hurt him. So I went Duo and split up. That way, Red could still fight the Cybermen while I got him out of there."

"Huh," Tonto said, looking back down to the guy, "Wonder why they wanted him."

"Right now, all that matters is keeping him safe," Duo Blue said, "I'll be right back." Duo Blue then rushed out of the room, and after 10 seconds, he came running back in with a mattress behind him. He then brought the mattress over to the pilot, picked him up, and then placed him gently on it.

"So what?" Tonto said, "Are you going to tie him up or something?"

"What? No," Duo Blue said, slightly offended, "I just didn't want him to sleep on the hard ground. That's all."

"Oh right," Tonto said, "You're the nice half."

Duo Blue didn't seem to hear that as he kept adjusting the mattress to make it somewhat more comfortable. Then, once he was satisfied that it was good, he turned back to Tonto.

"Listen Tonto," Duo Blue said, "Could you keep an eye on this guy? I sort of need to go back to make sure Red isn't doing anything too dangerous."

"And once again, I'm stuck here," Tonto complained.

"I-I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine too," Duo Blue said, "I-I-I can stay and watch him while you help Red. O-Or we could both stay if you-"

"It's fine Omni, really," Tonto said, gesturing for Duo Blue to stop, "I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Duo Blue asked.

"Positive," Tonto said, "Now go make sure you're not destroying the town."

"A-Alright," Duo Blue said before walking to the door. However, just before he could leave, he turned back to the pilot and looked concerned, "Do you think he might like a pillow?"

"Just go!" Tonto exclaimed. Duo Blue suddenly freaked out, and within a second, he had run off. Tonto then released a sigh, closed his eyes and grabbed his nose.

"I hate Duo," Tonto said, slightly aggravated. However, as Tonto rubbed his nose, he heard the sounds of light moaning. He quickly stopped what he was doing and looked over to the mattress and he saw that the man was starting to wake up.

"Oh lord," the man said, getting up, "Where am I?" His eyes fluttered open and he saw that he was lying on a rather comfy mattress.

"Oh great," the man said, "I'm dead."

"No, you're still kicking" Tonto said, getting the man's attention. The man immediately looked over to Tonto. He then studied him for a few seconds before he shrugged his shoulders and lied back down.

"That's nice to hear," the man said, sighing. Tonto then pulled up a nearby chair, sat down, and looked to the man with the best smile he could muster.

"So who are you anyway?" Tonto asked. The man immediately facepalmed before he smiled at the kid with his usual grin

"That's right. We didn't get properly introduced last time, did we?" the man said.

"Well, you and Omni weren't exactly being friendly," Tonto said.

"Yes," the man said, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, I'll start anyway. I'm Soron MacLeod, but right now you can call me Kronos."

"I'm Tonto," Tonto said, his face beaming, "And the guy who attacked you earlier is my friend, Omnitrix the First, though I like to call him Omni. He's not very trusting of strangers."

Kronos mouthed out Omni's name before he frowned and said, "Omnitrix the First is quite a mouthful. No wonder you call him Omni." Tonto only nodded in agreement before he walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a couple juice boxes.

"So, you thirsty?" Tonto asked, offering him one of the boxes.

 **Meanwhile, back with the Cybermen…**

To put it simply, Duo Red was having a ball. The instant he jumped into the fray of the Cyber Legion, he tore apart every Cyberman he could get his hands on. At the moment, there were several Cyberman bodies scattered around the area with holes in their chests and sparks flying everywhere from their exposed wiring. But in the meantime, the remaining Cybermen,were trying to surround Duo Red and knock him out with an electric shock.

"YOU WILL BE UPGR-" a Cyberman attempted to say before Duo Red punched a hole in its neck, severing its voice modulator and shutting it down.

"God, I LOVE fighting robots!" Duo Red said, "You can be as violent as you want and it will still be PG-13!"

More Cybermen made a grab for Duo Red, but he managed to duck underneath their hands before grabbing one of them. He then began using the Cyberman he grabbed as a flail, swinging him around and around and around, knocking away any Cybermen he hit. Then, when he was sure the area was clear, Duo Red spun the Cyberman as hard as he could, and he tossed him all the way down the street.

"And it's GOOD!" Duo Red shouted, pumping his hand into the air. However, while the feisty feline was boasting, one lone Cyberman managed to sneak up on him and grabbed his shoulder, shocking him instantly.

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" he yelled, collapsing to the ground.

"IT HAS BECOME CLEAR YOU INTEND TO FULLY RESIST THE CYBER LEGION," the Cyberman said, "YOU SHALL BE DELET-"

*CRASH*

The Cyberman froze in place. It managed to look down to its chest and saw that Duo Red had actually punched a hole in it. However, Duo Red's body was shaking, and his smile had been replaced with an angry scowl.

"You… Bastard…" Duo Red said, his voice trembling. He pulled his fist out of the Cyberman's chest, and within three seconds, the Cyberman fell onto his back. However, Duo Red wasn't looking good; the only reason he survived a direct shock from that Cyberman was because of his enhanced durability. If he had been a softer alien, that would have killed him. But speaking of disasters, Duo Red heard the sound of metal footsteps, and he turned around and saw that the rest of the Cyber Legion was marching right for him, arms outstretched.

"DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!" the army chanted as they drew closer. Duo Red turned around to fully face the Legion, but his stance was weak, and his legs were wobbly. It was obvious that the shock did hurt him a lot, and odds were that if he took anything else like that shock, he wouldn't survive it again. But, unfortunately for Duo Red, giving up wasn't in his nature. Even if he knew he wasn't going to win.

"Come… Come on…" he muttered out, punching the air, "That all… You got?"

However, within the span of a second, a blue blur snatched up Duo Red and rushed him to the top of a building. Duo Red was surprised by this for a second, 'till he looked over and saw his blue double looking at him with concern.

"Oh… It's you, you blue wuss," Duo Red said, "What was that for? I had 'em."

"It didn't look that way Red," Duo Blue said, "in fact, you looked like you were losing."

"So what?" Duo Red said, "I… I could have… Pulled something."

"Red, they were going to kill you," Duo Blue said, "And in the state you're in, they probably would have succeeded."

"So… What?" Duo Red said, "You think… I'm gonna give… Just because… I might die?"

"Yes, I do," Duo Blue said.

"Well… You'd be right," Duo Red said, falling to his knees.

"Come on," Duo Blue said, extending his hand, "Let's try something else then."

Duo Red saw Blue's hand, and he sighed. He then looked up to Duo Blue, grabbed his hand, and both Duos glowed before they phased back into each other, resulting in regular, old Duo again.

"Okay," Duo said, still shaking from the shock Duo Red received, "Those things are a lot tougher than I thought. So, it looks like I need to up the ante."

Duo went for his Omnitrix symbol, but before he could slap it down, something blasted up into the sky. Duo looked to see what it was, and he saw that it was the Cybermen, who quickly directed their flight paths toward the roof before coming in and landing, surrounding Duo.

"Um… Can we talk about this?" Duo said.

"RESISTANCE IS FUTILE," the Cybermen said, extending their arms toward Duo, "YOU WILL BE DELETED."

* * *

As always please review, favorite, and follow if you like the story and want more updates. this will be the only story where Omniverse aliens exist since i'm not a big fan of those aliens but i want to work with Omnitrix1 on this so some sacrifices had to be made. sorry for the longer chapter. couldn't help it.


	4. Chapter 3: Hero Time

Chapter 3: Hero Time

 **Meanwhile, back at the warehouse…**

Soron and Tonto were in the break room with Tonto occupying his time by building something with legos while Soron slept off his regeneration. However, as as Tonto worked, he suddenly heard a beeping sound going off. Tonto recognized the sound, but for a second he couldn't remember from where. Then it hit him; it was the sound that his and Omni's original Omnitrixes made when they timed out. Tonto stopped what he was doing and looked around the area to see what was making the noise. Then, his search ended when he looked over at Soron's unconscious form and saw the flashing, silver hourglass symbol on his shoulder.

"Wait," Tonto said, getting up from his spot, "Is that-?

Suddenly, Soron's form was covered in a giant flash of silver light, forcing Tonto to cover his eyes. Then, when the light died down, Tonto looked back at Soron and saw that his clothing had changed drastically. Soron was now wearing a black t-shirt under a black leather jacket with the Punisher's symbol on the front, blue jeans, black running shoes, and on his wrist was watch with a Golden hourglass symbol on the dial. The only thing that didn't change was that Soron still looked like Christopher Eccleston.

Soron then began to stir a little he opened his eyes and yawned. He then got up and began stretching, before he looked over to Tonto, who looked completely dumbfounded.

"You have an Omnitrix?" Tonto said. Soron was till groggy from his sleep so it took him a while to register what Tonto said. But, when it did, he quickly got to his feet and felt himself all over.

"Finally! It took forever for my regeneration cycle to end!" Soron said, looking over to Tonto. Tonto was a little hurt at not having his question answered, but before he could say anything, his Omnitrix began flashing and ringing. Tonto looked down to his watch and then back to Soron before just shaking his head and tapping the Omnitrix faceplate, activating the communicator.

"Hello?" Tonto said.

"Tonto! I need you to get over here! I need backup!" the voice of Duo on the line said.

"Omni?" Tonto said, surprised, "What's going on?!"

"It's the Cybermen," Duo said, "I just took a heavy blow and I can't take the rest of them on my own!"

"Alright Omni," Tonto said, looking determined, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Tonto then tapped the faceplate again and hung up the call.

"Sorry Soron, but I gotta take this," Tonto said, looking to Soron, "Are you going to-" Tonto stopped talking when he saw that Soron was gone. Tonto then looked around the room and saw that Soron was heading for the door.

"Hey," Tonto said, running after him, "Where are you going?"

"Your friend needs backup," Soron said, not bothering to turn around, "I'm going to help him."

"How?" Tonto asked as he and Soron exited the Warehouse, "Your Omnitrix just timed out. It needs to recharge."

Soron stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at Tonto. He then brought the Megatrix up, and he donned a cocky smile.

"Really?" Soron said. He then raised his other hand into the air and slapped down on the Megatrix dial. His body was then covered in a Golden flash, and once it died down, standing in his place was a man that looked like Tom Welling. His attire consisted of a black trench coat over a black t-shirt, black jeans, black boots and on his chest was the Megatrix symbol. Tonto stood there, shocked by what he just saw. Then, within a second, Soron vanished in a black blur as he ran to Omni's location.

 **With the Cybermen...**

It took a little while (as Soron was unfamiliar with this town's layout), but Soron managed to find Omni's location, mostly because it was the only area in town where the Cybermen seemed to be gathering the most. In the sky, he saw the Cybermen hovering around a building, shooting at something on the roof, while on the ground, several Cybermen were trying to break into the nearby buildings to get to the civilians. Soron reacted quickly as he rushed at the various Cybermen and used his strength to punch each of them into the street. Then, before they could get themselves back in order, Soron took a deep breath, and blew out the equivalent of a gale force wind, sending the Cybermen flying down the street. It wasn't a permanent solution, but it at least kept them out of the way.

He then looked to the top of the building the Cybermen were shooting at and used his powers to jump high into the sky and land on the building's roof. He then saw that the Cybermen were shooting at Duo, who was barely avoiding their laser blasts. Soron looked angry at this, before he glared at the nearest Cyberman and and blasted it with heat vision, destroying it instantly. This caught the attention of the other Cybermen, who stopped shooting at Duo, before they turned to see what destroyed their comrade. However, before they got a good look at him, he rushed directly at them, becoming nothing but a black blur, and he quickly punched or pushed the Cybermen off the roof..

Duo watched this with slight confusion, before the blur suddenly came at him, picked him up and rushed him off the roof to the ground below.

"Are you okay?" Soron said, putting Duo on the sidewalk.

Duo was still slightly confused by the sudden appearance of this man, but he quickly shook his head and began talking.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Duo said, "Thanks for the save."

Duo then looked up at Soron and began rubbing his chin.

"Who the heck are you?" Duo said, "And why do you look like Clark Kent from Season 9 of Smallville?"

"Well," Soron said, pointing to the Megatrix symbol on his chest, "I think this will answer that question."

Duo looked to the symbol and he suddenly looked shocked.

"Is that… Is that an Omnitrix?!" Duo said, his voice rising.

"Nope!" Soron said, "It's the Megatrix."

"Mega- what?" Duo said, slightly confused.

" _You there! When and where am I, and why are you two wearing a Megatrix?"_

Duo suddenly flinched as he remembered something. Someone he recently met had mentioned a "Megatrix" as well. It was that guy; that Time Lord! But… How could this guy also know that word? Unless…

"AH!" Duo yelled, pointing at Soron, "It's you! You're the guy who crashed the TARDIS into my warehouse!"

"Wait, you know what it is?" Soron said, slightly surprised.

"Yes, I do!" Duo said, "What the heck is going on here?! Why do you have an Omnitrix?"

"MEGATRIX!" Soron corrected, "It's called the Megatrix. Seriously, do you have some sort of short term memory problem?"

"Oh, don't you start with that again!" Duo said, angrily, "What are you even doing here?!"

"You said you needed backup," Soron said.

"Backup from TONTO!" Duo said, "Not from the guy who doesn't even know how to pilot his own ship!"

Soron was getting a little aggravated, but rather than continue yelled, he breathed a deep sigh and began talking calmly.

"Look, I'm sorry for crashing into your Warehouse," Soron said, "If I could do that whole thing over, I assure you I would do everything in my power to have aimed for somewhere, anywhere else. But right now, regardless of how we're feeling, I think we can both agree that that is for another time. Right now, those things need to be our priority."

Duo thought it over for a second, and while he was loathe to admit it, he was right. Omni didn't like this guy, but his own personal issues had to wait. Right now, people were in danger, and they needed to do something about it.

"Alright, fine," Duo said, "We'll deal with the Cybermen first. But once they're taken care of, you and I are having a talk. Got it?"

"Got it," Soron responded, nodding his head. But, just as their conversation ended, the sounds of metal boots walking down the street came to the pair's attention. Both watch-bearers looked down the street and saw more Cybermen come walking up, all with blasters pointing right at the two. Duo grimaced at this before he slapped the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, and one green flash later, in place of Duo was a red stingray-like alien with green eyes and a frowning face. Omni had become-

"Jetray!" he yelled, jumping into the air. Jetray then flew directly at the horde, his eyes glowing with energy, while Soron cracked his knuckles, rushed at the Cybermen, and leapt at the nearest few.

The battle then raged on as Soron and Jetray kept fighting off Cybermen from different angles. On the ground, Soron leapt from Cyberman to Cyberman, taking them out with super strength punches, heat vision, Freeze Breath, or just knocking their heads together. And in the air, Jetray was able to hold his own as well; any Cybermen that flew up to try and get him he would quickly blast out of the sky, either with Neuroshock beams from his eyes, or from his tail. Either way, any Cyberman that tried to fly up and get him, he would quickly shoot down without a moment's notice. But this strategy didn't last as, after Jetray shot down a row of flying Cybermen, one lucky shot from a blaster managed to hit him directly in the back, sending him crashing to the ground. Soron happened to see this and after punching out another Cyberman, he whizzed over to Jetray, and used his body to protect him from the Cybermen's blasters.

"Are you alright?" Soron said as blaster fire began bombarding his back.

"Ugh, I'm fine," Jetray said, "But that was too close. The weapons these guys use are too strong. All they would need to do is catch us off guard for a second and we'd be toast."

As Jetray said this, he looked up to Soron and saw all the blaster fire he was taking without flinching.

"Well, one of us would be toast," Jetray said, slightly annoyed, "We need something to take them all out in one fell swoop."

"You're right," Soron said, smiling slightly, "And I think I know just the guy to do it." Before Jetray could speak, Soron jumped high into the air and slapped his Megatrix symbol. The symbol then grew spikes and suddenly a wave of golden light spread out across Soron's body, altering his appearance as it went. Then, once the light was gone, Soron had changed again. He now looked like Henry Cavill and his attire consisted of a dark blue shirt that had a large red S on the chest, a flowing red cape, blue pants, red boots, and his waist was a yellow belt with the symbol of the Megatrix on it. Upon seeing this, Jetray's jaw dropped, and his head leaned over to the side.

"Really?" Jetray said, trying to comprehend what he was seeing, "You can go full Superman too?"

Soron didn't hear him as he suddenly vanished in a red/blue blur. Then, before Jetray could even blink, he felt a giant whoosh go by him and suddenly all the Cybermen surrounding him exploded. Then, a second later, the red blur flew away from the area and after a minute, Soron returned and landed on the ground right next to Jetray. All Jetray could do was stare at him as he tried to think of something to say.

"What… Did you just do?" Jetray finally got out.

"I just flew around town and destroyed any Cybermen that I came across," said Soron as he looked around at all the Cybermen pieces that littered the ground. Jetray stared at Soron for a few seconds before he scowled and turned away from him.

"Show Off," he muttered, flying into the air, "Come on. I think it's time we had that talk." Soron nodded his head before he joined Jetray in the air before both flew back to the Warehouse.

 **Two minutes later at the warehouse…  
**

In the main room of the warehouse, two chairs were pulled up opposite to each other. In one chair sat Soron, now back in his human form, while in the other chair sat Omni, also back in his human form. His gaze was locked entirely on Soron, his legs crossed, and standing behind Omni was Tonto, who stood as straight as he could.

"Alright," Omni said, cupping his hands, "Let's play a game of '20 Questions'. Question 1: Who are you?"

"Ask your young friend. Already told him. I really hate repeating myself," Soron said with a blank neutral expression. But inwardly, he put a revolver into his mouth at hearing that a second time in the same day.

"I wanna hear it from you," Omni said.

"Ugh. Fine," said Soron as he massaged his temple at the slight headache he was getting, "My name is Soron MacLeod, and the first time you met me I was in the form of Kronos."

"Thank you," Omni said, giving Soron a forced smile, "Question 2: Where did you get the Omnitrix?"

"Megatrix," Soron corrected.

"I DON'T CARE!" Omni snapped, before taking a few deep breaths, "I just wanna know where you got it."

"I didn't **get** it. I built it," Soron replied, "In fact this is the second model. The first one I made, I called the Negatrix, because it was faulty. I called this one the Megatrix because it doesn't have any faults…..at least, none that I'm aware of." As he spoke, Soron unknowingly touched the Megatrix dial.

"Wait a minute, back-up," Omni said, flabbergasted, "You… Built it?"

"Cool," Tonto said. Omni then shot a quick glare to his assistant before settling back and looking to Soron.

"Yes," Soron said drily at having to basically say what he said before.

 _Man this guy is an idiot and slow,_ he thought, _not to mention an ass._ He suddenly visibly cringed at the last part, realizing the irony in his statement.

"You'll forgive me if I find that a little hard to believe," Omni said, "Mostly because, and let's just call this Question 3, how could a normal human build a device that, in almost every way, looks and acts exactly like an Omnitrix?"

"I was bored and I thought it'd be fun," Soron replied, "I looked on the internet and found a picture of the watch you two are wearing. I also saw pictures of the the watch in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien...sorry. You probably wouldn't know of that. I think that watch was called….the Ultimatrix? I combined the two together and, viola, I built the Mega...the Negatrix then made the Megatrix. Megatrix is gold while the Negatrix was...can't seem to recollect the color right now. Anyway, I am...was literally the smartest human to have ever existed. It helps because I never saw myself as human which was why I was so smart and able to create these two watches and my ship. I even created other devices for the human government cause-"

"HOLD IT!" Omni yelled, holding his hand up, "How do you know about the Ultimatrix?"

"How do you know about Ben?" Tonto added.

"I'm not from this universe," said Soron, "In fact I'm from the original. The Prime you might say. In my universe there was no such thing as aliens and the multiverse never existed till mine...vanished. At least, that's just a theory I developed. Ben and the Ultimatrix were nothing but figments of some cartoonist's imagination. Same goes for my Kryptonian and the Time Lord forms." Soron began smiling sadly at remembering his old home, while Omni and Tonto just looked shocked.

"Okay, okay, hold up," Omni said, looking confused, "Let me see if I've got this. You're saying you're from another universe, the PRIME universe at that. And in your universe, the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix, and that box over there were nothing more than works of fiction. So, one day, you, a normal person, without ANY extranormal powers whatsoever, decided to one day recreate everything you saw on TV, and you managed to do it without ANY PROBLEMS, WHATSOEVER! Am I correct?"

"Yes and no. I did have a few problems. The Negatrix being one of them, and I very nearly destroyed all of America creating the Keyblade and later Kingdom Hearts on a whim. I never watched any of the cartoons, movies, or tv shows I based my stuff on. In fact, I've never read any comics. I never even played any games. The only cartoon that even interested me were the animes Sword Art Online and it's sequel series Sword Art Online II. I found my entertainment in inventing items. I even invented a 16 wheeled motor cycle with the wheels forming a sphere. It was very hilarious watching my assistant Bruyva try to drive it… ride it… however you say it. He kept bouncing into cars, walls, and anything he could. I really only invented it to see people looking like idiots. I called it the lol-cycle. In any case I did keep myself fairly knowledgeable on the fictions created. Especially Doctor Who. Fantastic show. David Tennant and Matt Smith were brilliant while Christopher Eccleston were awesome as well. I was fairly intrigued by Smallville and the DCEU. Unlike the rest of the simpletons, I understood where Zach Snyder was heading," rambled Soron without breathing, and when he stopped he sucked in a deep breath.

Omni said nothing as it looked like he wanted to cry. Then, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and regained a calm demeanor.

"Would you excuse me for a second?" Omni said before getting up from his seat and walking out of the room. There was a brief silence for a few seconds, when suddenly the rhythmic sound of something hitting a wall came to Soron and Tonto's ears. This went on for about a minute, before Soron looked concerned

"What's he doing back there?" Soron asked.

"I think he's hitting his head against the wall," Tonto said.

"HOW *thump* IS THIS *thump* MY LIFE?! *thump*?" Omni yelled in the other room.

"Will… Will he be alright?" Soron asked, as he heard another thump.

"I… Don't know," Tonto said, looking just as concerned. Both just sat silently for a couple minutes as they continued listening to the sound of Omni's head hitting a stone wall. Then, after three very fast, excessive, and loud thumps, they stopped. Then, the door to the other room opened, and Omni came back into the main room, a large bruise on his forehead and a little bit of blood trickling down his face. Omni then calmly walked back over to his chair, sat down, and gave Soron a calm look.

"Are… Are you alright?" Soron asked. Omni said nothing as just stared blankly at the Megatrix bearer. Then, within 5 seconds, Omni fell face first onto the ground, losing consciousness.

"WHOA!" Soron yelled, jumping up from his seat, "Is he alright?!"

Tonto walked over to Omni's body and gently rolled him onto his back. His eyes were closed, his tongue was out, and the blood from Omni's forehead was coming out a lot more, but he was still breathing.

"Soron," Tonto said, "I think you broke him."


	5. Chapter 4: John Doe

Chapter 4: John Doe

 **A few hours ago, in another universe…**

It was a dark night in Smallville. A cold wind was picking up, and many citizens of the small, Kansas town had stayed indoors to keep themselves from freezing over. As such, almost all the streets were vacant, without even so much as a rat scurrying about. It almost looked like this was going to be a simple, quiet, night. Well, it LOOKED that way at least.

In the Smallville cemetery, near the outskirts of the town, a hard thumping was coming from one of the graves. It was light, and a bit rhythmic, almost like someone was pounding something beneath the dirt. This went on for a few minutes, 'till the sound suddenly stopped and the grass covering the dirt began to sag. Then, a hand suddenly broke through the ground's surface, before it grabbed at the surrounding earth and held it as tightly as it could.

Another hand suddenly sprouted out and did the same. Then, the owner of these appendages began crawling out from beneath the ground, and once his head was above the surface, he began taking deep breaths to try and get oxygen back into his lungs. The man's stature was surprisingly moderate. He had blond, messy hair, a modestly round face with patches of dirt powdered along it, and a goatee. His clothes consisted of a black t-shirt with a hole in the front, blue jeans, and scuffed, black boots. However, beneath his shirt was a scar that looked like it came from a sword, or machete of some kind, and the hole that covered it seemed to fit it just right, almost like someone stabbed this man right through his shirt.

The man quickly pulled himself out of the grave and then rolled over onto his back. His breathing then slowed down and he began to relax.

"Wow," the man said, "Deja Vu."

The man then began feeling himself over, before his hands went to the scar on his chest.

"How am I alive?" the man said, his breathing becoming slower. However, before he could figure out the answer, his vision began getting fuzzy, and he blacked out.

 **One hour later…**

A bald man entered the cemetery. His clothes consisted of a black business suit underneath a black trenchcoat, and in his hands was a bouquet of flowers. The man walked slowly through the cemetery, glancing idly at the headstones he passed, before finally stopping in front of one particular grave. The man sighed and gently placed the flowers on the ground, before he looked up to the headstone.

"It's been awhile Mom," Lex said to the grave of Lillian Luthor.

Lex then lowered his head and stood quietly, doing his best to remember his mother. However, as he stood there, he began to hear soft moaning close by. Lex then raised his head up, and turned to see where the sound was coming from.

"Who's there?" Lex said, walking over to the source of the noise. Then, just as he got close, he saw an outline of someone getting up off the ground. The area was too dark, so Lex couldn't make out the person's facial features, but from the way his body was built, it was obvious this person was a man.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lex said, walking closer to the man. The man looked over at Lex and, rather than approach the billionaire businessman, he turned around and ran away.

"Wait!" Lex yelled, running to where the man was. Unfortunately, Lex lost sight of him very quickly, and he seemed to vanish into the night. Lex became a little confused as to why a man would be lying around out here. Perhaps he was a man who simply fell asleep while mourning a loved one. Or maybe he was just a drunk who passed out here. Or-

Lex's train of thought was quickly derailed when he looked down at the grave the man was lying near. The headstone of the grave read "John Doe", and the dirt in front of the headstone was dug up, leaving an open, dirt-filled coffin beneath the ground. Lex could easily assume that this was the work of grave robbers, and the man who just ran off may have just been one of their guys that was left behind. However, in Smallville, one learned that most of the time, the most rational explanation was usually the least likely. As such, Lex quickly pulled out his cellphone, and dialed up a number.

"Yes Mr. Luthor?" a man on the line said

"Hello," Lex said, "I want you to look into someone. A man by the name of John Doe."

"But sir, why?" the man asked.

"Don't ask questions, just do it," Lex demanded before hanging up.

 **Meanwhile...**

The man, who was apparently this "John Doe", had managed to get out of the graveyard without being noticed. However, he had still not regained all his strength, and so he leaned against the fence of the graveyard to catch his breath. But, as he did this, a passing woman noticed him and quickly approached him.

"Hey, are you alright?" the woman asked. John turned towards the woman to answer her, but he found that his vision was fading again, and he couldn't make her out. Then, before John could answer her, he felt his strength leave him again, and he blacked out once more.

 **Later, at the Smallville Hospital...**

John groaned as he regained consciousness. He looked around to see where he was and saw that he was lying in a hospital bed. He looked himself over, and saw that his clothes had been removed and he was now wearing a hospital gown. He became confused and looked around his room; it looked like your average hospital room with a few chairs up against the wall, with his clothes folded nicely on one, a TV hanging from the corner of the ceiling, and a small window on one wall that gave John a good view of the hospital parking lot.

"What the hell?" John groggily said, before rubbing his eyes. He then attempted to get out of his bed, but before he could sit up straight, his hospital door opened up and a female police officer entered the room.

"Good evening sir," the officer said.

"Good… Evening," John said, adjusting his posture.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the officer said, "I'm Sheriff Adams."

"Good to know," John said, sitting comfortably, "What's going on? Why am I in a hospital?"

"Well, you were found passed out in front of the cemetery," Adams said, "Luckily, you were found and brought here before you were hurt."

"That's… Nice to know," John said, "So then why are you here? Am I under arrest?"

"Not at the moment," Adams said, "But when you were checked in, the hospital took a blood sample in case you were suffering from anything serious. Thankfully, there was nothing wrong with you, but there was something that they found a little interesting."

"And what would that be?" John asked.

"Apparently, you're genetics match up with another cold body that passed through here a while back. He even had a stab wound on his chest very similar to the one you have," Adams said, "The staff found this a little suspicious and called me over. So I just have one thing to ask; how are you alive son?"

John was silent for a minute as he tried to think of a possible explanation, but nothing came to him. He remembered dying; the feeling of steel as he stabbed himself, the cold feeling of his body shutting down, and even the emptiness that clouded his vision when he passed on. And yet, here he was, alive and well, and he didn't know how.

"I… I have no idea," John said.

 **Later…**

When Clark last saw Lana, she had told him that when she went to visit her parents' graves, she ran into John, whom she quickly rushed to the hospital. Clark was surprised by this news, and rushed over to the hospital as quickly as he could. When he arrived, he fumbled through the hospital, looking for John's room when he happened to see Sheriff Adams walk out of a room and turn towards a female officer stationed nearby. Clark quickly hid behind a corner so she wouldn't see him, and used his super hearing to listen in on their conversation.

" _Nobody goes in or out till I figure out how this guy came back to life,"_ Sheriff Adams said to the officer. The good sheriff then left the officer alone, allowing Clark the opportunity to blur into the room before the officer closed the door.

When Clark arrived, John was taken aback for a second. But, he quickly recognized the farmboy and relaxed.

"Oh, Clark, it's just you," John said, relaxed.

"John, it really is you," Clark said, feeling shocked and happy at once.

"Who else could it be?" John joked before slumping in his bed, "Clark, what's going on? How am I still alive?"

Clark's joy began to diminish and he quietly sat down in a nearby open chair.

"I injected you with a syringe of my blood," Clark said, "My blood was able to bring a person back to life once, but the effect was temporary. I had figured that since you weren't human, that the effect would be more permanent."

Upon hearing this, all John could do was scowl and grind his teeth together before he said, "What's dead should stay dead. I didn't want to come back. I was finally with my wife again. I was happy."

"John, I couldn't let you just die," Clark said, "When I heard about what you did, I knew I needed to do something!"

"Well, you shouldn't have!" John snapped, "When you brought me back, I became human. I'm no longer an archangel. I lost that part of me when I died before. Now… Now I'm just… Nothing." John turned away from Clark and lied back down. Clark let out a sigh, feeling a slight bit of grief for John before giving him a quick once over with his x-ray vision, just to be sure his body wasn't deteriorating. Then, after he found nothing wrong, Clark blurred out of the room, leaving John by himself.

 **Meanwhile, at the Luthor Mansion...**

Lex sat quietly in his study as he attended to Luthorcorp business on his laptop. He had just finished looking over the information on a recent weapons deal, when his cellphone suddenly rang. Lex then shut his laptop, got up from his desk, and answered his cellphone.

"What is it?" Lex said with the phone to his ear.

"Sir, we have the information you requested on this 'John Doe'," the man on the other end said.

"And?" Lex said. He then listened as the worker on the other end of the line explained what they found, and as he spoke, Lex's eyes widened with intrigue.

"Do you know where he is?" Lex demanded.

"Our reports say that he was just checked in to Smallville general hospital a couple hours ago," the man responded. Lex didn't waste a second as he quickly hung up the phone, and ran out of his study. Whoever this John Doe, Lex wanted him, and he needed to get to him before someone else did.

 **Back at the hospital...**

After Clark had left, John had gotten out of bed. Then, after insuring that the shades of his window were closed, he got out of his hospital gown and got back into his normal clothes. Then, after he felt comfortable, he slowly opened his hospital door a crack and peeked out into the hall. Unfortunately for him, the officer Sheriff Adams assigned was not a slacker as she stood at attention by the door, not flinching. John inwardly cursed before he quietly closed the door. There was no way he was getting out through there. He needed a new strategy.

John quickly glanced around the room, looking for any other way he could escape, 'till his gaze landed on the window located on the other side of the room. John immediately smiled at his good fortune before running over to the window and quietly opening it. Thankfully, his room was located on the first floor, so he wouldn't need to waste time with creating a rope of sheets. However, what he did need to worry about was the screen over the window. John scowled, but didn't let this stop him. He then backed up a bit, got himself situated, and then ran at the window. Then, with the forward momentum he had built up, John was able to ram the screen off the window, allowing him to land right on the front lawn.

"NGH!" John cringed. He then slowly got up off the ground and clutched his shoulder. One downside of being human; when he got hurt, he couldn't heal himself, and landing on the ground after running out a window (even if it was on the first floor) definitely hurt like Hell.

Doing his best to ignore the pain, John ran away from the Hospital. For now, he needed to find a way to get out of this universe, and that meant finding some help. However, before he did that, he needed to a new change of clothes.

 **Later...**

When Lex arrived at Smallville General, he saw that the area was surrounded by police cars. Growing a little curious, Lex parked his car a little ways from the hospital, got out and walked over to the Sheriff.

"Sheriff Adams," Lex called, getting the good officer's attention.

"What are you doing here Luthor?" Sheriff Adams asked.

"Came to visit a patient," Lex said, "What happened here?"

"It's either kidnapping or escaped patient," the Sheriff answered, "We don't know yet. And frankly, it's none of your business."

"I'm sorry then," Lex said, doing his best to sound sincere, "I'll get out of your way."

"Thank you," the Sheriff said, turning away to go back to business. However, as Lex walked away from the scene, he pulled out his cellphone and made a quick call.

"Yes, it's me," Lex said to the man on the other end, "I need you to locate someone for me."

 **Later, on the streets of Smallville...**

After John had left the hospital, he was lucky to find a closed clothes store not very far down the street. After managing to break into the building, he ditched his regular clothes and found a new outfit; a gray tuxedo, a black trenchcoat, and a large, brown fedora to hide his face. After leaving the money for the outfit on the front counter (thank God someone buried him with some cash on him), he left the clothing store, dumped his old outfit in a nearby dumpster, and made his way down the main avenue of Smallville. At first, everything seemed fine; true, there wasn't anyone out, but it was late, and it was cold out, so it made sense if people stayed at home. However, as he walked along, John noticed something; he wasn't completely alone. Without stopping, he glanced over into a nearby window and saw that just a little ways away from him was a black van. He couldn't make out exactly who was inside, but from the way they looked, it was apparent that they had their eyes on him.

John scowled at these men and picked up his pace. He chanced to glance back at them, and he saw that their headlights were now turned on, causing John to sprint down a street corner. However, as he ran down this new street, a pair of headlights flashed in his face, briefly blinding him. After he managed to get the spots out of his eyes, he looked to see who flashed him and saw another black van that was almost identical to the one behind him. Not trusting his odds there, John turned back around to try and run away, but he saw that the first van had quickly come up and turned onto the street.

Surrounded, John looked around for some means of escape before he saw an alley nearby. Probably not the best place to go, but maybe there was a fire escape he could take advantage of. So, taking a deep breath, John ran into the alley with the two vans driving after him. However, as he ran into the alley, another set of headlights came on from the other end, once again briefly blinded him. Then once John's vision returned, he looked to the end of the alley and saw Lex standing there, leaning against the hood of his porsche.

"Hi there," said Lex, doing his best to sound cordial, "John Doe, right?"

John cringed and turned around to try and run, but the vans quickly pulled up, blocking the exit. The drivers then stepped out of their vehicles and pointed a couple handguns at John. The former archangel clenched his teeth in anger as he turned back to Lex.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Lex said, leaning off his car.

"What's the difference?" John said as Lex's goons came closer.

"One has you leaving in a body bag," Lex said, "And quite frankly, I'd rather have you alive."

"Been there, done that," John said as Lex's goons had their guns at his back, and beneath his fedora, John smiled. He moved quickly and dropped to the ground, doing a sweep kick as he did. This managed to trip the guards and make them drop their guns. John took advantage of this by quickly grabbing both firearms and using their butts to knock out the goons. However, John heard the sound of a gun being cocked, and turned around quickly to point the guns at Lex, only to see that Lex was pointing a gun at him.

"Tell me," John said, cocking the guns, "What do you want with me?!"

"You came back from the dead!" Lex said in his usual arrogant manner, "I want to know how!"

John growled at the response and shot one of the guns. Likewise, Lex also shot off his. Thankfully, John's bullet hit Lex in the leg, disrupting his balance. As such, Lex's bullet skinned right past John's left arm, causing him to drop one of the guns in pain. However, despite his pain, John needed to capitalize on Lex's handicap. He quickly threw his gun away and ran over to Lex's body. Then, he took Lex's Porsche keys from his pocket, moved him over to the side of the alley, and ran for Lex's Porsche. Then, after managing to start the car, he drove as fast and as far as he could away from the alley, making sure not to be seen by anyone. Assuming Lex had his phone on him, he most likely called an ambulance, so Lex was gonna survive. However, John did not want to stick around. He still had business to take care of.

After a while, John parked Lex's car in front of a bar. Then, he stepped out of the vehicle, making sure to leave the keys on the seat, and he looked around the area for another means of transport. Thankfully, his eyes happened to catch a lone motorcycle by the bar, and while John wasn't keen on stealing, he needed to get far away and fast. So, he ran over to the bike, and thankfully, whoever owned it was dumb enough to leave the keys in the ignition. So, John, revved up the bike, kicked up the stand and rode away, leaving behind Smallville and heading for the bustling city of Metropolis.

 **Meanwhile, back at the hospital...**

Clark made his way back to the hospital to check on Soron. While the former archangel may not have been very happy to see him, he was still Clark's ally. As such, Clark wanted to ensure that he was still fine. However, upon arriving, he saw that there was a mob of reporters circling around an ambulance. At first, Clark was just going to ignore it and go about his business, but he changed his tune when the backdoor of the ambulance was opened and he saw Lex Luthor being rolled out on a stretcher.

"Lex!" Clark yelled. He then ran over to the ambulance, doing his best to push past all the reporters, 'till he arrived at his friend's side.

"Lex, are you alright?!" Clark said, worried.

"I'm sorry sir, but you need to step away," said the EMT pulling Lex's stretcher.

"It's… Fine," Lex said, his pain being evident, "He's a friend." The EMT looked at Clark with a bit of suspicion, but conceded to Lex's wishes and let Clark by.

"Lex what happened?" asked Clark with a worried expression.

"That… John Doe," Lex muttered, "He shot me in my leg and stole my car."

"John Doe?" Clark repeated, a little confused. However, before Clark could ask for specifics, the lead EMT grabbed Clark's shoulder and pulled him aside.

"I'm sorry, but we need to get him medical attention," the EMT said, "If that bullet isn't removed soon, the wound could become infected."

Clark was a bit reluctant to concede to the EMT's demands, but after a quick glance at Lex's leg (and a quick x-ray scan, allowing him to see how far in the bullet was), Clark begrudgingly complied.

"Alright," Clark said, stepping away. The EMT's then rolled Lex into the hospital, with all the reporters following behind.

However, when Lex entered the building, Clark happened to see that one window of the hospital was open, with black and yellow police ticker-tape covering it up. Clark was a little curious and used his X-Ray vision to see which room it was, and was surprisingly NOT surprised to find the that the room was John's.

John disappearing and Lex getting shot by a "John Doe" on the same night? No way was that a coincidence! So, after Clark looked around to make sure no one was watching him, be blurred away. He needed to find John; if he really was involved with Lex's shooting, then the two of them needed to have a talk.

 **Later...**

A lone man sat in the back of an alley, scrounging through an old garbage can. By all outward appearances, this man looked rather plain. Grungy even. He had a thin beard on his face, a ballcap on his head, and his clothes consisted of a brown jacket over a brown shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. To many, this man would seem like your average, ordinary, street bum. But to his friends and allies, he was once a great hero.

But that was then. Nowadays, the man spent his evenings dumpster diving for, as he called it, "The Secrets of the Universe," which was what he was doing now. As such, his attention was focused entirely on the can in front of him. So focused, in fact, that he failed to notice the sound of a motorcycle riding up, or the sound of the engine turning off.

"Excuse me," a voice said, "Kent Nelson?"

Kent Nelson, as the man was called, looked up towards the end of the alley and saw the form of John standing there looking at him.

John said, "I understand that you're a specialist in magic."

Upon hearing that, Kent froze. Then, he quickly looked towards the end of the alley, making sure no one was there, before he threw the trash can away and stood up.

"How do know about that?!" Kent demanded.

"Simple," John said, "Like you, I was once more than human. And while I may not have my abilities anymore, your power is too great to not notice unless one never had magic."

The man was silent for a few seconds before releasing a sigh.

"That's… That's not my life anymore," Kent said.

"Mr. Nelson, I'm not asking you to put the helmet back on," John said, surprising Kent further, "I just need you to use whatever magic you have left to help me get home to my Earth."

Kent suddenly broke out in laughter till he noticed that John was not laughing.

"You're serious," said the man, his smile vanishing.

"Very," John said, his voice unwavering.

Kent looked a little nervous, but he slowly approached John.

"Alright," Kent said, "Just hold still."

Kent then slowly put his hands on John's forehead, and he closed his eyes. His hands were then bathed in a strange, blue energy, and John could feel his body becoming a bit more tingly.

"Mr. Nelson, what are you-"

"Shh," Kent said, "If you truly are from a parallel Earth, I need to get a reading on it."

John said nothing as he continued feeling Kent's magic course through him. Then, Kent's hands stopped glowing and he let go of John's head. He then released a sigh, and slumped against a wall.

"Well?" John asked.

"I found… Something," Kent said, "I wasn't able to get a clear picture of what it was, but it clearly wasn't of this reality."

"Would you be able to reach it if you opened a portal?!" John asked.

"I… I can try," Kent said. He then looked towards the end of the alley and held his hand up. He then closed his eyes and began reciting an incantation under his breath. Then, the wind in the alley began picking up and Kent's palms began glowing with golden light. And suddenly, the wall at the end of the alley exploded and in its place was a gold portal embedded into the building.

John was ecstatic at seeing this, but before he could relish it, Kent's hands stopped glowing and he fell to the ground.

"Mr. Nelson!" John yelled, helping the magic user up, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said, regaining his footing and leaning against a wall, "That's just what happens… When you put all your magic into something. If you want to leave, you should do it now. That portal won't stay open for long."

John looked at the portal and he could see it was already starting to flicker off. John then adopted a stoic expression, and he looked to Kent.

"Alright," John said with gratitude, "Thanks for everything Mr. Nelson." He then stood up straight, took a deep breath, and walked into the portal, leaving Metropolis, and this world, behind.

 **Meanwhile, in another universe...**

At the moment, Omni was sitting down at the main computer terminal. Wrapped around his head was a bandage to stop his bleeding, while Tonto put a bag of ice on his forehead. In the meantime though, Soron held a small, handheld device to Omni's head that bathed it a warm, blue light.

"There we go," Soron said, keeping the device steady, "This should heal up that skull good as new. You're lucky I had this."

However, Omni did not look grateful. In fact, as Soron was healing him, all Omni could do was glare at the Megatrix bearer. Soron noticed this, and turned the device off.

"What's up?" Soron said, crossing his arms, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know," Omni responded in a condescending manner, "Why am I?"

"Oi, don't be like that," Soron said, putting a hand on Omni's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Omni snapped, slapping his hand away.

"Hey!" Soron said, rubbing his hand, "What's the deal?"

"My deal is you," Omni said.

"What does that mean?!" Soron said, getting agitated.

"You don't make sense!" Omni said, pushing Tonto away and getting up, "You say you were a normal guy without any extranormal abilities, and yet you somehow built a fully functioning TARDIS and Omnitrix without any outside assistance?!"

"Megatrix!" Soron corrected.

"LIKE IT MATTERS!" Omni snapped, "And speaking of which, how exactly did you create these things based on images from television shows?! Were there Blueprints on the internet? Did the creators give explicit instructions about how you can create these things in a few short weeks?! AND HOW DO YOU HAVE ALIEN DNA IN YOUR WATCH EVEN THOUGH, FROM WHAT YOU TOLD ME, THOSE ALIENS WEREN'T REAL IN YOUR DIMENSION!? HOW DID YOU MAKE YOUR BOX BIGGER ON THE INSIDE?! HOW DID YOU MASTER INTERDIMENSIONAL TRAVEL?! WHY ARE YOU WEARING A PUNISHER JACKET EVEN THOUGH YOU SAY YOU NEVER READ COMICS?! AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU MAKE KINGDOM HEARTS AND KEYBLADES!? THOSE THINGS ARE MAGIC, AND THE GAMES CLEARLY NEVER SAID THAT A GUY WITHOUT ANY SPECIAL POWERS WHATSOEVER WAS THE CREATOR OF THE SERIES' GREATEST PLOT DEVICES!"

No one said a word once Omni finished his rant, and the only sounds that were being produced were the sounds of Omni's heavy breathing. Then, once Omni had calmed down, he closed his eyes, rubbed his temples, and sat back down.

"You're just… Impossible!" Omni said, "In fact, that's what I'm calling you! From now on, your new name is Impossible Man!"

"Hey!" Soron said.

"Yes Impossible Man?" Omni said, crossing his legs and cupping his hands.

"Don't call me that you pathetic little child!" Soron exclaimed, "I'm 900 years old and I have lived through the deaths of thousands! If anything here is impossible, it's the fact that I managed to get to an alternate reality when my TARDIS, which stands for The Armed Realizing Dimension Intersecting Ship, isn't even capable of going to alternate realities. It's only capable of going into the sub-dimensions of my universe."

"Oh, I see!" Omni said, his sarcasm being very evident.

"As for the Keyblade crap? I just made them either shoot flames, liquid nitrogen in it's gaseous state, or electricity," Soron went on, "Since everything was locked with either a keycard or a remote I just had to add a program that served as a skeleton key."

"Really?" Omni said, pretending to be intrigued, "Tell me more."

"Kingdom Hearts was a bit more difficult," Soron continued. "It's an extremely long and tedious process involving solar energy combined with energy of ten thousand death row inmates via a device used to painlessly but slowly turn matter into energy."

"Sounds delightful," Omni said, his voice now turning sour.

"It was actually a military experiment," Soron explained, "At the time I was nothing but a soulless, mad scientist. I regret it now. Immensely."

"I'm sure," Omni said.

"As for my MEGATRIX!" Soron emphasized, "There is zero DNA involved. How else do you think my Kryptonian form looks precisely like Smallville Season 9's Clark Kent and BvS's Superman? Same goes for my Time Lord form… Though, whenever I regenerate, I keep the face of the one I regenerate into. I still haven't figured that out yet."

"Well, you could probably use the DNA preservation-" Tonto began before Omni slapped his hand over Tonto's mouth.

"Tonto, our guest is talking," Omni whispered.

Soron looked confused for a second, before continuing.

"But the bigger on the inside thing? That was easy," Soron said, "Easier than the Megatrix's transformation mechanism. I was messing with a spare Keyblade when I accidentally cast a spell which opened a small rip in space and time. I looked inside, there was nothingness, so I built my TARDIS around the rip and eventually the rip became a part of the TARDIS itself."

"Interesting," Omni whispered, tapping his fingers together.

"So, what's the DNA preservation thing you mentioned?" Soron asked Tonto now that he was finished explaining.

"Oh," Tonto said as Omni and Soron looked at him, though Omni looked very angry, "Well… It's a function within our Omnitrixes that preserves our original genetic structures when we regenerate as Time Turner."

"Time Turner?" Soron asked.

"It's what we call our Time Lord forms," Omni whispered as he shot a sideways glare towards Soron.

"Yeah," Tonto said, "All we need to do to activate it is activate our Omnitrixes just as we're about to regenerate, and the watches treat the whole process like another transformation. So that way, when our… Other selves transform into anything else, we're still ourselves. Mind and body."

"Thank you Tonto," Omni said, smiling while he lightly clapped his hands, "That was lovely."

"No… Problem Omni," Tonto said, shivering a little. He knew Omni was still mad, and he could tell that some of that anger was now redirected towards him.

"Hey, Impossible Man," Omni said, looking over to Soron, "Could you excuse us for a second?"

"Don't be mean to the kid Omni. I asked a question, and he was kind enough to answer unlike you, Mr. Easily Angered. In fact that's your new name as far as I'm concerned," said Soron knowingly while he stared threateningly at Omni, "Mr. Easily Angered!"

"And it's lovely," Omni said, "But could you please just scoot away for just a minute?"

Soron grumbled, but complied as he left the room. Then, once he was gone, Omni's fake smile disappeared, and he got up and smacked Tonto on the back of his head.

"OW!" Tonto said, rubbing his head.

"Good going Genius!" Omni snapped, "Why don't you tell him all our secrets while you're at it?!"

"I was just being nice," Tonto said, annoyed "Why don't you like him?"

"Because I don't have enough money to buy that sack of shit he's trying to sell me!" Omni answered, "Tonto, his story is all over the place. He somehow made a highly advanced pieces of alien technology based on a watch from a cartoon, he just so happened to create a rip in time and space and built a spaceship around it, I still don't understand the whole Keyblade thing! It doesn't add up, and I don't buy it!"

"But he saved your life!" Tonto said.

"So did Mary Sue," Omni said, "And we both know what she turned out to be."

Tonto was silent, not knowing how to respond.

"Tonto, I know you like him," Omni said, "You like everybody, it's one of your best traits. But I don't trust him, and I don't want him here. He doesn't make sense, and his story is highly suspect. So, I'm sorry to say this, but he has to go."

"I'll prove it!" Soron yelled, bursting into the room and getting the two boys' attention, "All of it!"

"Oh really, Mr. Impossible Man?" Omni said, crossing his arms

"Yeah," Soron said, with a forced calm expression, "Also, hit the kid again and I'll tear you a new one Mr. Easily Angered."

As he spoke, Soron clenched his hands into fists and his nails dug so deep into his palm, that it caused blood to trickle out of his hand, causing his fist to pale a bit.

"Oh really?" Omni said, walking towards Soron 'till their faces were inches from each other, "You wanna go Impossible Man."

"Not in front of the kid, and not now," Soron said with a glare, "Besides, you didn't hit Tonto yet, so I can't be called a liar by tearing you a new one here and now." Soron then walked away, and used the device he used to heal Omni's head wound on his hand, healing him up quickly.

Omni released a growl, and clenched his fists. He then walked towards Soron with the intent to smack him, but Tonto quickly grabbed his shoulder.

"Omni," Tonto said calmly, but firmly, "Calm down."

Omni looked back to Tonto with a scowl, but Tonto didn't flinch. He just stood his ground, unblinking and unmoving. This managed to get to Omni, before he closed his eyes and released a sigh. He then unclenched his fists and looked over to Soron.

"Look," Omni said, "I appreciate your help with the Cybermen. Really, I do. But I think it'd be better for both of us if you just left."

"I...I...can't," Soron said, "This is the only place I'd ever fit in. I couldn't leave this planet even if I wanted to. I don't know this universe. I knew mine because of star charts and exploring, but I fear that if I left the one place that is at least vaguely familiar to me I'd end up captured or crazy. In both scenarios my Megatrix, TARDIS, Infinity Gauntlet, and all the other dangerous weapons I have in my ship's armory would fall into the wrong hands." He then looked back towards the two boys with a scared, sad, and depressed expression before collapsing against the wall and sliding down till he was sitting with his head touching his knees and his arms wrapped around them.

Omni didn't seem phased by this, but Tonto was. He looked a little sad for Soron, and he genuinely wanted to help him.

"Omni," Tonto said, "Can't we do something?"

"Tonto, I'm sorry, but I don't trust him," Omni responded firmly.

"Let me earn your trust then," Soron said quietly, "I can show you proof of everything I told you today, and I can even lend you my Megatrix so you can see for yourself how it was created."

"I'm not interested in your Megatrix," Omni said, trying to be calm.

"Then examine the TARDIS!" Soron said, "Just let me prove that all I'm saying is true."

Omni said nothing as he thought it over. On the one hand, he still didn't trust Soron; his personality wasn't very agreeable (though Omni admitted that that was a bit hypocritic considering his own issues), his story was all over the place, and just looking at him made Omni mad. But on the other hand, Tonto trusted him. And while Omni admitted that Tonto could sometimes be over-sentimental, he still trusted his judgement.

Omni released a sigh, realizing what his choice would be, and he silently cursed it.

 _Sometimes I wish I was a bigger jackass,_ Omni thought, _Then this would be a lot easier._

"Alright," Omni said, rubbing his temples, "We'll see what we can do."

Upon hearing this, Tonto and Soron looked overjoyed, with Soron just being glad to have some kindness from someone just like him.

"I'll go get you full access to the TARDIS's systems. I hope the toxic fumes from the gamma irradiated flames aren't there anymore. If not, then this'll be deadly to all life. I really should install extractor fans," said Soron, though he whispered the last part to himself.

"Wait, did he just say 'Gamma Irradiated Flames'?" Tonto said, his face going white. Tonto then felt himself over, his hands shaking, and he froze up.

"Excuse me!" Tonto yelped before running out of the room.

"What did he…" began Soron before running after him to see what the kid might have done. Meanwhile, Omni just watched as the two boys ran out, and a slight scowl reappeared on his brow.

 _You get one chance,_ Omni thought, _Don't waste it._

 **Elsewhere, on another planet…**

John tumbled through the aether between realities as he felt the celestial powers of the universe flow in and out of his body. Then, it all ended when a portal opened in the sky, and spit John out onto the ground.

"Ouch. Why the heck did that portal appear in the sky?" John muttered to himself as he got up to his feet and stretched.

"Hey!" a rather angry voice yelled. John turned to see who spoke and he was shocked by what he saw; it was an orange, tail-less, bipedal tiger with a long claw extending from the back of each of his wrists, green eyes, and a very angry expression plastered on his face.

The bipedal tiger gaped at him for a few minutes before he yelled, "Let me tell you something terran who fell from the sky! Nobody catches Fury's prey except Fury!"

"Wait, huh?" John said, flabbergasted by the creature in front of him. His gaze then drifted to the ground and he saw that he apparently landed on another strange creature, only this one looked considerably weaker. It was unconscious at the moment, but it only took John a couple seconds to realize what had knocked it out.

"Wait. you don't understand. I had no control over where I was falling. Heck I didn't expect to fall at all," John quickly said trying to placate the angry cat-man… man-cat... Whatever it was!

"Fury doesn't wanna hear any of your excuses!" the creature said, "If you mess with Fury's prey, then you mess with FURY! AND FURY IS NOT HAPPY!"

Suddenly, Fury leapt at the unprepared John, and before the former archangel knew what was happening, he was tackled to the ground and knocked out.

* * *

Yes We're finally back! Took a long while but we got there. I think the next arc will be even better than the last one. this one just sets up for the next story arc.


	6. Chapter 5: Living Space

Chapter 5: Living Space

Omni sat silently at the main computer terminal as he searched through various Plumber databases. Since Soron and Tonto were out of the room, Omni wanted to take this opportunity to look up any information on the Cybermen he could find. After all, if these things were from another universe, then maybe Omni's universe had a rough equivalent, and maybe the Plumbers came across it at some point. Unfortunately, that was not the case as no matter what Omni did or what he searched, there was no mention of anything even remotely similar to the Cybermen. At most, the only thing he could find was an old document referring to a planet called "Mondas", which used to be known for revolutionary cybernetic implants, but the planet itself became uninhabitable when it drifted too far away from its sun.

Omni groaned and began tapping his fingers on the keyboard. He began thinking that maybe this was a waste of time. After all, Soron eradicated the Cybermen with his Kryptonian form, so maybe there was nothing left to worry about. However, Omni dismissed that thought almost immediately; for him and Tonto, there was no such thing as finished, and if the Cybermen were all as durable and tenacious as the ones Omni and Soron fought, than odds were that there were still more out there.

"You went into the TARDIS?!"

Omni was pulled out his thoughts at the sound of Soron yelling. He looked over to the hallway door, and within seconds, a completely soaked Tonto walked in with a noticeably irritated Soron following behind.

"Well, you left the door open, and I thought it looked cool in there, so I just figured-" Tonto began.

"Never enter the TARDIS when it is on fire and repairing itself! For all we know you could be a real life version of the freaking Hulk! I'm able to go in there since I built the freaking thing and I injected myself with a gamma radiation nullifying device! But how could you be so stupidly HUMAN!?" hollered Soron angrily as he visibly held himself back from punching Tonto.

"Radiation nullifying device," Omni murmured, "Because of course. Why not?" Omni then turned away from the two and went back to searching through the Plumber database.

"Hey, I've never seen a TARDIS before," Tonto defended, "You can't blame me for being a little curious."

"He also tried to fit most of my stuff in there," Omni added, his eyes never leaving the computer.

"For your information. The next time you see a ship like mine on fire DON'T ENTER THE DAMNED THING!" Soron yelled, before turning to Omni, "You, Omni, take the device I used to heal your head wound and start decontaminating your stuff. If it's left alone for an extended period of time the Gamma Radiation will become life threatening. I'll heal your idiot of an assistant."

"But I just took a chemical shower!" Tonto said.

"Doesn't matter," Soron said, "Radiation from the TARDIS doesn't just go away like that!"

"But-"

"Tonto, do what Impossible Man just said," Omni instructed as he kept working.

"Why don't you do it?" Tonto asked, slightly annoyed.

"Busy," Omni said.

"Your assistant can't go near that radiation again. If he does, he'll fall into a coma, never to wake again. Once he receives the Gamma fire's radiation, he's vulnerable to it for life," Soron said, "In other words, that particular Gamma Radiation is his Kryptonite. I doubt you've been in the TARDIS long, so you don't have that same weakness. In either case you'll need to take something before you decontaminate your crap."

Soron then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pill bottle.

"This is an advanced version of my nullifying device, but I haven't figured out how to make it permanent," said Soron as he unscrewed the cap, "You're going to need to take one if you're going to help." Soron then shook out a pill from the bottle, and threw it over to Omni.

Omni caught the pill and sighed. He then chomped it down, swallowed it and stood up.

"Fine, whatever," Omni said, stretching his limbs, "I was just trying to look up usable information on the Cybermen, but who needs that?"

"I'll take you to the rift they came from. I saw them exit, and soon after that they targeted me and called me a medic or something like that. The best place to learn about them is to go to the reality they originated from," said Soron as he kneeled down to Tonto's level and waved a spare healing device over him.

"That's probably for the best," Omni said, "I can't find anything about the Cybermen in the Plumber database. As far as I can tell, they're as much strangers to us as we are to them."

"But what if the rift's not there?" Tonto asked, wringing out a section of his shirt.

"My TARDIS's specialty is scanning for any kind of dimensional rift and analyzing its activity," Soron said, "If it's active then we can go through. I have to determine why they targeted me so quickly in any case. I don't want that happening again… especially when I'm in a regeneration cycle."

"Maybe they thought you were someone else," Omni said, crossing his arms, "You did say they called you a 'Medic' or something."

"Maybe they did, but who and why? Why do they hate this person they mistook me for?" muttered Soron to himself, before looking over to Omni, "Don't you have some property to decontaminate?"

"Fine, whatever," Omni said, rolling his eyes, "So where did you put that other healing device?"

"It's by your computer. I figured that you guys would need one considering how much you apparently bang your head," Soron said dryly as he pointed towards the desk.

"You would too if you encountered the amount of odd crap I put up with," Omni muttered as he walked over to the desk and picked up the device. He briefly looked it over and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Hey, is this Time Lord tech?" Omni asked.

"No. It's human tech but… about 1,000 years into your future? I made them fairly recently," Soron explained, "Click it three times for all-purpose decontamination and twist the head ninety degrees to the right till you hear what sounds like a fire alarm, albeit quieter. Then wave it over your stuff like I'm doing with this one."

"'Kay," Omni replied. He then did as Soron instructed as he walked over to the mini-fridge.

"So… Guys," Tonto said, "How do you think the Cybermen found our universe?"

"I've actually been wondering that myself," Omni said as he waved the device over the mini-fridge, "It could have been dumb luck, but I doubt it."

"It was probably random. Like how I arrived… unless my TARDIS' automatic dimensional SOS activated and sent the signal across the multiverse. I doubt that it's the latter though since, as I've said before, the Multiverse never existed before mine vanished," said Soron as he turned off his healing device.

"Speaking of that," Omni said, "When exactly did your universe 'vanish'? Because, from what I can remember, the Multiverse existed long before you crashed into our lives."

"Quite literally, actually," Tonto added.

"Quiet you," Omni said as he finished decontaminating the fridge.

"Yes sir," Tonto said.

"In my own personal timeline my universe vanished maybe five seconds before I arrived in yours. The last thing I remember before I arrived here was being sucked through a blue swirling vortex, and then before I knew it, the TARDIS was heading towards the Earth while I was regenerating. Whatever that vortex was, it sent me, maybe, Billions of years into your present. Guess it makes sense; my universe vanishing may have been the big bang of the multiverse, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I have to arrive at the very beginning," explained Soron as he stood up to help Omni finish decontaminating his stuff.

"Time travel, and the creation of the Multiverse," Omni said as he walked over to his filing cabinet, "Paradox and Bella would have a ball with you."

"Who?" Soron asked.

"Friends of ours," Tonto said.

"I'd like to meet this Paradox one day," Soron said, "I'm not sure if I'd like meeting this Bella though. I don't get women and if I say something wrong she'll probably cut my manhood off."

"Maybe," Omni said as he activated his device and began decontaminating the filing cabinet.

"But why does this Paradox guy call himself that?" asked Soron as he stood up to go to a different object to decontaminate.

"Don't know," Omni said, "That's just how he introduced himself. I did ask him about that, but he said something about telling us another time."

"If he travels through time then it makes sense. Calling himself Paradox would be easier than calling himself by his own actual name. Easier to remember anyway. It also helps ensure his safety. After all, there are powers in names," said Soron reasonably.

"I'm aware of that," Omni said, rolling his eyes.

"It's kind of why Omni calls himself Omni," Tonto said.

"Tonto!" Omni snapped, briefly halting the cabinet's decontamination.

"He didn't reveal anything. I knew that 'Omni' was just an alias. Nobody would ever name their kid something ridiculous like that," said Soron with a smirk.

"That…" Omni began, trying to think of a counterargument, but coming up with nothing, "Is true."

He then looked away from Soron and continued using the device on the cabinet.

"Still, it's a secret identity anyway," Omni said, "And while I know that 'Omnitrix the First' is as dumb a name as they come, I'd prefer that people on THIS side of my life only knew me as that… With some exceptions."

"Like me?" Tonto said.

"Yes… Like you," Omni said, his gaze still focused on the cabinet.

"I don't even remember what my real name is. I just picked Soron MacLeod at random," Soron said, "In all the 900 years I've lived, I forgot to write my real name down. Soron MacLeod just sounds good. Same goes for Kronos. I went by that name nearly all my life after I left Earth on my 30th birthday. I even met some interesting creatures called Vreshnayens. Turned out to be dicks, but while it lasted we were friendly to each other. It's very easy to remember what they looked like. They looked a little bit like the Elites from those famous Halo games. Especially Halo Origins: Sangheili."

"Never played those games," Omni said as he finished decontaminating the cabinet, "Was never interested."

"That and Destiny are really the only game franchises that interested me," Soron said, "Never played them but I did take part in making the later games. Mainly because I invented true virtual reality. None of that Oculus Rift crap."

"Gee, you invent the cure for Cancer too?" Omni sarcastically whispered.

"What was that?" Soron asked.

"Nothing," Omni said, turning back to Soron, "For now, let's just focus on getting you familiar with this world so you can get moving."

Soron only grunted at Omni's remark; he didn't feel like it was worth pissing Omni off right now. Just then, his Megatrix started flashing and let out a noise that sounded a lot like a donkey braying.

"What's that?" Tonto asked.

"Looks like the TARDIS has finished repairing itself, but that's not all. I'm getting an interdimensional breech alarm!" said Soron as he looked at his watch while turning off his healing device.

"Why does it sound like a donkey?" Tonto asked, confused.

"My old assistant knocked me out at one point and when I woke up he left a holographic message with him gloating about getting the drop on me," Soron said, "Apparently he made it so my watch would sound like an ass. Everytime it goes off I'm reminded about that day. Not my finest moment. I tried to remove it but I failed. It's permanent now. Ugh."

Upon hearing that, Tonto glanced over at Omni and he began rubbing his chin in thought. Omni quickly noticed this and got into a defensive stance.

"Don't you even dare!" Omni said, covering up his watch.

"Okay. Omni you wanted your tour of the TARDIS so now you'll get it," Soron said, "The radiation should have gone down by now, so it's probably harmless."

"Probably?" Omni said.

"Just make sure that you work on decontaminating your stuff every once in awhile. While you get your tour, I'll be searching for why the interdimensional breech alarm is going off," Soron said before running over to his ship.

Omni and Tonto looked to each other, slightly surprised, before Omni shrugged his shoulders, put the healing device in his pocket, and ran after Soron, with Tonto following behind.

All three Matrix bearers then ran into the TARDIS which, thankfully, was no longer on fire. On top of that, all the wires protruding out of the walls were gone, and the console seemed to be 'Beeping' and 'Booping' as all it systems on it were now fully functioning. However, one particular screen on the console was still active as the words "Interdimensional Breach Detected" flashed on the screen in red letters.

However, as Soron went over to the Console to investigate this, Omni just stood frozen by the door.

"You know, I should be used to this," Omni said, leaning against the door as his breathing picked up, "Fighting monsters, aliens, and various super villains? It prepares you for a lot. But… This place… This place is still weird!"

"Spend a few hundred years traveling through space inside of this ship, and you'll get used to it. In fact, being inside of a box that's not bigger on the inside will feel weird instead. If that makes me mad then I really don't care," said Soron as he typed something into the keyboard. Immediately, a holographic version of his past self flickered into the TARDIS before the image switched over to his current self.

"Holo-Kronos, go ahead and give Omni the grand tour of this place. Leave nothing unsaid and/or unshown. Except for the areas that I have labeled off limits for all life. Go ahead and see what's in there if you have to. Give him your schematics as well… the ones written down. Not the digital copy. He will be extremely paranoid about me if you show him everything that's digital and none of the handwritten crap," ordered Soron before turning back to his monitor and clacking commands down on the the keyboard.

"That just makes me more paranoid," Omni said as the hologram walked up to him.

"I heard that. Nobody ever believes digital stuff, which is why I told him to show you the hand drawn schematics. Besides, he'll show you literally everything anyway. After I say 'everything' or 'anything' he just tunes me out." said Soron before he frowned at the hologram and added, "I need to get around to fixing that."

"Hand-written stuff can be faked too!" Omni called out as he and the hologram walked off into another area of the ship, leaving Soron and Tonto in the main room.

"So Soron," Tonto said, walking over to the flashing screen, "What's up with this?"

"I don't know," Soron said, examining the screen, "Normally the TARDIS would be able to track the freaking signal instantaneously, but since we're in unknown territory, the TARDIS is going every which way it can. It's currently marking planets with their coordinates without naming them. Makes it much more interesting to travel through space anyway. But while we're here, do you plan on telling me why a fairly important part of my ship's console is missing?"

"Huh? What?" Tonto said, becoming nervous.

"A circley thing. It doesn't need to be connected for either part to work, but it is important if I am to traverse the Multiverse should I ever want to," Soron said, "Currently, it only works to get to sub-dimensions but I can easily upgrade it. Unfortunately it's easy to break off the console. Now tell me, why you were flipping levers, turning knobs, and basically touching everything on here? Was it your inane human curiosity or just simple stupidity? Because I can believe either since you proved what you are capable of when you got infected by gamma radiation, which is generally incurable by the way. As long as your friend is in here I'll let you hang about, but if it's just me, then I promise you won't be getting back in here again. So tell me, now that I'm done ranting; what did you do with the console piece?"

"I…" Tonto began, sweat forming on his brow, "I… Um… Don't know… What you're talking about!"

Soron scowled as Tonto went on.

"I mean, yeah, I came in here, but just to move stuff and put out a few fires," Tonto said, trying to sound as innocent as possible, "I wouldn't touch your stuff. Scout's honor."

"YOU WERE NEVER IN THE SCOUTS!" Omni's voice yelled from somewhere in the ship.

"You weren't in here messing with my console?" asked Soron with mock surprise before he became serious again and asked, "Then what's this?" Soron then flipped a switch on the console, and a second later a hologram spewed out from a roundel showing Tonto moving about and fiddling with the console for a few minutes before something he was touching on the console snapped off. Then, the hologram showed Tonto putting the object into his pocket before hurrying to the exit.

"Somehow I don't believe you're all that innocent at all. Especially since I have security holo-cameras installed," Soron said dryly with a blank neutral expression.

"Um…" Tonto said, the sweat on his forehead becoming more apparent, "That… Was… My brother?"

"Just give me the piece," Soron said bluntly.

"Yes sir," Tonto lamented, hanging his head in shame. He then reached into his back-pocket, pulled out the TARDIS piece and held it out to Soron.

"Now go play with your Barbie dolls in the rec room little lady," Soron said as he swiped the piece from Tonto and examined it all over, "I have to make sure you didn't damage it too much while I wait for the scan to finish."

"I don't play with Barbies," Tonto murmured as he walked over to a random corner and slumped onto the floor. Soron saw this in the corner of his eye, and released a sigh at seeing Tonto miserable.

"Look kid. I'm sorry for being an ass. I just get very angry when my stuff gets destroyed. Especially by people I grow to be protective of. I see it as a betrayal. Besides, I haven't really been around civilized life for over 800 years," said Soron, feeling a twang of regret...again.

"It's fine," Tonto murmured, waving it off, "Just focus on the thing. I'll get over it."

Soron frowned a little before he went back to scrutinizing his device. He then sighed in exasperation before slumping down in a chair as he groaned, "I need my Sonic. I can't tell if this thing is broken for good without it. If only that stupid talking velociraptor with wheels for feet didn't destroy it."

"That was Omni," Tonto said, flicking a speck of dirt, "He has some anger issues. He tries to work on them, but sometimes he can go a little overboard."

"Not surprised. Eh. It was time for a new one anyway," muttered Soron before an idea popped into his head.

"Kid. You want to help me design my next Sonic Screwdriver? I'll even make you and Omni a couple to use in scenarios you can't use any of your… whatever you have stored in your Megat… Omnitrixes," offered Soron while staring at Tonto.

"They're aliens," Tonto said, looking over to Soron, "Specifically, alien DNA. Mine and Omni's Omnitrixes contain the genetic material of every single species in the Milky Way Galaxy, with some exceptions here and there. You didn't know that?"

"No. As I told the both of you before, my universe never had aliens, not counting the Vreshnayens. I do barely remember you and Omni mentioning something along those lines, but that DNA crap isn't important right now," Soron said, shaking off Tonto's question, "You want to help with the sonic screwdriver's designing process? You know, to help pass the time?"

"Well… I suppose," Tonto said, getting up from his spot, "But what about the 'Interdimensional' what's-its? Aren't you going to look into that?"

"The TARDIS will alert me once it finally tracks the breech. If it's on Earth then it'll be within the hour… probably. If not, two hours. In any case, my Megatrix will let me know when it's done because it's connected to the TARDIS console. It's sort of like a wireless connection. Besides, don't you want the more interesting and fun tour? Don't tell Omni this, but I sent him on the boring tour. Walking. Ugh. We'll be using transport pipes. I've been waiting to use those for a long time," said Soron grinning at the last bit.

"Well… Sure," Tonto said, a small smile appearing on his lips, "Why not?"

"Okay do everything I say and try not to let your mind wander or you'll get sent to someplace like the farm which is a billion miles in length and width. I call it the farm because it farms oxygen. It's more of an Oxygen factory. Tree-borgs. Trees plus technology. If you have to, just imagine me at all times," warned Soron as he lead them over to a wall where he pressed a roundel which opened the wall, revealing what appeared to be a holo-pad with a set of controls connected to it. Tonto and Soron then stepped onto the pad while Soron messed with the controls, and a second later a hole opened on the ceiling just above Soron and Tonto.

Soron immediately pressed a button that had Phoenician-looking symbols on it, and a second later Soron grinned at Tonto before he shot up into the transport pipe.

"WHOA!" Tonto said, before he felt the suction and he was pulled up after him.

Tonto and Soron flew through the pipes at great speeds, with Tonto cheering the entire time. Then, within the span of a couple minutes, Soron and Tonto were quickly deposited into Soron's workshop. The room itself was rather cluttered; scattered around the area were various machines in states of repair, and strewn across the walls were blueprints detailing plans for future inventions. For Tonto, this was a sight to take in. Soron on the other hand...

"Dang it! I knew I was forgetting something. Next time I'm going to deactivate the window tints so we can see more than darkness. Ah well. At least the TARDIS created a Holo-map of everywhere we went," grumbled Soron angrily. He then picked up what appeared to be two bicycle helmets and couple USB devices and he threw one of each to Tonto.

"Put this on your head and insert the USB. You'll instantly see everything we passed through as if you were actually there," said Soron, "Just don't walk. I don't need you bumping into things."

However, Tonto didn't immediately listen as his gaze went all around the room, and with each new thing he saw, his eyes grew wider.

"Wow," Tonto said, "This is cool! Kinda reminds me of our lab, except a little smaller."

"Hold on," Soron said, looking over to Tonto, "'Our' lab?"

"Yeah, me and Omni have our own lab," Tonto said, "It's where we keep most of our alien stuff. It's got it all; a Null Void Cannon, a Cloning Machine, a Transporter, and a lot of other stuff that I can't immediately remember."

"Well don't touch anything here," Soron said, "It's all very sensitive equipment. One wrong touch and you could blow up the ship along with half of whatever state we're in."

"It's Minnesota," Tonto said.

"Whatever. Besides, I have a particular workstation for us to go to. Go ahead and look at the Holo-map. It won't be as interesting for me, but I guess Omni would want to have some of this tech," said Soron before he muttered to himself, "Anything to keep him from trying to boot me off of Earth."

"Well, I don't entirely blame Omni for that," Tonto said, putting the helmet on, "There have been a few times where some of our villains have tried to pull the wool over us. Heck, one guy was once his psychiatrist."

"I'm sorry, what?" Soron said, a little surprised.

"Yeah, his name was Dr. Byron Switch, though he calls himself Dr. Switch," Tonto explained, "The guy spent years looking after patients with emotional problems, but unfortunately, it was too much for him. One day, he just snapped and started believing that his patients should give in to their chaotic impulses. After all, it was that lust for life that made them individuals. Or at least, that's what he thought. So, when people went to see him, Omni included, he slowly dosed his patients with some kind of drug that made them open to suggestion, and over several sessions, he turned his patients into violent monsters. He even zinged Omni. We managed to beat him by turning the local police onto him, but after that he took on his supervillain mantle and has tried constantly to prove to the world that humans not only should give into their violent impulses, but that they need to."

"Omni's not the only one who had to face an enemy like that," Soron said grimly as he gained the long stare that war veterans had. Soron then shook his head to get those thoughts out before focusing on designing his new Screwdriver.

"Enough talking. I'll work on writing the programs and apps for the sonic while you look at the Holo-map. When you're done we can decide on the look of the Sonic casing," said Soron.

"Alright," Tonto said, before holding up the USB device and placing it in a slot on the side of his helmet. Immediately, Tonto's vision was encompassed in a large, blue map. It didn't show much (in fact, the majority of the structure was mostly grey and opaque) but a few rooms glowed in a light blue hue, and between those rooms Tonto could see the image of the pipeline he and Soron used.

"WOW!" Tonto exclaimed, "It's like a map in Metroid!"

"Metroid is the one with the armored chick who has the blaster hand and looks very alluring outside of her armor, right?" asked Soron as he looked up from his work.

"Yeah, pretty much," Tonto said, his attention focused entirely on the holographic map.

 **Meanwhile…**

At this time, Omni stood frozen in front of a room. For the past few minutes, the Holo-Kronos had shown Omni just about every nook and cranny of the TARDIS that it knew about. However, this latest room was the one that made Omni freeze up.

"He's got a pool?!" Omni exclaimed.

"Affirmative, guest of my creator," Holo-Kronos replied with a voice similar to Soron's but like a holo-communication in Star Wars.

The pool itself was rather large. In fact, it was practically an Olympic Style pool. It even already had the dividers and diving boards set up. For a while, Omni said nothing. Then, Omni swallowed the saliva building up in his throat, and closed the door to the pool room

"Okay, it's official," Omni said, "I am going to kill Soron and steal this TARDIS for myself."

"I'd advise against that. The creator has devised a way so that nobody but him is able to pilot this vessel, though my processors indicate that his arch-nemesis Bruyva a.k.a Uranus could be able to trip that system. I have analyzed that you don't have the intelligence or technological trickery to do so though. I'm very confident that you would waste your time. Also, I would disperse you into atoms the second you decide to kill him. As the living would say, a pre-emptive strike if you will," replied Holo-Kronos with zero emotion.

Omni just stared at the Hologram, slightly confused, before he just shook his head and walked away.

"It was a dark joke," Omni said.

"I do not understand. How can a joke, which is intended to be funny according to the dictionary, be dark? I believe the word for this is…. hmmm. My personal language selection given to me by the creator doesn't have the correct word for such a strange scenario as this," said Holo-Kronos with an emotion new to him, which was confusion.

"You know what? Forget it," Omni said as he approached another room, "I'm not explaining a joke to a program."

"Forget what?" Holo-Kronos said, following behind him. To this, Omni just groaned and started massaging his forehead.

"Nevermind," Omni said, "Just… What's this room?"

"Ah. Welcome to the Oxygen Factory. This is the creator's latest pride and joy," said Holo-Kronos in a monotone before he opened the door.

Omni's eyes widened in disbelief at the sight before him; it was a forest. An honest-to-goodness forest. There was grass on the ground, trees across the landscape, and Omni swore he could hear a few crickets chirping.

"He has a forest?!" Omni exclaimed again, "How does he have a forest?!"

"Negative. It's an Oxygen Factory. The mechanics are too lengthy to explain to any human. However, I can give you the schematics," said Holo-Kronos as he popped open the side of a tree. A second later a tray popped out with a holo-disc on it with a small hologram of the technology plus the formula to create the tree-borgs in the margins.

"Uh…" Omni said, his left eye twitching, "You know what? I'm good. They're science trees. That's all I need."

"Tree-Borgs," Holo-Kronos said.

"Yes… Tree-Borgs," Omni grumbled as he walked away from the room, "Can I get anything right?"

"Of course you can. You are the closest in intelligence to my creator, but you were never bonked on the head in the right spot like he was when he gained his intelligence. Normally, he'd get along with you, but from what my scans show me, you're too much like him. Nobody ever likes people they're similar to because they can't trust them. Unlike you, my creator is trying. Especially since he's looking for redemption for what he did to end the war," said Holo-Kronos as he followed Omni.

"Well, I'm trying my best too, but you're creator hasn't exactly been very cordi-" Omni stopped talking as he registered what the hologram said, "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"My creator has programmed me to never repeat myself. He hates broken records. If you are confused then please rephrase your question," replied Holo-Kronos as they stopped in front of another room.

"You just said something about ending a war," Omni said, "What war?"

"I'm unsure. That's all that was in his holo-journal. If he ever went into depth, then I'm sure he deleted them because he didn't want to remember," said Holo-Kronos as he opened the door to the room.

"What about you then?" Omni asked, not looking into the room, "If you're his on-site computer, then you must have some record of it, so tell me; what happened during the war?"

"You misunderstand. I am his holo-journal. I'm literally connected to everything in this vessel. However, this room here is the room of mementos and basically anything my creator doesn't want me to know about. He never goes in this room. Since I can't see what goes on in here, you won't get in trouble for entering," informed Holo-Kronos.

Omni squinted his eyes at his holo-guide before looking into the room. It was essentially a giant library. Stacked across the walls were hundreds upon hundreds of bookshelves with hundreds upon hundreds of books in each one. And all across the room, on various pedestals, were statues and artifacts. A few were beneath glass cases, while others were out in the open.

"Jesus," Omni muttered, stepping into the room.

"What about that raving lunatic? The creator met him once, and nearly died from being stabbed in the stomach by him," said Holo-Kronos not understanding that Omni was just saying a word people do for situations like these.

Omni's shock went away for a minute as he turned around and gave his holo-guide a look of confusion.

"Okay, as a Christian, I'm just gonna forget I heard that," Omni said, turning back to the room, "But tell me, where would Soron keep any entries on this 'War' you told me about?"

"I do not know. All I can suggest is that you go where you would put such entries. In the meantime, I must go. I have to recharge the emitter's batteries. Just holler when you're done," replied Holo-Kronos before flickering away.

"Alright, fine," Omni said, his eyes scanning the shelves. Considering how much stuff was here, Omni knew that if he looked at everything individually, he'd be here forever. Thankfully, Omni had something to get around this, and that something was on his wrist.

Omni brought his watch up and began scrolling through his aliens. Then, after finding the form he wanted, he brought out the dial, slapped it back down, and one green flash later, in place of Omni was something else. It was slightly taller than Omni, with a body that was mostly black. Its hands, feet, and chest were blue, giving the illusion that this creature was wearing some kind of outfit, while its face, while also blue, had two black patches of fur where his eyes were, and on this creature's chest was the symbol of the Omnitrix.

"Alright Soron," Fasttrack said, stretching his limbs, "Time to see what skeletons you have in your closet."

Fasttrack then rushed through the Library, intent on finding something about Soron's past.

 **Back with Tonto and Soron…**

Tonto had just put down the devices Soron handed him to show him the Holo-map when Soron put the finishing touches on the programming and adding apps for his next Sonic Screwdriver.

"Okay, Tonto. Here's the bit that's going to be even more fun for the both of us. Do you remember those Marvel movies involving Robert Downey Jr's Tony Stark?" asked Soron as he turned towards Tonto.

"Yes, I do," replied Tonto, "Why?"

"I use the same hologram device Tony uses when he designs his tech. I have a special room for that device. Follow me," replied Soron as he grabbed a USB with the program on it and stood up.

He then made his way over to a wall with Tonto following behind. Soron then placed his hand flat against it, and the wall vanished, only to be replaced by a doorway with a keypad next to it. Soron entered a sequence into the keypad and the door opened into what looked like the Holodeck from Star Trek. Tonto stopped in his tracks as he widened his eyes in amazement and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"I know," Soron said, entering the room, "Cool, right?"

"Uh huh," Tonto muttered as he followed behind.

"Well keep up. Let's get started. Oh how long has it been since I started the scan?" said Soron as he walked over to a spot on the wall next to the door and pressed a few buttons.

A second later, a hologram of the Sonic that Omni destroyed popped up. After Soron placed the USB into the wall the hologram flickered once which indicated that the changes were made to the Sonic Screwdriver's programming.

"Whatcha doin'?" Tonto asked.

"What does it look like? I'm adding the changes I made to the Sonic Screwdriver's programming," Soron said, "After I decide on the casing and make changes to the programming, it'll create a 3D print inside of the console. When we return, I'll grab it from the Sonic Screwdriver's charging port. Same deal for the Sonic Screwdrivers I'll make for you guys. However, we only have enough time to make mine today… I think."

"I see," Tonto said, coming closer, "But I'm wondering, does the little… Thingy at the end have to be red?"

"Course not. Having a device that's constantly one color is boring. The version you see there was only the first that ever had a glowing bit. I just chose red at random," scoffed Soron, as if it was obvious.

"Well then why not change it up?" Tonto suggested, "You know, new model, new color? Maybe this one could be blue!"

"Blue. Used to be my first favorite color till I changed it to gold. Why not?" mused Soron as he replaced the red glowing hologram with a blue one before tossing the red one in the recycle bin.

"And why not make it a bit more… Streamlined?" Tonto inquired, "I mean, this design isn't too bad, but why not slim up the neck and make it look less like a pen?"

"Yeah. I have no desire to have a pen-like one again anyway. How about adding a button feature too? It'd be easier and faster than having to pull down a piece of the sonic to activate it. Maybe make it so we can extend it for higher settings?" Soron brainstormed, "I have higher settings written into the program anyway. But anyway, enough talking. You got any ideas for the casing?"

"Well…" Tonto said, "I really don't know what else to add. I've kind of said my peace."

"Hmmm. If that's the case then it's a good thing I have a few random ideas I came up with in the past but never implemented. Good thing I added it to the system as well, because I forgot what they were. Hold on," said Soron as he raised his right hand and waved it hard to the left, sending the torso bit of the sonic, minus the additions, flying past till a box with all of the ideas he had appeared, showing all of them to the two. Each one was a different shape, size, and color, and each only slightly different from the rest.

"Wow," Tonto said, "That's a lot of Screwdrivers."

"Not screwdrivers. That's only a third of the screwdriver. The torso if you will. After the torso we'll go to the 'feet'. I'll leave the head for last. The head is always the hardest to decide on," said Soron.

"Why not make the body silver?" Tonto said, "That way, it looks nice and shiny!"

"Hmm. Nah. Done that. Too bright on certain planets and if we're trying to be stealthy and a light shines… you can tell how successful stealth is at that point." said Soron rejecting the idea while giving a good point.

"But it's going to be in your pocket," Tonto said, "Who's going to look in your general direction and say, 'Hey, that guy's got a silver something in his pocket.' Odds are, no one's going to see it."

"It won't always be in my pocket, and I won't always have time to put it in my pocket," Soron said pointedly.

"Well, then what do you suggest?" Tonto said, crossing his arms.

"Maybe a tan-ish grey or a greyish tan. Whichever looks better," replied Soron.

"Alright, fine," Tonto said, "But I want mine to be Silver."

"Okay then. Let me just create a new document labeled 'Tonto's Sonic'," said Soron as he created the document and put Tonto's request in there so he wouldn't forget.

After he put that to the side, he returned to the original file for his sonic and implemented the changes to the torso. He then closed the box of torso ideas and moved to the head and repeated the process.

"So, which one of these should we use?" asked Soron as he looked over the two ideas in the box. One had a claw and wavy looking light bulb and the other just had a kind of a dome with what looked like vents in a cylindrical bit connected to the dome.

"Hmm, I like the dome," Tonto said, pointing to his choice, "The claw just feels like too much for this model."

"Yeah. Good point. I see that as well. I assume you want a similar model to mine for your sonic?" said Soron as he made the changes after he closed the box.

"Yes, I would," Tonto said.

"In that case. Let me just…" said Soron has he placed the index finger and thumb of each hand into a pinching formation right before pulling his hands away from each other. Once he did that there two versions, and he only let go of one while moving the other to the file for Tonto's Sonic.

"Didn't think that would actually work," remarked Soron with a little surprise.

"Well, okay, so what's left to do?" Tonto asked.

"The 'feet'," answered Soron as he moved down to the bottom bit and did the process again. This revealed two ideas for the bottom; one looked like a curvy cone like thing and the other was a bit more cylindrical with a smaller bit that kind of looked like a small thick penny.

"I like the cone," Tonto said, "Reminds me of Ice Cream."

"Ice cream. Tasty, but torturous," Soron said, "You eat too much and your head hurts like hell."

"I know," Tonto said, "It's how I get my brain to shut up when it and I disagree."

Soron suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked at Tonto strangely. However, he decided that it was best to not question him; Soron began feeling that the less questions he asked about this kid, the better.

"Anyway, the cone one does look better for this design. I think I'll make the bottom bit black," said Soron as he added the cone like device with the black color to the Sonic's hologram.

"Great!" Tonto said, "So now what happens?"

"I add color to the head, and I think I'll make that silver with blue wires inside of a plastic tube in the extended portion. The button would also need to be a slider," said Soron as he waved his hands about, performing the changes. After that, he walked over to the panel by the door and pressed 'confirm'. The hologram immediately flickered and a timer popped up, indicating how much time till the sonic was to be completed.

"Okay. Five minutes till it's complete," Soron said. However, at that time, Soron's Megatrix went off, getting his and Tonto's attention.

"And look at that, my breech locating alarm is going off. Right on cue. Oh. We better use the tubes again. Don't want Omni to get irritated I took you somewhere he has no idea how to find. This room is only accessible via transport pipes," rambled Soron.

"Hang on, I'll call Omni and let him know what's going on," Tonto said as he brought up his Omnitrix and began entering a few codes.

 **Back with Omni…**

Omni was now back in his human form, and was currently reading a book that he had resting on a table. Even as Fasttrack, it took him a little while to find what he wanted (especially since Soron apparently didn't use the Dewey Decimal system). However, after he spent enough time searching, he finally managed to locate Soron's journal, though it didn't exactly look like a journal. In fact, Omni would probably say that the more appropriate term for it was a tome. Almost very little of it was actually read like a journal and instead seemed like one of those ancient texts that people keep in museums.

But for Omni, it didn't matter. For him, this was the key to understanding Soron, and right now, he didn't like what he was finding. It was a bit hard to skim through a lot of the earlier chapters, but Omni managed to find the one on this 'War' his former Holo-Guide mentioned.

"My God," Omni muttered as he read. The journal spoke of a War in the Prime reality; a struggle between a race of interdimensional beings called Vreshnayens and the human race, with everything else caught in the middle. Omni couldn't get everything, as it looked like some entries were either torn out or erased, but from the entries he could read, it sounded like Soron blamed himself for this. Like, whatever started this war, it somehow involved Soron.

"MacLeod, what did you do?" Omni said, a small scowl forming on his face. However, before he could read any further, his Omnitrix began beeping. Omni quickly noticed this and briefly turned away from the book to activate his communicator.

"Omni here," he said.

" _Hey Omni, it's Tonto,"_ Tonto said on his end, _"Soron's done tracking down the dimensional disturbance. We're heading to the main room now."_

Omni quickly looked down to the journal, not exactly wanting to stop. However, he decided that while he wanted to know more about Soron, the more immediate problem deserved more attention.

"Alright," Omni replied, closing the book and getting up, "I'll meet you there."

Omni then deactivated the communicator and began scrolling through his aliens 'till he came across Fasttrack again. One green flash later, he was transformed again, and he rushed out of the library to join the other Matrix bearers.

 **In the main console room…**

Tonto and Soron quickly 'whooshed' back to the main console room and Soron quickly rushed to his console screen. He then looked at the scan and noticed that it was far away from their current location.

"Okay. The disturbance is originating from a planet that I don't know the name of. The coordinates are here though," said Soron as he quickly hurried to the keyboard to type them in. Tonto then went over to the screen and read them out loud.

"'Quadrant 3-9/7-H'," Tonto read aloud, "That's Appoplexia. What's happening there?"

"We'll find out when we get there. What… alien… I have to get used to the idea of aliens existing. What was I saying? Oh, right. What alien race should I expect to meet on Applelexia?" said Soron as he ran about pulling levers, turning knobs and pressing buttons.

"Appoplexians," Tonto answered, "They're… Well… You know that tiger guy Omni turned into when you first arrived?"

"Yeah," Soron answered.

"They're those guys, except they wear clothes," Tonto said.

"Oh yay. A planet full of wrestler wannabes. This is going to be fun," Soron said sarcastically, "Remind me to punch Omni in the face for attacking me for no freaking reason. He's not the only one that can hold a grudge."

"Well, you did crash your box into my warehouse!" a voice echoed throughout the halls. Soron and Tonto looked to see who spoke and within a second, Fasttrack ran right into the room.

"BTW, you're fixing the hole," Fasttrack said before he slapped his Omnitrix symbol and reverted back into Omni.

"Alright, so what's happening?" Omni asked.

"Well, Soron managed to track down the Dimensional Rift to Appoplexia," Tonto said.

"Appoplexia?" Omni repeated, "Why there?"

"Who the heck knows! As for your roof, I'm not fixing it. If I do, it'll end up looking like something from a scrapyard. I'll build you a warehouse that's bigger on the inside instead… Once I figure out how to do it without using one of my Keyblades. They're all broken anyway. As useful as clubs. Maybe I'll do you one better than a warehouse," Soron rambled.

"No, no, no you're not," Omni said, "I've had that warehouse for years and I'll be damned if you're just gonna replace it! The day I lose that warehouse is the day the universe ends."

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch dear. I'm not going to replace it. Just going to upgrade it. Maybe add a self-repairing mechanism that repairs anything that is broken. It might even fix your girlfriend's hyman," Soron retorted with irritation at humanity's fear of change.

"The Hell's a hyman?" Omni asked.

However, as the two bickered, the TARDIS console began to light up as the commands Soron input began to take effect.

"Um, guys?" Tonto said, trying to get the pair's attention.

"What!?" both Soron and Omni shouted.

"The thing's doing something," Tonto said as the pillar in the center of the room began to move.

"Oh. That just means we're about to take off," Soron said reassuringly before he realized what that meant.

"Uh oh. Hold on to something!" yelled Soron as the TARDIS suddenly started shaking, knocking them about. Unfortunately, Omni and Tonto were too slow, resulting in both boys falling onto their backs banging their heads on the floor.

"GAAH!" both boys yelled as the TARDIS began making a wheezing, groaning sound, signalling that it was taking off.

 **Meanwhile…**

John woke up, confused since he couldn't see anything at all. He was able to determine that he was chained up somewhere since he felt something hard biting into his wrists.

"Where the heck am I? What happened?" John muttered to himself before something smacked him in the face.

"Let me tell you something Terran! You don't speak without permission and I never give permission!" yelled an obviously angry voice right in John's left ear. John was able to tell from the smell that his assaulter had approached till he was only five centimeters away.

"Look, I don't know what's going on," John started to say, "Just tell me what's-"

John was interrupted by another swift smack to his face.

"I told you!" the voice said, "Never speak unless I say so."

John wasn't exactly happy with this, but he complied nonetheless. After all, in his current state, who was he to argue.

"Now let me tell you something Terran!" the voice said, "We don't know why you came here, but Lord Vexx wants to find out!"

"Who?" John chanced to say.

"Our ruler," the voice said, "And 'till he says otherwise, you and Rigel are going to be spending a lot of time together."

"Oh yay," John replied sarcastically right before he was whacked again, but this time in the stomach.

"I said NO TALKING!" yelled Rigel right before kicking him constantly while roaring.

John just bit his tongue as he took the abuse. Whatever this place was, he needed to find a way out, and fast!

* * *

Sorry for it being longer than normal. It was kind of unexpected. I hope we'll get our protagonists stuck in the SMALLVILLE universe in the next chapter. I actually expected it to happen in this chapter, but I like it how it is. we'll try to get it done earlier than we did this one. good night/day whenever you read this. as always please review, like, and follow for notifications on updates. this story will undoubtedly be still in progress well into 2018. that makes me happy. see ya next time. :)


	7. Chapter 6: Trial by Combat

Chapter 6: Trial by Combat

 **Back in the TARDIS…**

Omni and Tonto were struggling to get back to their feet as the TARDIS shook. Soron on the other hand desperately, but slowly, tried to get to to the keyboard in order to determine why the shaking was this bad. Once he had arrived he held tight to the console while he typed with one hand.

"Don't you have any inertial dampeners installed?" demanded Omni as he grabbed Soron's chair for support.

"Of course I do. They're the blue stabilizers. I never use them, because it's more fun this way. However, this time I have to because something is making the TARDIS nervous. She may not be an actual living creature, but I did install an A.I to give her a semblance of life. But anyway, she really doesn't like where we're going," responded Soron with most of his attention on the screen.

"What does the A.I have against a planet it's never been to?" asked Tonto with confusion.

"It's not the planet. It's the dimensional breach she's afraid of. This is not normal for her," answered Soron as he crawled to the blue stabilizers and activated them.

Immediately, the shaking stopped, allowing Tonto and Omni to get back to their feet. Soron looked at the two and he saw that Omni was giving him a blank expression while Tonto just massaged his head.

"What?" asked Soron as he subtly inched his hand over to a particular control on the console.

"You know what?" Omni said, throwing his hands into the air, "I don't care."

"Next time, I'm bringing a helmet," Tonto said.

"Did we manage to to make it to Appoplexia?" Omni asked.

"Not yet. We'll be there in… five minutes. In the meantime go get yourself an ice pack, Tonto," said Soron without looking at Omni.

"Alright… Where can I find one?" Tonto asked.

"Down the hall, fifth door to the left," Soron responded.

"'Kay thanks," Tonto said as he wobbled off, leaving Omni and Soron alone. Soron then looked to Omni, and Omni just kept looking at him, prompting Soron to turn away and work on the console. However, he could still see Omni watching him in the corner of his eye and it was making him uncomfortable.

"Quit staring at me. You remind me of a Volgaid," Soron said.

"A what?" Omni said.

"A horrid creature that's neither alive nor dead. Bit like one of those plastic statues that people use to show clothes," Soron said.

"They're called Mannequins," Omni said.

"Whatever. About 300 years ago I faced them. Later I found out that they used to be human, till some loon turned them into Volgaids," said Soron.

Omni said nothing as he just raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Okay, I'm just going to be over here if that's okay with you," Omni said, turning away and walking over to another part of the console.

"Ep ep ep. Don't touch," Soron said, "This ship is Isomorphic. It only responds to me. If you try to touch the console, you'll receive a zap so powerful you'll become chemically castrated."

Omni just looked at Soron before he narrowed his eyes and put his forefinger on the console.

"Take that off," Soron said.

"Why? I'm not doing anything," Omni said.

"Take it off now," Soron demanded.

"Naah, I'll just keep it here for a while," Omni said.

"Chemically Castrated, remember?!" Soron said.

"I'm not disturbing the flight pattern, am I?" Omni said, "Ergo, I don't see a reason for why the ship would do anything."

"Take your hand off my console!" Soron yelled.

"SORON, I CAN'T FIND AN ICE PACK!" Tonto yelled from the hall.

"What? I could've sworn the freezer was over there?" Soron yelled, briefly taking his attention off Omni.

"You know, you're not very nice," Omni said, taking his hand off the console and walking over to the railing.

"You know you're a hypocrite right? In which case just shut up. I honestly don't have the patience for this right now. I'm still incredibly dizzy and tingly from the violent shaking. If you say one more thing I don't like I may just immobilize you," said Soron rolling his eyes as he sat down in his chair.

"You see?" Omni said, leaning on the railing, "You're not nice! Nice people don't say stuff like that."

"Says the guy who's been giving me the evil eye ever since I arrived," Soron said.

"Oh, I know I'm a jackass," Omni said, " I've known it for years. But I try to be better. Why do you think I go around helping people with this watch? Why do you think I keep Tonto around even though there are several parts of his character that get on my nerves?"

"Your issues are light-years apart from mine!" Soron snapped, "You have never had to face all the terrible things I had to. You never destr… had to live knowing you're the last of your kind. You still have family. I watched my wife and daughter get killed right in front of my eyes. You have no idea how hard it is to be a good guy. Sure you have your ups and downs, but it's nothing compared to the hell I've lived through. There are perks to living forever, but there are also cons."

"So that gives you the excuse to act like a jerk?" Omni said, crossing his arms, "Look, I'm not going to claim that I know what it feels like to live for over 900 years and see your loved ones perish. But sometimes you need to learn a little thing called empathy. I mean, how would you have reacted if me and Tonto crashed into your ship and then started yelling at you for getting in our way?"

"I did have something like that happen to me. However, I would have given him the benefit of the doubt. As for the yelling bit… I didn't realize I yelled. My ears were ringing a bit from the concussion of an explosion that occurred while I was regenerating," responded Soron.

"Then why did you blow me off?" Omni said, getting a little agitated, "I know my reaction was insane, and I'm sorry about that, really. But if someone crashes their ship into my place of business/leisure and then acts like it's no big deal, then yes, I'm going to get mad."

"Couldn't you have considered the fact that I had no idea I crashed through a roof? When I crash through things, I don't feel it. I always have the shields up," said Soron looking at Omni.

"I clearly said that you crashed into my warehouse!" Omni said, his voice getting higher, "And all you responded with was the rough equivalent of, 'Eh, not my problem.'"

"I could barely hear you. After you apparently said warehouse, my hearing had cleared up," Soron dryly said.

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!" Omni yelled.

"I FOUND THE ICE PACKS!" Tonto yelled out.

"GOOD FOR YOU!" Omni yelled back. Omni then began taking deep breaths as he began to calm down a bit. Then, he closed his eyes, held up his hands, and released a sigh.

"Look," Omni said, "What I'm trying to say is, if you want me to be nice to you, and if I want you to be nice to me, then we're going to have to show each other a little mutual respect. At the moment, you get on my nerves, and I get on yours."

"No, really?" Soron said sarcastically.

"BUT," Omni said through clenched teeth, "Tonto trusts you and gets along with you, so I'm willing to put up with you for his sake."

"Same," Soron said.

"So, at least for the time being, let's try and be nice to each other," Omni said, "Agreed?"

"I've been trying since we met," muttered Soron.

"You just told me less than a minute ago that if I said something you didn't like, you'd immobilize me," Omni said.

"Then just don't piss me off and we're as fine as oil is to water," Soron said, adopting a false smile.

"Same here," Omni said, adopting the same false smile. At that moment, Tonto walked back into the main room with an ice pack on his head, a serene expression on his face.

"Yeah, that's the stuff," Tonto said before seeing Omni and Soron's forced grins, "Hey, you guys are getting along. That's nice."

Just then, the main room stabilized and the column in the center of the room stopped moving.

"Oh look at that. We're here. Let me relieve myself of the after effects of the violent shaking before we head out," said Soron.

"About time," Omni said before walking up to a monitor, "So, is there a way we can get an exterior view?"

"Uh sure. Hold on," said Soron as he popped a pill into his mouth before clacking on the keyboard. Immediately, the monitor Omni was watching lit up and the three Matrix bearers were able to see the outside view. At first glance, it looked like a grassy plain in a forest, complete with flowers, stones, etc. However, through the trees, the group was able to see a few buildings every few yards or so. On top of that, from what they could see of the populace, they looked like anthropomorphic tigers, accept that they were each wearing what appeared to be wrestling uniforms.

"Looks like my quip about wrestler wannabes wasn't far off," Soron remarked to nobody in particular.

"Appoplexians are very… Let's just say 'confrontational', creatures," Tonto said, making air-quotes when he said "confrontational."

"To them, most problems can be resolved by hitting things," Omni said, "No surprise, that mentality has actually caused their species many problems over the years."

"Than my Time Lord form, and especially my Tamaranian form, would not interact well with them," Soron said dryly.

"No, probably not- What?" Omni said, giving Soron a look. Soron said nothing in response to this, leading Omni to roll his eyes and shrug.

"Never mind," Omni said, "The point is we should probably avoid the Appoplexians if we can. We don't want to start an incident."

"Right. Well, let's find where the breach is located at," said Soron as he began clacking on the keyboard. A few minutes later he stopped and groaned when he saw the readings on the screen.

"The breach closed a little while ago, but there is a remnant signature that leads to an Applelexian's home," said Soron.

"Lovely," Omni said sarcastically.

"Can you tell us which home then?" Tonto asked, "Maybe one of us could go Big Chill or something and sneak through the crowd."

"No, but I do have a handheld device that can lead us to the location," said Soron as he pulled out a device from the floor grate that looked like a cross between a EMF scanner and a lightsaber hilt.

"Do you just have devices hidden everywhere in here?" Omni asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think so," Soron said, "I've lived for so long I'm not sure."

Omni just stared blankly at Soron for that remark while Tonto just shrugged his shoulders.

"Makes sense," Tonto said, prompting Omni to facepalm.

"I hate my life," Omni mumbled, before looking to Soron, "Let's just go look for whatever the anomaly spit up. Depending on what it is, we may need to exercise caution."

"Agreed," Soron said, "Unfortunately, I don't have any forms that I can use for an extended period of time. Aside from my Time Lord form, of course."

"Then could you make a communicator?" Tonto said.

"Yeah, you can set that… Whatever you have there to track whatever came here, and then maybe you can make a two-way headset," Omni said, "That way, you see what we see, and if we need assistance, we can call you."

"I don't have the necessary materials to make such adjustments, and that would take me a while. Besides, this is my first ever literal alien planet. There's no way I'm going to miss this," said Soron before a thought struck him, "Oh wait. I forgot. I have a Martian form. He can become invisible, intangible, and he can shapeshift, so he can blend in if he needs to."

Omni said nothing as his left eye twitched. Then, he extended his fore finger, and put it down on the TARDIS console.

"Hey, I told you-" Soron began.

"I'm aware!" Omni said, "Just… Wait."

The group waited for a few seconds as Omni kept his finger on the console. Then, the console lit up for a second before zapping Omni.

"GAAH!" Omni yelped, falling to the floor.

"WHOA!" Tonto cried, "Omni, are you okay?"

There was silence in the room as Soron and Tonto looked down to Omni, waiting for a response. Then, Omni's eyes snapped open and he got back to his feet.

"Alright, let's go," Omni said as he dusted himself off and walked to the door.

"Hey," Soron said, "Why did you just intentionally zap yourself?"

"Hmm? Oh right," Omni said, stopping at the door, "I needed a healthy dose of pain to remind me that this isn't a dream."

"You could have just smacked yourself!" Soron replied.

"No, it had to be intense pain. That's the only way to know for certain what's real and what isn't," Omni said as he turned back to the TARDIS door and pulled it open, "Now c'mon. We're burning daylight."

Soron and Tonto just watched as Omni exited the TARDIS. They both then looked to each other for some kind of reassurance before Tonto just shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the door himself.

"Why do I get the feeling these two are crazier than I am?" Soron mumbled as he followed behind.

 **Meanwhile…**

At the moment, John was left alone. The thing that was "interrogating" John before (some creature named Rigel) had just left a little while ago. Said something about getting a snack. This gave John the opportunity to catch his breath while he mulled over his situation. Specifically, how he got here.

This didn't make any sense to John. He specifically asked to be sent back to his universe, and yet clearly something went amiss. Why was he sent to this place? Kent Nelson said he sensed… Something connected to John from another universe, but how was a world populated by talking tigers connected to him in any way? Was this place like a parallel version of his world? Did these things have their own John? Was he an Archangel too?!

John shook his head to get those thoughts out. He was getting sidetracked; all that mattered was that, whatever this place was, it wasn't his world. He needed to escape it quickly. But how? He didn't have his archangel powers, he had no weapons, he could barely even move! What advantage did he have?!

 _What about their ruler?_ John thought to himself, _Rigel said that, whatever their ruler is called would want to see me. And, they can't all be like the ones I've run into! Maybe I can convince the guy that all this was mistake!_

However, in the middle of John's brainstorming, he heard the sound of a door being opened and the sounds of heavy footsteps following shortly after. Then, someone approached John and, rather than punching him, they strapped a collar around his neck and began removing his binds.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Be prepared Terran," Rigel said, "He's here."

"Who's here?!" John said as the last of his restraints was undone and he fell to the floor.

"Who do you think?!" Rigel responded before he forced John to his feet, "Lord Vexx wants to see you."

 **With the group…**

At the moment, Omni, Tonto and Soron were transformed and flying through the skies. Omni and Tonto had become two large, blue moth-men with green and white belts with their Omnitrix symbols on them, while Soron had taken on the form of a green man with blue tights, blue boots, a blue cape, and on his chest was a red cross with the symbol of the Megatrix in the center.

For now, all three Matrix wielders were invisible as they flew through the dense forest while Soron continued tracking the signal of whatever came through the anomaly with his device.

" _Oh dear. The point where the signal has originated is now on the move,"_ said Soron through his telepathic link to the others.

" _Has it gone far?"_ Omni Big Chill asked.

" _Hmm. I'm unsure. Unlike the TARDIS, this thing doesn't use a map to show the signals. It uses colors. The only way I know it moved is because the color became tertiary and the compass began pointing diagonally to the left,"_ Soron responded with a frown.

" _Then we'll just follow it to wherever it went,"_ Tonto Big Chill said.

Soron was about to respond when the the light on the scanner began to flicker, causing Soron's eyes to widen.

" _The color is flickering. Whatever came out of the anomoly is tying itself to this dimension. When it does that, we will have lost it. We need to find it fast. Can you two scan for any non-Applelexians?"_ Soron asked.

" _It's Appoplexians!"_ Omni Big Chill said.

" _Sorry, I just can't say the actual race name. My tongue won't let me,"_ Soron said with annoyance at his tongue.

" _No, we can't,"_ Omni Big Chill responded, _"Just try and get us to wherever it was last then. Worse case scenario, if it isn't there, then maybe we pick up a trail."_

" _I might be able to scan with my psychic powers for the inter-dimensional being's mind. I highly suspect that Rath's race are simple-minded, so any thoughts that are the least bit complex may most likely belong to our quarry,"_ Soron said.

" _How do you know it's a living thing?"_ Omni Big Chill said.

" _If it wasn't, the color would be pitch black,"_ Soron said, _"Besides, I'm following my gut and my gut tells me that the species here would rather smash the object out of confusion than keep it. But since we're still able to track it, I'd say that it's a living thing."_

" _He makes a good point,"_ Tonto Big Chill said.

" _I know, I heard him,"_ Omni Big Chill responded, _"Just try and get us to wherever it is. If it really is a person, then we're going to need to talk with him."_

" _Indeed. As a fellow inter-dimensional being I think I should do the talking. You can be the paranoid sceptic, while Tonto is the open-minded one,"_ said Soron remembering his experience. But at that moment, Omni flew in front of Soron, stopping their flight.

" _Hey, just because this guy is from another universe doesn't mean I'm going to just treat him like the enemy,"_ Omni Big Chill said.

" _Oh really?"_ Soron said skeptically, _"Tell that to the Sonic Screwdriver you broke."_

" _I said I was sorry about that!"_ Omni Big Chill said.

" _Um guys,"_ Tonto Big Chill said, _"The mission?"_

" _The fact is, I think you're just as violent as these cats,"_ Soron said, _"Out of all three of us, I'm probably the one that's most qualified to lead!"_

" _Excuse me, whose universe is this?"_ Omni Big Chill said, _"I may not have been to this planet before, but I know enough about the Appoplexians! With how clueless you are, you might easily get someone killed!"_

" _So what?"_ Soron said, _"People die all the time."_

At this, Omni grabbed Soron by his cape and pulled him close.

"Listen Buddy," Omni said out loud, "You're already treading on thin ice, but if you want me to trust you, then you need to control that attitude. And I know I'm a jerk, but I'm trying to be civil right now because if I mess up, me, you, Tonto or someone else could die. And I don't know about you, but I am not going let that something like that rest on my conscious. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clear as mud, Omni," Soron said, pushing off Omni's hand, "Unlike you, I don't have a conscious… not since… the war. I lost that and my honor. It was the only way to live after doing the things I did."

"Then why did you help Omni with the Cybermen?" Tonto Big Chill said

"I was only going through the motions!" Soron said glancing back to Tonto, "I didn't care if he lived or died! I just hoped that helping him would bring back what makes me human, but it didn't."

Soron then turned back to Omni.

"Oh, I know that Holo-Kronos told you that I was in a war!" Soron snapped, "I know that he led you to the one area I never visit. I'm going to deactivate him for that. But from now on, 'till I know if I can trust you, you won't be exploring my TARDIS again! Heck, for all I know this could be one giant VR simulation prison designed by my enemies to hold me!"

"You know what? Screw you," Omni Big Chill said coldly, "I've got a job to do." And with that, Omni turned around and flew away. Soron glared at him as he flew off before he turned around to look at Tonto. But, Tonto didn't look angry like Soron. In fact, Tonto looked terrified.

"Tonto-" Soron began, floating over to him. However, Tonto backed away from him, his fear very evident.

"I…" Tonto Big Chill said, "I'm going to go with Omni."

And like that, Tonto flew after Omni, leaving Soron.

"Bye then," said Soron as he headed back towards his TARDIS intending to leave them behind and just go wandering the universe to find a place he truly would fit in.

 **Back with John…**

John was hauled out of the room and into, what sounded like, a bustling village. He could hear the murmured voices of people as he went along. He could even make out a few words here and there. Some people spoke of him, some spoke of Lord Vexx, while others just tried to ignore him. However, he couldn't focus on it for much longer as he bumped into someone and was stopped in his tracks. Then, Rigel grabbed him by his shoulder and pushed him to his knees before his blindfold was suddenly removed.

"Kneel before the 99th ruler of Appoplexia!" Rigel said, "His majesty, Lord Vexx!"

John's vision was fuzzy at first, since his eyes had grown used to the darkness his blindfold provided, but after his vision adjusted, he was able to take in his surroundings. He was actually in the middle of a town, and surrounding the town, he could see miles upon miles of forests. As for the populace, they all resembled Anthropomorphic Tigers, and each was dressed in different colored leotards with large belts and straps holding them in place.

However, as John continued examining his surroundings, his attention happened to fall on the people in front of him. It was a large group of the tiger people, each of them wearing red armor on their shoulders, chests, and legs, while their heads were adorned in red and black helmets with spikes on the sides. But, in this group, there were two people whose apparel was different. One was a rather slim tiger with brown fur. His attire consisted of a purple wrestler's shirt which he left open with bands across his chest to keep the whole thing together, black wrestler's bands on his wrists, a belt with an orange buckle, and light purple pants. The other, however, was much more imposing. His fur was orange and ruffled all around and his attire consisted of a light green vest, an orange necklace around his neck, with a champion belt hanging over his shoulder, a belt with the same orange buckle as his friend on his waist, and maroon pants.

"Who are you?" the big tiger said in a deep voice.

"I am John Constantine. I'm not from this reality, and I'm just trying to get home," replied John while he tried to stand. However, he was quickly forced back to the ground by another tiger-man.

"You will kneel 'till Lord Vexx says otherwise!" Rigel yelled.

"He's not my leader. I've got diplomatic immunity," said John as he began thinking of a way to escape from these crazy cats. However, before he could act, he suddenly felt an intense shock come from his collar before he fell back to the ground.

"You have nothing Terran!" Lord Vexx said, standing over John, "As long as you reside in Vexx's domain, then Vexx is the one you shall obey!"

"When I get free, and make no mistake I will get free, I'm going to kill you," John promised as he gave a deadly glare to Lord Vexx. At this, Vexx just smiled.

"You are welcome to try!" he said, "I welcome the challenge! But I want to know, are more like you coming?"

"I came here through a portal intending to get home to my own world. So if there are any humans coming here, you're asking the wrong man," John replied still glaring at the tyrant.

"A likely story!" Vexx responded, "No race has ever come to Appoplexia unless they intend to fight!"

"But I just told you-" John started before he received another shock.

(Omnitrix1 A/N: For those who have seen Vexx in Omniverse, I apologize. I haven't seen the episodes with him, so he's probably going to be VERY out of character. I know this isn't an excuse, and some, if not all of you, will be angry with this. All I ask is that you try to bear through it and only throw light objects. Thank you.)

"So tell us Terran, when should we expect the next wave of attack?" Vexx said.

"Are you fucking stupid? Since you clearly don't believe me about what I told you, then why don't you go look for the ship that you believe I came in? When you don't find one you'll know that I'm telling the truth you fucking psychopath!" John replied angrily.

"Another lie!" Vexx yelled, "Rigel's son, Fury, claimed that you appeared in a flash of light and interrupted his hunt! We know that you teleported to our planet!"

"Because I came through a portal you sick son of a-"

"ENOUGH!" Vexx yelled, quieting John, "The truth has been made clear! You shall be brought to our dungeons 'till you are ready to speak the truth!"

"Fuck this shit," said John as his eyes began glowing with golden light as his collar began to spark in orange embers.

"HOLD IT!" someone yelled. The crowd looked to see who spoke and flying in from the sky were two large, blue, moth men, who both floated to the ground.

"What the?" John whispered.

"What is this?!" Vexx yelled out. The moth-men than each reached for the hourglass symbols on their belts before they each erupted in green light. Then, when the light subsided, standing in their places were two blonde, teenage, boys.

"What the Hell?!" John said, shocked at seeing the transformation.

"I am Omnitrix the First, leader of the Omnitrix Guardians!" the older boy said, "We're here for your prisoner."

"So, he IS an invader!" Rigel yelled out.

"No, he is not!" Omni said in a stern tone, "I assure you, the human race poses no immediate threat to Appoplexia. Me and my assistant are only here to investigate a strange occurrence."

"Do you expect us to believe such a story?!" one guard yelled out.

"It's the truth," Omni said, "We have reason to believe that your prisoner is the by-product of an interdimensional incident. As such, we request that you peacefully let him go, and we will leave you be."

"I already told them that I'm from another universe. All they want is to torture or kill us. I'm not going to let them do either, so I say I'm going to go out fighting. Leave the tyrant king to me. I made him a promise, and I always keep my promises!" John said before he stood up. Immediately, his collar began to light up again, only this time, John's hands began glowing golden light and ripped the collar off.

"What the?!" Omni whispered.

"The prisoner is free!" a guard yelled, causing everyone to pull out their weapons.

"Wait, everyone calm down!" Omni yelled, holding out his arms before looking to John, "Look, whoever you are, don't do this! These are Appoplexians! They're short-tempered, angry, and like to hit things! Considering who they think you are, if we start an incident, they may hold all of Earth accountable!"

"They've kept me a prisoner all day! Right now, I couldn't give a shit if they were from the lollipop guild! I have no mercy in store for these freaks. I will kill their king, and if they decide to go to war, then I WELCOME IT!" John replied angrily before shooting a blast of golden light at Vexx. A second later he looked down at his hand in surprise, not expecting to have done that.

However, when everyone looked to Vexx, they saw that while he was singed, he was otherwise unharmed. In fact, he now looked pissed.

"Oh crap," Omni muttered.

"Well fuck me," groaned John in disappointment.

"Let me tell you something Terrans," Vexx said, throwing his Champion belt to the ground, "You want to start a fight? Well then congratulations. YOU JUST GOT ONE!"

Vexx then lunged at John, causing both to roll across the ground as they grappled with each other.

"Oh no," Omni said, "No no no no no no!"

"They're fighting!" Tonto said, pointing to the two, "What do we do?"

"Plan B," Omni said, before running to the forest, "Come on Tonto!"

Tonto was a little conflicted by Omni's decision, but upon seeing the crowd starting to gather around John and Vexx, Tonto sighed in submission and ran off into the forest with his boss.

In the meantime, John had managed to knee the tyrant lunatic in the groin causing him to roll off of him, and allowing John to get to his feet. He tried to summon his power again, but it didn't come. He cursed this for a second, but he decided to rely on what he already knew instead. So he got into a fighting stance that he was familiar with. When Vexx stood up his eyes gained a look of a feral animal before he suddenly leapt at John, however this time John was prepared as he ducked under it delivering a punch to the tiger's jaw. John's smirk vanished when he saw that the tiger was unaffected, so he decided to wait till he was close enough so he could be sure to hit him. He stood still and looked deep inside himself just like he did when he first controlled the Ghost Rider abilities in his universe. But unlike then, he knew what to do so it only took ten seconds which was how long it took for Vexx to reach him. But, just as he raised his hand to Vexx's head and grinned in victory as his hand glowed golden he was suddenly somewhere else. He looked around and saw a blue cat-like creature standing nearby.

"What the?" he said, "Who are-"

"No time to explain," the cat said before disappearing in a blur.

"WAIT!" John yelled out, but he was too late. The creature was too far.

"Hi there," a voice behind John said. John turned around to see who spoke and saw Tonto standing behind him.

"What the Hell?! Who are you?!" John demanded.

"Tonto Abernathy, pleasure to meet you," Tonto quickly said, "My friend there was Omni. He and I figured that if we wanted to avoid an interplanetary incident, he needed to get you out of there."

"Screw that!" John yelled, "Those fuckers locked me up for no reason! I'm not leaving 'till I get my revenge!"

"And I understand that!" Tonto said, holding up his hands, "But like Omni said, these guys are Appoplexians! Their response to EVERYTHING is brute strength and stupidity! As such, if we want to settle things, we need to do it in a way that doesn't involve people dying."

"Oh yeah?!" John said, "How?!"

 **Back with Vexx…**

"What is this?!" Vexx yelled out, "Where are you Terran?!"

"He's away!" someone said. Vexx turned to see who spoke and saw Fasstrack standing in front of him.

"You dare interrupt my battle?!" Vexx yelled.

"I do," Fasttrack said, before he slapped his Omnitrix symbol and reverted back into Omni.

"You will live to regret that," Vexx said getting ready to pounce.

"WAIT!" Omni yelled, halting Vexx and surprising the crowd, "If we're gonna fight, why not make it official?"

"What do you mean?" Vexx asked.

"Lord Vexx," Omni said, pointing at him, "I challenge you to a trial by combat!"

This caused the crowd to murmur amongst themselves, with some of them surprised, some of them intrigued, but all of them excited.

"Trial by combat?" Vexx said before smiling and standing up straight, "Alright. What do you propose?"

"Me in my Appoplexian form against you in a one-on-one fight," Omni said, "No outside help, just us. If I win, I take your prisoner and we leave this planet. No follow-ups. From you or me."

"And if I win?" Vexx said.

"Then me and my assistant will also be your prisoners," Omni said, "Sound fair?"

"Hmm," Vexx said, considering the offer, "Very well. I accept your challenge!"

"Good," Omni said as he brought up his Omnitrix and began scrolling through his aliens.

"But let me tell you something Omnitrix the First, leader of the Omnitrix Guardians," Vexx said, cracking his knuckles, "There's a reason Vexx is the 99th ruler of Appoplexia!"

"Because the last guy retired?" Omni said, his eyes focused on his watch.

"Funny," Vexx said, "No, it's because on this planet, Vexx is the strongest! Vexx is the best! In other words Omnitrix the First..."

He then pointed at Omni and, putting his other hand on his hip, he gave him a thumbs-down.

"You're going down!" Vexx yelled, eliciting a roar of applause from the crowd.

"That's yet to be seen," Omni said as he stopped scrolling and brought out the dial, "And please, Omnitrix the First is a mouthful. Just call me-"

Omni slapped down the dial, and one green flash later, standing in place of Omni was-

"RATH!" he yelled, "And let ME tell you something Vexx, ruler of Appoplexia! No one, but NO ONE IS BETTER THAN RATH!"

And with that, both challengers rushed at each other before they both delivered hard punches to the other's jaws.

 **Meanwhile, at the TARDIS…**

Soron was halfway back to Earth when something fell on his head. Soron immediately rubbed his head before looking at what hit him. It looked like one of his message cubes he invented before the war. When he picked it up, a bright light erupted from it, and a second later he was somewhere else. This area looked like the 9/10th Doctor's TARDIS console room, but what caught his attention was a man in a pinstriped brown suit at the controls.

"Oh. What's going on?" asked the man with obvious confusion, before his eyes widened.

"Impossible! You can't be!" exclaimed the man as he stared at Soron.

"What are you talking about? Who are you and how am I here? Also, how did a message cube bring me here?" said Soron with confusion, "Also, what happened to my TARDIS?!"

"Ah yes. Well, that's a bit timey wimey. I can't tell you anything without telling you anything. In which case I'll just say, spoilers. There is a reason why you're here, so I can tell you that," said the man as he stared at Soron before he pulled out a thing that looked like a small ID card. Only, instead of having his identification, it was blank.

"What is that, and what is the reason I'm here?" asked Soron.

"This is psychic paper. It can work on virtually anyone and anything… Except for the smartest of beings. I already have one, but I found this at a shop. I don't know why I bought it, but I did. As for the reason you're here… well, you're here so I can tell you that you need to return to your friends back on Appoplexia," said the man as he handed the card to Soron.

"I'm not going back, and I'm not their friend. I lost any chance of gaining their trust. All I want is to fit in somewhere and that clearly isn't on Earth," said Soron stubbornly.

"Then why are you heading back to Earth?" asked the man dryly.

"I..how do you know all of these things about me?" demanded Soron.

"I told you. Spoilers," said the man with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"I have some unfinished business back on Earth," Soron finally admitted.

"Well I advise you to return. Maybe all hope is not lost. Especially if you go back. If there is one constant that I've learned in the universe, it's that there is always hope. Especially if you use your stubbornness to regain the chance of gaining their trust," said the man with a serious expression.

"Fine," Soron said, pocketing the paper, "I suppose I can give it a try. But, how do I get ba-?"

But before he could finish his statement, he was enveloped in another white light and vanished.

"Who was that?" asked a female voice from a hallway.

"Oh that? That was nothing Sara," answered the man as he stared at the woman before blushing at the fact that she wasn't wearing anything.

"What?" asked the woman with a flirtatious smile.

"Please go put your clothes back on." said the man as he turned his head back to the console.

"Sure thing Soron," said Sara as she laughed, "You are such a virgin."

 **Back with the 9th Soron…**

"-ack?" finished Soron before staring around with a confused expression and asking, "What the heck was that?"

He quickly shook his head before turning back to the TARDIS console inputting the coordinates for Appoplexia. Then, once he was sure he had it finished, he pulled a lever and a second later, the ship turned around and headed back towards Appoplexia.

"I'm coming back, and I'm not giving up again." said Soron with resolve as he stared at the screen which indicated how quick he was flying the TARDIS.

 **Meanwhile, at the fight between Vexx and Omni…**

Vexx smacked Rath with a two-handed fist, sending him flying back. However, Rath was able to recover before rushing at Vexx and punching him in the gut, causing him to keel for a second. This allowed Rath to deliver a hard uppercut to his jaw, sending him staggering back.

"Oh yeah!" Rath yelled, "How do ya like that?!"

Rath then rushed Vexx, intent on tackling him to the ground. However, Vexx regained his faculties and dodged Rath at the last second, allowing him to deliver a hard elbow jab right into the center of Rath's spine. Rath felt this immediately and lost his footing, causing him to faceplant to the ground. Vexx took advantage of this as he grabbed Rath's legs and began spinning him around and around, making Rath dizzy. Then, after a few more good spins, Vexx tossed Rath clear across the area 'till he skidded to a halt on his face.

"Oh," Rath said, getting back up, "Rath doesn't feel too good."

Rath turned back around and saw Vexx coming up fast. Rath shook his head to get the stars out of his eyes before getting into a ready position. Then, just as Vexx was about to clothesline him, Rath jumped to the side and delivered a hard elbow jab to the back of Vexx's neck.

"GRAH!" Vexx yelled, stumbling a bit. Rath took advantage of this momentary confusion to run over to a nearby tree and climb it 'till he was right above Vexx.

"Hey, Vexx," Rath yelled out, getting the ruler's attention, "Check this out! ANTARIAN BODY SLAM!"

Rath then jumped off the branch and slammed down right on Vexx, pinning him to the ground. However, Vexx wasn't done yet. Despite Rath's weight, Vexx managed to wiggle his arms free and grab ahold of him. Then, Vexx managed to get back to his feet as he began lifting Rath into the air. Then, Vexx let out a roar as he held Rath as high as he could hold him, and slammed him back-first onto his knee!

"AAAHHHH!" Rath yelled as Vexx threw him to the ground. Then, before Rath could recover from the assault, Vexx ran at him and kicked him in the face, sending him rolling back, which in turn allowed Vexx to grab him by the shoulders, lift him back to his feet, and then send him flying back with another punch to his jaw.

Rath fell to the ground, the crowd roaring with applause for Vexx's accomplishment. Rath struggled to get back to his feet, but his pain was too much, and he just fell back down again. He looked out to the crowd and saw that they were all pumping their fists in the air as they cheered for their leader. And as they did this, Rath's vision began to get foggy. However, before he could pass out, Rath saw something rummaging in the forest behind the crowd.

Rath squinted his eyes to see what it was and saw John and Tonto as they emerged from the forest. Thankfully, the crowd was too focused on Rath and Vexx to notice them, but so was John and Tonto. They looked over to the two fighters, and looked Rath right in the eyes. In John's eyes, Rath saw anger and a thirst for vengeance, while in Tonto's eyes, he saw concern. At that moment, a low growl began building up in Rath's throat and his vision started clearing up. He wasn't going to let it end here. His, Tonto's, and John's lives were on the line! There was no way he was backing down!

Rath began getting back to his feet. It was a struggle, and he almost stumbled a couple times, but he managed to get his bearings back. The crowd booed his accomplishment, but he tuned them out as he turned back towards Vexx and got back into a fighting stance.

"You think… I'm done?!" Rath said, a slight growl in his throat, "Not even close."

Vexx released a growl of his own before rushing at Rath. He attempted to punch Rath in the jaw, but Rath ducked underneath it and delivered a hard uppercut to Vexx's face. Vexx stumbled back for a second, but before he could regain his senses, Rath punched him again! And again! And Again! AND AGAIN! Each time, he hit a little harder, and each time Vexx's senses got a little more clouded. Then, Rath clenched his fists as hard as he could, pulled them back as far as his body would allow, and he punched Vexx right in his gut, causing him to bend forward and fall to the ground.

The crowd collectively gasped at this development, but Rath wasn't done. He grabbed Vexx by the shoulders and flipped him over. Then, Rath delivered a piledriver right to the center of Vexx's spine, causing the cat to howl in pain.

"Come on Vexx, Ruler of Appoplexia," Rath yelled as he grabbed Vexx's arm and twisted it back.

"ARGH!" Vexx yelled.

"Yield!" Rath yelled.

"Nnnn," Vexx let out.

"Yield!" Rath demanded again, twisting harder.

"Rrraaagghh," Vexx let out.

"I said YIELD!" Rath demanded.

"I… Yield," Vexx mustered out. At this, Rath stopped twisting Vexx's arm and let him go. Then, Rath got up, giving Vexx a second to catch his breath, before he looked to the shocked crowd.

"He… He lost?!" a man in the crowd said.

"Lord Vexx lost?" another person yelled, "That's not possible!"

"He must've cheated!" someone else yelled, "No one can beat Lord Vexx!"

"You've gotta be kidding me," Rath muttered.

"The Terran's a cheater!" someone in the crowd yelled. At this, the crowd became lively again as they all began yelling and advancing towards Rath. Rath began backing up, with his claws extending, ready for another fight. However, before the crowd got too close, a sound began ringing out through the area. A sound that was eerily similar to an organ.

*VWORP VWORP VWORP*

"What's that noise?" someone in the crowd exclaimed. However, to Rath, the noise was very familiar.

A blue box faded in and out in sync with the wheezing, groaning sound 'till it stopped. A second later, a man that wore clothes just like the 9th Doctor's walked out, except for the fact that he had a golden hourglass symbol on his shoulder.

"Everyone who is not Applelexian, get inside my box if you want to live! NOW!" ordered Soron with a serious expression as he aimed a strange looking device at the crowd.

A second later, he fired it freezing some of the Appoplexians in place and encasing them within a blue aura. The rest of the Appoplexians saw this and backed away from their frozen comrades.

"I think that's our cue," Tonto said as he grabbed John by the arm and pulled him out of the forest. However, their hasty exit did not go unnoticed.

"Hey it's the Terran spy!" one Appoplexian said.

"He started this!" another yelled.

"Get him!" Immediately, the crowd rushed at John and Tonto, intent on getting them. The two saw this and Tonto tried to run faster while John struggled against him, intent on taking the remaining Appoplexians himself.

"NO!" Rath yelled. Soron saw this too and pointed his device at the remaining Appoplexians, intent on freezing them too. However, before he could, someone intervened.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" a voice yelled, causing everyone in the area in freeze up. Everyone then turned to see who spoke and they all saw Vexx, as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"Lord Vexx?" his aide said.

"But Lord Vexx, the Terran cheated!" Rigel said, "There's no way he could beat-"

"YOU WILL BE SILENT RIGEL!" Vexx yelled as he approached Rigel, "The Terran is the victor! If you have a problem with that, you can take it up with me!"

Rigel stayed silent as Vexx looked down on him. Then, satisfied that his power was restored, Vexx turned towards Rath and walked up to him.

"A deal's a deal Terran," Vexx said, "You bested me. As a reward, you and your ilk are free to go."

At this, Rath looked over to Soron, who just shrugged his shoulders. Then, Rath slapped the symbol of the Omnitrix on his chest and reverted back to Omni.

"Um… Thank you, Lord Vexx," Omni said.

"But before you leave, there's something I want to give you," Vexx said, before he looked to his aide, "Malice, my belt."

"Of course, Lord Vexx!" the aide, or Malice, said. He then picked Vexx's Champion belt off the ground, rushed over to Vexx and handed it to him. Then, Vexx looked to Omni and held out the belt to him.

"This is yours now," Vexx said, "Wear it proudly."

"Oh- Oh no," Omni said, sweating, "I don't-"

Omni stopped talking as he looked up to Vexx and saw that the ruler was glaring at him while a low growl could be heard in his throat. As such, Omni looked down to the belt and slowly, nervously, reached out for it.

"-know what to say!" Omni finished, slinging his belt over his shoulder.

"Oh lord, this is getting sappy," Kronos said, "Come on!"

Omni didn't need another hint as he quickly ran into the TARDIS. Tonto released a sigh of relief before running over and getting in himself. However, just before John could follow behind, Vexx stopped him.

"Terran," Vexx said, "You fought well."

"Screw you," John said as he walked towards the TARDIS and went inside. Then, when the front door slammed shut, the TARDIS began making the same groaning, wheezing sound it made before as it faded away from Appoplexia.

 **Inside the TARDIS…**

"It's… this is impossible," said John as his eyes widened, "It's… bigger on the inside!"

"Yeah, I had the same reaction," Omni said as he examined the Champion Belt, "What am I going to do with this? I mean really, what am I gonna do with this?"

"Create your own room of memories and souvenirs," Kronos said as he piloted the TARDIS, "Before I forget. I apologize for what I said earlier. I had recently regained my conscience again. It had something to do with this small blue cube. It glowed a bright light and the next second I immediately felt I had to return to Applelexia."

Omni put the belt down before giving a sideways glare to Kronos. However, instead of yelling at him, he released a sigh and looked away.

"It's fine," Omni said.

"Hey, you," John said, walking up to Omni, "What did you do back there?"

"I challenged Vexx to a Trial by Combat," Omni said, "Appoplexians may be stupid, but give them a fight, and they won't back down."

"Do all alien races have this trial by combat?" asked Kronos.

"Not all of them," Omni responded, "Just a few. We're just lucky that Vexx is a stickler for his own rules or we'd all be tiger chow right now."

"I'm going to have to do some research. I doubt that I'll be on Earth the whole time I'm in this reality. I just can't stay put," Kronos said, "After I drop you guy's off, I think I'm just going to go exploring for a bit. Give us some space to figure things out, but I'll return."

Kronos then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ball with blue light coming out of it

"Here, this device will repair your roof. Just throw it and it'll be as if I never arrived. I was going to repair it before leaving Earth for good, but now I don't have to," Kronos said.

"Work smarter not harder," Omni said as Kronos tossed him the ball, "I think I'm starting to like you."

"As for you man in ripped clothing. How did you get to this reality? I received a notification of a dimensional breach, and it led us to you. Also, what's your name?" said Kronos.

"My name is John," he said, "John Constantine."

"Wait," Omni said, sitting down, "Your name is John Constantine?"

"Like the DC anti-hero who has magic fire?" Tonto said.

"Yes. My parent's last name was Constantine, and they were religious so they named me John. Which is kind of… ironic? I think that's the word I'm looking for anyway," John said, "I was a half-demon in my universe, and my father was the King of Hell, and he, well…"

John trailed off for a second before shaking his head to get back on track.

"Anyway, in my universe I was the Ghost Rider, like in Marvel Comics but I was just called the Rider," John said, "But I eventually had my demon half stripped from me. I became an Archangel because God, but he prefers to be called Chuck, gave me the choice of being human or an Archangel and if I became an Archangel, I could ensure that my universe would stay safe. But I found out later that he gave me the choice because my final enemy was myself. The Rider inhabited a ginger girl who had died, and she followed me to a different universe. In order to kill her, I had to kill myself in order to cut off her connection to my universe. I didn't fight her alone of course. I had met someone with extraordinary abilities. I later found out that his name was Clark Kent."

"I'm sorry, what?" Omni said.

"Shh," Tonto let out.

"So, after I died, I woke up in a cemetery. Apparently, Clark brought me back to life with his blood," John said, "Unfortunately, I had become human at that point. Anyway to make this explanation brief, I eventually found someone who could send me back to my universe," John said before he added dryly, "But as you can see, that attempt failed."

Omni said nothing as his left eye began twitching again. His right hand then slowly moved over to the TARDIS console, but Kronos slapped it away at the last second.

"Knock that off," Kronos said with irritation.

"So, you're from a parallel universe, and while fighting this demonic girl, you became trapped in another universe, and when you tried to get back, you wound up in our universe," Tonto surmised, "Is that right?"

"Not exactly parallel. None of you had counterparts there," John said, "But there was magic, demons, angels, vampires, and almost all mythological monsters including Deadites. I'd say that it was more of an alternate reality. Though my reality did seem to be a parallel of Clark Kent's because he recognized one of my friends. Of course, Clark called him a different name. I think it was… Jason. Yeah, that's it. However, my friend's name was Dean Winchester. He didn't trust me at first since I ended up killing two of his hunter friends. Well… The Rider did, but he was a part of me when he did it, so… Anyway, I guess I was right when I left the note saying I'd never see them again. I even left them my favorite leather jacket as a memento. I had it custom made, with The Punisher skull on it's black leather, and even getting a kevlar interior."

Omni and Tonto's eyes widened before they looked over to Kronos. Kronos looked just as surprised before he slapped his golden hourglass symbol, returning to his usual clothes and human body.

"You mean this jacket?" asked Soron with his eye twitching since it was his turn to be a skeptic.

"How the hell did you get my jacket?! Did you kill Sam and Dean to get it?!" demanded John as he tackled Soron to the floor and punched him in the face.

"Whoa!" Omni and Tonto yelled as they rushed over to the two and pulled them apart.

"Okay, let's calm down," Tonto said as he pulled John away from Soron.

"Let go of me so I can kill him! He stole that from my friends and more than likely killed them!" yelled John as he gained the same expression he had back on Appoplexia.

"From his perspective, your friends didn't exist 'till a little while ago!" Omni yelled, helping Soron up.

"What?!" John yelled.

"It's a long story, don't ask," Omni said.

"That's just… what?!" spluttered John in confusion now that his rage had diluted.

"To put it simply, Soron here didn't know about the Multiverse 'till rather recently," Tonto said, letting go of John.

"As such, there's no way he could know that your friends actually existed," Omni said.

John just blinked before he slowly came to an impossible realization.

"You're me? How? You don't look anything like me," said John calmly with a confused expression.

"What?" Omni and Tonto said unison.

"So… That means Soron… And him… Are..." Omni trailed off as his left eye began twitching and his pupils dilated.

"Oh God, now there's two of him," Omni said.

"Not necessarily. Each universe has different yet similar scenarios. Same goes for the people. The both of us may be searching for redemption for our past misdeeds, but while my path ensures that I won't do anything cruel nor cowardly, his does not prohibit him from killing," Soron explained, before turning to John, "As for why I don't look you John? I regenerate, which means I change my appearance. I mean, I don't do that in this form. In the form you first met me in, I do. I don't know why I keep these faces yet, but I will eventually figure it out."

"So, where does that leave this then?" Tonto said, "I mean, if John came to the wrong universe, how will he get back to his?"

"Tonto's right," Omni said, rubbing his temples, "Regardless of who you are, we don't exactly have interdimensional transportation devices just lying around. Unless of course this ship can make the journey."

"It can't. It can go to sub-dimensions and alternate sub-dimensions, but not alternate realities. It would take me maybe 50 years to make the proper upgrades," Soron said as he shook his head. He suddenly perked up when he remembered something; the device Tonto broke.

(Soron66 A/N an Sub-dimensions are Soron's universe's version of time. If anything is changed an alternate-sub-dimension is created. The Vreshnayen's may look like Sangheili's but they are human but if the Lizards evolved instead of the primates. So the Vreshnayens are from an alternate sub-dimension. I hope i cleared all of this up for our fans.)

"I may have another way to send him home though," grinned Soron as he pulled out the wheel-like object. Omni and John just stared blankly at it, not comprehending at all.

"Hey, it's the thing I broke," Tonto said.

"Yep," said Soron before he turned to Omni and asked in a serious tone, "Do you have anything at your base that I can connect this to create a portal to John's universe?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Omni said, rubbing his chin. He then began to think things over while Tonto watched. However, a light bulb suddenly went off in Tonto's head and he smiled.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Tonto yelled out, shocking everyone, "Omni, remember the incident with Ky?'

"Yes," Omni said.

"Well, do you remember how me and him got back to his universe?" Tonto asked.

Omni thought it over for a few seconds before it came back to him.

"Of course," Omni said, "The Null Void Cannon!"

"What is that exactly? What can it do, and who the heck is Ky?" said Soron.

"About a year ago, we were involved in another incident with parallel universes," Omni said.

"Omni and another Omnitrix wielder named Kyle were swapped around by this guy called Eon," Tonto explained, "But me and Ky managed to find a way to get him back to his world with a device in our lab called the Null Void Cannon."

Tonto was about to go on but he saw that upon mentioning the name "Eon," Soron's face went pale, prompting Tonto to be quiet.

"Please tell me you didn't say the name 'Eon'," Soron said quietly and in a voice which indicated fear.

"Why?" Omni asked, "Do you know him?"

Soron's only response was to tighten his hands and tremble in terror while his face became even more pale. Thankfully he didn't piss himself; that would've been too embarrassing for him.

"But anyway," Omni went on, "The Null Void Cannon is a device that opens a portal to a Pocket Dimension called the Null Void. Tonto and Kyle were able to rig the thing so that it was able to open a portal to Kyle's universe, allowing them to come over."

"So…" Tonto said, trying to get past Soron's reaction, "Maybe we could hook your little doodad up to it and set it to send John back to his universe."

Soron's attention was jerked back to the present since he was reliving an extremely horrifying memory. He looked confused for a second before he nodded once. A second later he bolted out of the console room. The other's looked at each other before Tonto stood up to go follow him. However, before could move an inch, John stopped him.

"I think it's best you leave him be. He clearly wants to be alone," John said, having an idea about what his counterpart was going through.

"Yeah," Tonto said, looking to the floor, "Alright."

"But about this Null whatever?" John said, "Can it really send me home?"

"We won't know 'till we try," Omni said, standing up, "But if we're going to be using my stuff, then there's a certain condition I want to set."

"And that is?" John asked.

 **Later…**

Soron finally returned to the console room now that he was done cowering in the corner of his zero room. However, when he arrived, the ship started to shake again, so he rushed to the controls to make sure the TARDIS didn't crash again. This time he made sure to materialize the ship inside of the building with a softer landing and a slower approach.

"Okay. Last stop, some state I can't remember the name of," Soron weakly joked.

"Minnesota," Tonto said.

"Whatever," Soron weakly replied.

"Alright then," Omni said, grabbing his Champion Belt before walking out of the TARDIS, "Come on Soron. Let's go hook that thing up."

"Yeah, sure. Anything to help me forget…" said Soron before he started to pale again. However, John was fast enough to kick him in the nads.

"Gaaah!" screamed Soron as he clenched his legs falling to the ground.

"Why?" wheezed Soron as he glared at John who just shrugged before following Omni out the door. Tonto in the meantime helped Soron get back to his feet, and allowed Soron to use him as support as they wobbled out of the TARDIS. However, just before they crossed the threshold, something Omni said struck a chord in Soron's head.

"I'm sorry," Soron said, "Did he just say, 'Let's'? As in, him and me?"

"Yes," Tonto said, "Yep, he did."

 **Later still, in the Warehouse Lab…**

At the moment, Omni and Soron were hard at work at the Null Void Cannon. However, Omni's appearance had changed. He was now a large, red, crab; his head was twice the size of a football, with a white line running down the middle of his head, and sticking out from his sides were two arms with pincers instead of hands. Across his chest was a green and white belt that had the symbol of the Omnitrix on it, while his lower section had consisted of a red thorax with another white line down the center, and six legs sticking out.

As for Soron, he had also transformed, as he was back in the form of Kronos, and at the moment, the two Matrix bearers were practically at each other's throats.

"No. Move that wire there, not over here you bigheaded crab," Kronos said hotly.

"Of course, I'd be delighted to," Brainstorm responded, "If you intend to overload the circuits and annihilate us all!"

"I built a dimension travelling ship, and I didn't even get close to killing anything. Don't tempt me to eat some seafood pasta in front of you," Kronos snarked.

"Yes, the fact that your… Shall we say, clandestine, mind was able to create such an advanced piece of technology is admirable," Brainstorm said condescendingly, "But I assure you, the technology that goes into this Cannon is decades ahead of whatever your primitive brain could conjure up."

"Are you telling me you're smarter because your head is bigger, Krusty Krab?" Kronos asked in mock offense; though he was slightly irritated.

"No, I'm saying that I'm smarter than you because my BRAIN is bigger," Brainstorm replied.

"Yeah. A big target. Seriously, how have you survived all this time without becoming someone's dinner?" Kronos snorted.

"Superior intelligence, my good fellow," Brainstorm said as he continued rewiring the Null Void Cannon. Meanwhile, as the two worked, Tonto and John sat a little ways away, watching the two bicker.

"Is your friend always this amusing when he talks to others that could match his intelligence while he's in the form of a giant, talking, crabby… well crab?" asked John as he tried to keep from laughing loudly.

"Yeah, pretty much," Tonto said with a smile on his face. Tonto then looked over to John, and his smile faltered for a second.

"So John," Tonto asked, "You said you were human before. So, how did you do all that razzle-dazzle back on Appoplexia?"

"Hmmm. I don't know. I know it was magic, because it felt familiar, but it was stronger than anything I could do before. I don't know why, but now that I think about it, I started feeling it as soon as I arrived in this reality," John replied then added as he clenched his fists in anger, "I doubt a normal man could survive the amount of beatings I received with all that strength behind it."

"I'm sorry about that, by the way" Tonto said, "Me and Omni will alert the Plumbers as soon as we can. Something like that can't be ignored."

"I doubt it'll do any good. Those fucking cats are too stupid, stubborn, and insane for their own good. I normally don't agree with such a concept as genocide, but for those fucks I'd gladly make an exception," John said sourly. Tonto suddenly looked a little freaked out before he turned away and looked back at Omni and Soron.

"So… You excited to go home?" Tonto said, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know. I usually go with what my gut tells me, and it's telling me something's going to go wrong. My brain on the other hand tells me I'm finally going home. Though, now that I think about it I'd rather not go back," John said.

"Why not?" Tonto asked.

"While I have friends there, they think I'm dead since I performed the exact same spell as my father," responded John, "He used it to trap Lucifer in a reality where the apocalypse was never prevented. But the spell requires a life to be taken, and he sacrificed himself. As much as the Winchesters and I hated him, I have to admire his honor and nobility. Anyway, there's nothing left for me there. My wife is dead thanks to the Rider, and both of my human parents were killed by vampires. You can see how much my life sucked in that universe."

"Then why do you wanna go back?" Tonto asked.

"It's familiar, and the only place I'd ever fit in. There the heroes don't have qualms with killing, and in the two universes I've been to… you know," John replied.

"We don't kill," Tonto said, turning to John, "What's wrong with that?"

"That's not how I do things. I lived my whole life killing my enemies, and if I don't go back to my universe I'll be hunted if I fight an enemy and win. For me, any universe but mine is where I'll always lose," John said.

"Even I know that's a dumb mentality," Tonto said, shocking John, "Showing mercy isn't a curse John. It's one of few things that keeps you human. And your own abilities aren't determined by your environment. So I'm going to ask you a question."

Tonto then looked over to John and for the first time since John met him, Tonto scowled.

"What's stopping you from killing?" Tonto asked, "The universe? Or you?"

John was a bit confused by the question but before he could answer, Kronos came up to him.

"'Scuse me, we need you for something," Kronos said.

"For what?" asked John.

"We need you if we're to find your reality's distinct signature," Brainstorm said as he began inputting various codes into the Cannon console.

"Of course. Why not? I should've known the process would essentially be the same as what Kent Nelson used," John grumbled in irritation. He then got up from his seat and followed Kronos over to Brainstorm.

"Alright, what do I need to do?" John asked.

"Just take this," Kronos said, holding up the TARDIS piece, "Put it on your head, and think about your world."

John did as asked, but for some reason he kept thinking of the woman he met in Clark's world; her name was Lana Lang.

He did his best to try and push those thoughts aside and think of his world. Then, within the span of three seconds, the device began to light up.

"Good, thank you," Kronos said, swiping the piece from John. He then walked back over to Brainstorm and handed him the piece.

"'Kay, he charged it," Kronos said, "How much longer 'till this thing can take it?"

"Just a few more seconds," Brainstorm said as he continued inputting codes. Then, once he was sure everything was calibrated correctly, Brainstorm took the TARDIS piece from Kronos and placed it into an open slot on the console. Then, the device glowed even brighter, and suddenly the Null Void Cannon began to shake a little before creating a portal.

"There we are," Brainstorm said before slapping his Omnitrix symbol and reverting back to Omni.

"If our calibrations are correct, behind that portal should be your homeworld," Omni said.

"Of course they're correct. I never get this type of stuff wrong," scoffed Kronos before slapping his symbol reverting to normal as well.

"Well, I guess this is-" began John before the portal started shimmering. Then, the Null Void Cannon began shaking, and somewhere in the mesh, something blew up.

"What the?!"Omni yelled as the portal seemed to glow brighter. Then, the portal began to suck things in, with one of the first things being Omni and Soron. A second later, Tonto went flying from his spot, but John was fast enough to grab Tonto's arm. However, he suddenly lost his footing, and before he knew it, he and Tonto were pulled through as well. Then, once the portal had sucked everyone through, it sparked up for a second and went dead leaving the whole warehouse silent.

* * *

Sorry for it being longer than normal, but you know what I kind of want it to be this way. Feels more like an actual episode of a tv show. I hope you enjoyed the action as well as the humor. I especially hope you enjoyed the 9th Soron/Kronos' brief appearance in the 10th Soron/Kronos' TARDIS. I don't know if we're going to revisit that once we get to "season 3". Do expect to see the girl named Sara again though. For now just imagine whatever you want for her. We'll go into more detail concerning her in "season 3". I keep saying "season" because i'm going to do it like the actual show. Each "season" will have 6 story arcs, but the 9th Soron/Kronos will only have 1 "season" while 10, 11, and 12 will each get three "seasons". The final "season" will have the 500th Kronos since that "season" will take place shortly before the events of Ultimate Spider-Man: Crisis of the Multiverse. A little bit during that as well i believe; the first few bits before Soron pops up in U Spider-Man: CotM.


	8. Chapter 7: Arrival in SMALLVILLE

Chapter 7: Arrival in SMALLVILLE

 **In another universe...**

Once again, it was a calm night in Smallville. The wind was light, the air was cool, and any people still out were enjoying their time. For the most part, it seemed like a nice, serene night. Unfortunately, this was not to last.

Somewhere above Smallville, a swirling gold wormhole appeared out of nowhere, brimming with energy. It was small though, and a bit high into the sky. As such, unless you actually looked up, you wouldn't notice it. For a second, the portal seemed to be doing nothing, but almost immediately, a man suddenly flew out of it; specifically, Soron.

For a second, Soron was a bit disoriented after being forcibly sucked into the portal. However, his senses began coming back to him and he suddenly became aware of his situation.

"WHOA!" Soron yelled, franticly looking around the area. He then looked down to the ground and saw the ground quickly getting closer, and he knew he needed to do something. He quickly went for his Megatrix and, one flash of Gold later, in place of Soron was the Martian Manhunter. He quickly used his powers to slow his descent before gently landing on the ground, safe and sound.

The martian let out a sigh of relief before looking up to the sky. The portal was still present, however, within the span of a few seconds, the portal sparked up, and then vanished.

"Dammit," Soron muttered, before looking to his current surroundings. At the moment, he was standing in an alley. Nothing really stood out about the alley (save for a few skid marks on the ground), so Soron decided to investigate where he landed. He walked towards the end of the alley and saw the main street of Smallville. It looked rather serene for what it was, with several shops lined up and down the street, and when Soron stuck his head out of the alley and looked down the road, he saw what appeared to be a movie theatre, except he could see a small amount of people exiting the establishment with cups of coffee in their hands.

"This is strange," Soron said, leaning back into the alley, "Something must have gone wrong with the Null Void Cannon. It should not have sucked us in-"

Soron became shocked as he realized something; where was everyone?! He looked around the alley to see if they landed here first, but there was nothing here, save for a few rats.

"John!" Soron yelled out, becoming more worried, "Tonto?! Omni?"

"Hey what's that noise?" a voice nearby said. Soron turned to look towards the alley exit and saw the shadows of bystanders as they approached the alley. Not wanting to alert them, Soron became invisible and blended into the wall, and without a moment to spare.

A young, teenage couple immediately came up to the alley and looked in. However, upon finding nothing, they looked confused.

"Huh," the boy said, "I could've sworn that that sound came from here."

"Yeah, so did I," the girl said, surveying the alley. They kept this up for about a minute before they looked to each other, looked back to the alley, and walked off.

"I swear I heard someone yelling," the boy said before the pair was out of earshot. At that point, feeling it was safe to come out, Soron became visible again.

"That was too close," Soron whispered, "Regardless of the cause, it appears the others and I have been separated. This does not bode well."

Soron began thinking deeply about the situation. For now, he needed to gather information. This town looked familiar, but it was still a little off to him. As such, he decided that he needed to to explore this place, as well as search for his comrades. That is, if they even made it to this universe at all.

Soron quickly peeked his head out of the alley one more time, just to make sure no one was looking. Then, after he felt safe, his hand moved to the symbol of the Megatrix on his chest.

However, unknown to Soron, a porsche drove down the street with a certain bald rich boy behind the wheel. For him, about a month had passed since he encountered John and he was shot in the leg. Thankfully, the Doctors were able to remove the bullet with very little tissue damage, and they told him that he'd be fully recovered within a few weeks, but his leg still ached. He could still walk on it with very few problems, but that pain just kept reminding him of John.

Lex shook his head to get those thoughts out. While John would have been a valuable resource, he was gone. Lex's spies had told him that the most they could find on him was a stolen motorcycle. After that, nothing. It definitely got on Lex's nerves, especially since he wanted to pay John back for the bullet wound, but at this point, he decided to focus on other projects, such as his experiments with meteor-

Lex's thoughts were interrupted when he glimpsed a flash of golden light in the corner of his eye. He immediately stopped the car, and looked over to see what it was, but all he saw was a dark alley. At first, Lex just groaned and got ready to continue driving, that is 'till he saw Soron walk out of the darkness.

"Now, that's interesting," Lex stated as Soron walked away. Lex then drove away from the area, and as he got further away, he pulled out his Bluetooth phone and dialed somebody.

"Yes Mr. Luthor?" a man on the other line said.

"There's somebody new in town. He's wearing a leather jacket with a skull on it. I want him tailed at all times. Don't let him know you're watching him," Lex said as he made a right turn down a corner in the road.

"What's so interesting about this guy?" asked the man with confusion.

"That's my business. Just do what you're told, and don't ask questions," Lex said as he quickly, and harshly, hung up the phone.

 **Meanwhile…**

It was a dark cloudy evening when another portal, similar to the one Soron popped out of, opened up above the streets of Paris. A second later, Omni flew out and tumbled through the sky. The faster he tumbled the more his nausea grew, and he was getting so dizzy that he couldn't focus on the fact that he was flying face first towards a building. However, before he became a giant pink stain, some kind of red blur jumped across the rooftops of Paris before jumping into the sky and catching Omni. Then, before Omni could register what was happening, the blur rushed him to the ground below before disappearing. Omni slowly got to his feet, but his face turned green as his stance began getting wobbly. Then, Omni's stomach churned and he ran over to a trashcan to puke out what was left of his Mountain Dew.

"I'm never doing that again," groaned Omni as his vision began to clear. Once he felt better he looked around, slightly confused. However, his disorientation quickly turned to shock as he looked to the horizon and saw the Eiffel Tower.

"Wha… how…?" stammered Omni in confusion before he realized something else; why wasn't he, in the words of Columbus from Zombieland, a 'poor flat bastard'?

"Wait a minute," Omni said as he looked to the sky. The portal he flew through was still there, but it seemed to be at an angle, and with the speed he generated when he fell out of it, coupled with his disorientation, he should have been a smear on the side of a building. And yet something saved him.

Omni decided that whatever happened wasn't important. For now, he needed to worry about that portal. Whatever had happened in the lab caused him and everyone else to be sucked through, so his priority needed to be on how to get back to-

"Wait a minute!" Omni said, looking around, "Where is everyone?!"

Omni looked around the area for any signs of his associates, but he didn't see anything. No bodies, no smears on the walls, nothing! He was completely alone!

"Guys?!" Omni yelled, "John? Soron? Tonto?!"

Omni began getting worried and sweat began forming on his brow.

 _Did they make it?_ Omni thought, his breathing picking up, _Did they end up somewhere else? Am I the only one here?! Are they even alive?!_

Omni quickly smacked himself to get those thoughts out of his head.

"No," Omni said, rubbing his temples, "No, they're fine. They must be. They have to be."

After calming down enough, Omni took a deep breath and looked around the area. For the most part, there didn't seem to be anyone around, so Omni felt that he could begin his search for his comrades. He lifted his Omnitrix up and brought his fingers to the faceplate, but just before he began scrolling through his aliens, someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"Excuse me," a boy said.

"AH!" Omni yelled, spinning around and getting into a karate stance. However, Omni began to calm down when he saw that the one who approached him was a teenage boy. He had brown, curly hair on his head, and his clothes consisted of a red hoodie with yellow accents in some parts of the stitching, blue pants, and sneakers.

"Whoa!" the boy said, holding his hands up, "Easy there. You okay?"

Omni only stared at the boy for a couple seconds before realizing what he was doing and getting back into a proper stance.

"Oh um, yeah," Omni said, dusting off his clothes, "I'm fine."

"That's good," the boy said, putting his hands in his pockets, "So, what's going on?"

"Oh, um, nothing much," Omni said, trying to sound nonchalant, "Just… Hanging around, you know?"

"Really?" the boy said before pointing up, "'Cause it looks like you just fell out of the sky."

Omni's face went pale as he registered the statement. However, he shook his head to try and regain his composure and he quickly .

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Omni said, playing innocent, "That's not possible. I mean, even if I did fall from the sky, how would I have been able to do that without going splat?"

"I don't know," the boy said, shrugging his shoulders, "Maybe you were skydiving."

"Without a parachute or a plane overhead? That's classic," Omni said, waving it off.

"Hey, I know what I saw," the boy said.

"Yeah, sure you do," Omni said, patting the boy on the shoulder before walking off.

"Hey," the boy said, slightly offended, "What's your deal? You should be thanking me. If I wasn't here, you would have been street pizza."

Omni suddenly froze in place as his brain registered the statement. Then, he slowly turned back around and he saw that the boy was now smirking.

"That… That was you?" Omni said, slowly walking back to the boy.

"Oh, now I'm telling the truth?" the boy said, leaning on a wall, "And here I thought I was seeing things."

Omni became confused. He was about to speak when he realized something; this kid looked familiar. Eerily familiar. In fact, Omni could swear he'd seen this kid somewhere before. But where?

"Do… Do I know you?" Omni said, approaching the boy.

"I don't think so," the boy said, "I think I'd remember some blond kid in cargo shorts."

Omni went into deep thought. He knew he recognized this kid, he even SOUNDED familiar. But he couldn't… Quite… Place him…

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Omni's head. It's true, Omni had never met this boy before! But he knew him! And he was starting to remember from where!

"Hey, why are you looking at me like that?" the boy said, getting a little creeped out, "Do I have something on my face?"

"I'm sorry to ask this, but," Omni began, his hands twitching, "Your name wouldn't happen to be Bart Allen, would it?"

This time, it was the kid's turn to go pale. Then, he slowly pulled his hands out of his pockets and took a step back.

"Oh… um… I just remembered… I've got an appointment. Bye!" said the kid before running away.

"Hey wait!" Omni yelled, running after him, "I just wanna talk!"

Bart ran as fast as his legs could carry him without using his speed. He looked over his shoulder and saw Omni chasing after him. He needed to shake him, fast!

Bart looked up ahead and saw tables and chairs set up for a coffee house, and his smirk grew wide. Adding just enough "umph" to his step, he ran towards the table and flipped it over. However, Omni jumped over the table and kept running, much to Bart's chagrin.

Bart then ran across a street, causing several cars to stop to avoid hitting him. However, as the drivers looked out their windows and yelled at the hooded teen, Omni ran across the street too, not losing track of him. Bart eventually ran up to a restaurant on a street corner and turned onto the adjoining street. However, when Omni ran by the restaurant, just before he could turn the corner too, the front door opened up and smacked Omni in the face, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"OW!" Omni yelled, stepping away from the door and clutching his nose, "Ow, that hurts."

Omni looked back to the door and saw that the person who opened it, a gentleman in a brown coat, looked shocked at seeing the 19 year old.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the man said in a French accent, "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm fine," Omni said, trying to ignore the pain, "It's cool dude."

"Are you sure?" the man said, "I can call an ambulance."

"No, really, it's fine," Omni said, walking past the man. Omni soon turned the corner that Bart turned onto, but unfortunately, Bart was nowhere to be seen.

"Great," Omni muttered, his hands covering his nose, "I'm trapped in the Smallville universe, I don't know where everyone is, and now my face hurts. Overall, this day's been kind of a bummer."

Omni then turned around and walked away, hoping to find a place to sit down. But, if Omni had directed his attention to the rooftops, he would have seen Bart Allen looking down on him with suspicion.

 **Meanwhile, off the coast of Florida…**

A third swirling portal appeared, and just like the others it popped someone out; this time, it was Tonto. However, this portal was underwater; deep underwater. As such, when Tonto popped out, he tumbled around and around and around till he lost his momentum and became dizzy, resulting in his vision becoming fuzzy at best. Tonto became confused as to why he was feeling this when his slow brain finally caught up to the situation. He began panicking before he covered his mouth, realizing he needed to conserve his oxygen. He then looked up to the surface (or at least where he thought the surface was) and swam as hard he could up.

But, as Tonto swam, he felt something whoosh by him. A little concerned, Tonto looked around to see what was nearby and when he saw what it was, his heart skipped a beat; it was a barracuda. A large barracuda! And it was looking directly at Tonto. Not stopping to think, Tonto went for his Omnitrix and started scrolling through his aliens, looking for an aquatic one to fend of the fish. However, as tonto's panic rose, he began to feel light-headed, his personal oxygen running out. Then, just before Tonto could bring out the dial, his vision became fuzzy and he blacked out. But, just before he lost consciousness, the last things Tonto remembered was the barracuda rushing at him with the intent to make him his lunch, and then someone grabbing him.

 **Later...**

Tonto's vision began to return, and Tonto soon felt the warm sun shining down on him. Still feeling groggy, Tonto began rubbing his eyes to try and regain his vision more quickly, and the first thing he saw was a man that looked like he belonged in Baywatch hovering over him with a concerned expression on his face.

"Hey," the man said, "Are you alright?"

However, instead of answering, Tonto freaked out.

"GAAH!" screamed Tonto as he crawled backwards.

"Hey kid," the man in orange swim shorts said placatingly, "It's alright. I found you unconscious underwater. I brought you here since it looked like you were drowning."

"Where am I? Where are my friends? Who are you? How did I get underwater? What of doughnuts?! WHAT?! For the love of God, tell me!" Tonto yelled as his nerves remained on high alert.

"Hey calm down, it's fine! You're at Henderson Beach State Park. My name is Arthur Curry, but my friends call me AC," AC answered kindly.

"Arthur... Curry?" Tonto repeated, the name ringing a bell. But, before Tonto could ask any questions, Tonto heard the sounds of people murmuring. He looked to the source of the noise and saw a group of people come running his way, with some of them looking like they were old enough to be mothers.

"Well… Anyway, thanks for-" Tonto looked back to where AC was, but he saw that AC was gone. Tonto was a little confused by this, but he didn't dwell on it too long as the group of people finally arrived

"Hey are you alright honey?" someone asked. Tonto turned to see who spoke and he was met with a 20 year old brunette woman. She was wearing a bikini that covered her chest, which was proportionate to her 5'8 frame, and it and the bikini bottoms she wore had the logo of the park on them. Admittedly, Tonto was bit awestruck when he looked at her. However, his fatigue quickly caught back up with him and his vision began getting foggy.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Tonto answered groggily, "Hey, why are there suddenly three of you?"

And with that, Tonto passed out once again. The woman looked concerned for the 17-year old and gently picked him up. She then carried him with her as she walked over to the security station. Then, when she arrived she placed him on the nearest couch, annoying the lead security guard.

"Hey, what do you think you're-" the man began before another security guard got up, gestured for the first to "cut it out", and then walked over to the woman with concern on his face.

"Sara, is this kid alright?" asked the man.

"Yes, Chris," Sara replied, "But I think he may have been underwater a bit too long."

"What happened?" the man asked as he gestured for a towel to be brought.

"Me and few other park goers saw him lying on the beach with a swimmer over him. I don't think he was a pedophile though," answered Sara.

"You don't think?!" the first security mumbled as he grabbed a couple towels.

"Knock it off Mac," Chris said before looking back to Sara, "Continue."

"Well, anyway, with the look the guy had, I think he may have saved the kid," Sara said, "But when he saw us he must have gotten scared because he ran away."

"Hmph," said Mac as he covered Tonto in a towel before placing the other one under his head.

"Sara, since you found him I need you to take him home for the day if we can't find his family. After all the park's about to close and we can't let him stay here," Chris said all business-like as he headed over the the secretary.

"I can't take care of a kid," Sara said with a horrified expression, "I can't even hold onto a boyfriend."

"You found him. That makes him your responsibility for tonight," replied Chris as the secretary tried looking up information on Tonto. Unfortunately, there was nothing here indicating that Tonto nor any relatives were in the records of current park visitors.

"But-" began Sara before Chris cut her off by raising his hand.

"You have your orders. I suggest you follow them," Chris said in a serious tone before heading to his office.

"Great," Sara said, looking over to Tonto, "Now I'm stuck playing babysitter."

 **Later...**

Tonto began stirring again, only this time, his head felt a lot clearer. He began opening his eyes and saw that he was in the backseat of a car. This, made him a little nervous before he looked forward and saw the image of Sara in the rear side mirror.

Likewise, as Sara drove, she glanced into the mirror and saw Tonto slowly inching over to the door, indicating he wanted to jump out. In response to this, Sara pulled over to the side of the road and looked back at him.

"Don't worry," Sara said reassuringly, "You're going to be just fine, and I promise I'm not holding you captive. I just have to take care of you till we find your family."

"Yuh huh," said Tonto with suspicion before he muttered to himself, "I so need to find a way out of here."

"Hey don't be like that. This wasn't my idea. It was my boss's. I suggest we just make the best of this situation as we can," Sara said with a slight frown as she turned back to the steering wheel.

"Then why didn't your boss call the police?" Tonto said, stretching his arms. Sara got ready to respond, but stopped, realizing that she and Chris probably should have done that. Needless to say, she felt a little embarrassed by this before sighing and looking to the road.

"Dammit Chris!" muttered Sara with irritation as she resumed driving to her house in Labelle then spoke up, "Look, just try and bare with me. Tomorrow, I'll call the police, they can find out where your parents are, and we can pretend we never met, okay kid."

"I'm like 3 years younger than you," Tonto said.

"Whatever!" Sara snapped before directing her attention back to the road. For a minute, there was complete silence in the vehicle. Then, Sara saw something coming out of the backseat, scaring her briefly. However, upon glancing to it, she saw it was only Tonto's hand.

"Tonto Abernathy," he said, "Pleased to meet you."

Sara was silent for a minute, trying to keep her attention on the road. But, she eventually let out a sigh and, without looking away, she shook Tonto's hand.

"Sara," she said, "Sara Tennyson."

"Tennyson?" Tonto said, leaning back into his seat, "Huh. What a coinkidink. I know a few guys with that same name."

"Interesting," Sara said, as she turned a corner.

 **Meanwhile, over the streets of Metropolis…**

A fourth and final golden swirling portal appeared in the skies over Metropolis, and just like the previous three it spat someone out sending him tumbling end over end towards the ground below.

"Oh come on!" yelled John when he realized he was once again falling from the sky.

"My luck can NOT be this bad!" John hollered again with just as much annoyance. Suddenly, he realized that if he didn't do anything he'd become street graffiti. Then another thought struck him; in this universe he had no abilities. There was no way out of this! He was going to die! And with that knowledge alone, all John could do was scream.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly something grabbed him around the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Then, the next second, he was flown to the ground. Unfortunately, he moved too quickly, so when his feet touched the ground, he began experiencing vertigo, and he began losing his footing. He experienced this for a while till he wandered over to what appeared to be a museum and crashed through the front door, falling on his butt.

"Ow," John muttered, rubbing his head. He slowly got back to his feet and looked around. Something about this place felt familiar so he began looking around.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" asked a not so friendly voice from behind him. John slowly turned around and saw a man. He had an angry scowl across his face and a bit of stubble on his chin.

"I just felt something familiar was here. I don't know why or what," answered John as he evaded answering the first question.

"Get. Out," demanded the man with an angry glare, "We're closed."

"Or what?" taunted John defiantly.

"Or I'll make you," the man replied darkly as he stepped toward John.

"Yeah? You and what army?" John taunted back.

"I don't need an army," replied the man as he swung his fist, "I just need this."

John managed to deflect the blow, much to the man's surprise, before he swung a right hook of his own. The man managed to grab John's hand and twist it behind his back, but John just dropped to the ground turning as he went. That caused them to begin fighting on the floor till one of them got a lucky hit in their opponent's groin. As John rolled off of his opponent and stood up before receiving an uppercut which sent him flying into a locked door which burst open. John recovered quickly and saw a white cloth over something and grabbed it to distract his enemy; which was indeed what happened. John saw a pair of bolos in a glass case so he smashed it open, and grabbed them, before whirling them in the air. The man managed to throw off the white sheet and he saw John whirl the bolos in the air.

"I wouldn't do tha-" began the man.

"Oh shut up," John said with annoyance before throwing them at him. However, something suddenly knocked it out of the way.

"No. Must not fight. All friends," mumbled a familiar voice which drew John's attention to the room's entrance.

"Kent?" asked John which gained a surprised and untrusting look from John's opponent. The man then took advantage of John's momentary distraction and ran at him to deliver a punch to his face.

"No. Hall must not knockout," mumbled Kent Nelson as he looked at the man imploringly. Somehow, this caused the man to stop before actually hitting John, much to the former archangel's surprise. Then, the man started shaking a little before sighing and slowly lowering his fist.

"Fine, but I still want him to leave," the man said reluctantly before turning to Kent, "And I want some answers from you… no matter how incomprehensible they may be."

John grunted at how he was ignored, but he complied with the request, at least for Kent's sake, and walked out of the room with the man glaring at his back.

"What's wrong with him?" asked John as he turned towards the not so friendly host.

"That's none of your business. Leave." the man with the stubble said bluntly. This elicited a sigh from John as he turned towards the exit and walked away.

"Does it involve the helm?" John asked.

"I said, LEAVE!" the man said more forcefully.

"Fine, fine," John said, "I'm going."

John walked out the front door of the museum and the instant he was fully out, the man came up and slammed the doors shut. John sighed at this, before looking around the area and scratching his head.

"Now… Where is everyone?" John thought out loud.

But, as John walked away from the museum, he failed to notice a figure watching him from the shadows. A figure with glowing, red eyes.

"Hmm, this is interesting," the figure said.

 **Meanwhile, back in Smallville…**

Soron found himself in front of the theatre like building and figured it was the best place to find information. He then walked in and saw that it wasn't exactly. In fact it was coffee house. There were several tables scattered around the room with people sitting around and drinking coffee while other people in uniforms (presumably the staff) took orders. However, behind the counter, Soron saw a fairly beautiful raven haired woman working, she wasn't wearing the same uniform several as the staff. Soron figured that she might have some useful information, so he approached her.

"Excuse me?" Soron said, getting her attention.

"Oh. Hello, welcome to the Talon. What kind of coffee would you like? Decaf, Black, or what?" the woman said kindly as she filled a mug of coffee.

"I'm not interested in coffee," replied Soron as he took a seat at the stool, "But, I guess I could have a cup… How much does it cost?"

"About a dollar," answered the woman as she handed two mugs to a waitress.

"Hmm. Let's see…" Soron muttered to himself as he began searching through his pockets. However the only thing he found was a Vreshnayen crystal.

"I don't have money, but this should do nicely," said Soron as he handed the crystal to her. She widened her eyes and gaped at it before looking at him with a hint of suspicion.

"I've never seen a crystal like this before. Where'd you get it?" the woman asked.

"It's been so long, I can't remember, but that crystal would make you literally the richest woman on the planet," said Soron with his usual grin.

"And you're giving it to me for a cup of coffee?" she said, "You could sell this at a museum and get millions."

"I have millions of these back home," Soron said as he waved off the idea, "I don't really need money anyway, and if I sold it at a museum some idiot would steal it and probably end up buying the world. However, you seem like the sort that wouldn't do that, I'll trust you with it. Keep it for a rainy day."

"What's your name?" asked the woman curiously.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Soron replied with a grin.

"Lana," Lana said as she held out her hand, "Lana Lang."

"MacLeod," Soron said as he grasped her hand, "Soron MacLeod."

"Really?" Lana asked with an amused tone, "You're going all James Bond?"

"Who's that?" asked Soron with evident confusion which made Lana stare at him with a shocked expression.

"Nevermind," Lana said, pocketing the crystal, "I'll get you that cup."

Lana then picked up a nearby empty cup, and filled it up with coffee. Then, once it began to foam, she handed the cup to Soron.

"There you go," Lana said, "So, what brings you to Smallville?"

"I'm just passing through," Soron replied casually, "Never heard of this place. Everyone have small wangs here?"

"Well, that's a little rude," Lana said.

"Easy Lana," Soron said defensively, "I was just flirting and joking at the same time… I think. I haven't flirted in so long I probably wouldn't recognize it."

"I can see that," Lana said, "Well, I've got other orders to fill. Hope you enjoy your cup."

And with that, Lana was about to go back to her business before Soron gently grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," he said, letting her go, "I'm sorry if I'm acting a little off putting, but I just need some information."

"What about?" Lana said.

"I need to know if you've seen three of my friends," Soron said, "Their names are Omni, Tonto Abernathy, and John Constantine."

Lana eyes widened a bit when she heard Soron say "John" but didn't make any other signs of recognition; especially concerning the other two.

"I… Don't think I've seen them," Lana said, "I'm sorry, one of them is named 'Omni'?"

"Yeah, he's weird," Soron said.

"Well, I'm sorry to report that no one with that name has passed through here," Lana said.

"Dammit," Soron muttered, before looking to Lana, "Well thanks for the coffee, anyway. Have a good day."

Soron gulped down what was left of his coffee and quickly exited the Talon. But, as Soron exited the building, he suddenly heard a shrieking ringing sound that annoyed the hell out of him. Soron immediately headed in a particular direction, but unfortunately, the sound was getting to him so much, that he didn't pay attention to where he was going before accidentally walking into oncoming traffic, resulting in him being hit by a blond woman in a red car. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of the hood as it smacked into him before he flew back and his head hit the pavement.

 **Later…**

Soron slowly opened his eyes and once he regained his senses, he saw that he was in a hospital room. To one side of the room, he saw a bunch a chairs stacked on top of each other, a window on the other side, and attached to his chest were a bunch of probes attached to some medical equipment. The shock of this woke him up quickly and he bolted up straight. Unfortunately, all this did was give him a splitting headache.

"GAAH!" Soron screamed as he fell down against the bed. The resulting impact caused him to accidentally, and ungracefully, roll off onto the floor with his butt sticking up in the air.

"Ow," groaned Soron, rubbing his head and slowly getting back up. He then heard the door to the room open up, and Soron looked to see a hospital nurse walk in.

"Oh!" the nurse said, running over to Soron, "Sir, let me help. You're suffering from internal injuries. You need rest."

"Nah. I have a thing to help… with… that," said Soron as he trailed off realizing his clothes and his Megatrix were missing.

"Where the bloody hell is my stuff?!" demanded Soron angrily.

"Sir, just calm down!" the nurse said, "It's currently being cleaned. We'll return it to you soon."

"Fine, but whatever you do DON'T TOUCH MY WATCH OR THE OTHER OBJECTS IN MY CLOTHES!" yelled Soron.

"Alright, alright!" the nurse said, getting Soron in bed. She then left the room, rolling her eyes as she did, before Soron reluctantly laid back down.

However, as the nurse walked away from Soron's room (grumbling under her breath about rude patients mixed with slight curses), she failed to notice a man watching her leave the room. The man himself looked rather unimpressive, with short brown hair, and a slight stubble under his lip, while his clothes consisted of a dark blue vest over a brown shirt, blue jeans, and dress shoes.

The man watched as the nurse walked away from the room and went to her desk down the hall. Then, after looking around to insure no one was watching him, he went up to Soron's room, and opened up the door a crack. He then peeked inside and sure enough, Soron was still lying there, with his head turned away. The man then nodded and quietly closed the door before reaching into his vest pocket and pulling out a cellphone. He then went to his contacts, and called the contact under the name "Lex Luthor."

 **At Lex's Mansion...**

Lex sat quietly near his fireplace, enjoying a small glass of brandy. At the moment, his mind wandered as he thought about current business. With Luthor Corp now his responsibility, he had been going over several of his father's older documents, including a few notes about some off-the-radar locations. Some of them he saw no use for, but a few he found interesting. Including notes about an old mental institution that had been acquired years ago.

However, he was soon pulled out of his thoughts as his cellphone rang. Lex immediately put down his glass of Brandy and, after seeing the caller ID, he answered it.

"What have you found?" he said.

"The guy with jacket was just checked into Smallville General," the man on the other end said.

"What happened?" Lex asked, taking a small sip of Brandy.

"Apparently he wandered out into oncoming traffic," the man said, "The woman that hit him called 911, and they brought him here."

"Did they find anything with him?" Lex asked.

"Not to my knowledge," the man said.

"Then keep watching him," Lex said, "If anything new develops, call me."

"Yes si-"

Lex immediately hung up the phone and slammed it down onto his table. He then downed the rest of his glass and poured himself another. The fact that the guy with the jacket was in the hospital was troubling to Lex. Not because he was injured, but because this meant he was out of his hands. Lex was sure something was odd about that guy. He may not have known what, but he had a feeling. All he needed was proof.

 **Later, back at the hospital...**

Soron was awake again, only this time he wasn't riled up, mostly because he was familiar with his surroundings… even if he hated them. This time, the nurse had brought him his afternoon meal and, to put it simply, it was disgusting. As he stared at his food with loathing, the door to his room opened and a blonde woman with short hair walked in.

"Hi," she said as she stood at the door awkwardly.

"Hi," said Soron before adding with a raised brow, "Who the heck are you and why are you talking to me?

"Oh… um… I'm… thewomanthatranintoyou," she said, clearly nervous.

Soron blinked twice in confusion while the woman breathed in and out deeply.

"I'm Chloe Sullivan, and I'm the woman that ran into you," Chloe said before she weakly added, "Sorry."

"Eh. It's not the first time I've been run into," Soron said dismissively as he pushed his healthy poison for his taste buds away.

"Nothing too badly damaged?" she asked with concern.

"I just can't make fast movements. Other than that I'm as fine as a shattered teacup… that was a joke. I'm actually fine," Soron said thankful for the conversation and the ability to postpone eating that crap.

"Sorry about that," Chloe said once more before she noticed that Soron was deliberately avoiding his food.

"Do you want to get some better food?" she asked, "I think they have better stuff in the cafeteria."

This caused Soron's disposition to improve.

"Yes. Normally, I don't accept such invitations from people who run me over, but this time I'll make the exception," Soron said, "Who am I to decline an invitation from a beautiful woman? A gay man. That's who I'd be. Let's not forget idiot. I need to get my personal affects first though. There's no way I'm walking around with my arse showing itself to the world. I'd like to keep my dignity thank you very much."

"Um… Okay," Chloe said, a little confused, "Well, then how about I just go to the cafeteria and bring something back?"

"No, I'm not staying here," Soron said adamantly, "You may not believe me but I have something that can heal my wounds quicker than this crappy medicine. News flash, this medicine doesn't work. It's useful for headaches, but for everything else I say HELL to the NO."

"Um," Chloe said, getting a little freaked out, "Fine, then I'll just wait outside."

"No need. I'm not afraid of changing in front of a beautiful woman. Besides it wouldn't have been the first time. Wait, am I being too weird? I can't really tell these days," Soron rambled as he slowly got to his feet.

"Yes, you kind of are," Chloe said, moving to the door, "Look, I'll just wait 'till the nurse brings your clothes back. 'Till then, I'll just be outside." And with that, Chloe opened the door and ran out into the hall.

"Huh," Soron said, sitting down on his bed, "I need more experience with women."

 **In the hall…**

Max sighed as he leaned against a hospital wall. He then looked up to a hospital clock, saw that the time was 11:15, and he sighed again.

Max wasn't a simple man, but ever since he was young, someone had always been stepping on him. When he was a kid in school, he was always passed over. He was either ignored by the majority of students, or they just pretended he wasn't there. High school was just as bad; every time he racked up the nerve to talk to someone or to ask out a girl he liked, someone would swoop in and steal his chance, whether it be one of the jocks, or just another random student.

Eventually, Max had enough. When he finally graduated, he decided he'd go up in the world. He took technical classes, art classes, business, communication, everything he felt he'd need to get ahead. And when he finally got his Masters, it looked like that was exactly what would happen. He even got offers from several high paying corporations who wanted his talent, but unfortunately for Max, the offer he accepted was the one from Luthor Corp.

At first, he thought he was going to get a high paying job with great benefits, but he quickly discovered that the branch he'd be working in was the branch in Smallville. At first, he tried to look on the bright side; it was still a good job and it certainly paid well enough for a while. But then Lionel shut his branch down. At first, Max wasn't too scared. After all, wouldn't Luthor Corp just reassign him to another location? But he eventually learned the truth; everyone in the Smallville branch was being fired. Not because of their work ethic or anything they did or didn't do, but because Lionel was trying to hurt Lex, who was in charge of the branch at the time.

Now, Max had nothing. He did eventually regain his job at Luthor Corp, but his new position wasn't nearly as high, and it mostly consisted of being Lex Luthor's lapdog. Heck, a month ago, Lex had him and someone else try and kidnap this guy in a trenchcoat, and all he had to show for it was bruise the size of Kentucky on his forehead. And now, he was relegated to looking after another moron who got hit by a car! How was this his life?!

Max rubbed his forehead to try and calm down. Regardless of his lot in life, he was stuck. He needed this job, and while being Lex Luthor's personal spy wasn't something he liked, there wasn't anything he could do. Heck, there were even days when he wished the he was here in Smallville when the meteor shower hit a few years back. Then maybe he could be like one of those freaks, and actually get ahead in life. But unfortunately, life didn't work out like that.

Max quietly grumbled to himself and decided he needed to let off some steam. As such, he stood up straight and made his way down the hall. Maybe he could get a burger at the cafeteria or something.

However, just he reached the end of the hall and turned a corner, he bumped into a nurse, causing her to fall over and drop a pile of clothes she was carrying.

"Hey are you alright?" Max said, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the nurse said, taking Max's hand and getting up.

"I'm sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going," Max said, looking to the pile of clothes, "Do you want my help picking this up?"

"No, it's fine," the nurse said, picking up a pair of pants, "I've got this."

"No, I insist," Max said, grabbing a shirt and handing it to the nurse. He then reached for a nearby jacket and held it out. Admittedly, Max was a little creeped out by it; why would someone wear a jacket with a skull on it?

Max continued examining the jacket before just shrugging his shoulders. It wasn't his place to judge people's fashion. So, after folding the jacket, he got ready to hand it back to the nurse, when he happened to see something on the ground. A little curious, Max leaned down to see what it was, and he was almost a little surprised; it was a watch. A gold watch! The wristband, while still mostly gold, also had silver accents around the edges, while the faceplate, rather than having the traditional clock or digital numbers, was instead a golden hourglass.

Just seeing this watch made Max's eyes twinkle, and suddenly (he didn't know why), but he wanted it. He looked back over to the nurse, and thankfully, she was occupied with other clothes she dropped. So, Max looked back down to the watch, and snatched it up.

"Wow," Max said, looking the watch over.

"Excuse me?"

Max suddenly stood up straight and quickly pocketed the watch. He then looked over to who spoke and he saw the nurse with a pile of clothes under her arm.

"Oh, yes?" Max said, trying to be nonchalant.

"The jacket?" the nurse said, holding out her hand.

"The jack- Oh!" Max said, realizing he was still holding the skull jacket, "Yes, of course!"

Max then quickly folded the jacket, and handed it back to the nurse.

"Thank you," the nurse said, before walking off. However, once she was gone, Max reached back into his pocket and pulled out the watch. His hands began to shake a little as he examined it and for some reason, he felt… Tingly when when he looked at it. Then, before he knew what he was doing, he began unclasping the wristband and he slowly put the watch on his wrist.

 **Back with Soron…**

The nurse thankfully brought Soron his clothes rather quickly. He immediately took them and, much to nurse's displeasure, he got out of his gown and changed in front of her. However, after Soron finished putting his clothes back on, he realized something was off. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks; the Megatrix was missing. He rushed out of the room and saw Chloe sitting in a chair located near the room and walked to her.

"After you ran me over was I still wearing a strange golden watch that doesn't actually tell time?" demanded Soron with a hint of fear in his voice while he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Yes," Chloe said as she wrestled herself out of his grip, "Why?"

"It's missing!" Soron said through gritted teeth, "I'm going to have a little chat with that nurse."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Chloe quickly said as she stood in front of him preventing him from walking another step, "There's no need to do anything rash. Why don't you let me do the talking so you won't do something you'd regret?"

"Fine," Soron reluctantly agreed, "Just don't take too long. You have no idea how dangerous it is in the wrong hands."

Chloe sighed in relief before heading into the room to talk with the nurse that brought Soron's clothes to him.

"Hey," Chloe said with a smile, "My friend says he's lost his watch. Do you know what could've happened to it?"

"What watch?" asked the nurse in confusion.

"My gold watch that doesn't actually tell time!" Soron replied dryly from the hall.

"I don't… I never saw such a thing. Someone could've taken it from the wash room, I don't know," replied the nurse before she looked at Soron and asked, "Why would you even have a watch that's useless?"

"It's far more useful than your small mind could ever comprehend!" Soron snapped.

"Hey, calm down," Chloe said, "We'll find it."

Soron grumbled a bit, but he went back out into the hall. Chloe sighed in relief before looking back to the nurse.

"Look, do you know any other time when someone could have taken the watch?" Chloe asked.

"Well," the nurse said, "On my way here, I bumped into a guy. I dropped most of my load. Maybe I dropped the watch then."

"What did the man look like?!" demanded Soron as he rushed back into the room with a dangerous expression.

"Hey, calm down!" Chloe said, holding Soron back. Soron managed to shake Chloe off, but he complied to her request and stepped away. Chloe then looked to the nurse and approached her.

"Look, I'm sorry for his behavior," Chloe said, "But can you please tell us what the man looked like?"

"Well… Alright," the nurse said, glaring over to Soron, "I suppose I can tell you."

Soron only grunted and looked to a corner.

"He had short brown hair, a little bit of a stubble, and dark blue vest," the nurse said, "That's all I can remember."

"Thank you," Chloe said, turning to Soron, "Let's go."

"The sooner I get my watch back the better… for everyone," Soron said, though he muttered the latter part to himself. But Unknown to him Chloe heard that and became interested.

Once they exited the room, Soron brought out a device that looked like a combination of random pieces that usually wouldn't work together.

"What is that?" Chloe asked with confusion and interest.

"This is a device that goes ding around shapeshifting technology," Soron replied not caring what he said; after all he would need help catching the man who stole it.

"Shape changing technology?" Chloe said slowly before she snorted, "Yeah, right."

"I'm not kid-" began Soron before the device dinged with a compass aiming behind him.

Soron and Chloe turned around, and they saw the man the nurse was talking about leaning against a wall. But what caught Soron's eye was the fact that the man was wearing the Megatrix.

"Hey!" Soron yelled. Max, turned to see him but a second after he looked, Soron leapt at him.

"Hey, let me go!" Max said.

"Give me that watch!" Soron yelled, shaking the man. However, the orderlies soon arrived and forcefully pulled him off of Max.

"Let me go! You have no idea how much danger you'll be in if you let that man esca-" but before Soron could finish, the orderlies pulled out a syringe and they injected him with a sleeping solution.

"Ow! Stop that!" yelled Soron as he forced the orderlies off. He then looked to where Max was, but then saw he was running down the hall. Soron's rage growing, he rushed after him.

"How is this possible? Nobody is immune to that," muttered several of the orderlies. Meanwhile, Chloe watched as Soron went off, a little surprised. She was becoming intrigued. Having a strange device like and being able to shake off the orderlies? While Chloe didn't fully believe it, she was starting to think he was a meteor freak.

Meanwhile, Soron ran fast as he could after Max, but at every turn, Max kept throwing things in his path. Unfortunately, despite these obstacles, Soron kept coming. But eventually, Max managed to find a closet, and he ran inside. Soron still saw him enter, so he ran up to the closet and threw it open. But unfortunately for him, he didn't see anybody inside.

"Dammit!" yelled Soron before punching the wall next to the door. Soron then walked away, but after he left, Max stepped out from behind the door and he pulled out his phone.

"Hello, Mr. Luthor?" Max said, "He's up."

And, as Max made the call, his left hand drifted to the Megatrix and began twisting the dial.

* * *

I had actually intended to go to 42 pages this time but my colleague wanted to stop cause he was getting tired. He also wanted to leave this bit as a cliffhanger or something like that. anyway now we have officially began the smallville story arc. we may eventually do a second one but i don't think that'll be anytime soon. yes Sara Tennyson is an OC character and is the same girl you saw in the last chapter's brief venture into Soron's personal future. I figured why not bring her in quicker. In any case I had thought of giving her the last name of MacLeod but since that would mean that Soron and Sara would be alternate versions of each other it'd be weird. After all I'm planning on pairing Sara with Soron. If you have seen Kingsman: Secret Service then you'll know what I mean by "Manners maketh man". I plan on having a similar bar fight in this story arc with Soron defending Sara's honor or something. in either case that bar fight would happen. Soron is not completely defenseless. he still has a blaster in his inside chest pocket. it forms into a blaster, much like the future guns in the time travel based show called Continuum. However unlike that gun Soron's looks more like Winona( john Cricton's gun) from the awesome Sci-fi show Farscape. you really should watch that show and Continuum though Continuum is more of a crime solving show. the reason Soron still has that blaster is because he's not comfortable without it yet. Yes the angry man with the stubble is Carter Hall. the red eyed man in the shadows is John Jones aka Martian Manhunter aka J'onn J'onzz. If any of you have custom characters you want brought into the story then if they use omnitrixes then we'll see what we can do concerning them when we start the first story arc of"season 3". i expect this story to go maybe into 2019 considering the pace we're going, real life intervening, and the one month or two month long break from the story. In either case I have NOT gotten bored yet. If you guys would love for us to bring the characters of Saints Row 3 &/or 4 into the story then let us know. I think it'd be slightly amusing. anyway have a good day/night and please review, follow for updates, and favorite to find it easily on your computer. you can also bookmark it. that's what i usually do.


	9. Chapter 8: The Megatrix's New Bearer

Chapter 8: The Megatrix's New Bearer

 **At the Luther Manor...**

"What do you mean he's gone!?" Lex yelled into his phone.

"Exactly what I said sir," Max replied on his end, "He's gone. Left the hospital."

"Then find him," Lex demanded while pouring himself a glass of brandy.

"Sir, he nearly killed me!" Max said, "He'll recognize me if he sees me again!"

"Then I suggest you be more careful," Lex said before downing his drink.

"But Mr. Luthor-"

"No buts!" Lex snapped, "I pay you good money to do the tasks I assign you, so unless you want to find a new job, you will find this man and continue updating me on his whereabouts. Do I make myself clear?"

Max said nothing for a few seconds, 'till he eventually let out a soft sigh.

"Of course Mr. Luthor," Max said quietly.

"Good," Lex said, before hanging up.

 **Back at the hospital…**

Max pocketed his phone and released another sigh as he plopped himself into a waiting room chair. He then buried his face in his hands and began to hyperventilate.

He couldn't take this anymore! Putting his life on the line, being talked down to, treated like nothing but the common help, it was too much! Max was losing it! He needed out of this! He wanted control of his life again! He wanted freedom!

Max released a groan as he dropped his hands and looked to the ceiling. No matter what he wanted though, all his fantasies were just that, fantasies. Max knew better than anyone that once you were under a Luthor's thumb, the only way out was in blood; either yours or theirs. And 10 times out of 10, it was usually yours.

However, as Max continued feeling sorry for himself, his eyes wandered to the watch he snatched. Max couldn't help but smirk when he looked at it and he raised it up to examine it more. That guy Lex wanted him to track seemed really interested in getting this thing. He was even desperate enough to assault someone.

"'S probably worth a fortune" Max mumbled as he began tapping the faceplate, "Have to be if that psycho wanted it so badly."

Max stopped tapping the faceplate and began looking over the main body of the watch. Aside from the gold and silver, it was rather unspectacular, save for a couple buttons on the sides. Getting a little curious, Max brought his fingers up to the buttons, and then pressed them.

Immediately, there was a reaction; the faceplate suddenly popped up, startling Max for a second. He then held the watch at arm's' length, a little afraid that it would do something else, but it remained docile. Then, the faceplate lit up, and a small, golden hologram popped out of the surface. At this point, Max's curiosity grew to the point where it overwrote his fears, and he brought the watch closer to examine it.

Max was then surprised by who the hologram was; it was a man. Specifically, that… Kent kid that Lex was friends with. Only, the hologram looked a few years older than him, and his clothes were all dark, complete with a trench coat.

"What the heck is this?" Max whispered. However, Max's curiosity continued to grow and, almost involuntarily, his right hand slowly raised itself to the faceplate. Then, his fore finger touched the dial, and before he knew it, he pressed it back down, enveloping his vision in gold!

 **With Soron…**

Soron was currently fuming and he wasn't caring about anything except getting his Megatrix back. A few minutes prior, he asked Chloe to do a search on the man who stole the Megatrix, and while Chloe was a little resistant (especially since Soron assaulted the guy), she complied and dug up whatever she could. In her search, she discovered that the man was an employee of Luthorcorp, and upon hearing the name, Soron became even angrier and left. Now, Soron had arrived at the Luthor mansion, and as he walked through the front gates, some guards walked up to him.

"Mr. Luthor is not recie-" began one of the guards before Soron smacked him the throat with a karate chop.

The other guard went for his gun but Soron turned towards him and delivered a right hook right to the guard's nose. As Soron heard the crunching sound he turned around and delivered a spinning kick to the first guard's face, sending him spinning to the ground. Soron then kept spinning going and swept the leg of the second guard before bringing it onto the guard's throat. Soron thought about pressing down and crushing the guard's throat, but he decided against it and just removed his foot so he could kneel down.

"Don't kill me," the guard muttered with slight fear. Soron didn't respond as he reached down to the guard's waist and grabbed his gun. Then, before the guard could say anything else, Soron knocked out with the butt of the 9mm. Soron then tucked the 9mm into the back of his pants before pulling his leather jacket over it to hide it from sigh, and then turned back to the mansion and continued on his way to meet with the thief's boss.

He opened the main entrance and saw three guards standing in the foyer. They all saw Soron immediately, but Soron didn't waste time as he kicked the first guard in the nads causing him to roll onto his side and curl up in pain. Soron then swung at the second guard, but he dodged it as he pulled out his gun. Soron immediately pulled out a pencil and threw it into the barrel of the gun before turning to the third guard and aiming the gun he took from the guard outside.

"Put the gun down!" barked the third guard, "We have you outnumbered two to one!"

"Yeah," Soron responded sarcastically, "So did your friends outside and they're currently in la la land."

The third guard widened his eyes before he smirked as he glanced through his peripheral as the second guard succeeded in pulling the pencil out of his gun.

"Unlike them we have the advantage of having two guns pointed at you," sneered the guard cockily as he cocked his gun.

"Yeah, I'll give you that," Soron said as he dropped his gun and held his arms up.

"Bernard, check him for more weapons," ordered the guard to the second guard.

"Sure thing Larry," Bernard said as he walked over to Soron slowly.

As soon as Bernard got close enough Soron shot his hand out grabbing him by the arm and spun around him till Bernard was between him and Larry.

"You have two choices," Soron warned angrily as he pressed the gun to Bernard's head, "You can either lower your gun and let me lock you and Bernie in the closet after tying you up and gagging you or you can shoot your colleague and die alongside him."

Larry decided that the second option was the best because he knew Lex's wrath was worse than Lionel's. As soon as Larry fired Soron pushed Bernard into a random wall, knocking him out, before he dodged the bullet by leaping to the right. But, before Soron hit the ground he pulled a device out of his jacket and pressed a button on the side. The device then transformed into a gun that looked like a pulse pistol from Farscape, and Soron fired a stun blast. Unfortunately, Larry didn't have enough time to dodge it and upon being hit, he fell to his knees and convulsed on the floor. Soron then stood up and then blasted Bernard to ensure that he was unconscious then made his way through the mansion till he found the living room. He barged into the room and aimed his gun around. He frowned when he saw that nobody was there till he felt as if he was being watched. He slowly turned around and saw a bald man pointing a silver colored semi-automatic sidearm right at Soron.

"Go ahead, try something," Lex said, his finger on the trigger.

"I assume you're Lex Luthor," Soron said casually as he collapsed his gun and hid it behind his back.

"You assume correctly," Lex said, "Though it appears I don't have the honor of returning the favor. Tell me, who are you?"

"Who I am is unimportant. What is important is why I'm here," Soron replied evading the question.

"And why would that be?" Lex said, "Here to steal one of my priceless treasures? You wouldn't be the first. And I have to say, as a thief and a home invader, you're sloppy."

"I'm not here to steal any of your crap," Soron said bluntly.

"Then why are you here?" Lex asked.

"An employee of yours stole something very important to me and if I don't get it back your world will be in danger," Soron said honestly.

"Sorry to hear that," Lex said with a little bit of sarcasm mixed in, "But rest assured, if you wanted to file a complaint with one of my employees, you could have just called my secretary."

"Cut the shit Lex," Soron said with annoyance, "I'm not fucking around here. Your employee is a threat to this world as long as he has my property and I have a feeling you wouldn't like what he could do. He is your pet after all, and we all know what those who feel like they're worthless do when they get power."

"Alright, let's say I believe you," Lex said, humoring Soron, "What exactly did my employee steal? And why is it such a threat?"

"That's need to know, and until I can trust you… you don't need to know," Soron said with a sneer.

"This coming from the man who just took out several of my guards," Lex said, "Between the two of us, I'm the one who should be hesitant to trust you. Besides, what proof do you have?"

Soron stayed quiet for a few seconds as he debated whether or not he should go on a limb and tell Lex. Once he made up his mind, he opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when the back wall of the building exploded inward causing dust to go flying everywhere and sending the two men flying onto their backs. Both groaned as they leaned up and looked to see what hit them, and both looked shocked.

"Clark?" Lex said, recognizing the form of his friend. However, "Clark" wasn't wearing his usual attire. Instead, he was dressed in a black shirt, black pants, black shoes, black trench coat, and on his chest was a golden hourglass symbol.

"Hello Mr. Luthor," "Clark" said as he calmly walked into the room.

"Told you," groaned Soron as he slowly stood up reaching for his blaster that was tucked into the back of his pants. However, "Clark" heard him and just as Soron grabbed the gun, "Clark" rushed over to him, grabbed him by his neck and lifted him into the air.

"You're the guy from the hospital," "Clark" said, "The one who attacked me for the watch. Have to say, I can see why you wanted it."

Then, "Clark" threw Soron to the other end of the room, knocking over a bookcase, before he turned his attentions back to Lex and walked back over to him. However, Lex happened to glance to the side and saw that his gun had landed a little ways from where he landed. Using a sudden burst of adrenaline, Lex got up, grabbed the gun, and pointed it at "Clark" before opening fire. Unfortunately, all the bullets just bounced off.

"Huh," "Clark" said, feigning surprise, "Look at that."

Soron saw the situation and, using some leftover strength, he pulled out his healing device.

"Lex, press the small black button on the bottom of this! I'll keep your employee distracted!" Soron hollered as he threw his healing device towards Lex. Then, he quickly pulled out his blaster, set it from 'Stun' to 'Kill' and opened fire at "Clark". Thankfully, this time the blast did do something as the blast sent "Clark" flying into the wall. However, "Clark" was still breathing and he looked toward Soron and glared.

"Well well," "Clark" said, shaking off the pain, "Guess there's more to you than just a watch."

"Oh shit," Soron said as "Clark" blurred at him and sent him flying through a wall. In the meantime, "Clark" looked back to Lex, who was busy looking for the Black Button Soron mentioned. Thankfully, Lex managed to find it on the back, but before he could press it, "Clark" blurred over to him and picked him up by his lapels.

"Strange feeling, isn't it Mr. Luthor?" "Clark" said, "Having your life be in someone else's hands."

"Who are you?" Lex asked, trying to position the healing device so his forefinger was on the back.

"Just one of many people you and your family have stepped on," "Clark" said. Then, before Lex could do anything else, he and "Clark" vanished in a black blur, leaving nothing behind.

"Lex get the job done," wheezed Soron before his vision faded as he fell to unconsciousness the second time that day.

 **Meanwhile, in Paris…**

At the moment, Omni was sitting at a bench at the base of the Eiffel Tower, messing with his watch as he grumbled to himself.

"'Oh, you're from another universe? Of course we'll help you get back,'" Omni grumbled as he continued inputting codes, "'What could possibly go wrong?' Apparently, a few things!"

Omni continued working on his watch as he thought over the situation and who he felt was to blame. Part of him wanted to blame John, since the device was keyed to whatever universe he thought about. So why didn't he think about HIS universe? Another part of him wanted to blame Soron, whose technology was used to augment the Null Void Projector. Even if John got the wrong universe, the Projector should not have reacted the way it did, so odds were that maybe the technology from Soron's ship did not mesh with the stuff in Omni's lab. And finally, a third part of him wanted to blame himself. If the device from Soron's ship really was the cause of the malfunction, then Omni should have realized it. Especially when he was Brainstorm!

"Ah, it doesn't matter," Omni said brushing it all off, "Whatever happened is done. But I'm definitely not letting Soron mess with my stuff again."

Omni directed his attention back to his watch, and then, after inputting the final code combination, the Omnitrix beeped to life.

"Operation code accepted," the Omnitrix said.

"Excellent," Omni said, smiling, "Alright Omnitrix, activate Matrix location software. Search for Omnitrix Guardian Tonto Abernathy."

"Negative. Function not available," the Omnitrix replied.

"I'm sorry, what?" Omni said, doing a double take.

"Matrix Location Software currently offline," the Omnitrix clarified.

"Okay," Omni said, a little uneasy now, "Well, then activate telecommunications. Maybe I can call Tonto."

"Negative. Function not available," the Omnitrix repeated.

"I'm sorry, what?" Omni said, shocked. This time, the Omnitrix didn't respond, and Omni started becoming worried.

"Omnitrix, activate capture mode," Omni said.

"Function not available," the Omnitrix said.

"DNA recalibration."

"Function not available."

"The damn clock!"

"Function not available."

"Alright, what the Hell is going on?!" Omni yelled, causing a few people walking by to stop and stare at him. Omni noticed this and his anger dwindled a little as he began smiling awkwardly. Thankfully, the people decided that they didn't want to associate with him and just went on their way. Omni then looked back down to the Omnitrix and began whispering.

"Omnitrix, give me a status update," Omni said, "What's going on?"

"Unknown energy source has interfered with Omnimatrix systems," the Omnitrix responded, "Until full repairs have been administered, majority of higher functions and genetic material are no longer available."

"'Unknown energy source?'" Omni repeated, slightly confused. He then tried to think over the events of the day before he suddenly realized what the source was; the Portal. Somehow, whatever caused the Portal to go haywire must have interfered with Omni's watch.

"Yeah, definitely not letting Soron mess with my stuff again," Omni said as he looked back to the Omnitrix, "Alright, so how long will it be 'till you're repaired?"

"Approximately 6 Earth hours," the Omnitrix said.

"Great," Omni mumbled, "How many aliens do I have access to 'till then?"

"15," the Omnitrix replied.

"Well, at least that's something," Omni said as he leaned back into his seat.

 **Meanwhile, in Metropolis…**

Lex groaned as he laid on the ground. Whoever his assailant was, he brought him all the way to Metropolis. Specifically, the roof of one of Lex's businesses. Upon arriving, the man threw Lex to the ground while he himself stood up on the edge and looked down upon Metropolis.

"So, this is what it's like on the top," "Clark" said, taking in the scenery.

"Tell me," Lex mumbled as managed to sit up against an air vent, "What do you want with me?"

"You're in no position to ask questions Mr. Luthor," "Clark" said, turning back to Lex.

"Then humor me," Lex said.

"Hmm… Alright. Unlike you, I can be generous," "Clark" said as he approached Lex, "You wanna know why I'm doing this Mr. Luthor? It's simple; I'm taking control of my life."

"What are you talking about?" Lex said as he began feeling around the ground.

"All my life, people like you have only seen me as nothing," "Clark" said, "A stain on the bottom of a shoe, a lackey to carry your books, and someone to shift the blame to if you're caught. Quite frankly, I'm sick of it."

"So what does that make this? Revenge?" Lex said as he managed to grab something on the ground.

"A little bit," "Clark" said, "But not just on you, but also on them."

"Clark" then turned towards the city and pointed out to the horizon.

"You see it's not just you Mr. Luthor," he said, "It's all of them. No matter where I've gone in life, no one's respected me. But today, I've finally got an out. After today, the world will learn to fear me."

However, while "Clark's" back was turned, Lex looked down to see what he grabbed, and thankfully, it was the healing device. Lex then looked up to see if "Clark" was still watching the city, before looking back to the device and an hitting the button on the back.

"Tell me," Lex said as he hid the device behind his back, "Who are you?"

"Clark" turned back around and an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Why Mr. Luthor, that's a little hurtful," he said as the hourglass symbol on his chest began flashing silver and beeping, "And here I thought you knew all your lackey's names."

"Clark's" form was suddenly engulfed in silver light, causing Lex to cover his eyes. Then, when the light faded away, in place of "Clark" was Max, with the same sinister smirk on his face.

"Recognize me now Mr. Luthor?" Max said mockingly.

"You," Lex said, the realization hitting him.

 **Back in Paris...**

Omni was once again messing with Omnitrix, this time looking through his aliens to see who he still had. But as he continued searching, he suddenly felt a buzzing in his pocket. Omni immediately stopped what he was doing and looked down, confused. He then reach into his pocket and pulled out his healing device, and flashing on the screen in big red letters was the word **EMERGENCY** and beneath that was a map of Metropolis with a pulsating green light in the middle, though it didn't say the name.

"Whoa," Omni said surprised, "What the heck?"

Omni then looked around the area to make sure no one was watching before he looked back down to the device and squinted.

"Is that… Metropolis?" Omni said, "What's in Metropolis?"

Omni continued looking at the device for a minute before adopting a serious face. If this thing was picking up something in Metropolis, then regardless of what universe he was in, it was Omni's job to investigate. Omni then put the device away and ran into an alley a little ways off. He then brought up his Omnitrix, cycled through his aliens, and one green flash later, in place of Omni was XLR8.

"Glad I still got this guy," XLR8 said before he zoomed off. However, on a nearby rooftop, Bart Allen watched as the current Kineceleran sped away.

"Well, that's interesting," Bart said before disappearing in a red blur.

 **Meanwhile, in Florida…**

Sara groaned in her bed as her alarm clock blared on and off, letting her know it was time to start the day. At first, she tried to cover her head with a pillow and block out the noise but she could still hear it. Eventually, she growled in defeat before pulling the pillow off her head and turning off the alarm. She then got up and stretched out her limbs, attempting to get feeling back in her joints, before she stood up and scratched her back.

She then walked out of her bedroom and made her way down the main hall to the bathroom, so she could start her day. However, upon reaching the Bathroom, she found that the door was shut and a bit of light was peeking out from under the door. At first, she was confused by this, 'till she remembered that as of last night she had a guest.

Sara decided that she would just wash up after breakfast and let Tonto finish whatever he was doing, but just before she walked away, she heard something on the other side.

"Negative. Function not available," a robotic voice in the bathroom said. Sara suddenly froze up and her eyes widened in potential terror.

"'Function not available?'" Tonto's voice repeated, "Omnitrix what's going on? Why can't I contact Omni?"

"Unknown energy source has interfered with Omnimatrix systems," the voice responded, "Until full repairs have been administered, majority of higher functions and genetic material are no longer available."

"'Unknown energy source?' Must have been the portal," Tonto said, "Well, how long 'till you're fixed?"

"Approximately 6 Earth hours," the voice responded. But, upon hearing the words "Earth Hours", Sara decided she needed to see what was going on, and so she quickly grabbed the bathroom door knob and slammed it open.

"TONTO!" Sara yelled, bursting into the bathroom.

"AH!" Tonto yelled, sitting on the toilet, thankfully with his pants up.

"I heard a voice," Sara said, looking around the bathroom, "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing," Tonto said innocently as he hid the Omnitrix behind his back.

"Don't try and feed me that line of crap!" Sara snapped, checking the shower, "I heard another voice in here."

"That… Was… ME!" Tonto said, adopting his usual goofy smile, "Yeah, I've been practicing my ventriloquist act. Figure once I'm good enough, I'll be able to take my show on the road, y'know?"

"Unless you're half robot I doubt that," Sara replied dryly with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed over her silk pajama top with Harry Potter Deathly Hallows symbols on it.

"I'm… Just that good?" Tonto said.

"Let me tell you something I've never told anyone else," Sara said as she leaned towards him with narrowed eyes, "I have a superpower. You know what it is?"

"The ability to make silk pajamas work in the Summer?" Tonto said.

"No," Sara chuckled with genuine amusement before she regained her composure and said, "I can tell when people are lying. My superpower says that you are lying… and you're not very good at it. Now tell me the truth young man."

"Um… I… Uh…" Tonto began to sweat a little before an idea popped into his head.

"It was my watch," Tonto said, pulling out his Omnitrix, "I was… Having technical difficulties. It's not exactly working right now."

"Okay," Sara said, "You're not lying but I can tell that you're hiding something from me. I want you to tell me what it is. Maybe I can help you fix it."

"No offense, but I don't think you can," Tonto said nervously.

"Then I could help you find someone who could," Sara offered, not really sure if she'd actually do that.

"It's fine, really," Tonto said, getting off the toilet, "It'll sort itself out."

"Then maybe I can help find your friends," Sara suggested knowing this would grab the kid's attention.

"I… I don't think you can do that either," Tonto said, walking past Sara, "If they were near here, then I would have heard about them."

"Before I worked security at that beach I was a sort of bounty hunter," Sara explained, "I found people for a living. I can take a few vacation days off from work to help you."

"It's fine, really," Tonto said, flashing Sara a sincere smile, "I've already involved you enough."

"I insist," Sara said, "I need a few days away from those jerks anyway. And by jerks, I mean my boss and the perverted freaks that visit the beach."

"Well… To be fair, you do look nice in a bikini," Tonto said innocently. All this got was a glare from Sara before she smacked Tonto in the back of his head.

"OW!" Tonto yelped.

"Oh great a fourteen year old pervert," Sara mumbled sarcastically, "This is going to be SO fun."

"I'm 17!" Tonto said as he walked away, rubbing the back of his head, "Seriously, why does everyone think I'm a kid?"

"Then act your age," Sara said hotly before slamming the door in Tonto's face leaving him outside of the bathroom. Tonto just shook his head and walked down the hall to the stair leading to the main floor. However, just before he could go to the kitchen, he heard a sound outside. Specifically, the sound of sirens. Immediately, Tonto made his way to the front door and then peeked outside. Right down the street, he could see a couple police cars chasing after a rather beat-up bug.

Tonto watched as the cars drove past the house and turned down a corner, leaving Tonto's field of vision. Suddenly, the back of Tonto's head didn't hurt as much, and his fingers became a little jittery. He then looked back into the house, and he could hear the sounds of the shower running, confirming Sara's location. Tonto then quietly stepped out of the house, slowly closed the door, and then looked down to his watch.

"Alright Omnitrix," Tonto said, "How many aliens do I currently have?"

"Approximately 10," the Omnitrix responded.

"Oh, back to the original number. I like it!" Tonto said jovially as he brought up the alien selection screen and ran down the road.

 **Meanwhile, in Smallville...**

Clark walked down the streets of Smallville, a bag of groceries in his hands. For the most part, his day was going rather well. There hadn't been any incidents involving Meteor Freaks lately, he got all his chores done, and once he got these groceries home, the rest of his day was free! For Clark, it just seemed like this day was going to turn out wonderfully. Unfortunately, life tends to screw with people sometimes, because just as Clark came up to a crosswalk, his cellphone began ringing. While his arms were full, he did manage to maneuver his right hand into his pocket and pull out his phone. He then checked the caller ID, and saw that it was Chloe, causing Clark to smile.

"Hey Chloe," Clark said, answering the phone, "Nice to hear from you."

"Clark, I need to talk to you," Chloe said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Clark said, his smile wavering.

"Something's attacked Smallville General!" Chloe said, the worry in her voice growing.

"What?!" Clark said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Chloe responded, "But I need to talk to you!"

Clark didn't need to hear anything else as he dropped the bag of groceries and immediately vanished in a red-blue blur. He then arrived at the hospital, only to find that surrounding the building was a crowd of patients and doctors that were only held back by orange tape. As for the hospital, it had seen better days. The main building had a majority of its roof caved-in, while across the exterior of the building were several burn marks and large holes. As for the patient wing, it was completely demolished, with only a few rooms still intact, while the rest was nothing but ruins.

"Clark!" someone yelled out. Clark then looked to see the who spoke and saw Chloe run up with a bandage on her forehead.

"Chloe!" Clark said with concern, "What happened here?"

"I don't know," Chloe said, "Some… Thing attacked the hospital. Tore apart the building. Nothing could stop it!"

"Chloe, calm down, it's okay," Clark said, "Where did it go?"

"I don't know!" Chloe said, "The last I heard, it disappeared in a black blur. They said it headed East."

"Lex's mansion is that way," Clark whispered, "Chloe, you stay here. I'm going to call Lex and see if he's-"

"There! That's the guy!" yelled someone which prompted Clark to see an orderly who was pointing at him. Everyone else followed his finger towards Clark.

"He's the guy who turned into that black blur that destroyed the hospital!" continued the orderly as he began to gain a look of rage and fear.

"What?" Clark said in confusion.

"Clark, you need to get out of here," Chloe whispered.

"But Chloe-" Clark began.

"No buts. Just get out of here before you get lynched," Chloe ordered. Clark was hesitant to leave Chloe alone, but as he saw the crowd begin to slowly advance towards him, he decided it was best to listen.

"Alright, but I'm coming back," Clark said before running behind an ambulance. Then, making sure that he couldn't be seen, he rushed away in a blur, heading directly for the Luthor Mansion.

 **Back at the Luthor Mansion…**

Soron woke up slowly and groaned in pain. He tried to sit up, but his chest exploded with pain, causing him to just lie there, slowly and painfully breathing. Suddenly, he felt a whoosh of wind and saw a blue raptor that had wheels for feet come on the scene.

"Omni… heal… pain," Soron wheezed out.

XLR8 heard Soron's whispers and rushed over to his side.

"Soron," XLR8 said before he slapped his Omnitrix symbol and reverted back into Omni.

"Hang on," Omni said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the healing device. He then turned it on and began waving it over Soron's body.

"There, you starting to feel better Impossible Man?" Omni asked.

"A little," Soron said with a slight wheeze and a wince.

"You're lucky I passed by," Omni said, "I was on my way to Metropolis. I only stopped when I saw the caved-in wall."

"No," Soron grunted suddenly with panic in his eyes, "You can't. Too dangerous. He's too strong!"

"What?" Omni said, "Who's too strong? The guy who did this to you?"

"Yes, him," Soron said as his breathing returned to normal.

"Well, I thank you for the warning, but I think I can handle-" Omni suddenly stopped when he happened to see Soron's left wrist, and saw that the Megatrix wasn't there.

"Soron, where's your watch?" Omni asked.

"One of Luthor's men stole it," Soron said as he looked away in shame.

"What?!" Omni said, "How?!"

"Was hit by a car," Soron said, "Taken to the hospital. Took my clothes off. Nurse dropped it."

"How?!" Omni said, "That watch is based on the Omnitrix! How the Hell did the hospital staff get it off?"

"Unlike your watch it doesn't have a lock to ensure it can't be taken," Soron explained, "I never saw a reason to add such a lock in any case. I've never gotten into a situation such as this. Of course that shrill ringing I heard didn't help matters."

"Huh, and here I thought you were the guy who planned for everything," Omni said.

"I never make plans. I always improvise," Soron said as he shakily stood up, "Plans always end up going shit for me."

"Still never hurts," Omni whispered as he put away the Healing Device, "So, I'm gonna see if I can guess what happened then. The guy who stole your Megatrix figured out how it worked, turned into your Kryptonian form, and wrecked this place. Am I correct?"

"That about sums it up," Soron said, "I'm just grateful he didn't turn into Darkseid."

"I'm sorry, what?" Omni said. However, before Soron could answer him, they both felt a sudden rush of wind. Both boys turned to see what it was, and Omni's eyes widened when he saw the source. It was Clark Kent.

Soron instinctively kneeled and held his arm over his chest as he said, "Kal El, Last Son of Krypton. Greetings."

"What the?" Clark said, a little surprised.

"Why did I just say that?" Soron asked in confusion.

"I-Ignore him Mr. Kent, he's a little weird," Omni said as he walked up to Clark with a goofy smile on his face.

"At least my name's normal," Soron retorted, "Omnitrix the 1st."

"Oh shut up," Omni whispered.

"Hold on!" Clark said, "What's going on? Who are you two? How do you know both of my names?"

"Oh… Sorry, Mr. Kent," Omni said, rubbing the back of his head, "My name's Omnitrix the First, though people call me Omni. And my… Associate here is the Impossible Man, though most call him Soron."

"Long story short," Soron said with a serious expression, "You have a doppleganger that looks much older than you and is trying to take over the world."

"I'm sorry, what?" Clark said, shocked, "What do you mean I have a doppelganger?!"

Soron was about to answer when he suddenly heard the ringing again, causing him to double over in pain as he held his hands to his ears again.

"What's going on?!" Clark said as he ran up Soron, "What's wrong with him?"

"Can't you hear that ringing?! It's so loud and grating! Kind of like a sharp piece of metal cutting into more metal!" Soron yelled so he could hear himself over the noise.

"Soron, calm down!" Omni yelled.

"What?!" Soron yelled, "I can barely hear you!" He then began stumbling in a certain direction.

"Soron, where are you going?" Omni said.

"I don't know!" Soron yelled in return. Clark and Omni were about to follow after him, when Clark realized something.

"Wait, where's Lex?" Clark said.

"Doppelganger you blurred him away!" Soron yelled as he reached the hole to the outside.

"No! I need to find him!" Clark said.

"I can track the device he stole from me but I can't think with this ringing in my ears! I need to find it's source!" Soron yelled from outside.

Omni suddenly realized something and he pulled out his Healing Device which still had the danger icon and map flashing on it.

"Clark, you might wanna check Metropolis," Omni said.

"Why?" Clark said, looking to Omni. Omni then turned the device around and held it up to Clark.

"Lex has my spare version of the healing device I gave Omni!" Soron yelled, "I told him to press the black button! He must have done it!"

"So that's what I've been picking up" Omni muttered before turning to Clark and handing him the Healing Device, "Listen, you should go deal with Bizarro. I'll follow Soron and see what's getting his attention."

Omni then turned to follow Soron but Clark grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"Hold on!" Clark said, "I have questions for you two. Like how do you two know who I am?"

"Talk later! Save Lex now!" Soron yelled getting annoyed at Clark's repetitiveness.

"Hate to say it, but he's right," Omni said, "Look, we'll meet up with you later, then we'll explain everything. But for now, your friend needs you. And likewise, while I would probably get a kick out of seeing Soron wander into oncoming traffic, I need to be sure he doesn't get hurt."

Clark seemed a little hesitant to agree to this, but he eventually complied.

"Alright, fine," Clark said. Omni then nodded in agreement and then ran off after Soron. Meanwhile, Clark looked to the coordinates that the Healing Device gave him and he ran off in a blur.

 **Back with Tonto and Sara…**

Sara had just gotten down the stairs after redressing herself; this time in blue jeans, a white button down shirt, a red leather jacket, and white socks. She looked in the kitchen but she quickly noticed that Tonto wasn't in there. She suddenly freaked out as she ran to the door intending to leave before remembering that she wasn't wearing shoes. She then put on a pair and then ran outside and looked around before growling in annoyance.

"That kid is driving me insane," she glowered as she hurried into her impala. She then buckled up her seat belt, started up her car, and began backing out of her driveway. But, just as she looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was there, she suddenly saw Tonto standing on the grass, causing her to jump and slam on the brakes.

"Hey Sara," Tonto said, "Going to work?"

"What the hell!" Sara exclaimed with her heart beating very fast. She quickly regained her composure and glared at him as she said, "Don't do that again. You scared the crap out of me."

"Yeah, I tend to be quiet when I walk," Tonto said, looking over Sara's outfit, "Did anyone tell you that you look like Emma Swan from Once Upon a Time?"

"Who the heck is that? Also, what is Once Upon a Time?" Sara asked.

"Uh… Nevermind," Tonto said. Sara just grumbled before she turned off the car. She then got out, grabbed Tonto by his arm and began dragging him back to the house.

"Come on. After breakfast we're going to go find the friend of yours that is closest to our location," Sara ordered with an expression that indicated she was not in any mood for David Copperfield crap.

"If you insist," Tonto said as they made their way back into the house. Sara then shut the door and made her way to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Tonto made his into the living room, sat down on the couch, and grabbed a TV remote.

"Don't bother. There's nothing but static. I still haven't gotten the dang thing fixed," Sara said from the kitchen, "It costs too much, and I swear that the beach is cheating me. I should be getting more money but I don't get much at all. You know what? I'm going to resign today! I'm sick of this crap! Maybe I'll just move out of this town as well. The fur-"

Tonto tuned her out as she rambled and thought _She reminds me of Soron._

In the meantime, Tonto looked to the TV and he smirked. He then looked back into the kitchen and saw that Sara was too busy rambling and making breakfast to notice Tonto. So, sure that he was safe, Tonto pulled up his Omnitrix and began scrolling through his aliens.

Meanwhile, Sara continued rambling, unaware that Tonto was no longer listening. However, she suddenly stopped when she happened to catch a glimpse of a green flash in the corner of her eye.

"Huh?" she said. She then turned around to see what it was, but she didn't see anything. Unfortunately, that also meant that Tonto was gone again.

"Oh, Son of a Bitch!" Sara swore as she stormed out of the Kitchen. She then looked around the room but couldn't find hide nor hair of Tonto. Angry, Sara left the room and headed upstairs, but when she turned her back, she failed to notice a glob of black and green goo flow out of her TV. Then, just as she was halfway up the stairs, she saw another flash of green light come from the living room, prompting her to turn around and rush back into the living room, only to see Tonto sitting back on the couch with a bag of chips in his hand.

"Where the hell did you go and don't lie to me! You know I'll know if you do!" Sara said angrily.

"Wanted to get snacks," Tonto said as he held up the bag of chips. He then opened up the bag and reached for the TV remote.

"I told you, it's not going to wor-" Sara suddenly stopped talking when Tonto hit the power button on the remote and the local news came on.

"Hey, look at that?" Tonto said, taking out a chip and chomping it down.

"How?" Sara asked in confusion as she looked at the TV in awe.

"Guess you just got a break," Tonto said, swallowing his chip and then pulling out another.

"Just don't vanish again," Sara said as she headed back to the kitchen, "I've still got to make us breakfast. Speaking of which, save those for the drive!"

"Gotcha," Tonto said as he rolled up the top of the bag. Meanwhile, Tonto looked back to the TV and turned up the volume as the news showed a man in black being hauled into a police car.

"And in local news," the newscaster said, "A police chase comes to a close as eyewitnesses claim to have seen a strange creature interfering with the criminal's escape. While no one was able to get a clear image of the creature, one particular eyewitness was able to snap a photo, which he has allowed this station to show."

Then, the image of arrest was replaced with the image of a blue blur. While its features were obscured, one could see a bit of black mixed in, while a small amount of green seemed to show around its chest area.

"Oh please," Sara scoffed with scepticism as she placed a plate of scrambled eggs down in front of Tonto, "That is just some crappy painting. Nothing can move that fast."

"Maybe," Tonto said as Sara gave him a fork, "But stranger things have happened."

And with that, Tonto stabbed his fork into a bunch of eggs.

"Nothing that strange has ever happened in my life," Sara said dryly.

"Well, maybe you should be more open minded," Tonto said as he chomped down on his eggs.

"I believe in what I see and what I can make bleed," Sara said casually as she headed back into the kitchen for her breakfast which consisted of a macaroni and cheese pizza leftovers from when she bought it two nights ago.

Meanwhile, Tonto just watched as Sara stomped back into the kitchen, and while she had her back turned, Tonto shot her a look of concern.

 **Later…**

Sara sat at her computer typing away as she searched for anything that could lead them to Tonto's friends. Tonto was behind her waiting till he found someone familiar. Eventually Tonto began to think that they had been separated throughout the multiverse until he saw a familiar jacket.

"Stop!" Tonto said a little louder than he intended. When she stared at him, TOnto looked a little guilty.

"Sorry," Tonto mumbled

"So, what do you see that is familiar?" Sara asked forgetting about the outburst.

"That video," Tonto said as he pointed at it, "The man on that has a jacket that I've only seen worn by one person."

"Well then let's see…" Sara muttered as she clicked the video and a second later, a video began playing with someone recording a dog taking a piss on someone as they slept on the floor before the camera whipped around showing someone bending over in pain with his hands over his ears. He began moving in a particular direction, and wasn't paying attention as he crossed the street. A second later a car ran into him knocking him onto his back causing him to bang his head on the pavement. The driver immediately got out of her car and ran to check on him. The video abruptly ended, and both Sara and Tonto stared wide-eyed without saying anything.

"Tonto, I'm sorry to say this but I think your friend is insane. I don't think it'd be safe to take you to him," Sara said apologetically.

"He's not insane," Tonto said with a serious expression, "He may be a bit odd at times but he's not insane. I don't know what happened to make him act like that but it's clearly not good. He needs our help."

"I don't know…" Sara said as she bit her lip with concern.

"You promised, and he'll be able to help me find my other two friends," Tonto said imploringly.

Sara stared at him for a few seconds before she sighed and searched for the address.

"Alright, I'll keep my promise… even if it is against my better judgement," Sara said reluctantly as she wrote down the town's name.

 **Back with Soron and Omni…**

Soron was stumbling this way and that, turning down corners, running across the road, and it was hard for Omni to keep up with Soron's erratic movements.

"Slow down Soron!" Omni yelled with annoyance. Soron however didn't hear him as he turned towards a building and ran through the door.

"Seriously, an observatory?" Omni exclaimed in irritation as he stopped to look at the building for a few seconds.

In the meantime Soron was running through the building till he burst through a room and looked around. When he saw the origin of the ringing he walked towards it intent to destroy it.

"Turn off the beacon Bridgette," a weak voice said and a second later the ringing stopped.

"You can leave us now, Bridgette. My guest and I have a lot to discuss," the voice said as some curtains that Soron hadn't noticed moved aside, revealing a man in a bed with what looked to be medical equipment hooked up to him.

"Are you sure? I can stay…" Bridgette said as she walked up to him from a chair that Soron hadn't noticed either.

"Thank you Bridgette, but this secret is one you must never know. The safety of all relies on this," the man in the bed said just as weakly.

"Who are you?" Soron asked as he stared at the man who looked at a button on the bed's remote causing the bit holding his back to lift up.

"I am Dr. Virgil Swann, but who I am is not relevant to the reason I brought you here," Virgil said with an exhausted smile.

"Wait a minute… it was you who blared that dreadful ringing twice?" Soron said as he his brain caught up with time.

"Yes, it was me," Virgil admitted.

"Your 'beacon' sent me into the middle of traffic where I was run into!" Soron said angrily as he glared at Virgil Swann.

"I do apologize for that, but when I saw four dimensional breeches open up and spit out four people I know the time had come," Virgil said as he looked back at Soron calmly.

"Huh," Soron said stupidly forgetting his anger.

"I have a satellite," Virgil said bluntly.

"Wait, four dimensional breeches? Do you know where my friends are?" Soron said quickly.

"One of them appears to be standing in the doorway with wide eyes, and as for the other two… I can not say," Virgil said as he looked at Omni who was standing in the doorway, "One appeared in the skies above Metropolis, and the other appears to have been underwater in the middle of the ocean. I also happen to see something swimming extremely fast to one of the beaches before swimming away just as fast."

"Do you know if one of them was a 17-year old?" Omni quickly asked.

"That folder over there has everything you need to know about your missing friends," Virgil said as he looked at a folder on a desk.

Omni quickly ran over to the folder while Virgil returned his gaze to Soron.

"Bring up the file on the prophecy," Virgil said and a few seconds later the wall opened showing drawings similar to the drawings in the cave down in Smallville.

"What are these?" Soron asked in confusion, "Cavemen pictographs?"

"That is the prophecy," Virgil said, "Before I lost my legs and before I met Bridgette Crosby I went on a dig down in Antarctica and found that piece of a rock wall. I spent half of my life trying to translate it but only recently have I been able to."

"What does it say?" Soron asked, and even Omni who was busy rifling through Virgil's folder looked up; he was just as curious.

"It says 'Four travelers from another universe shall arrive,'" Virgil replied, "'Three shall be shape-changers while the other shall be the bridge between this universe and another. Only one shall be the bridge connecting the entire multiverse. That one is neither human, nor alien. He is whatever the universe needs. A warrior, a doctor, a tyrant, a hero, or a scientist. That is you Shor Alor."

"What did you just call me?" asked Soron as he stared back at Virgil Swann.

"I called you by your Kryptonian name," Virgil answered bluntly.

"I'm not Kryptonian so how can I have a Kryptonian name?" Soron with scepticism.

"You are part Kryptonian, part human, and part one other species that I do not know the name of. You have the blood of three races coursing through your veins," Virgil explained.

"What?!" Soron exclaimed.

"That's impossible," Omni scoffed, "Humans can't mate with Kryptonians or any other alien species… at least where he's concerned. He's from a reality where aliens didn't exist."

"That may be true, but that universe was created to ensure this prophecy would come to pass," Virgil countered.

"Are you saying my universe is not the Prime universe?" Soron asked incredulously.

"That's precisely what I'm saying," Virgil replied, "There is a Prime universe but that universe is hidden from everything. However, it will be part of your destiny to find it. Your life will lead you through death, birth, turmoil, peace, but eventually your life will come to an end as must all life."

"I… I… I just can't… I'm out of here," Soron said since his brain couldn't accept all he heard this day.

"I may have told him who he was, but you will have to help him come to peace with it. It will be your job to ensure that he stays a hero, for should he go dark… he must die or all life in the entire Multiverse is over," Virgil said as he directed his attention to Omni who had found the photo he was looking for.

"You're a very morbid person," Omni remarked, "Not to mention a jerk for destroying his entire belief system in one day."

"Take this container when you leave," Virgil said ignoring Omni. A second later a box that looked like it could hold a trench coat was extended from under Virgil's bed.

"What's that?" Omni asked.

"It's a gift from Shor Alor's Kryptonian creators," Virgil said cryptically as he told the bed to lower him back into his comfortable laying position.

Omni opened the box and widened his eyes at what he saw. It was a black suit with a pentagon on the chest with a strange symbol on it. When he pulled it out he saw that the sleeves had two white circles at the wrist section. He also noticed that the black boots had white lines on them much like the shirt's sleeves, and a white belt was laying on top of black pants. The cape was clearly folded and tucked so it'd be standing on it's edge.

"This is… wow," Omni exclaimed.

"The Kryptonians were not just brilliant scientists, but they were remarkable designers for clothing," Virgil remarked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I assume you want me to wait to give this to him till he's proven to be a hero," Omni said as he narrowed his eyes at Virgil Swann.

"Correct, unless you completely trust him," Virgil said before shutting the curtains indicating that the conversation was over.

 **Back at Luthor Corp...**

It was silent in the head office of Luthor Corp. At the moment, the only person present was a lone janitor. There wasn't anything very spectacular about him, and all he had on his person was a mop, a few dusting supplies, and a bucket. His attire was also pretty standard, consisting of a blue shirt with the Luthor Corp logo sewn into the top left, a pair of matching blue pants, black shoes, and blue hat with the same logo on the front.

At the moment, the janitor was minding his business as he sprayed the top of the Luthor Corp corporate desk with dusting spray and began wiping it down with a rag. He made sure not to get much spray on Lex's personal belongings, but he knew he'd have to do them eventually. And to this, the janitor could only sigh.

As he continued wiping away, he began reflecting on his position. Yes, it was good to be able to get some full time work in to support himself, but he'd been doing this for about 2 years now. And Yeah, working at Luthor Corp did have its perks, but he had to admit, doing this same job day in and day out was becoming a bit tiresome. Not so tiresome that he wanted to quit, but enough so that he didn't feel as fulfilled as he did when he started. To him, this job was becoming boring.

Now, he didn't expect for something big to suddenly happen, no one would expect that. But still, he wanted something. Just… Something to excite him again. Something to get his heart pumping! Something-

The main doors to the room were suddenly blown open, causing to the janitor to stop dusting and duck under Lex's desk. He began shaking a little before slowly raising his head and peeking out to see what had blown the doors open. It was Max, back in his Kryptonian form, and next to him, being dragged along by his lapel, was Lex.

"Oh my God," the janitor whispered. However, Max heard the janitor, and he immediately turned his head towards the desk, causing the janitor to duck back under. However, Max didn't see that as a problem as he scanned the desk with his X-Ray vision and saw the janitor cowering beneath.

"Excuse me Mr. Luthor," Max said, dropping Lex to the floor, "It looks like I've got some business here."

Max walked over to the main desk and upon reaching it, he grabbed the edge of the desk and lifted it into the air, causing the contents on the surface to fall off and allowing the terrified janitor to see Max.

"Hello there," Max said, putting on a smile, "I think it'd be best if you leave. Me and my friend have some business to take care of."

The janitor didn't need to be told twice as he got up from his spot on the floor and bolted out of the room, leaving Lex and Max alone.

"Hmm," Max said, smirking as he put the desk down, "It feels good to be on top. Don't you agree Mr. Luthor?"

Lex was silent as he slowly began getting up off the ground. Eventually, he managed to get back to his feet, groaning in pain as he did, before turning to "Super Max".

"What's wrong 'Lex'," Max said, crossing his arms, "No response? Where's that famous Luthor edge?"

"How…" Lex said, breathing heavily, "How… Can you do this?"

"You really wanna know Lex?" Max said condescendingly, "Alright, I can humor you."

Max then walked over to Lex before pushing him to the ground.

"You see this?" Max said, pointing to the Megatrix symbol on his chest, "Turns out that guy you had me following had this on him. Some kind of watch. Admittedly, I didn't know it belonged to him when I swiped it. Just figured it'd be worth something. But once he saw me wearing it, he went nuts trying to get it back. I assume you can see why."

Max then grabbed Luthor by his neck and lifted him into the air, causing Lex to grab his arm.

"When I first transformed, I was scared," Max went on, "I didn't know what happened to me, and my powers were all over the place. You should have seen the place when I finally got control."

"No one… Tried to stop you?" Lex said, doing his best to continue breathing.

"Of course they tried to stop me," Max said, "Someone was smart enough to call the police, and they opened fire on me. Can you imagine my surprise when I learned I was bullet proof? It was invigorating! But, unfortunately for them, my powers were still not agreeing with me and… Well, let's just say that the Smallville police department might need a few new hands.

"But I got my abilities under control," Max continued, "And after that, it became a matter of figuring out what to do with them. And… Well, you can guess the rest."

Upon saying this, Max tightened his grip on Lex's neck, and Lex began gagging as he felt his windpipe begin to close up.

"Wait," Lex gurgled out, "You don't have to do this! We… Can work together! I can help you… Master your powers! I can help you… Master the watch."

"I'm sorry Lex, but I'm afraid your tricks won't work," Max said as he tightened his grip, "In my years working as your personal lackey, I've learned one very important thing; if you want to get out from under a Luthor's thumb, then someone needs to die."

Max then tightened his grip further, and Lex could no longer breath. He tried to gasp in as much air as he could get, but unfortunately, his air supply was cut. And thus, after a few more seconds of this, Lex found himself light-headed and passed out.

Max could only smile at this development, and tightened his grip further. There was no going back! This was it! He was finally free from this man! And all he needed to do to keep it that way was to end him, here and-

"HEY!"

Max stopped smiling and looked to the doorway, where the voice originated from. Standing there, with his hands bawled into fists, was a very angry Clark Kent.

"You," Max said, turning to Clark completely, "You're that Kent kid."

"Put Lex down," Clark said, anger dripping in his voice.

"Hmm," Max said before turning to Lex in thought and then sighing, "Alright, if that's what you want."

Max then dropped Lex to the floor and looked to Clark.

"Who are you?" Clark said.

"Just a man who got lucky," Max said.

"Why do you want to kill Lex?" Clark demanded, his eyes beginning to glow red.

"Just clearing away an obstacle," Max said with a slight smile, "Trust me, he has this coming. And if it isn't me that does this, it'll be someone else."

"Maybe he does, but taking lives is not our right," Clark said with his fists tightening.

"Hahaha!" Max chuckled, "You really think I'm just gonna listen to you because you say I can't? News flash kid; I am unstoppable! I'm strong, I'm fast, I'm indestructible! I can do whatever I want, whenever I want! So what makes you think you can do something about it?"

"You're not the only one with 'gifts'," said Clark before running at him with the superspeed. Max widened his eyes in surprise but he wasn't able to do anything else as Clark rammed into him, sending them both flying through the window's safety glass towards another building; thankfully it was due to be taken down, so there was no one inside. However, when both Kryptonians landed, Max regathered his faculties and punched Clark off of him, sending him flying through a wall, and allowing Max to get back up.

"Well, well," Max said, "Guess this day's full of surprises."

Max then rushed at Clark, intent on punching him in the face, but Clark was able to regain his faculties and caught the punch, causing a shockwave throughout the area.

"No wonder I look like you, Kent," Max said, struggling against Clark, "I may have all this power, but you're the original, aren't you?"

"I doubt that I'm the original of anything," grunted Clark as he kicked at Max's leg. Luckily, Max's cockiness was still at a high level so he was able to get his leg out of the way. They pushed each other away as Max popped his knee back into place and Clark massaged his muscles and rolled his right shoulder.

"What's the matter Kent?" Max said, "Too much for you?"

Max then rushed at Clark again, and rammed him through another wall out onto the street. Thankfully, Clark managed to land on his feet before Max came running out in a blur. Clark saw this, and rather than facing him head-on, actually ran away in a red and blue blur. Max managed to see this and began following him. The result was two blurs of speed, one red and blue and the other black, racing through the streets of Metropolis. Sometimes, they would each get in front of each other, while other times they were running side-by-side, and when they did, both Clark and Max would attempt to get a few punches in, before they separated again. This continued going on for a few minutes before Clark was able to see a vacant parking lot up the road. He then ran to the parking lot with Max close behind and then stopped on one end of the lot with Max on the other.

"Have to say Kent," Max said with a smile on his face, "This is the most fun I've had all day."

Suddenly golden light enveloped Max and he suddenly couldn't move a muscle. Clark trailed the light to it's source and saw a familiar face.

"I've got him Clark!" John yelled with evident strain on his face, "But I don't know for how long! Hurry up and do what you have to do to beat this imposter!"

"John?" Clark said surprised, "Where did you-"

"Catch up later! Win now!" John said with visible strain.

Clark was still surprised by this development, but he realized John was right. If he was going to beat his doppleganger now was the time.

However, despite Max's immobilization, he could still see, and he saw Clark clenching his fists and getting ready to ram into him. Immediately, Max began feeling afraid and then, before he even realized what was happening, his eyes lit up and two blasts of Heat Vision came bursting out of his eyes and hit Clark square in the chest, sending him flying back into a wall.

"Clark!" John yelled out. However, Max was able to look over at John when he spoke, and he immediately tapped into whatever strength he just used and blasted two more shots of his Heat Vision right John. However, John saw this and put up a magic shield, but unfortunately, this caused him to let go of Max, freeing him from his spell.

"You really thought you could stop me?!" Max yelled out. He then rushed to John and began punching John's shield relentlessly. Thankfully, John was able to keep the shield up, but the force of each of Max's punches was beginning to become too much for him to handle, and with each punch, John was pushed back a little, and the shield faltered a little.

"Oh shit," John said just before his shield was shattered. The resulting shockwave sent him flying back into a building which immediately rendered him unconscious. Max smiled at his handiwork before turning to Clark, who was beginning to get up.

"Oh no you don't!" Max yelled before rushing to Clark and punching him in the gut. Clark convulsed for a second, but before he could recover, Max punched Clark square in the jaw, sending him flying back into the wall. Then finally, Max got his right hand ready, and just as Clark managed to stand back up, Max backhanded with every bit of his strength, sending the farm boy flying out of the lot and right into the side of another building.

"Weak," Max said, looking over to the unconscious John, "You're all weak."

And with that, Max blurred away, leaving Clark and John to lick their wounds.

 **With Omni and Soron…**

"Did you know he was played by Christopher Reeve?" Omni said as he and Soron walked away from Professor Swann's lab.

"What?" Soron said.

"Virgil Swann," Omni said, "He was played by Christopher Reeve. He played Superman in the 80s movies, but unfortunately he was in a horse riding accident that left him paralyzed from the neck-down, hence why Swann was in a wheelchair."

"I don't care," Soron said bitterly, "Who the hell does that fucker think he is? He's clearly some deranged loon that has now become high from all those meds. Mark my words, I will prove to that asshat that I'm not something from a test tube."

"I don't know," Omni said, "In the show, Swann was brilliant. He was even the one that told Clark he was from the planet Krypton. Even knew his Kryptonian name. Heck, he even managed to create Black Kryptonite so Clark would be free of his Kryptonian personality."

"Well, in that he may have not been a lunatic but here he is. Real life trumps fiction… regrettably," Soron said with a glare to nothing in particular. Suddenly he heard the sound of something crashing and stopped moving.

"What was that?" Soron asked forgetting about his rage entirely.

"It sounded like it came from the next street!" Omni said, "Come on!"

Omni and Soron then ran to source of the noise, and once they got to the next street, they were surprised by what they saw; John indented into one building, unconscious, while Clark was indented in another, groaning (surprisingly) in pain.

"Oh my God!" Omni said.

"Damn," Soron said in slight disappointment, though also slightly ecstatic, "Clark didn't beat his doppelganger. At least this means my watch is better than DNA."

Suddenly, Omni was overcome with rage and proceeded to slap Soron on the back of his head.

"OW!" Soron yelled, rubbing his head, "I'm not Tonto!"

"Don't care!" Omni said, "Our friends are hurt, and for some reason you seem more impressed that the guy who stole your watch managed to actually do it!"

"A) I'm an inventor so please forgive my lack of concern since it was my device that beat a pureblood Kryptonian.," Soron said with slight sarcasm, "B) I still don't have much of a soul so I'm still going through the motions. C) That paralyzed bird put me in a pissy mood. D) I'm not in the mood for going through the motions. And E) piss off!"

"You know what? Screw you again. I'm going to go help them out," Omni said, before running over to Clark.

"What a prick," Soron said as he walked over to John and snorted.

"Look at the predicament you put yourself in Johnny boy," Soron said as he pulled John out of the wall without holding him up, resulting in John breaking his nose on the pavement, causing him to wake up.

"AH!" John yelled, slowly getting to his feet and grabbing his nose.

Meanwhile, Omni stood over Clark and began shaking him.

"C'mon Clark, you gotta get up," Omni said.

"Ugh," Clark groaned out before he looked up to Omni, "You?"

"Oh thank God," Omni said before he grabbed Clark's arm to help him get up, "You okay?"

"I've… I've been better," Clark said as he got to his feet and rested against Omni for support.

"What exactly happened?" Omni asked.

"Met… Met my doppelganger," Clark said, "He was trying to kill Lex. I managed to get him away, but he was strong. Managed to knock me to the ground and beat me to pulp."

"That's because he's currently the version of you that's from maybe five years in the future," Soron explained as he walked up to them, "He's maybe five times more powerful than you."

"Me… In five years?" Clark said.

"We'll explain later," Omni said, "For now we need to get you home."

"No," Clark said, letting go of Omni, "Gotta find him. Can't let him hurt anyone else."

"Oh, I can handle your psycho self," Soron said with a deadly expression.

"How?" Omni said, shooting Soron a look, "The guy is a Kryptonian. Nearly indestructible! He nearly killed you last time you tried! How are you going to beat him now?"

"You may hate my guts right now, but if you do as I say then we'll have more of a chance of being successful than we do now," Soron said as he stared at Omni with an expression that indicated he wasn't shitting around.

"Alright, I'll humor you… Later," Omni said, "For now, I need to get Clark somewhere where he can heal."

"You might want to wait a second, because my plan relies on him being here for a bit," Soron interrupted, "Yes I said plan. Don't get used to it. It's a one time deal."

"Guys!" John yelled, getting everyone's attention, "What the Hell are you all talking about?"

"I'd like to know that myself," Clark said, getting into the conversation, "You two still haven't answered my questions from before."

"John, please be a dear and explain our situation to your friend," Soron said, "Omni let's get out of earshot because those two are NOT part of my plan."

"Gee, I feel loved," John said sarcastically as he walked over to Clark while Omni approached Soron.

"Alright Soron, what's so important that they can't be included?" Omni said, "And why not Clark? I thought you needed him for… Whatever you plan to do."

"Oh I do, but his role is minor. I could've said it where they could hear, but we don't have the time to explain what we're talking about," Soron said, "Besides, there are some things I don't want them to know. For example, the mechanics of our shape shifting devices. Lex has ears everywhere, and if we say it near Clark… well you know how bad this reality will become should Lex ever learned how to create a device like our watches. Especially mine since it's easier to create than yours considering how mine was made."

"Except I trust Clark," Omni responded, "He may not be there yet, but he's Superman young, and if we explain the situation to him, he would probably understand. Especially if we tell him to keep it a secret."

"Since I'm currently trying to go through the motions, I'll not roll my eyes at your naivete," Soron said with a slight eye twitch, "Besides I doubt you told anyone how your watch was made. Like me, you don't trust many. For me, I don't trust Clark."

"And why is that?" Omni asked, "Was it because he asked logical questions concerning why we know all this stuff? No offense, but I would probably be asking the same questions."

"No, that's not it. In fact you DID grill me much as he has tried grilling us," Soron said.

"Look, if this is concerning what Swann said, and how you reacted when you first met him, you can't let that cloud your judgement," Omni said, "Clark is a good person, and if we don't tell him something, he'll trust us as much you trust him right now."

"Just give me your damn watch!" Soron said with his jaw clenched.

"What?!" Omni said, covering his watch, "Why?"

"So I can fix it. It's clearly damaged," Soron said after breathing in and out deeply, "I can't hear the signal it omits anymore. I can't even hear Tonto's."

"But how do I know you won't just shut it down?" Omni questioned.

"Don't take your eyes off me if it helps. Or you can just… go out on a limb, alright?" Soron said. Omni took his hand off his watch and looked down to it. He then looked back to Soron and began to scowl slightly. But, he eventually let out a sigh and held it up to him.

"Alright," Omni said, "But if I learn you installed a virus or something, I'm coming after you."

"Okay sure, but just so you know, I now think you're a complete moron," Soron said with a strange expression, "I mean seriously, who the hell would do something to screw up a valuable asset? As a veteran, I know tactics and what you're suggesting is the complete opposite of tactical. Only thing I'm going to do is fix your scanning-thing."

"Would you just get it over with before I change my mind?!" Omni said.

"Fine," Soron countered as he fiddled with the watch, "Don't have to get your panties in a twist."

Omni stood silently as Soron tinkered with the Omnitrix. Then, after a minute of tinkering, the faceplate began flashing white for a few seconds before letting out a ready beep.

"DNA capture mode repaired and fully operating," the Omnitrix said.

"See?" Soron smirked, "I know exactly what I'm doing, and I didn't turn your watch into a tracking device… though I could do that should we ever become enemies."

"I think that's good enough," Omni said, pulling the watch back, "So, Capture Mode's working again. Now what?"

"Are you really that slow?" Soron asked in exasperation, "Why do you think I reactivated your scanning-thing?"

Soron then pointed behind Omni, and Omni turned around to see he was pointing at Clark.

"Clark," Omni said, "Of course."

"You see him as a person which is why you forgot that he's a being not of this Earth," Soron said, "I see him as an 'it', a thing that has to be watched constantly. Unlike you, the contacts I've made with non-human beings hasn't been all flowers and tea."

"Then you've been meeting the wrong people," Omni said as he walked over to Clark. However, when he was about halfway between Soron and Clark and John, he stopped and glanced back to Soron.

"Soron?" Omni said, "About what you said about me not trusting people? You're wrong. There are some people I trust." And with that, Omni turned back to Clark and walked over to him.

"I don't have the luxury of doing so," Soron said quietly and with evident pain in his eyes.

In the meantime, John continued catching Clark up on what happened a month ago/the last day or two before he came back, and needless to say Clark was a bit surprised.

"So that guy is-" Clark began.

"Yeah. He's technically me. In another life," John said.

"What about… Omni?" Clark said.

"Honestly, I don't know much about him," John said, "I only met him recently."

"I can answer that," Omni said, getting the two's attention, "Clark, as John probably told you, I'm from another universe. A universe where you don't exist. There, I'm one of the world's heroes, and right now I need your help if I'm going to keep doing my job."

"What? How?" Clark said, slightly confused. To this, Omni raised his left arm and showed him his watch.

"This device is called the Omnitrix," Omni said, "It contains the DNA of nearly a million aliens. It allows me, and anyone else who wears one, to transform into those aliens with all their strengths and weaknesses."

Omni brought the Omnitrix towards him and began tapping the faceplate in several spots.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked.

"Like I said, I need your help," Omni said, "You're too weak to fight you're doppelganger, and we don't have a lot of options at the moment. As such, with your permission…"

Omni then stopped taping the faceplate, and the hourglass soon changed to a radar, with a blip not too far from the center.

"Uncataloged genetic signature detected," the Omnitrix said.

"I'd like to add your DNA to my roster," Omni said.

"My… DNA?" Clark said, a little surprised.

"I would understand if you say no, but we have to stop him," Omni said, "You know what you're capable of with those powers, and if that guy continues to misuse them, everyone in your world will suffer. So, and I am begging here, please help me."

Clark was quiet for a second and looked over to John.

"John," Clark said, "I have questions for you about what you did a month ago, but right now I need to know. From your experience with this guy, do you trust him?"

"Like you, he doesn't kill. He stopped me from killing that psychotic tiger," John said, "In doing so he stopped an interplanetary war. I know what he did was right, but I would kill it in a heartbeat should I ever see it again. All in all, you two would get along as much as a jerk and a kind soul can."

Clark thought over John's statement for a few seconds. He then, looked to Omni, looked to Soron who was tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crossed while rolling his eyes, and looked back to John. Then, Clark took a deep breath, and looked back to Omni.

"Alright, go ahead," Clark said.

"Thank you," Omni said. Omni then tapped the faceplate one more time, and suddenly a yellow beam burst from the Omnitrix and covered Clark. It then moved up and down his body, scanning him from head to toe, before the beam retreated back to the Omnitrix.

"Uncatalogued genetic signature acquired," the Omnitrix said, "New transformation now available."

"Booya," Omni whispered, before bringing out the alien selection screen.

"Finally," Soron said with evident relief, "Omni, how long do you think it'll take you to get the thief into a point where I can sneak up on him?"

"It might be a while," Omni said as he found the symbol he was looking for, "But while I'm keeping him distracted, it can give you time to put together whatever the heck it is you need to stop him."

"Fine," Soron said before turning to John and gesturing for him to come out of earshot of them.

"What do you want?" John asked with narrowed eyes.

"I have to know if you brought anything magical from your universe into this one," Soron said.

John looked through his memories before his eyes widened and he began checking himself.

"Son of a bitch!" John exclaimed.

"What?" Soron asked.

"I forgot my angel blade here," John groaned, "If Lex ever gets his hands on it…"

"I need you to find it," Soron said.

"Why?" John asked once again narrowing his eyes.

"I need you to send it to me as soon as you find it," Soron answered.

"What for?" John asked once again with narrowed eyes.

"You and I both know how dangerous the thief is, and I doubt Omni will be able to defeat him in his new transformation because the new transformation would begin around the point Clark is now," Soron said, "You and I both know what needs to be done. They aren't willing to do it, but we are. Correct?"

John widened his eyes in realization of Soron's plan before he nodded once and they headed back towards the other two.

"Alright," Omni said, bringing out the dial, "Let's have some fun."

"So, what happens now?" Clark asked.

"Just watch and learn Mr. Kent," Omni said with a large smile on his face. He then raised his hand in the air, slapped down on the dial, and suddenly, his form was covered in a green flash.

Omni could soon feel power flowing through his veins. His muscles tightened and he could feel his strength growing. His eyes began to burn from the inside and Omni could soon hear the sounds people, cars, razors, and everything else. And finally, Omni began to feel… Lighter.

Then, when the green flash subsided, Omni had now become what looked like himself. However, in place of his regular clothes, he was now wearing a black and white sleeveless jumpsuit. The top half was completely white, save for the same pentagon that was on Soron's "Shor Alor" uniform, save for the fact that instead of a strange symbol located within it, the Omnitrix symbol was located in the center with four black lines coming and attaching to the symbol. The bottom half of his uniform was completely black, with white boots, and on his hands were black and white gloves.

"Cool," Omni said, flexing his muscles.

"Black seems to be a constant for any Kryptonian transformation," Soron said dryly with an eyebrow raised.

"Screw you, this is awesome," Omni said, his eyes never leaving his costume.

"Uh huh sure," Soron said with a tone that indicated he didn't care, "We have a reality to save Omni, so have a wet dream about it later."

Omni stopped examining his costume and scowled at Soron for a second. However, he decided not to respond as he had a point. They still needed to find Clark's evil twin.

"Okay, then, time to try out these new powers," Omni said. He then closed his eyes and attempted to focus. Little by little, Omni's hearing began to pick up, and suddenly, he began to hear the sounds of Metropolis. People talking, the sounds of their footsteps, the ringing of their phones… The honking of their cars, the sound of people arguing, the sounds of sirens, someone crying for help, an announcer yelling over the radio! It was getting too loud! TOO LOUD!

"AAAHHHHHH!" Omni yelled, covering his ears and falling to his knees, "It's.. Too loud!"

"Omni!" Clark yelled, running over to him.

"Too loud! Make… Make it stop!" Omni said.

"Omni calm down," Clark said, "Just breath. It was the same for me. Just try and focus! I know it's loud! But you need to focus. Filter through everything else, and think about what you're looking for."

"Clark, you and John get Lex and head somewhere safe," Soron ordered as he hurried to Omni, "I can help him through this."

"I've dealt with this firsthand," Clark said, "I gave him these powers, so I'm gonna help him. If you want to help too, then go ahead, but I'm not leaving 'till he's calmed down."

"Fine, just get out of the way," Soron said, "By the way I went through this too. The first time I used the super-hearing, I had to teach myself how to control my powers."

"WOULD YOU ALL BE QUIET?!" Omni yelled, falling onto his side.

"Sorry, Omni," Soron said honestly, "Just, do as I say. Nod your head once if you understand." Omni nodded once which made Soron sigh with relief before he resumed his serious expression.

"Omni, how big is the world to you?" Soron asked slowly.

"Too… Big!" Omni muttered.

"Then make it small," Soron advised, "Search for the one thing that matters to you. Whether it be a puppy barking, Achmed the Dead Terrorist saying his catchphrase, whatever it is."

Omni heard every word Soron said and tried to follow his instructions. He began to breath slower and tried to concentrate on what mattered. Suddenly, little by little, the other sounds began to get quieter. There were still there, but now… They were nothing. Like white noise on a radio. Omni continued trying to focus, and suddenly, he could hear a few new noises. The sound of a car engine getting closer. The sound of an exasperated driver. And more importantly, the sound of her passenger singing.

" _Do you need a break from modern living? Do you long to shed your weary lows?"_

"I… I can hear him," Omni whispered as he opened his eyes and slowly took his hands off his ears.

"Hear who Omni?" asked Soron knowing the answer.

"Tonto," Omni said, slowly getting up, "I can hear him. He's alright!"

"Good, now I need you listen for a signal similar to the one that emits from your Omnitrix but different. It has a darker tone to it, while yours has one that emanates happiness," Soron said.

Omni didn't fully understand what Soron meant by "Happiness" signals and "Dark" signals, but he shrugged it off and got back to his feet. He then closed his eyes again and listened to the sounds of Metropolis again. He could hear the car horns, the sirens, the people. But among it all, he began to hear something else. A small beeping noise. It was quiet and barely audible, but the sound was there. And as Omni listened, he could hear a sound very similar to it. Specifically, coming from him. Only, when Omni listened to the first sound, he quickly realized that it was a few octaves lower.

"Got him," Omni said, opening his eyes. Then, before anyone could react, Omni vanished in a black and white blur.

"Seriously!?" Soron yelled in annoyance, "You're leaving behind the one guy who has a plan to take down the bastard who stole my Megatrix!?"

"I think you and John have other things to do," Clark said, "But I'm going to give you a warning. Both of you. If I learn that you two are responsible for a death, then there will be no place on this or any world where you can hide from me."

"Wait, you heard us?" John said.

"Yeah, I did," Clark said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Kal El," Soron said sarcastically before regaining a serious tone, "I'm not a hero. I don't plan on ever making the choices you have to make. If I don't do what needs to be done, your world will turn into a literal hell. And guess what you self-righteous prick, that asshat who kicked your ass will kill you to ensure that nobody can beat him. He may not fear you right now, but he knows you'll get stronger so as soon as he kills Lex, he's coming for you. Also, you'll never get to me. You can't travel the multiverse like me. In fact wouldn't be able to find me."

Immediately, Clark grabbed Soron by his neck and lifted him into the air. John was shocked by this and his eyes glowed in preparation, but Clark didn't do anything else. In fact, all Clark did was bring Soron closer 'till they were eye-to-eye.

"Everything you said, might be true," Clark said sternly, "And it might be easier to end him quickly, but sometimes the easiest solution isn't the best solution."

Clark then let go of Soron's neck and dropped him to the ground.

"I know how dangerous he is, but no matter what happens, I won't let you kill him," Clark said, "Because there's always another way. Whether you see it, or not."

And with that, Clark ran off in a red and blue blur, leaving John and Soron.

"There's only one way to stop me Kal," Soron said shivering with rage, "And that's to kill me. You and I both know you will NEVER kill. I will not risk another universe getting destroyed on my watch. I WILL do whatever it takes."

"So much for your plan," John commented resulting in his nose getting broken a second time that day.

"Shut the fuck up," Soron spat as he pulled out his blaster and activated its third setting; this setting will erase anything and anyone from existence no matter how strong.

 **With Tonto and Sara…**

 _Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him! DON'T KILL HIM!_

These were the words going through Sara's head as she drove along the highway. Meanwhile, sitting next to her was a rather annoying 17-year old who insisted on singing to pass the time.

" _Just me and little Maxy, my pesky panda bear! We're partners forever straight and true, yee ha!_ "

"Stop," Sara said.

" _Roxanna please don't forget me, I will return someday, though I may be in traction when I do._ "

"Stop!" Sara shouted with irritation.

" _Everyday, another new adventure! Every mile, another new zip code. And the cares we had are gone for good, and I'd go with them if I could-_ "

"I said STOP!" Sara yelled, "Please, just stop!"

Tonto immediately fell silent and stared at Sara. Then, under his breath, he whispered one more lyric.

" _On the open road._ "

"Are you trying to test my patience?" Sara asked as she sent a quick glare towards Tonto.

"Sorry. I just thought a hearty jingle would help lift our spirits," Tonto said.

"That song was playing the same day my parents were killed by something," Sara said with a glare still on her face, "I still haven't figured out WHAT killed them."

"You were watching the Goofy movie when you're parents were killed?" Tonto said.

"The heck is that?" Sara asked before continuing, "No. It was the song they had requested for their wedding day. They always blare it out on their anniversary. They even installed speakers throughout the whole house so I couldn't avoid it."

"But that film came out in the 1990s. How would your parents have played that song during their wedding?" Tonto asked.

"I have never heard of any movie by that name," Sara said, "Are you high? I hope not. Kids your age should NEVER get high. Not that any kid should get high."

"One, still 17. Two, I've never taken drugs in my life," Tonto said, "My mother always told me and my sister that stuff messes you up. And I don't like being messed up, bro."

And suddenly, Tonto crossed his arms over his chest, much like a gang salute. All this got from Sara was an eyeroll.

"You're not that funny," Sara said dryly, "You do know that right?"

"I've been told," Tonto said, "But hey, doesn't mean I can't keep trying."

"I have a feeling the 'try, try again and you'll succeed' way of thinking does not apply to you and your sense of humor," Sara said still dryly.

"That's what you think," Tonto said with a cheeky smile.

"Okay, we're coming up on Los Angeles," Sara said changing the subject, "We need to refill the car, get something to eat, sleep, and I have to catch up with an old friend."

"Old Boyfriend?" Tonto asked.

"No," Sara said defensively before regaining a normal tone and expression, "He just helped me out through a rough time. He's a complete dick, but he is a good man, even if he can't see it."

"Heh," Tonto said, "Reminds me of one of my friends."

"His bartender hates my guts though," she continued, "She always looks at me with a murderous look. I still haven't figured out why."

"Maybe she's just a bitch," Tonto said offhandedly.

"Tonto!" Sara said with shock before gaining a stern look and continued, "Never say that about a woman. It's very hurtful. I doubt it hurts men though, but you still shouldn't say it."

"Well, is she?" Tonto asked.

"I don't think so," Sara said, "I think she's just homesick but doesn't want to head home without her boss. They moved Los Angeles the same time. I think they're siblings… even though he's British and she's African American."

"Eh, whatevs then," Tonto said, leaning back in his seat, "I just hope you and your friend have a good time catching up."

"He's very busy, so I doubt there'd be much time at all," Sara said, "Besides, I can't exactly leave you alone. This is going to be much harder than I thought."

Tonto was silent for a moment before turning to Sara and sitting up straight.

"Seven. Teen," Tonto said, "SEVEN. TEEN! Seriously, how many times do I need to say it?"

"Doesn't matter," Sara said, "Legally you're still a child. Have to be watched till you're at least eighteen. I can't get the police's attention, and leaving you to your own devices definitely would catch their attention. Also, it doesn't help that you act maybe fifteen years old."

"Well, what's the point of living if you can't have fun while you're at it?" Tonto asked.

"That," Sara began before she realized he had a point, "Is a good point. The world does indeed suck. I wish I could meet the Doctor from Doctor Who and just travel the universe and time itself. That would definitely free me from the tedious and boring life I lead."

"'Doctor… Who?'" Tonto repeated, "Never heard of it."

"Say what?" Sara asked in confusion and surprise, "It's only THE best BBC tv series made EVER."

"Eh, I mainly watch Blackadder and Sherlock on there," Tonto said, "Rowan Atkinson is hilarious and Benedict Cumberbatch is awesome."

"Not a fan of Blackadder, but I have to agree about Sherlock," Sara sighed as she gave a lustful expression when she said "Sherlock". Tonto happened to notice this, and quickly scooted away as far over as he could.

"Anyway, Doctor Who is about time travel as well as space travel. He never kills if he can help it, and he babbles like a loon during season 2 through season 4. Of course I'm talking about the rebooted series. My personal favorite. David Tennant's Incarnation of the Doctor made me a Doctor Who fan," Sara said.

"Wait, David Tennant's in it?" Tonto said.

"Yeah," Sara responded.

"That guy's awesome!" Tonto said, "I saw his version of Hamlet, and I thought he was fun in it! He also played the Purple Man in Jessica Jones. He was good."

"Shakespeare, ugh," Sara commented, "I've never been a fan of Shakespeare. Especially after school. What's Jessica Jones?"

"She's… Well, a super hero," Tonto said, "She has super strength, and slight invulnerability. She tried a few superhero costumes, before eventually scrapping the whole thing and just opening a detective agency to help people out."

"Huh, sounds a bit dull," Sara said, "Anyway, back to rambling about Doctor Who. The Doctor flies a TARDIS and it has a chameleon circuit that can make it look like anything but he broke it, and never fixed it so it looks like a blue box. He has 13 regenerations, but he recently acquired more from the Timelords. He uses a cylindrical-"

"Hold up!" Tonto said, looking surprised, "Did… Did you just say 'TARDIS' and 'Time Lords?'"

"Yes?" Sara asked as she gained a confused expression, "How do you know of those but not Doctor Who?"

"Let's just say I… Asked around," Tonto said, looking to his watch.

"You're lying," Sara said as she narrowed her eyes, "You know I can sense lies, so why are you still telling them?"

Tonto's eyes widened and he immediately began shaking.

"Oh, um…" Tonto said, his mouth going dry, "You see…"

"Now remember I can sense if you're lying, so don't bother trying to," Sara said dryly.

Tonto began sweating profusely and tried to think of something to end this conversation. Then, suddenly a lightbulb went off in his head and he couldn't help but smile.

"It's simple Sara," Tonto said, looking over to her, "I'm actually from another universe where Time Lords are real."

Sara blinked twice as her muscles twitched, nearly causing them to crash into the car driving next to them.

"Come again?" Sara asked with wide eyes and a look of incomprehension on her face.

"I'm from another universe!" Tonto said happily, "And not only that, I'm actually a superhero who saves people on a daily basis! And the reason I washed up on the beach yesterday was because I was flung through a portal that-"

"Just stop talking," Sara whispered quietly, "I need a drink after hearing this. I just can't believe what you're saying even though I don't sense any lies."

"Oh, can we go somewhere that has Chocolate Milk?!" Tonto asked with the dumbest smile he could muster.

"Here's a gas station coming up," Sara said as she turned to the right and drove them into the parking lot.

"Alright don't take too long!" Tonto said as childishly as he could. In response to this, Sara quickly parked the car, got out, and practically ran to the building. Meanwhile, Tonto's smile got smaller and he relaxed in his seat.

"Well, she probably thinks you're crazy now Tonto," Tonto said, "But at least she'll stop asking questions."

 **Back in Metropolis…**

At the moment, Max was standing in the main office of Luthor Corp, and quite frankly, he was pissed. Mostly because Lex was gone.

"Dammit," Max said, "DAMMIT!"

He punched the nearby desk, causing the structure to break in two.

"I'll find you Lex!" Max yelled out, "Even if I have to tear this whole city apart! Do you hear me?! I'LL FIND YOU!"

However, as he was yelling, there was a sudden woosh in the room, prompting Max to turn around and see Omni leaning on the door with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, well, if you wanna do that, then I'm afraid you might have to go through me first," Omni said.

"And just who are you?!" Max demanded.

"Oh, you know that's a very good question," Omni said, rubbing his chin, "What should I call this guy?"

"Just what are you-"

"AH!" Omni said, pointing to Max without looking to him, "You'll get your turn, just wait. Now, let's see, what about Krypto-Knight? Nah, it's taken."

"Are… Are you trying to ignore me?!" Max said, getting angry.

"Well, I'm trying," Omni said looking to him, "But you're kind of making it hard."

"Why YOU!" Max rushed at Omni in a black blur, but Omni managed to see this and ran out of the way. This just made Max angrier before he turned around and saw Omni standing by the open window.

"You know, I wonder, can I fly at this point? Or do I need to learn?" Omni said before looking to Max, "Help me out here, do you think I can fly at this point?"

"ARGH!" Max yelled before charging at Omni again. This time, Omni wasn't able to dodge as Max tackled him out the window, causing the two of them to fall to the ground. On the way down though, both Matrix bearers were struggling against each other, both trying to land punches as they fell. Eventually, Omni managed to get on top of Max before taking a deep breath and unleashing a typhoon of wind on him, sending him flying to the ground quickly before slamming into the pavement. Meanwhile, with no one distracting him, Omni managed to rework his position and land on his feet.

"You know, ya gotta love being invulnerable," Omni said, "If I was still human, that would have hurt."

"You're not invulnerable Omni," said a familiar voice before he was suddenly surrounded in golden light.

"What the?" Omni said. He then tried to punch the light, but all that happened was that it rippled like a pond.

"What's going on?" he said.

"Sorry, but I can't risk anyone or anything destroying this reality with my tech," said Soron as he stepped into Omni's sight as he held a shiny silvery handguard-less knife in one hand and his blaster in another and next to him was John, who was creating the bubble detaining Omni.

"Soron?!" Omni said.

"You," Max said.

"Yes me," Soron said through clenched teeth as he glared down at Max, "Here's the end of the line for you fuckface."

Soron then pointed the gun at Max and got his finger planted on the trigger. However, just as he was about to squeeze it, Max suddenly vanished in a black blur, causing Soron to blast the ground.

Soron looked around for Max but couldn't see him. Suddenly his gun was blasted by heat vision causing it to explode, and the next second Soron was held up by his throat.

"You really thought you could kill me?" Max said, tightening his grip.

"No!" Omni said, smacking the bubble's surface.

Soron choked something out but nobody could hear it so Max decided to loosen his grip enough for him to speak.

"What did you say?" asked Max as he glared evilly at Soron.

"The… gun… was… never going… to… kill you," Soron choked out again but this time everyone heard him. Max stared in confusion and a second later Soron had implanted the knife in Max's temple killing him instantly.

"Hasta la vista bitch," Soron gasped once he was dropped on the ground. Soron then approached, Max's lifeless form and then began to deactivate the Megatrix so he could reclaim it.

"NO!" Omni yelled. He immediately growled, and then slapped his Omnitrix symbol, turning into Big Chill. He then phased through the bubble, and then flew over to Soron and punched him away.

"OW! What are you doing?!" Soron yelled.

Omni immediately slapped the Omnitrix symbol again and turned back to normal.

"You son of a bitch," Omni muttered. He then looked to Max's body, leaned down, and tapped the Megatrix symbol, turning him back to normal. He then looked to Max's left wrist, and began removing the Megatrix.

"Tell me Soron," Omni said, pulling the Megatrix up and holding it in the air, "Is this what you wanted?!"

"If you think I wanted to take it back to keep, you're wrong," Soron said as he stared at Omni, "I was going to destroy it. I told you I wasn't going to risk any universe being destroyed with my tech and that device is one made for fighting. It wasn't made to do good things. Every time I used it I lost a piece of what made me me. I hoped that by taking that device from Max's dead corpse and destroying it, I'd get back what I lost. I don't WANT to be the bad guy anymore. All the time I spent in your company, your watches energy signature kept making me want to be more like you. I knew that as long as my watch was around I'd never get that."

"Then let me help you with that," Omni said. He then dropped the Megatrix to the ground and, one green flash later, Omni was back in his Kryptonian form and he then crushed the Megatrix beneath his foot. Then, before Soron could say anything else, Omni turned around and began walking away.

Soron collapsed to his knees on the ground and stared blankly at Max's corpse as he thought out loud, "What have I done?"

In the meantime, when Omni was far enough away, he closed his eyes and listened. Over the sounds of the city, he could hear slight laughter, and the voice of a woman feeling freaked out. That's what he wanted! Omni then opened his eyes and looked back to Soron on the ground, and all he could do was sneer.

"Good riddance," Omni said before vanishing in a black and white blur.

Hours passed, and eventually cops arrived on the scene, and Soron had not moved an inch.

"Hands on your head!" yelled a voice but Soron barely heard him as he wasn't even there right now; he was in his own head reliving all the horrors he had done.

"I said hands on your head!" repeated the cop angrily but again Soron didn't respond. He was just cowering in his own mind letting himself be tortured by the hell he faced because of Eon.

John on the other hand was no longer on the scene. He had fled to an alleyway but he watched as Soron was shoved into a police cruiser. He knew he had to get his angel blade back, but he also knew that it would be hard to do so. Especially without Clark's help or Omni's for that matter. He also knew that neither one of them wanted anything to do with him right now.

"I can help," said a voice from behind him and when he turned he saw a man with red eyes standing in the shadows.

"What?" John asked.

"I can help you retrieve your blade," the man repeated as he walked out of the shadows in a strange outfit; he looked African American.

"I don't know what you-" began John, but the man interrupted him.

"My name is J'onn J'onzz and I'm the last Martian. I also have the ability to read minds," explained J'onn.

John only blinked in surprise before he was suddenly grabbed by J'onn and flown into the air. The only evidence of their flight was a red blur.

* * *

This is going to be the last long chapter we'll do more than likely, which is why we made this one exceptionally long. the next chapter will be a halloween special which takes place after this. this chapter sets up for the halloween special. i'll upload the halloween special either on halloween day or the night before. unsure how long it'll be but it definitely won't be as long as this. in any case the SMALLVILLE story arc we have in progress is nearly complete. after the halloween special i believe there will be one more chapter which will get the heroes home. soron most likely won't join them. he'll decide to atone for his sins in the SMALLVILLE universe. besides omni needs a LONG break away from soron. expect soron to be a main villain of the halloween special though there will be a twist, and for the final chapter of the SMALLVILLE arc you should know i'm debating on having the 10th Kronos appear at Omni's warehouse to speak with him. omni may decide to give soron a second chance at earning his trust after that, though it will take much longer. the next few story arcs will have soron without his transforming powers. i think i'll give them back to him before the final story arc or something like that. we'll see. I had to change the title of what it is now Omnitrix1 because the one you came up with wouldn't fit when i tried typing it in to the site.


	10. War of the Mystic Arts

The translations for the Romanian language are in the author's note at the very bottom.

* * *

War of the Mystic Arts

 _I know some people think that the only things that go bump in the night are muggings, murders, kidnappings, and the like. However, what really goes bump in the night is far more sinister. My name is John Constantine and my job is to fight any evil demonic wank that decides they need to terrorize the world of the living. I'm the one human that they actually fear and hate above all else. I do my job alone because face it, who'd be crazy enough to hang around me._

A man with blonde hair, dark eyes, and a bit of stubble on his face in a tan trench coat that ended halfway down his calves, a white button down shirt with a loose red tie around his neck, black dress pants and black dress shoes wandered up to a building with the name **The Lux** in neon letters on the building. He dropped a used cigarette on the ground and stomped it out before he headed towards the main entrance.

"No entrance without money," the bouncer stated as he looked the man up and down.

"Look mate, your boss is expecting me," the man said with a Liverpudlian accent as he stared at the bouncer who wore black clothing and had some muscles protruding from his crossed arms.

"Doesn't matter 'mate'. No money, no access," the bouncer said emphasizing the word 'mate'.

The Liverpudlian man sighed before he produced a golden coin and flipped it towards the bouncer who instinctively caught it. The bouncer suddenly gained a dazed look as he swayed from foot to foot.

"Here's how it's going to be," the Liverpudlian man said, "You're going to let me enter whenever I bloody want, money or no money. And you're going to forget me each time, starting tonight."

The bouncer slightly nodded in agreement before the Liverpudlian man walked past him while taking back the golden coin and pocketing it.

The Liverpudlian man eventually arrived at the main room. There was music blaring across the room, girls in provocative attire dancing around on tables and poles, people going about on the dance floor, while other people sat in couches while others were closer to the bar or on the upper level of the room by the railings. The man looked around till he found what he was looking for sitting at the bar. He then steeled himself before walking over.

"Hello there," said the Liverpudlian man as he sat down on a bar stool.

"You," snarled an African American woman who was smoking hot and had a beautiful face, "What do you want Constantine?"

"Always to the point," John Constantine said, "I'm here to meet with your boss Mazikeen."

"I'm sorry, but my boss doesn't fraternize with exorcists," Mazikin Smith responded sarcastically.

"That's alright Maze. I can handle this one," said a british voice from behind John.

Constantine slowly turned around and saw the man he had come to see. He wore a standard suit, which was comprised of an unbuttoned black tuxedo coat, a black button down shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and some dark stubble on his face.

"So what does the infamous Hellblazer want with Lucifer Morningstar?" asked Lucifer as he leaned on the bar table.

"You know that talking about yourself in third person is never really good," John said.

"I'm all too aware of that," Lucifer said with an eye twitching, "It's just how people say it. Now answer my question."

"Fine then," John said, "Let's just get down to the brass tax, shall we?"

"Yes we shall," Lucifer agreed.

"I want you to release Kent Nelson from that curse you put him on a few months ago," John said bluntly.

"You want me to enable Dr. Fate to try to send me back to hell?" Lucifer asked incredulously.

"If that's what happens, then so be it," John replied.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Lucifer said, "Besides, it wasn't me that cursed him. Sure I gave the curse to one of the most powerful dark sorcerers I've ever met, but I never casted it."

"It wasn't Klarion the Witch Child, was it?" John asked as he narrowed his eyes at Lucifer.

"No of course not. He said his name was Felix Faust," Lucifer said, "What made you think I gave it to that bratty Lord of Chaos anyway?"

"It doesn't matter," John answered, "I guess you have nothing I need then."

"Maybe so, but what do you want from me that I could give you?" Lucifer said as he smiled while leaning towards John staring intensely, "What do you desire most above all else?"

"Sorry mate," John snorted, "That trick of yours doesn't work on me."

Lucifer stood up and gained a look of confusion while his smile vanished.

"That's not possible," Lucifer said a bit too loudly before lowering his voice, "Nobody can resist my charm."

"A long time ago Dr. Fate gave me protection from your powers. He knew we'd eventually come face to face," John smirked.

"I knew I should've destroyed that helmet," Lucifer said angrily.

"You can't destroy that bloody helmet mate," John said, "Believe me. I tried when Carter Hall handed it to me."

"Hmph," Lucifer grunted before he stared at John again and asked, "Will you at least tell me what your deepest desire is?"

John stayed quiet for a few seconds before he sighed and said, "Fine then. What I want is to be able to save Astra's soul from damnation for eternity."

"Sorry, not within my power," Lucifer said as he stood up to leave, "She an old girlfriend you failed to rescue or something?"

"She's a child that I had accidentally damned to hell," John said with a voice full of regret and hate towards himself.

Lucifer suddenly gained a furious expression and grabbed John by the throat and held him up.

"You damned a female child to hell for an eternity!" Lucifer yelled with murderous intent in his eyes, "I may not be fond of children but I would never damn one to hell! You deserve to go to hell and be tortured 24/7!"

"Don't… you… think… I… know… that?" John choked out.

"I should just squeeze the life out of you now," Lucifer said with ragged breathing and his eyes glowing red.

"I can't let you do that brother," a voice said as the loud music of the club suddenly went silent.

Lucifer looked to his left and saw an African American man clothed with a robe standing there.

"Amenadiel, so glad you could join us. Why don't you find a railing and perch on it," Lucifer said sarcastically.

"I'd rather stop you from killing that man and send you back to hell where you belong," Amenadiel said with a serious expression as he walked up to them.

Lucifer sighed before he let go of John, sending him to the ground where he began massaging his throat.

"I'm never going back brother," Lucifer said adamantly, "You can tell father that I'm done with my part in his never ending play."

"You know I can't disappoint father like that," Amenadiel said.

"Yes I do, just as much as you know that I will never go back to hell willingly," Lucifer said with a grin, "I also know that you can't force me to go back. Free will and all that. Such a cockblock for angels. I'm glad that I'm the Devil in that case. I can have as much sex as I want. I can even kill humans if one ever pisses me off. Now go back to flying the skies of the Kiss-ass Island."

"You two really need to sort out your bloody differences," John wheezed slightly as he slowly pulled himself to his feet with a barstool.

"How are you not slowed down by Amenadiel's powers?" Lucifer asked in confusion.

"I'm half demon mate," John Constantine said with his voice a bit better.

"Then it should be your job to protect and serve me," Lucifer said with a cocky sneer.

"Doesn't work like that," John said with an equal cocky sneer, "I've got a sort of diplomatic immunity to both the world of the living's rules and the rules of Hell. While both sides hate me, neither side can control me."

"Well that's annoying," Lucifer said with an irritated expression.

"I have other places to be and since coming here was a waste of my bloody time, I'm going to leave and hopefully forget all about this," John said as he headed towards the exit.

When he made it outside he saw a blonde haired woman come out of a limo and head towards the main entrance. He scowled when he saw the bouncer let her pass by without having to pay the entrance fee.

 **A few** **hour** **s earlier in Metropolis…**

Soron MacLeod was in a police cruiser on his way to jail when the cruiser was suddenly sent flying into a lamp post. That jolted Soron out of his daze and made him look around in confusion. Once he realized that he was in a police cruiser he swore and when he felt that his hands were cuffed he swore louder. After a few seconds he calmed down and thought about his situation. He saw that the cops in front were out cold, so he decided to take advantage of the situation. He slowly moved his arms under his legs so that his arms would no longer be behind him, and he attempted to move the divider to he could reach the front and grab the keys. However, before he could get his fingers between the divider, the driver's head turned around in a 360 exorcist twist and when it's eyes opened all Soron saw was evil.

"I'm coming for you Soron MacLeod!" said the driver in a demonic voice before the head just leaned to the side at a disgusting angle.

"I don't think so," Soron muttered as he opened the divider. He then reached into the officer's pocket, grabbed the keys, then unlocked cuffs and removed them from his wrists. He then attempted to open the door, but as usual for cop cars it was locked.

He didn't even spend time to swear again as he leaned back and began kicking at the window. After three to four times the window finally smashed, so Soron reached his arms out and grabbed onto the roof of the car. He slowly pulled himself out so he wouldn't get cut by the glass, and as soon as he was on top of the car he stared at the skid marks and noticed that they looked like trails cars would leave when getting rammed into, but there was no evidence of getting rammed by anything. After a few seconds of staring around, he heard sirens in the distance so he immediately bolted as he thought to himself _There is absolutely no way that I'm going to let myself go to prison for saving the world_.

Suddenly he felt something violently push him, resulting in him falling to the ground. He then turned when he stood up to confront his attacker, only to see himself, except his double's eyes looked cold.

"I didn't accidentally run through a portal to another reality, did I?" Soron asked mostly to himself.

"Of course not," replied his body in a cockney accent, "I just pushed you out of your own body. It's mine now."

Soron tried to grab his body, but it vanished in crimson smoke leaving Soron alone in the middle of a street. Suddenly, he saw headlights heading his way and he instinctively braced for impact but after a few seconds of not feeling anything he opened his right eye and saw that the car had passed right through him and continued racing down the street. He slowly opened his other eye and with his brilliant mind he began thinking of all the possibilities so he immediately tried to grab a tin can, but his hand phased through it.

"I'm a fucking ghost!?" Soron cried out in confusion.

"Join the club," said a Bostonian voice from behind him. Soron quickly turned around and behind him was a floating man who was as pale as snow, with white blank eyes, and a red suit that looked like it belonged to an Acrobat. On it's chest was the letter D.

"Who the heck are you?" Soron asked.

"Back when I was a living, breathing man from Boston, I was an Acrobat for a circus. My name is Boston Brand, but I also go by Deadman though I honestly prefer Boston, because calling me by my hero name just feels insulting," the apparition said

"I suppose it would be insulting," mused Soron now that he calmed down a bit.

"I suppose you want help in recovering your body before you die permanently, yeah?" asked Boston.

"Wait… if I don't get my body back I'm going to stay a ghost forever!?" exclaimed Soron in shock.

"Yeah, that's how it goes for these sorts of ordeals," said Deadman calmly, "Come on, I know the perfect guy to help your ghostly ass out."

"Who?" Soron asked after he calmed down again.

"The greatest mage I know," Deadman answered as he grabbed Soron and flew off into the sky.

"What's his name?" Soron pressed.

"John Constantine," Deadman answered.

Soron could only blink twice in confusion because he didn't know of any other man by that name except for the one he met in Omni's universe.

 **Meanwhile in Los Angeles…**

Sara and Tonto continued driving along, with Tonto sitting comfortably in the passenger's seat. However, Sara was a little on edge with Tonto's earlier… "Confession." A part of her was trying to deny it, as there was no way what he said could have been true. In fact, with the way he said it, it sounded like he was just crazy! But… He didn't seem to be lying. But then again, if he was crazy, he would think it was true! But… Earlier he seemed fine. Odd, but fine. So… Why did he suddenly seem like a cook?!

Sara shook her head to try and get those thoughts out. For now, her biggest concern was just to bring him home. Once he was there, he was no longer her business. However, Sara was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw a hotel coming up, and she began to realize that she was feeling a little tired, so she figured it was probably best to make a rest stop. As such, she pulled into the hotel parking lot and turned off the car.

"Come on Tonto," Sara said, unbuckling her seatbelt, "We need to rest."

"Okey-dokey," Tonto said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Sara and Tonto then exited the parked Impala and Sara immediately locked it. However, just before the two could walk up to the hotel, there was a sudden strong gust of wind, causing the two to cover their eyes. Then, once Tonto and Sara regained their visions, they both turned to see what the source was and saw Omni standing there. For Tonto, his face lit up as he recognized him. For Omni, he was taking deep breaths from running so far before he looked over and saw the two staring at him. As for Sara herself...

"Nope! I did not just see that! I did not just see that!" Sara exclaimed as she ran to the entrance of the hotel.

"Um… Okay," Omni said, his fear fading.

"Omni!" Tonto cried as he ran to Omni and gave him a hug.

"Whoa there Tonto," Omni said as he lightly pushed Tonto off of him, "No need to be that excited."

"Hey," Tonto said, noticing that Omni was alone, "Where's Soron and John?"

"They're… Gone," Omni said, looking away from Tonto.

"What happened Omni?" asked Tonto, a little concerned.

"It doesn't matter," Omni said, turning back to Tonto "Who was that woman you were with?"

"Oh her?" said Tonto, "That's Sara Tennyson."

"Wait, Tennyson?" asked Omni, slightly surprised.

 **With Sara…**

"This can't be happening," Sara muttered to herself over and over in the hotel lobby, "This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening."

Eventually, she dared to look outside and saw Tonto conversing with the strange boy. Deciding that she had had enough, she quietly exited the hotel and headed back to her car, not bothering to approach Tonto. At this point, she wanted to just go back to normal. So, once she entered her car, she started it up and drove off towards the Lux so she could catch up with her old friend, and find some sense of normalcy again.

Once she arrived she saw Lucifer exit his car and toss his keys to a valet. She quickly parked and hurried up to him.

"Lucifer!" Sara hollered before he could enter the building.

"Who are you?" asked Lucifer with a smile and a look as if he was trying to remember her.

"It's me Sara," Sara said as she got in front of him, "Don't you recognize me?"

"Sara…" said Lucifer with his voice trailing off before he widened his eyes in recognition, "Sara Tennyson! You have matured very nicely I can see."

"Ew," Sara commented.

"Sorry, force of habit," said Lucifer, "Now what brings you back to LA? I doubt you came here just to see the Devil."

"You're still sticking with that delusion?" asked Sara with disappointment.

"If it makes you feel better to think I'm delusional then sure," Lucifer said with a shrug, "Come on. You look like you could use a drink. It's on the house. Plus, you can tell me your reason for coming here when you finally get around to it."

Sara walked alongside Lucifer into the club without paying, which earned jealous and angry glares from several of the women who were waiting in line.

Once they arrived at the bar area, Mazikeen moved away so she wouldn't have to look at Sara or smell her.

"She still hates me doesn't she?" asked Sara with disappointment as she saw Mazikeen give her a glare as she walked off in her tight clothing.

"She's not very fond of anyone except for me," Lucifer said casually, "Now what brings you here to LA?"

"It's on the way to a town called Smallville," Sara said as she looked slightly guilty.

"No need to be guilty Sara," Lucifer chided her, "You really need to learn that I don't mind any reason for anyone coming to LA, unless it's to kill me or send me home."

"Sorry," Sara said as she looked away, "Can't help it, that's just the way I am."

"I can see that I'm never going to change you," sighed Lucifer, "You'll always be that kind young teen I met a long time ago."

"You know, you look exactly the same as the day I first met you," Sara said as she finally took in his image.

"Thank you," Lucifer flirted with his usual smile.

"Ugh, you're like the uncle I never had," Sara said with a part of her grossed out while staring at him with lust.

"Don't worry," Lucifer said as he noticed her expression, "I have that effect on everyone."

"What effect?" Sara asked in confusion.

"Women always want to get into my pants," Lucifer said casually which caused Sara to widen her eyes as she blushed realizing that she was indeed looking at him lustfully.

"Can't you turn that off?" Sara asked as she looked away to try to curb her now known desire.

"Unfortunately not," Lucifer said sourly, "It's like one of those overhead lights in shops. You just can't turn it off."

"This is going to be very tedious," Sara sighed, which received a nod of agreement from Lucifer.

"You're in for a treat tonight my dear," Lucifer said as he grew a grin.

"I hope you're not going to offer to have sex with me," Sara said half hoping he would.

"Don't worry," Lucifer said with a bit of a chuckle, "Tonight is one of the nights I sing while playing my piano."

Lucifer walked down to his piano and began playing a few keystrokes as he motioned to the DJ to stop with the music.

" _Here come the woman_

 _With the look in her eye_

 _Raised on leather_

 _With flesh on her mind"_

" _Words as weapons_

 _Sharper than knives_

 _Makes you wonder how the other half die_

 _How the other half die_

 _Makes you wonder, wonder, wonder"_

" _Here come the man with the look in his eye_

 _Fed on nothing but full of pride_

 _Look at them go, look at them kick_

 _Makes you wonder how the other half live"_

" _Devil inside  
The devil inside  
Every single one of us  
The devil inside_"

 _"Devil inside_  
 _Every single one of us_  
 _The devil inside"_

 **Back with Omni and Tonto…**

"He… What?!" Tonto exclaimed.

At the moment, Omni was back in his human form, and he and Tonto were sitting at a table in the hotel lobby. As such, both teenagers decided to relay their personal stories upon arriving in this world. Tonto had already relayed his story, and so it was Omni's turn to go. As such, he explained his run-in with Bart Allen in Paris, the healing device going off and bringing him to Smallville, his meet-up with Virgil Swann, and all the stuff with Max.

"Soron killed him," Omni said bluntly, "Got him close, and then stabbed him in the head."

"But… How?!" Tonto asked, "If the guy was a Kryptonian, then the blade should have done nothing."

"I don't know Tonto! I was in a bubble!" Omni said, "Maybe it was a magic blade or something!"

"Well… Then what happened?" Tonto asked.

"I destroyed the Megatrix and left, looking for you," Omni said.

"And what about Soron?" Tonto asked.

"Don't know," Omni said, "And quite frankly, I don't care."

"Omni-" Tonto said.

"Tonto!" Omni snapped, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't be around him!"

Omni then turned away from Tonto and looked to the front doors.

"He didn't have to kill him," Omni muttered.

"But that doesn't mean you just leave him," Tonto said, "I mean, he's still our friend after all."

"Tonto, he was your friend," Omni said, looking over to Tonto, "The only reason I didn't insist that he leave was because of you. You trusted him, so I tried to accommodate. But this… I'm sorry Tonto, but I don't want to be around him."

"Even so," Tonto responded, "We can't just abandon him here. Even if he did do something bad, we're the good guys, remember? And we can't just leave him trapped here."

Omni was quiet for a few seconds as he tried to understand Tonto's stance. However, before he could say another thing, he suddenly heard a blare of trumpets, which pulled him out of his thoughts. He and Tonto looked to see the cause of this and both saw that the trumpets were coming from a flat screen on the wall which was now showing the news.

"Hello, this is Kathy Miles of Channel 7 news," the reporter said, "We have just received a report from our branch in Metropolis that a criminal suspect has just escaped police custody."

"What?" Omni said, turning completely towards the TV Then, the news shifted over to an image of a busted car with several police investigating the scene.

"The suspect, while unknown, was found on the scene next to the victim," the reporter continued, "According to fingerprint and dental records, the victim was Luthor Corp employee Maxwell Walker, who was found on the street outside the Luthorcorp building with a knife embedded in his skull and the suspect nearby. Upon inspection of the knife, the police found traces of the suspect's fingerprints on the handle and he was soon brought into custody.

"However, after he was arrested, the patrol car bringing the suspect in was rammed off the road, with the suspect long gone, the officers with broken necks and one of them looking horribly disfigured," the reporter went on.

"Omni… Is that what you were…" Tonto trailed off.

"Yeah it is," Omni said, his voice getting lower.

"While police were not able to get a photo of the suspect, a number of officers at the initial site were able to describe his appearance to their sketch artist," the reporter said. Then, the image of the car was replaced with a sketch. While it wasn't exactly precise, the person within the drawing looked very similar to Soron, which caused Omni to scowl and jump to his feet.

"Tonto come on," Omni ordered.

"Huh? Come on to what?" Tonto asked.

"We're going back to Metropolis," Omni said.

"Wait!" Tonto said, "If we're leaving, I need to check on Sara. Let her know I'm gonna head out."

"Alright, but make it quick," Omni said sternly. Tonto nodded in understanding before turning to the front desk and running over to the clerk.

"Excuse me?" Tonto said to the woman working, "My name is Tonto Abernathy. Can you direct me to the room of a Miss Sara Tennyson? She's a friend of mine."

"Well, hold on, I'll check," the clerk said as she opened her guest book and began looking through check-ins. However, after a couple minutes of looking, the clerk looked concerned and turned back to Tonto.

"I'm sorry sir, but no one named 'Sara Tennyson' has checked in recently," she said.

"What?" Tonto said, surprised, "Well, check again. Maybe you missed her."

"Sir, I assure you, no one under that name has checked in recently," the clerk went on.

"Are you sure?" Tonto said.

"Of course I am," the clerk went on.

"Tonto!" Omni yelled, standing by the door and waving for Tonto to come. Tonto looked back to Omni and released a sigh before looking back to the clerk.

"Alright, thank you," Tonto said before turning around. However, the clerk suddenly grabbed his arms. When Tonto looked back at her face, he saw an expression of fear and urge.

"Tonto," said the woman in a distorted voice.

"What?" Tonto said, trying to free himself, "What are you-"

"Tonto!" Omni yelled again. Tonto looked back to Omni before turning back to the clerk.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I need to-"

"Please, listen to me," urged the woman, "I don't have much time. I don't know how long a spirit can possess a living body but I don't have a choice. There's something you must know!"

"What?" Tonto said, still struggling.

"I didn't kill those cops!" said the woman with obvious strain as her grip loosened, "Something else did. You need to find this world's John Constantine! He can help!"

"This world's John Constantine?" Tonto repeated.

"TONTO!" Omni yelled.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Tonto yelled back before turning to the clerk, "Look, I'm sorry, but I really need to go!"

And with that Tonto freed his arm and ran to Omni.

"No!" said Soron as he was forced from the clerk's body while Omni and Tonto exited the building in a hurry.

"Yeh," Boston said from nearby, "The first time is always the most restrictive. However, the more times you do it, the longer you can stay and the longer you have control."

"Shut up," growled Soron, "This was my one chance! I said things in a way that not even Tonto wouldn't be dumb enough to misunderstand, and he still doesn't believe a word I said! He probably thinks the clerk has lost her mind!"

Boston only snorted in amusement, which caused Soron to glare at him. He then turned towards the front doors and hurried after Tonto and Omni.

 **Outside…**

"'This world's John Constantine?'" Tonto repeated as he and Omni ran outside.

"So what was up with your friend?" Omni asked.

"Huh? What?" Tonto said, coming back to reality.

"Your friend Sara," Omni asked, "You wanted to say something to her."

"Oh, she wasn't there," Tonto said, "Apparently she never checked into the hotel."

Tonto then looked around the parking lot and grimaced as he saw that Sara's car wasn't there.

"Her car's not even here," Tonto said, "She left us."

"It's probably for the best anyway," Omni said, "We don't need innocent civilians getting involved."

"I guess you're right," Tonto said, a little saddened, "Never even said goodbye."

"You can feel bad later," Omni said dryly, "For now we need to go to Metropolis. I assume your Omnitrix is malfunctioning?"

"Yeah, it is," Tonto said, "I'm guessing yours is too?"

"Yep," Omni said, "Thankfully, I can still use it. Tell me, you still have a speedster or two in your arsenal?"

"Yep, Fasttrack," Tonto said, pulling up the alien selection screen.

"Excellent," Omni said as he pulled up his. Then, two green flashes later, in place of Omni and Tonto were XLR8 and Fasttrack. Then, within a second, both aliens ran off in blue blurs, leaving nothing but a few scattered leaves behind.

 **Somewhere in Metropolis…**

The Martian had just landed him and John outside of the police station in the shadows. John looked at the station, thinking about how to get his knife, but his attention was grabbed by seeing something to his right.

"Huh wha?" John said stupidly as he saw the martian transform into an African American wearing a beat cop's uniform.

"Shapeshifting is one of my people's abilities," explained J'onn as he headed towards the station. _Wait there. I'll get your blade_. J'onn told John psychically.

"Uh," John responded stupidly as he tried to get over the fact that he's allied with a shapeshifter considering the fact that he has killed many back in his former universe.

A few hours later J'onn walked/phased behind John, in the process accidentally kicking a beer bottle and making John jump.

"Don't do that!" John said with his breathing slowing down after he had turned around

"Sorry, I kind of had no choice," J'onn responded, "I just couldn't let the cops see me head back in this direction. Here's your blade. I can feel the magic aura wafting from it, but it's fading. Pretty soon it'll be as useful as a combat knife and that's it."

"No," John said as he took it, "When the magic has fully vanished from it, the blade with disintegrate into dust. I suppose it's better that way."

"Well, I guess this is it for our alliance," J'onn said as he morphed into a more civilian attire and a different African American form.

"Yeh," John said as he held his hand out, "Good luck with your mission."

"Right back at you," J'onn said as he shook John's hand.

"My mission's over," John responded.

"I somehow doubt that your mission is over. In fact it's just beginning," J'onn responded cryptically before flying away leaving a red blur.

 **In another area of Metropolis…**

Somebody that looked like Soron stood in front of an altar with his arms raised out, eyes closed, and a dagger of some sort in his right hand.

"Te chem pe Ahriman," chanted the man, "Vino la mine și dă-mi puterea ta de a te naște din nou."

He repeated that for several hours before he turned to the woman he had strapped to a table. The woman was naked except for ancient armor fit for a god or goddess. The armor itself kept little to nothing of her body hidden from sight.

"Eu sacrifici această fecioară pentru a putea trăi din nou!" he hollered as he raised the knife above her before stabbing downwards into her stomach. Suddenly the room began to shake and a flaming hole in the ground appeared with something crawling out.

The man backed up so as to not be the demon's supper, and watched as the demon stumbled along till it saw the dying woman.

"Nu te teme de copilul meu," said Ahriman, "Doresc să nu vă consum, ci să vă scap de asprimea acestei lumi prin a vă revendica forma ca a mea."

"No," the woman said weakly before the demon suddenly plunged it's rotting hand into her stomach and pulled itself inside her.

The woman screamed as the creature treated her like a sleeping bag. Eventually the screaming ended as her eyes changed to yellow cat eyes. Ahriman ripped him/herself free of the bindings and looked around for the one responsible of bringing him/her into this realm.

"Unde ești muritor!?" yelled Ahriman with a voice that was both feminine and masculine at the same time.

"Sunt aici domnul meu," the man said timidly as he walked up and knelt in front of the demon.

"M-ai eliberat din închisoarea mea," the demon said, "Pentru asta vei primi recompensa."

The man looked up with a smile then cringed as he saw the demon's hungry look.

"Dacă nu e altceva stăpânul meu," the man tried, "Îmi voi lua concediul."

"nu cred," sneered the demon as he/she grabbed the man by the throat, "Ți-am promis o recompensă și îmi dau mereu promisiunile."

Suddenly, the demon plunged her/his hand into the man and pulled out a ghost that looked nothing like the body.

"Ar trebui să fii recunoscător," the demon sneered, "Acum ajungem împreună, pentru totdeauna." He/she dropped the body and opened her/his mouth which stretched impossibly far.

"No!" screamed the ghost in american, "NONONONONO! NOOOOOOO-"

The screaming ended as the ghost had been completely consumed by Ahriman who moaned in delight.

"Felix Faust," Ahriman said as it stared to the left, "Este timpul pentru sfârșitul dvs. de negociere. Adu-mi casca de soartă, ca să absorb puterea dinăuntru."

 **Back with Soron and Boston…**

Soron suddenly collapsed to the ground and began flickering.

"What's happening to me?" screamed Soron in pain.

"Oh no," Deadman said as he floated down to Soron, "That's not good."

Soron continued screaming in pain before he suddenly stopped and calmed down.

"What the hell just happened?" demanded Soron as he stared at Deadman with narrowed eyes.

"That only happens when the ghost's living body no longer is being used by another spirit," explained Boston grimly, "However, if the reaction is as severe as yours was…"

"What aren't you telling me Boston?" Soron asked as he stood up.

"It means that you don't have much time before your body finally dies," Boston said.

"What?" Soron asked in confusion.

"The quicker the pain has gone, the quicker the death," explained Boston, "You don't have much time to find your body if any. We need to find John Constantine ASAP."

 **Back at the police station, in the morgue…**

At the moment, a single coroner was inspecting the bodies of the dead policemen. However, it was a little difficult to understand what had happened to them. I mean, upon inspecting their wounds, it was obvious that their necks snapped upon crashing, but the skin of one of them seemed to be rotting away already. Almost like it was already suffering atrophy. But that didn't make sense, he was only dead for a few hours. So what was the source of this?

The coroner decided that he would need a blood sample from the victim, but upon reaching for his tools, he couldn't find a syringe. The coroner, confused, looked over to the table and found that he seemed to be missing it. This caused the coroner to groan in annoyance before leaving the room to find a syringe. However, the instant he was a few rooms away, there were two sudden WHOOSHES of wind as two blue blurs ran into the room, revealing that they were XLR8 and Fasttrack.

"Yikes!" Fasttrack yelled, seeing the body of the rotting cop, "What's up with him?!"

"Don't know," XLR8 said, approaching the body, "It looks like he's already rotting away."

"That's weird," Fasttrack said before slapping his Omnitrix symbol and turning back into Tonto, "Doesn't it take a while before a body decays?"

"Yes it does," XLR8 said before slapping his own symbol and turning back into Omni, "Something's up here."

Omni then brought up his Omnitrix and began inputting various codes into it.

"Omnitrix, scan and identify possible genetic defects," he said.

"Negative. Function not available," the Omnitrix responded.

"Stupid watch!" Omni said, smacking his watch, "Still isn't fixed yet."

However, as Omni raged against his watch, Tonto slowly approached the body and began looking it over. Tonto had to admit, the body was not pretty to look at. In fact, it was taking everything Tonto had to not heave up his lunch. However, Tonto's gaze went to the man's neck, and noticed something strange; it looked… stretched. Like something pulled it and twisted it. But… How?

"Omni?" Tonto said.

"What?" Omni said, tapping the Omnitrix faceplate.

"Look at this," Tonto said, pointing to officer's neck. Omni stopped messing with his watch and looked to where Tonto was pointing, and he suddenly became surprised.

"What the hell?" Omni said, coming closer to the body.

"Didn't the news thing say the driver's necks were snapped?" Tonto said.

"Yeah, it did," Omni said, "So what's up with this?"

Omni quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Then, he switched it over to Camera Mode, and took a picture of both the man's face and his neck.

"However this man died, it wasn't just from the car crash," Omni said.

"So what else did it?" Tonto asked. However, before Omni could answer, they both suddenly heard door slam. Omni and Tonto then turned to the door and saw the shadow of the coroner as he walked down the hall.

"Uh oh," Tonto said.

"Cut and run," Omni said as he brought up his watch's alien selection screen and one green flash later, in place of Omni was a miniature, humanoid being. His skin was made of metal, there were several circuits running through his body, 4 small green eyes on his face, and in the center of his face was the symbol of the Omnitrix.

"Meet you outside," Nanomech said. He then sprouted a pair of wings, and flew into a ventilation shaft near the ground. Tonto then glanced back at the door to make sure the coroner wasn't there and, feeling secure enough, he raised his watch up and began scrolling through his aliens. Unfortunately, the sounds of the coroner's footprints were getting louder, and Tonto could hear him grumbling as he got closer. However, Tonto managed to find the perfect alien, and with quick fingers, he brought out the dial and, just as the coroner was right outside the room, Tonto, slammed down on the dial and his form was enveloped in a green flash of light.

"Damn Jim thinks it's funny to just 'borrow' this stuff," the coroner said as he walked back into the room with a syringe in hand, "Like to see what he thinks if I 'borrowed' his damn baton."

The coroner then released a sigh as he decided to just forget the transgression (at least for the moment) and get back to work. As such, he walked back over to the officer's body and prepared to acquire a blood sample. However, if the coroner had happened to look down, he would have seen what looked a puddle of green and black goop on the floor. And, if he kept watching it, he would have also seen this pile of goo slowly crawl across the floor to an air vent, before seeping his way in and out of the room.

 **Outside the police station...**

John was just about to leave the MPD station when he noticed some sort of green and black blob oozing out of a ventilation grate on the side of the building and splashing onto the ground.

"The heck is that?" John asked himself as he stayed next to the wall.

He watched the sludge form into a humanoid body and wobble itself away. Out of curiosity John followed behind from a few feet away, and as soon as it entered a different alley, it was covered in a green flash and in its place was a teenager.

"Which one are you? Omni or Tonto?" John asked quietly when he recognized the flash as he stopped by the entrance to the alley.

"AH!" Tonto yelled, spinning around and getting into a fighting stance. However, he calmed down when he saw it was John.

"Oh, John," Tonto said, lowering his arms, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get this," John answered as he held the angel blade up which still had blood on it, "I couldn't let humanity discover that this blade wasn't made by humans. If they did, I fear that it'd be the Salem Witch Trials all over again."

"You know, a common trait you and Soron have is that you assume a lot," Tonto said offhandedly.

John looked annoyed at Tonto's comment but before he could respond, he heard a light buzzing in the air. He looked to see what the cause was and saw a small, robotic humanoid flying into the alley.

"Gah!" exclaimed John as he widened his eyes at the sight, "The hell is that thing?"

The bug quickly flew to the ground and, one green flash later, Omni stood in its place, with a rather annoyed and confused expression on his face.

"John?" Omni said, "What are you doing here?"

"He came to get his magic blade," Tonto said.

"Oh, I see," Omni said dully.

"Now what were you two doing in the police station?" John asked.

"We heard there was an accident," Tonto said.

"A couple police officers were killed in a car accident," Omni said, walking past John to the other end of the alley, "Normally, this wouldn't be our department, but the circumstances surrounding their accident made our attention necessary."

"He's using big words," Tonto whispered to John, "It means he's annoyed."

"Was it the same car that Soron was pushed into?" John asked grimly, suspecting the answer.

"From what we could find, yes," Omni said, peeking out of the alley.

"Is that why you came?" John said in a low tone.

"Mostly," Omni said.

"The other reason is because of what happened to one of the officers," Tonto said.

"Tell me exactly what you found out," John said with a serious tone, "Leave nothing to the imagination."

"Don't think it's your business," Omni said coldly.

"Omni!" Tonto said, "Come on. He could help."

Omni was silent for a few seconds, before he sighed and looked back to the two. He then reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone, and pulled up the pictures he took in the morgue.

"Apparently, the impact the officers' car took snapped their necks, killing them instantly," Omni said as he handed his phone to John, "However, the injuries sustained by one of them made it look like someone broke his neck by hand. And on top of that, unlike his partner, this officer is already rotting away."

"Son of a bitch," whispered John as the answer dawned at him, "Why now?"

"Do you know what this is?" Tonto asked.

"Unfortunately," John replied grimly before turning around and staring back at the station, "Soron isn't responsible for their deaths, but I think I know what is."

"You do?" Tonto said.

"The most dangerous demon I've ever heard of during my life as the Ghost Rider," John replied as he looked back at the two, "Ahriman."

"Ahriman?" Omni repeated.

"You mean that one Robot Master from Megaman 2?" Tonto said. To this, Omni groaned and quickly smacked Tonto in the back of his head.

"Yes, that's it," Omni said sarcastically, "One of the bosses from Megaman 2 killed the officers."

"I don't know what Megaman is," John said, "But I do know that this Demon has a tendency to possess corpses that had recently died to deliver messages to his prey. If he had possessed that cop, then that means Soron is in danger."

John then looked to Omni, gave him his phone back, and looked him square in the eyes.

"Look, I'm guessing you don't really like Soron right now," John said, "But no matter your feelings concerning him, if you're the type of hero you say you are, I know you'll try to save his ass, right?"

Omni was quiet for a sec and avoided eye-contact with John. But, eventually, he released a sigh and looked over to John with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah, suppose I should," Omni said.

"Good. I advise you to go looking for him immediately. I'm going to go find someone who can help with this Demon," John said as turned to leave. However, when he reached the end of the alley, he stopped and looked back to the Omnitrix Guardians.

"Remember, not every person starts out good. Give Soron a shot. Don't condemn him till you get to know him. That's how I learned that my father was actually a fairly good Demon minus his demonic actions and personality. The point is, he's trying to be the good guy," John said before turning around and leaving.

Omni released a sigh and looked over to Tonto, who was still rubbing his head, but looked a little worried.

"So… Are you actually going to help Soron?" Tonto asked.

"If what John said is true… Yeah," Omni said, "I mean, we're the good guys, right? Isn't that what we do?"

Tonto briefly felt a little better and couldn't help but smile at the remark, while Omni saw this and rolled his eyes before turning around and walking out of the alley, with Tonto following behind.

"So, we know that Soron has vanished," Omni said as he and Tonto walked through the streets of Metropolis, "We know that the officers that arrested him are dead, and that a demon may or may not have been responsible. Where does that leave us?"

"Um… I don't know," Tonto responded, a little confused.

"Exactly," Omni said, "We have very little evidence, and few clues to where he went. On top of that, John's theory is just that, a theory. We have no proof for it, nor against it. As such, we have a rough equivalent of nothing."

"So what do we do then?" Tonto asked.

"Go back to square one," Omni said, "Firstly, the officers. Now, whether Soron killed them or not, he managed to get out of a cop car after it was in an accident."

" _I didn't kill those cops!_ "

Tonto suddenly stopped walking. Something about what Omni said… Tonto didn't know how, but it reminded him of something. Something someone told him recently. But… Who was-

"Tonto?" Omni said, "You alright?"

"Huh?" Tonto said, coming back to reality, "Oh… Sorry. Just… Thinking."

"Okay," Omni said, a little concerned before he and Tonto continued on, "Well, anyway, Soron managed to get out of a cop car after it got out of an accident. What would he have done?"

" _You need to find this world's John Constantine! He can help!_ "

Once again, Tonto stopped in his tracks, prompting Omni to stop too.

"Tonto?" Omni said.

"Constantine…" Tonto whispered, the memory coming back to him.

" _I don't have much time. I don't know how long a spirit can possess a living body but I don't have a choice. There's something you must know!_ "

"He would have looked for help," Tonto whispered.

"What?" Omni asked.

"What you just said," Tonto said, looking to Omni, "Soron would have looked for help. I mean, he was accused of a crime, he was trapped in another world, a world populated by comic book characters, so what else would he do? Try to find one who could help him."

Omni was a little confused by Tonto's statement, but as he thought it over, it made a little sense.

"I… Guess that fits," Omni said, "But who would he go to? There aren't many heroes who deal with alternate dimensions predominantly. 'Cept maybe the Flash, but Barry Allen and Wally West don't exist here. So, who would he go to?"

"This world's John Constantine," Tonto answered, surprising Omni.

"What makes you think that?" Omni asked.

"Call it… A tip," Tonto said, "Remember the clerk at the hotel?"

"Yes," Omni answered.

"Well, before I left, she grabbed me and told me a bunch of wierd stuff," Tonto said, "Stuff like she 'didn't kill those officers' or that she 'couldn't possess a body for very long.'"

"Okay, I'll bite here," Omni said, "Why didn't you mention this before?"

"I was confused. I thought she was crazy or something," Tonto said, "But with the officers and John… It felt like too much of a coincidence. On top of that, how would she have known John Constantine?"

"That's a good point," Omni said, "But it raises a couple questions. One, how did she know this stuff? And two, how would she know to talk to you?"

"Hm, I don't know," Tonto said.

"Well, regardless, it's the only lead we have," Omni said with slight irritation, "But where would we find THIS world's John Constantine? It's not like we can just look him up in the phone book."

 **Meanwhile…**

"Chaz, I honestly have no idea how I'm going to free Kent Nelson from the curse Faust put him under," John said through his cellphone as he smoked on a cigarette.

"John, if anyone can find a way it's you," Chaz replied over the phone with loud music blaring.

"I hope you're right mate," John said as he dropped the cigarette on the ground before crushing it with his foot, "What the bloody hell is that ruckus?"

"We're at a club called the Lux," Chaz replied with evident annoyance.

"I was just there," John said snorting at the world's sense of humor, "And what do you mean by we?"

"I'm here with Renee," Chaz said sourly, "She's currently staring at the boss of this club with lustful eyes. I think she's going to jump his bones soon."

"Listen to me Chaz," John said with a serious tone, "Get her out of there. The bastard who owns that club is the Devil."

"You're kidding," Chaz said in a slightly concerned tone, "Right?"

"I'm deadly serious mate," John responded, "Now when she's out of his radius give her my regards."

"You know she'll probably tell you to go fuck off, right?" Chaz asked with a slight tone of amusement.

"Oh aye," John responded, "I find that my best mate's girl has a boner for hating me hilarious. I'll call you later if I'm bored."

"No you won't," Chaz said clearly rolling his eyes, "You'll just get drunk or get into a fight. I'd probably be the one calling you. Good night."

"Aye you're probably right," John said quietly as he ended the call and resumed his walk down the streets of LA. Suddenly the form of Deadman appeared in front of John, startling him.

"John," Boston said, "We need your help."

"What the bloody hell do you want Brand?" John said walking through Boston's ghost.

"My friend here is being targeted by something bad," Boston explained as he floated behind John alongside Soron.

"It's none of my business," John said getting annoyed.

"John," Boston pressed, "He was pushed out of his body by some dark sorcerer, and I've have never seen a spirit or sorcerer force a soul out of a body before."

John suddenly stopped and turned around to stare back at Boston and Soron.

"I have," John said grimly, "It wasn't pretty either."

"You'll help then?" Soron asked, not really expecting a yes.

"I'll deal with your little body snatcher," John said, "But I can't promise that you'll be able to reacquire your body. By the time we deal with the hellspawn, you'd probably be a pure ghost, which, judging by your current state, appears to be within the hour. We'd need luck on our side, and I don't have any luck. I always prepare for the worst because I expect the worst. I advise you to do the same. It'll hurt less when you die completely."

"So this is what it's like for Omni and Tonto when I talk to them," Soron said with an urge to punch John's smug expression off.

"Who now?" John asked weirded out and confused by the names.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm from an alternate reality?" Soron asked smirking, "Two actually."

"I somehow doubt that," John replied dryly, "There's no such thing as the Multiverse."

"As long as whatever demon that told me it was coming for me has been killed or just sent back to wherever in Tartarus it came from, I don't care if you believe in the Multiverse or not," Soron said. John stared with wide eyes indicating fear which he never really shows.

"What have you done?" John said as his hand drifted into his right pocket to hold a vial he had there.

"Huh?" Soron asked confused.

"Did you kill anybody with immense power lately?!" roared John scaring some passersby.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Soron asked in confusion.

"The demon that's after you is named Ahriman," John said darkly, "He's the worst of the worst. Worse than the bloody Devil himself. I've only faced someone near to his power once before and I barely survived. You're fucked if you think you can beat Ahriman. Ahriman only appears once one with immense power has been killed. You have destroyed us all."

"Who defeated him last?" Soron asked beginning to feel small and stupid.

"Doctor Fate did, but he's been cursed and he no longer wears the bloody helmet," John said before angrily walking off.

"Hey! We had a deal!" Soron yelled after him.

"Deal's off," John said bluntly before spinning around and sucking Soron into the vial which looked like it belonged in medieval times.

"What was that for?" Boston asked angrily.

"He brought the bloody apocalypse down on our heads," John snarled, "He deserves to be stuck in this vial. Now he's in a place worse than hell."

"Damn," Boston said hovering in one spot as John walked away, "I'm going to find some differ-"

Boston suddenly stopped talking as an idea popped into his head. He then quickly ran after John, intent on saving Soron.

"Hey John!" Boston called out.

"I'm not in the mood Casper!" John snapped.

"Wouldn't Fate's helmet cure whatever curse befalls him?" Boston asked. John suddenly stopped in his tracks and widened his eyes.

"Bloody hell," John realized, "I can't believe I didn't think of that. That may just do it."

"You going to free your captive now?" Boston asked casually.

"Maybe later," John said blankly, "If I feel like he's not going to fuck up again."

"Well off to Metropolis we head," Boston said cheerily.

"Not yet," John replied, "I have to pick something up. You go on ahead. I'll get there my way."

"Just hurry," Boston said before flying off into the sky.

 **Back with Omni and Tonto…**

"Omnitrix, give me a status update," Omni said, "How long 'till all internal functions are repaired?"

"Approximately 45 Earth minutes," the Omnitrix responded.

"Good," Omni said, leaning back. At the moment, Omni was standing in a hallway, leaning against a wall. When he and Tonto decided to follow the "John Constantine" lead, they both realized that if they wanted a prayer of finding him, they needed information. As such, both boys made their way to the offices of the Daily Planet, as if there was any information on John Constantine or his activities, it would probably be here.

So, once both boys arrived at the building, they made their way to the basement archives, and Omni sent Tonto in to look for anything while Omni stood outside and kept watch.

"How's it going in there Tonto?" Omni yelled through the door.

"Not well," Tonto hollered back, "I haven't found anything yet!"

"Keep looking," Omni responded, "Even the smallest clue could be useful."

"Then why aren't you helping?" Tonto said.

"Hey, someone has to keep watch," Omni said, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"I'm starting to think you just didn't want to do this part," Tonto said.

"I hear talking, but no working," Omni said, going back to messing with his watch. To this, Tonto groaned and went back to looking through papers. As for Omni, he began scrolling through his aliens, as ever since he arrived in this reality, he never sat down and actually looked at what aliens he had access to, aside from XLR8 and Nanomech.

"Okay, so I still have Flare Burst and Permafrost," Omni mumbled to himself, "XLR8 I already knew, and then there's the Kryptonian. Still need to think of a name for him."

However, as Omni continued mumbling to himself, he failed to hear the sound of footsteps making their way down the hall. He also failed to notice that the footsteps stopped and the one making them was looking down the hall at Omni.

"Hey!" the person yelled.

"Wha?" Omni yelped, looking down the hall to see an African-American man. To his surprise though, the man he was looking at didn't look like a member of the Daily Planet staff, as his attire consisted of a black jacket and over a light shirt rather than regular formal attire.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked as he approached Omni.

"Um… I'm… Getting… Research material," Omni said, "Yeah, I'm a student at the local college, and I was planning on doing a paper on the… Meteor shower a few years back. Figured I could get some information down here."

"Uh huh," replied the man skeptically as he crossed his arms while regarding Omni, "Tell me, what's your name?"

"My name?" Omni said, a little nervous, "Why, my name's… Sam. Samuel Johnson. Pleasure to meet you sir."

Omni then extended an arm out to the man in an attempt to be polite/distract him.

"Okay," the man said, shaking Omni's hand. However, as Omni looked to the man's face, his nervousness began to diminish and was replaced with slight recognition. For some reason… This man looked familiar. The same way that Bart looked… Familiar!

"Wait a minute," Omni said, letting go of the man's arm, "I know you!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" the man said.

"I know who you are!" Omni exclaimed, pointing at the man, "You're J'onn J'onzz! You're the Martian Manhunter!"

"Wait, what?!" Tonto yelled, before a loud crash could be heard in the archive room. This caused Omni to look back to the archive room, look back to J'onn and then back to the room.

"'Scuse me for a sec," Omni said, running to the room.

"Hey, wait!" J'onn yelled, chasing after him.

Omni and J'onn quickly made their way into the archive room, and saw that one of the shelves had fallen over, with dozens upon dozens of old paper and newsreels on the floor beneath it. However, despite the large mess, Tonto couldn't be seen.

"Tonto?!" Omni yelled, looking around the room frantically.

"I'm… here," Tonto's voice groaned out. Omni and J'onn then looked to see where the voice came from and saw a hand slowly rising up from beneath the pile. Omni quickly ran over to the hand and began tossing aside papers and reels 'till he could see Tonto's shaken face looking up at him.

"Tonto!" Omni said, ecstatic. He then grabbed Tonto's freehand, and began pulling him up 'till he eventually got his stomach out.

"Are you okay?" Omni asked.

"I'm… I'm good," Tonto said, looking to Omni as his head rocked back and forth, "Say Omni, when have there been three of you?"

"I advise you take him to MetGen. He's been concussed," J'onn said with some concern as he began looking for what he came for.

"He's been hit harder," Omni said, helping Tonto out of the pile some more, "He'll be fine."

Eventually, Omni managed to pull Tonto to his feet, and while Tonto was a bit wobbly, Omni was able to give him support.

"Did you find anything?" Omni asked.

"Yeah… Was able to find something before the world began spinning," Tonto said, still groggy. However, he still managed to reach into his back pocket and pulled out a folded up newspaper. Omni saw this and lead Tonto over to a table, where he could sit, and in the meantime, Omni took the paper from Tonto and began looking it over.

"'Unnatural phenomenon reported in LA,'" Omni read, "'According to several eyewitness reports, several instances of supernatural phenomenon have been seen throughout the area. While all reports have conflicted as to what phenomenon occurred, one common factor between all reports are instances of a man in a tan trench coat that wielded a knife that shot fire bolts.' Sounds like our guy."

"Good," Tonto said, his senses coming back a little, "Now onto other business. Is that the Martian Manhunter?"

"Okay, what makes you think I'm a little green man that hunts men to probe them in the rear ends?" J'onn asked trying to convince them he wasn't what they said he was once he had found the folder he was looking for.

"Because we know who you really are," Omni said. He then folded up the newspaper, looked to J'onn, took a deep breath, and began ranting.

"Your name is J'onn J'onzz, AKA John Jones, AKA the Martian Manhunter. You're the last survivor of Mars after something wiped out your people, including your wife and daughter. The reason you're on Earth is because you promised the scientist Jor-El to look after his son, Kal-El. As such, you've spent several years keeping an eye on him from a distance, and odds are you're here to cover up any activity on his acts of heroism. Your powers include shape-shifting, flight, super strength, the ability to phase through the walls, and the power to read minds. You're weak to fire, and if you fly too close to the-"

"Okay," J'onn sighed, interrupting Omni, "You've made your point."

"Oh thank God!" Omni said, falling to his knees and taking in as much oxygen as he could.

"Now that I don't have to hide anything from you," J'onn said, "You should know that I saw how you fought that man in your Kryptonian form. You have much to learn, and while you share many of the same qualities as Kal-El, you also are different to him. Kal will forgive Soron for killing that threat. I myself would've killed him had he not done so. If he had stayed alive and Luthor had confronted him, he would've told Luthor about Kal-El's secret to save himself. There was no other option than to kill him."

"Always… Other options…" Omni said, still taking in deep breaths, "But… Not right time… For now… Need oxygen."

Omni then lied down on the ground and began breathing slowly while Tonto and J'onn watched him.

"Maybe if he had been slowed down enough for me to take him somewhere he could never hurt anyone, but he was just too fast," J'onn said quietly before using his rainbow laser vision on the folder with photos of Clark using his powers disintegrating them. The next second he phased through the roof as he flew away.

"Did… Did he just ditch us?" Tonto said, his sense of balance returning.

"I… Think so," Omni said, grabbing onto a chair and using it as support, "But… For now, we need… To focus on the job. We have a potential location on Constantine, and we need to jump on this."

"Yeah… Suppose you're right," Tonto said. He then began to get up from his chair but before he could take a step, the world began spinning and he sat back down.

"Wait, equilibrium still not back," Tonto said, "Give me a minute."

"That… Is probably a good idea," Omni said, his breathing slowing down, "I need a break too."

 **Back with Deadman…**

Deadman finally arrived at the Museum Kent Nelson hanged around most of the time, but when he tried to enter he was thrown back.

"Really?" Deadman said with annoyance, "Barriers against the dead?! That's not cool at all Carter!"

"What the hell?" said a voice from behind him making Deadman turn around slowly and saw John.

"Who are you supposed to be? Lawyer from Hobo-land?" Deadman asked still irritated against Carter not really expecting an answer.

"Fuck off whatever you are," John grunted as he headed towards the front door.

"Wait you can see me?" Deadman asked with surprise on his pale face.

"You're kind of hard to miss," John replied dryly, "You're floating around the city, wearing a red spandex outfit, and you're as pale as snow."

"Dead people usually are as pale as snow," said Deadman, making John stop what he was doing and stare with wide eyes at him.

"You're a ghost?" John asked with confusion, "If so, why aren't you attacking people at random and bound to an object or a location in particular?"

"You been watching Supernatural too much," Deadman said dryly, "I'm a ghost because of Rama Kushna. She won't let me pass on, control freak of a deity."

"Okay whatever," John said turning back to the door and preparing to open it. Suddenly the door flew open and whacked him in his nose.

"Son of a bitch!" exclaimed John as he held his broken nose for a third time that week, "Does the universe have something against my nose or something?"

"Leave now," said a grumpy voice from the open entrance.

"Fuck you man," John said with annoyance, "You just broke my fucking nose!"

"So?" the man responded without empathy.

"Carter, I need Nelson's help," Boston said before John could break Carter's nose in return.

"His mind isn't ready to help anyone," Carter said bluntly before closing the door.

"He's been cursed," Boston said hurriedly which prompted Carter to stop closing the door.

"What?" Carter asked with a little venom in his tone.

"Some demon by the name of Ahriman is coming back and more than likely cursed Kent," explained Boston.

"No," whispered Carter as his eyes grew wide, "Why now?"

"You know the hellspawn?" Boston asked with curiosity.

"Damn right I do," Carter said darkly, "You may as well come in. I hope you had your caffeine because I'm about to give you a history lesson that you'll probably never forget."

 **Back with Omni and Tonto…**

At the moment, Omni and Tonto were back in the forms of XLR8 and Fasttrack respectively, and were racing through the city of LA. After managing to recover from their respective fumbles, Omni and Tonto made their way out of the Daily Planet, and after transforming, they raced back to LA to find any trace of this reality's John Constantine.

However, as the two Guardians raced throughout the city, Tonto happened to glance a familiar vehicle. Immediately, Tonto skidded to a halt, turned back around and ran back to where he saw it, and found himself in front of a club, with the familiar car of one Sara Tennyson in front of the building.

"What in the world?" Tonto said, slapping his Omnitrix symbol and reverting back to normal, "Is… Is that Sara's car?"

Tonto began walking towards the club, but as he did, Omni stopped in front of the building and watched Tonto approach it.

"Tonto! What are you doing?" XLR8 yelled. However, Tonto didn't seem to hear him as he snuck past the bouncer and made his way inside.

"Oh great," XLR8 said before slapping his Omnitrix symbol and reverting back into Omni.

Meanwhile, Tonto stood in shock at the building as he saw several women dancing in skimpy clothes, and he could feel his face getting red.

"Oh… Oh my," Tonto said, loosening his shirt collar, "Stay focused Tonto. You're here for a reason. Just see if Sara's here, and be on your way."

Lucifer had returned from the upstairs and noticed a kid was in his club. He frowned at the sight and made his way downstairs while two ladies with messy clothes made their way back to the dance floor.

"I believe you're lost little human boy," Lucifer said once he was behind the kid making him jump.

"AH!" Tonto said, before regaining his composure, "Oh! Sorry sir. I don't plan to stay long. It's just, I saw my friend's car outside and I came in to see if she was here. I… Never got to say goodbye to her."

"Old girlfriend that dumped you for someone else?" Lucifer joked meanly, "You a little short in performance, if you know what I mean."

"What? No!" Tonto said, his face getting redder, "She's just a friend! I mean, yeah, she was attractive, but I wouldn't exactly say she was my type…"

"Relax, you bloody virgin," Lucifer sighed, "I was just making a joke. If I find her for you will you please get out of my club? I can't have a child here now that I am a consultant with the LAPD. It would piss my partner off immensely. Especially since she has a little spawn of her own."

"I'm 17!" Tonto yelled out.

"Still too young!" Lucifer said, "Now do we have a deal or not?"

"Mmm, fine," Tonto said, still a little annoyed, "Her name's Sara. Sara Tennyson."

"Really," Lucifer said, slightly surprised, "Looks like her father figure and test subject, should she want a child, were destined to meet. My name is Lucifer Morningstar and welcome to the Lux."

"Tonto Abernathy- Wait, what?" Tonto said, however, Lucifer ignored him and led Tonto around the club till he heard animalistic sounds coming from behind a closed door nearby. Lucifer walked towards it and opened the door a crack and saw that Sara was tied up naked on a bed and Mazikeen was in between her legs with her mouth at her crotch.

"You may want to wait a couple of hours," Lucifer said as he quietly but quickly shut the door, "Sara's… busy right now."

Tonto's face got redder as he realized the implication and backed away. However, he suddenly bumped into someone and when he turned to see who it was, he saw Omni looking down at him with crossed arms.

"OMNI!" Tonto yelped.

"Tonto, why are you in a Strip Club when we're in the middle of a mission?" Omni asked.

"Um… You know that girl I told you about?" Tonto said, his voice getting a little higher, "Well, you see, I wanted to say goodbye and thanks for everything, so the owner over there brought me to her, but then he told me she was in the middle of-"

"STOP!" Omni yelled, holding up his hand, "That's enough. I don't wanna know."

Omni then looked over to Lucifer and walked up to him.

"I'm sorry about this. We'll leave your club right now sir," Omni said

"Don't worry about it," Lucifer said dismissing the apology, "Any friend of Sara's is welcome here. My name is Lucifer Morningstar by the way. Who are you?"

However, instead of answering him, Omni suddenly looked confused, 'till he suddenly recognized the figure and his face went pale.

"Tonto, we're leaving," Omni said, grabbing Tonto's arm and heading for the exit.

"What? But I haven't said goodbye to Sara," Tonto said.

"Tonto, you can talk to her later," Omni said quickly, "We need to leave."

"Why?" Tonto asked.

"One, we're on a timer so we need to hurry, and two, that man over there is the Devil," Omni said.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Tonto yelled, "I KNEW HIS NAME SOUNDED FAMILIAR!"

"Why is it everyone always sees me as evil?" Lucifer said loudly indicating he heard the entire conversation, "I'm NOT evil. I punish evil. I'm sick and tired of everyone blaming for their actions. 'The devil made me do it'. For your information I didn't want the job as the villain. Dad gave me no choice in the matter. He's a tyrant who only cares about control. He cared more for you humans than for me!"

"THAT'S CAUSE YOU THOUGHT HUMANITY WAS A MISTAKE!" Omni yelled across the room.

"Omni, why are you yelling?" Tonto asked.

"Tonto, when confronting the devil, you show no weakness," Omni said.

"That is only relevant if you have escaped Hell or if you're in need of punishing," Lucifer scoffed, "I never thought humanity was a mistake… Well, okay maybe at first. It was really just jealousy talking, but now I'm glad he did. Humans and their free will. They can have sex, make their own choices, and do basically everything angels can't. They even invented these delicious alcoholic beverages. Also, for your information I happen to be a consultant with the LAPD."

"I'm aware of the premise to 'Lucifer' Mr. Zebub!" Omni yelled, about to charge forward before Tonto held him back.

"Omni, you might want to calm down now," Tonto said.

"Is there a problem?" asked a female voice from behind Lucifer. When all three of them turned towards the voice they saw a naked Mazikeen with a blade in her hands.

"Stand down Maze," Lucifer said indicating for her to return, "No need for any unrequired deaths."

"Fine," Mazikeen said heading back into the room but leaving the door open so everyone could see what was going on.

"Oh Lord!" Tonto said, covering his eyes.

"Now where were we?" Lucifer asked before he continued, "Ah yes. I was about to tell you that I HATED the part in Dad's play he forced me into. I still do. That's why I escaped hell alongside my most faithful demon who you saw in all her glory just now. I may have accepted that I'm the Devil, but that doesn't mean I accept the role as monster. If I was to change anything in this universe I'd make it so Dad was in the position he put me in. At least then he'd learn some bloody Humility!"

"He's testing me Tonto," Omni said, trying to get out of Tonto's grip.

"Omni, just let it go, we have stuff to do," Tonto said, pulling Omni to the front door.

"I'll be back Mr. Zebub!" Omni yelled as Tonto dragged him to the front door, "Tonto hasn't said his goodbyes yet! You hear me!? Tonto hasn't said his goodbyes!"

"I don't like you fanatics who believe I'm nothing but evil," Lucifer spat in anger before stomping to the bar and getting himself a drink, "Fucking prick."

However, Omni's head stuck back in and his face was still red.

"By the way, your bouncer stinks!" Omni yelled, "Me and Tonto are teenagers and we still got in!"

"OMNI, COME ON!" Tonto yelled, eventually pulling Omni out again.

"The bouncer just chooses to ignore anyone who isn't of the fairer sex or a legal male," Lucifer muttered into his drink. A second later everything slowed again which made him sigh.

"What now Amenadiel?" Lucifer said with exhaustion.

"Ahriman has escaped hell brother," Amenadiel said bluntly making Lucifer gag on his drink.

"Come again?" Lucifer responded with his hand slightly shaking out of either fear or hate.

"You heard me," Amenadiel said while crossing his arms.

"How the me did he escape the cage I put him in with the help of that pretentious lord of order Doctor Fate and that winged freak who called himself something or rather in Egyptian?" Lucifer exclaimed in shock.

"There is only one way that can be done, and only one way to return him to the cage," Amenadiel said cryptically before vanishing, causing time to return to it's normal pace. Lucifer downed his drink and ran back to the room that Maze was screwing Sara in. This time her mouth was on her right melon and hand inside of the crotch.

"Maze, I just thought I should warn you," Lucifer said, "Ahriman's roaming the world."

Mazekin suddenly stopped what she was doing and stared at Lucifer with fear before she left Sara begging for release as she walked up to Lucifer.

"How exactly do you plan to defeat Ahriman?" Maze asked with a little shake in her voice.

"I don't know," Lucifer said, "However, that's not your concern right now. Right now you need to finish up with tonight's plaything and then see if you can find Kent Nelson."

Lucifer then reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial off some kind of liquid and handed it to Maze.

"Give him this liquid," Lucifer said, "It might cure him long enough for him to become Doctor Fate temporarily and defeat Ahriman. Hopefully for good this time."

Lucifer didn't even give her time to respond as he headed to a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight may be the last night of your lives, so party like there's no tomorrow," Lucifer said with a grin, "Just don't drink every single ounce of my alcohol. That stuff ain't cheap ya know. If you have to, go ahead and get in an orgy. I'll have the janitors clean up the sex stains."

Lucifer then headed off as the music began blaring again. He slowly looked around his club once he reached the front door. He went into his car before he saw Omni and Tonto walking off and ducking into an alley where a green flash flared.

"What the?" Lucifer said as he got out of his car and walked to the alley. Just as he got there two blue blurs sped past him with one of the blurs kneeing him in the crotch, making him collapse in pain.

Meanwhile, as Omni and Tonto sped away (as XLR8 and Fasttrack respectively), Omni began snickering at what he did.

"Omni, was that needed?" Fasttrack Tonto asked.

"Probably not," XLR8 Omni responded, "But it was funny."

"Come on Omni," Tonto said, "It wasn't even the 'Prince of Darkness' devil. It was the one from Lucifer… Or, a version of him. Either way, this devil isn't totally evil."

"Still was fun," Omni said.

"Oh Lord Omni," Tonto mumbled, before his eyes widened in shock, "Oh God, I'm the mature one here."

However, before Tonto could dwell on this, he happened to catch a glimpse of John Constantine walking to a large house.

"Hey, I just saw John Constantine!" Tonto said, pulling Omni back to reality.

"What? Where?" Omni said.

"A few blocks back," Tonto said.

"Can you lead me there?" Omni asked.

"Yeah, I can," Tonto replied before running back with Omni following.

Meanwhile, John Constantine walked up to the front door of the House of Mystery and began fumbling with the doorknob. However, before he could open the door, he felt two whooshes of wind.

"What do you want you bloody winged shites?" John sighed in annoyance as he turned around. However what he saw made him widen his eyes in surprise; a blue velociraptor with wheels for feet and a bipedal slim cat like creature just stood there staring at him.

"Um… What?" XLR8 said.

"I thought you were the bloody angels coming to order me to deal with Ahriman," John explained suspecting that he had no need to hide anything, "Now what do you weird looking demons want from John Constantine? If it's to have me for a midnight snack or devour my soul, then get in the bloody line."

"Oh Lord, the demon thing again," XLR8 mumbled.

"Mr. Constantine, we're not demons, I promise," Fasttrack said. He and XLR8 then slapped their Omnitrix symbols and reverted back to their human forms.

"Well that's not something you see everyday," John remarked, "And I have seen some weird shite, but I'm putting this at an 8."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves Mr. Constantine," Omni said, "My name is Omnitrix the First, but most call me Omni. And this is my assistant/helper monkey/conscience, Tonto Abernathy."

"I keep him from going nuts," Tonto said.

"Get to the bloody point," John said impatiently, "I don't exactly have all the time in the world with the Apocalypse crashing down upon us all."

"Wait, what?" Omni and Tonto said.

"Okay, this is new," Omni said, "What Apocalypse?"

"With Ahriman free of his cage down in Tartarus he'll announce his war against God and his winged slaves by destroying humanity," explained John as he turned around and headed into the House of Mystery with the Guardians following behind, "Thankfully, there's only one way to release him and that is for someone of great power to be killed. Ahriman's first task after escaping his cage will be to bond with a host, and the second is to to devour the soul of the one who freed him or control said soul. Unfortunately, some moron freed Ahriman bringing doom upon us all. At least Ahriman won't be able to fulfill his second task since I have the idiot trapped, but that won't stop him from destroying the world. His second task is merely a form of reward to the one who released him as well as a way for him to gain more power."

"Oh God," Omni said, rubbing his temples, "Tell me, is the guy Ahriman after named Soron by any chance?"

"Never met a Soron," John said, "But I met the spirit of the bastard and he happened to be wearing a black leather coat with a skull on it. He was working alongside Boston Brand to regain his body. I reneged on the deal I made to help him get his body back once I found out what he did."

"Oh God," Omni said, feeling a migraine coming on again.

"Well, at least we know John's theory was right," Tonto said.

"Tonto, at this point, that's not an issue any more," Omni said before turning to John Constantine, "Mr. Constantine, I'm afraid we're going to need that guy's soul."

"Not a chance," scoffed John as tapped his foot impatiently as he looked at the roof, "Till I can be sure the wanker won't fuck up again, I'm keeping the soul in the place worse than hell it's currently residing. Now where the bloody hell are you spirit of the house?"

"Did he just say 'Worse than Hell'?" Tonto asked.

"Yes, he did," Omni said, getting a little angry, "Listen Mr. Constantine, I don't like Soron. I don't agree with his methods, I find him incredibly rude, and if released he will probably continue to fuck up no matter what."

"You're point?" Constantine said dryly.

"Just cause he's an asshole doesn't mean he deserves to suffer!" Omni snapped.

"He unleashed a demon that's going to destroy the world," Constantine said, "He deserves what he gets."

"Look buddy, I don't accept that!" Omni said, "Yeah, he screwed up bad, but in his defense, and it pains me to admit this, he was trying to stop a bad guy. And yes, he probably could have stopped him without killing him, but again, even if he had no choice but to kill him, how would he have known that killing the guy would have unleashed a demon?! Look, if you ask me, he deserves a chance to redeem himself! I've met Soron, I've argued with him, Hell, I even attacked him! And do you wanna know something? No matter how passive or uninterested he was in everything, he still f-ing tried. He still fought! He still saved lives, and I'll be damned before I deny that!"

"Well then you're an idiot!" John roared in rage, "I've done everything I can to redeem myself, but I'm still damned to Hell! Nothing I've done can ever fix what I did in Newcastle!"

"How do you know that?!" Omni said, "Because of what someone says? Because of how you feel? Buddy, I was bullied as a kid and developed an inferiority complex. I have a temper the size of Guantanamo Bay. I'm cynical, a jackass, and I insult Tonto over there every chance I get!"

"It's true, he does," Tonto said.

"If you ask me, I'm the one with no business being here! I'm the one that should be the psycho tearing the place apart! Hell, in one reality, that's exactly who I became!" Omni went on, "But I still fight! Despite all my psychological BS, I still try, and let me tell you, it's hard! I cannot tell you how many days I've just wanted to go off the deep end and just go insane! But I don't… Because I know, despite my own problems, there are people who need help. And whether I like it or not, I'm one of the few people who can help them. And right now, one of those people is Soron MacLeod, and believe me, I will lord this over him for as long as I can!"

"Have you ever damned a little girl to hell?" John asked as he collapsed in a comfy arm chair.

"I damned a 12 year old to nonexistence," Omni said, "Beat that."

"At least that 12 year old doesn't have to suffer 24/7," John reasoned, "Astra does. All because I summoned a demon thinking I knew what I was doing when I didn't. Ever since then all I've done is cause those I cared about or any random people to die."

"Oh boo hoo," Omni said, getting Constantine's attention. Then, before Omni knew it, Constantine launched up from his chair and held Omni to the wall.

"You heartless little shite!" Constantine said through clenched teeth.

"Omni!" Tonto said. However, Omni held up his hand, letting Tonto know he wanted him to stay put, before looking to Constantine.

"Look buddy, we all screw up," Omni said, "And I get it. If I could go back and bring that kid back, I would. But I can't. And I don't let it rule my life. I accept it. I move on. And I try to be better. Will it make up for my mistakes? No, probably not. But at least I learn from them so I never do something like it again."

"You know what? Fine," John said letting Omni go and pulling out the vial, "You win. I have no desire to spend my undoubtedly last night alive arguing with a stubborn git like you. Here's your boyfriend."

John proceeded to pull the cap off of the vial, letting a smoky essence leave it for a second before putting it back on. John returned to his chair but didn't sit down because a purple naked lady materialized.

"About bloody time!" John exclaimed in annoyance, "Where were you? In a spiritual orgy with other spirits? Drinking ghostly ale? Hmm?"

"I apologize for being late, Master of the house," the lady said, "I was trying to recover from the effects Ahriman's return has put on the house and by extension me."

"As far as excuses go," John sighed, "That's a bloody good one."

However, while John conversed with the spirit of the house, Omni and Tonto looked around the area, confused.

"Um… Excuse me Mr. Constantine, but where's Soron?" Tonto asked.

"Oh right," John said momentarily distracted, "I have no desire to be your bloody messenger pigeon so I'm going to give you ability to see ghosts, so hold on a minute."

John clasped his hands together and his eyes slightly rolled up while his eyelids closed as he said, "Et dabo vobis spiritum et facultatem videre Soron."

Suddenly, Omni and Tonto's vision's blurred for a second, and suddenly, floating a little ways from them was the ghostly apparition of Soron.

"Soron!" Tonto exclaimed happily.

"Hey Impossible Man" Omni said dully.

"I'm honestly not in the mood for that today Omni," Soron said with a weak smile since he clearly looked as if he was becoming a true ghost; pale skin and all that.

"I can see that," Omni said, rubbing his chin.

"What do we do to stop this?" Tonto asked.

"I think the obvious solution would be to get him back to his body, but then there's other issues to deal with," Omni said.

"Yeah, like Airman," Tonto said.

"Ahriman," everyone corrected.

"I had a talk with the only other of Ahriman's victims that were put in the same situation as I was," Soron said quietly, "That spirit did reclaim her body, but then she was used as the weapon to destroy humanity. If I reclaim my body, I'll be turned into a willing weapon with one desire. Kill all humans."

"Well, that's lovely," Omni said sarcastically.

"So, we just find a way to get you back in your body without turning you into a magic gun or something," Tonto said, "That's easy enough, right?"

Immediately, Omni slapped Tonto in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Tonto yelped.

"There may be a way to save his life without him reclaiming his body," the spirit of the house spoke up as she walked up to Soron, "I can tie his spirit to the house much like I am. However if I do so there'll be no going back and he'd most likely undergo a change and would never remember any of you. That way neither of us would be alone for an eternity. We'd have each other till the house is destroyed."

"Tempting, but not an option," Omni said, "No offense."

"Not for you to decide," the spirit said with a bit of a demonic red glow to her eyes.

"Sorry ma'am," Soron said, "Omni's right. As much as I'd love to never be alone again and have a incredibly hot woman by my side at all times, I have so much more that I want to do alive."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the spirit of the house said as her whole body turned the color of sadness before she vanished.

"Well that was bloody weird," John commented, "I have to say that that goes at the top of my list. It's a bloody 10."

"But this all brings us back to where we started," Omni said, "How are we going to rejoin Soron with his body without turning him into a weapon of wanton destruction?"

"Why not just destroy Airman?" Tonto said, getting everyone's attention, "I mean, if he's the one doing all this evil stuff, then wouldn't it make sense to just get rid of him? That way, we can just put everything back to normal without having to worry about the world blowing up."

"As much as everyone here would love for that to happen, we can't," John explained grimly, "Ahriman isn't just the strongest demon alive. Think of him as God's father. He was alive and kicking before God and his sister Amara came into being. Ahriman was first seen after the big bang but he was really in a form of suspended animation. He was destroying any reality that tried to be born. Each of the Gods and Amaras that existed died when he did so. Each time they came back stronger, he slept longer and woke up stronger himself. However, according to the history books I stole from Hell, the only way to beat Ahriman is for the Devil to work with Doctor Fate to beat him. I think Carter Hall helped the first time this happened. However he's a retired jackass and wants nothing to do with this more than likely. Which brings me to why I came back to the House of Mystery. Anyone guess what it is?"

"You had a long day at work and wanted to kick back and relax?" Omni said sarcastically.

"Course not you brat," John said rolling his eyes, "I hid the Helmet of Fate here. That helmet is the only way to break the curse Kent Nelson is under. I would try to put it on just to speak to Nabu but I'm not worthy enough."

"Hmm," Omni said, looking to Tonto, "I might have a person who can help."

"Huh? You mean me?" Tonto said.

"It only works if you have a natural affinity for magic and don't have any demon blood in you," John said shaking his head, "I am a half demon which is why it doesn't work for me. It doesn't matter if you're on the nice list or naughty list. However, Nabu is more willing to let you free if you're nice. Anyone else in mind that has abilities and is very nice?"

"Oh! Oh! I know someone!" Tonto yelled, waving his hand in the air.

"Um… Okay," John said, "Who'd you have in mind? And please don't say Emma Bloody Swann. Before you ask I met her and some bloody amateurs with the last name of Winchester one time when I was venturing through the multiverse out of boredom."

At this, everyone stared at John for a few seconds.

"Okay, you and I are having another conversation later, but yeah," Omni said, turning back to Tonto, "Who do you know?"

"Well, she's close to Emma Swann," Tonto said.

 **Later, at the Lux…**

"I swear to God, if we weren't here to save the world-" Omni mumbled as the group stood in the club entrance.

"Zip it," Soron said.

"Well well well," a british voice said from behind them, "I didn't expect my number 1 human anti-fan to show up again so soon." They turned around and saw Lucifer standing there with a drink in one hand and a solidified lightning bolt in the other.

"Hey there Mr. Zebub," Omni said with a mock smile on his face, "How's your crotch?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lucifer said just a bit too quickly before taking a sip of his blood red wine, "If you're asking if the ladies are still magnetized towards my devilishly good looks and my skills in bed, then I'd say fine."

"I'm glad to hear," Omni said as he began clenching his teeth.

"Look, we don't have time for this," Tonto said, before turning to Lucifer, "Mr. Morningstar, do you know where Sara is?"

"Right now she's probably tied up with a robo-dildo-" Lucifer began.

"STOP!" Tonto said, "Just… Stop. I don't wanna know. Just… Can you bring her out here? I need to talk to her."

"Only when the timer Maze gave me goes off," Lucifer said seriously, "I may be the Devil, but she's an expert when it comes to torture. She'll torture me and anyone else that prevents her plaything from being near climax for 2 and a half hours. Right now, it's about an hour till the timer goes off."

"But we don't have time for that!" Tonto yelled, "We need her if we want to stop Airman!"

Lucifer was quiet for a second as he tried to register the statement.

"What?" he said.

"He means Ahriman," Omni said.

"Oh," Lucifer chuckled, "That asshat. Don't you worry. This here crystal is crystallized lightning. It's the only thing that can kill a god. Ahriman may be a demon, but he's a God for all intents and purposes. I plan to zap this at him when he comes here. I can't exactly track him down by the way. Mazikeen is currently giving a temporary cure for the curse I supplied Faust with and when Kent brings Ahriman here… He becomes roast beef."

"And in the time it takes to get all that done, hundreds of thousands of people could die to this thing," Omni said.

"Not now that you brought it's way of getting high," Lucifer said as he gestured to Soron's ghost which was even paler than earlier.

"Wait, you can see- You know what, I don't care," Omni said, throwing his hands up, "You're the Devil. It's none of my business."

"I can see him because, one, I am the Devil yes, and two, I can see the guilt pouring off of him in waves," Lucifer said as he gained a wicked look, "He's infinitely guiltier than anyone here. He feels responsible for a whole universe full of lives cut short. I think I can see some punishment in his near future."

"And yet, we're still helping him," Omni said, "Besides Mr. Zebub, even if Kent Nelson is cured, he's not gonna be of any use to you."

"And why not?" Lucifer asked.

"Because John Constantine has the Helm of Nabu, not him," Omni said, "And from what he told us, Nabu's being a little difficult."

"That's why we need Sara," Tonto said, "We think she's the only one he'll talk to."

"I knew Hellblazer had the helmet," Lucifer dismissed before he finally registered what else they said and added, "But no. I'm not putting Sara Tennyson in any more danger than being around me causes. I won't let you do this either."

At that moment, Omni rushed forward, grabbed Lucifer by his shirt, and brought him up close.

"Listen Mr. Zebub, I have been looking for an excuse to deck you ever since I set foot in this club," Omni said, "So I'm just gonna beg now; please be difficult. PLEASE!"

"My my," Lucifer smirked, "Someone wants a spanking. As the leader of punishment, I'll let Mazikeen do that because I'm not all that into men. Also, if you try to punch me you'll break your frail human bones. I'm tougher than diamond itself."

"I don't care," Omni said, "The Hospital bills would be worth it."

However, as Omni and Lucifer bickered, Tonto and Soron took the opportunity to slink away and look through the club for Sara.

"Who was that sleazebag?" Soron asked out of confusion as he floated now five inches off the ground alongside Tonto.

"Satan, Ruler of Hell," Tonto said as he covered his eyes to the… Activities in the club.

"Huh," Soron said pulling his eyes away from the arousing sight of women being screwed in an orgy, "Reminds me of me when I was in high school, except I was way less successful around women. Kept getting kicked in the balls. One time it worked till I found myself drugged then used as a plaything by some psycho amazon wannabes. Of course during my 7th version of myself I found my wife Caroline. She and I were like soul mates. Her death is as much on my hand as Max's."

"Soron, I mean no offense by what I'm about to say, but stop your moping," Tonto said softly, "We need to find Sara, and quickly."

"Yeah," Soron said sadly, "I know it's just that I'm dying and that tends to make one see more than he had while living. As well as reliving memories both fond and horrid."

"We'll save you Soron, I promise," Tonto said as he reached the back wall and begin using it to guide him.

"Hey Soron, since you're a ghost, do you think you could scope this place out?" Tonto asked, "You know, make this search quicker?"

"I can try," Soron said slowly, "I'm still learning how to use ghostly abilities. I was lucky when I managed to possess that secretary to tell you what I needed you to know."

Soron then began phasing through walls with each attempt smoother. Eventually he found Sara tied up on a coffee table with a robo dildo pumping into her and her nipples were clamped with her melons stretching as they were being held by a bar above her. She also had her arms tied behind her back and her legs held up in the air by a rope.

"Caroline," gasped Soron as he widened his eyes. Suddenly the woman saw him and screamed through her ballgag. Soron quickly flew away back to the others, with Omni and Lucifer having calmed down, and stopped near Tonto with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What was that?" Tonto said, "I heard screaming, and not the good kind."

"She looks just like her," whispered Soron not even hearing Tonto's question, "My Caroline. She looks just like her."

"Soron? Soron?" Tonto said. Upon getting no response, Tonto scowled and looked Soron right in his eyes.

"Soron!" Tonto yelled, "What is it that you saw?"

"Oh right," Soron said shaking himself, "I saw Car..Sara. I'm not going to describe it since you're innocent and don't want to hear it. However, she screamed out of fear as soon as she looked in my direction. I think she saw me. I suggest we send someone else to go free her. You don't need to see it after all."

"Look Soron, just tell me where she is!" Tonto snapped in a rare moment of anger.

"She's in the penthouse suite," Soron said back to his normal self… as much as a ghost can be.

"Indeed she is," Lucifer said with a smile, "You'll never be able to get up there though. The elevator has been shut down to keep her from being freed from her immense pleasurable treatment."

"Don't need it," Tonto said as he pulled up his Omnitrix. He began scrolling through his aliens, and after finding the one he wanted, he brought out the dial, slammed it back down, and one green flash later, in place of Tonto was Big Chill.

"That was you!" exclaimed Lucifer as he stared at Tonto with wide eyes, "You're the one who caused my lady pleaser immeasurable pain?!"

"Actually, that was me," Omni said smugly while showing off his Omnitrix.

"Right," Lucifer said slowly placing his hand in front of his crotch protectively, "Since you're obviously not going to go along with my plan I suppose I'll just go with the temporary solution. I suppose I'll have to make it exclusively clear to Maze that I'm in control and that she can't torture me for rescuing Ms. Sara Tennyson. I think Sara wanted this though. Of course she did get very drunk after a while."

Tonto stopped listening as he opened his wings and flew to the top floor. Then, after locating the Penthouse Suite, he turned intangible and flew through the door, seeing Sara in the same position Soron saw her in.

"GAAH!" Tonto said, covering one of his eyes, "Soron wasn't joking."

Regardless, Tonto sucked it up (while silently promising himself to apologize later), and turned back to the now scared Sara.

"MMMPPPH!" she screamed through her ballgag, "MMMMMPPPPH!"

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Tonto said as he approached her and removed her gag.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Sara yelled out once she could speak again.

"Sara, just calm down," Tonto said, "Everything will be-"

"How do you know my name?!" Sara yelled, "Were you spying on me? DID YOU KILL MY PARENTS?! Did you convince me to let that slut Mazikeen dominate me for 5 hours?!"

"No! I would never do that!" Tonto said, "You're my friend!"

"W-What?!" Sara said, becoming a little confused, "I don't recall making friends with a demonic mothman."

"Sara it's… It's me," Tonto said before slapping his Omnitrix symbol and turning back to normal, "It's Tonto."

Sara stared at him for a second before opening her mouth and screaming herself to unconsciousness out of embarrassment, slight fear, and being overwhelmed mentally, not to mention unable to climax thanks to the device pumping inside her.

"Um… Whoops," Tonto said, rubbing the back of his head. He then looked around the room, almost expecting someone to come swooping in, before turning to Sara and releasing a sigh.

"I guess I should… Get her out of-" Tonto began before two figures suddenly burst through the window.

"Oh thank you Lord," Tonto said, relieved.

"You! Boy!" said the man in a gravelly voice with wings on his back and a hawk-shaped helmet, "Where do I find Lucifer Morningstar and why are you here with an unconscious woman in BDSM gear?"

"Um… You see Mr. Hawkman… Sir," Tonto blubbed out, "Danger… Whole world ending… Nabu difficult… She friend… Also key to unlocking Helm-"

"Speak English Dammit!" Hawkman shouted.

"Mr. Morningstar's downstairs sir," Tonto said feebly.

"Don't be an ass to him Carter," John-1 said with annoyance as he waved his hand freeing Sara and changing her to her prior attire, "He's a kid. He clearly has no malicious intent. I suspect he just found her like this. Isn't that right Tonto?"

Tonto was just silent for a few seconds before a vein popped in his forehead and he went red.

"SEVEN! TEEN! SEVEN! TEEN!" Tonto yelled, "Seriously, do I need to print it on my forehead or something?! I know how the world works! And I have urges too, okay?! They're just… Not this depraved yet. And hopefully never will be. And yes, I did find her like this. I was actually trying to help her, thank you very much."

"Jeez Tonto," John-1 said slightly taken aback at the kid's unusual spike of anger, "No need to bite my head off. I had no idea what your age was and from what I knew of you. Heck, from the way you act, you are a kid. Also you're still a kid till you're at least 18. Carter Hall just doesn't like anyone. He especially hates me since I was the last one to see Kent sane from what he knows. In any case, Ahriman is headed here now after knocking Lucifer's demon bodyguard out and throwing her across the world. Kent Nelson was knocked out in the crossfire after he drank that liquid the demon gave him. In any case, we don't have much time!"

"Um… Right!" Tonto said, "First things first, is John here yet?"

"I'm right here," John-1 said.

"No, not you, the other John," Tonto said, "The one from this world. He has the Helm."

"How should we know?" John-1 said dryly, "We never saw him and I had no idea there already was another John that knew magic in this reality."

"Yeah, that's probably going to be confusing later," Tonto whispered, "Look just… Grab Sara please. I'm gonna run downstairs."

"Who needs to run when I can do this?" smirked John-1 as he waved his hand, causing the 4 to vanish in a swirl of golden smoke and reappear downstairs in a swirl of golden smoke.

"Oh come on!" Lucifer cried out sarcastically when he saw John-1, "Now there's a hodge-podge of archangel and some other unknown entity in my club. Perfect!"

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" John-1 asked not really understanding the man's hate towards archangels.

"I'm Lucifer bloody Morningstar you twat!" Lucifer said slightly annoyed.

"You mean to say that you're…" began John-1 before his eyes glowed golden and he held his hand out to Lucifer, making him go stiff as a statue, "I could end you for cursing my whole life Satan!"

John-1 prepared to clench his hand to kill him, but suddenly Omni grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"John, stop!" Omni said, "This isn't the same Devil that cursed you! This is a different one! A… Not as evil one! Look, I know what you must be feeling, but he's not worth it!"

"It's because of him that my wife is dead," John-1 said with his voice shaking from rage, "He created the Ghost Rider demon and I was born with it inside of me. It's because of him that I killed my wife! I squished her heart in front of her eyes! I must get my revenge!"

"But revenge solves nothing!" Omni said, "It won't bring your wife back! It won't fix the damage done! It's only going to hurt you in the end! And how would that honor your wife's memory?"

John-1 stood unmoving without saying a word then screamed with a combination of rage and grief before the glow faded from his eyes and he collapsed to his knees.

"I truly am sorry for what my counterpart on your reality did to you," Lucifer said genuinely, "He must have truly been an evil bastard. I promise you that I would NEVER do that to anybody."

John-1 said nothing as he looked up to Lucifer and looked back to Omni. Tears then began to flow down his cheek before he closed his eyes and stood up.

"Let's just get back to stopping the current evil," John-1 said, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Does anyone have an ETA on the other John?"

"T minus 0 seconds," said a Liverpuldian voice from the entrance to the club, "It's time we prepare for the demonic son of a bitch to make an appearance. I also advise we send these poor sods that are oblivious to anything except their orgy home. They'd only be in the way."

"Yeah," John-1 said emotionlessly as he waved his hand sending, them to their respective homes, "I have to go get some breath. I'll come back in a bit." A second later he teleported away in a golden swirl of smoke.

"Well isn't he full of surprises," John-2 said with a curious, raised eyebrow, "Who is that lad anyway?"

"We'll tell you later," Omni said, running up to John-2, "Did you bring the Helm?"

"The helmet's not leaving the house," John-2 said, "That's why I parked the House right across the street. I had the spirit make a dimension where we can fight the wanker without any harm to the people in the city which would add to the grief in our minds. Don't need to add to the pain, do we?"

"Cool!" Tonto said, running to the front door.

"Wait, did he just say he 'Parked his house?'" Omni said.

"Aye that I did," John-2 replied beforedirecting his attention to Soron at the second to last sentence, "I could've said teleported but it doesn't really matter. Oh I advise that any of you that have 0 chance of being protected by magic… keep your arses away from this fight. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for you old son what with you being a target and all. You'd do well for a decoy or distraction though."

"Wait, what?" Soron said.

"I hate to say it, but he has a point," Omni said, trying to hide a smirk.

"Oi!" Soron yelled.

"Oh, don't worry," Omni said, "Before Ahriman can even pull the soul mustard out, we'll get him. It's no problem."

"It's a problem for me!" Soron said, his face looking a little paler than it should have.

"Cut the gobbling ya turkeys," John-2 said with a sigh, "You two transforming-whatever- you-ares need to go searching for his body for when Ahriman has been defeated. He won't have much time to get to his body afterwards."

"Well, where would Airman keep it?" Tonto asked.

"Use this," John-2 said, tossing a glass shard to Omni, "It'll burn red hot and glow as bright as coal when you reach the point of Ahriman's resurrection. Also, when you do get there, see if the knife used to sacrifice the host is there. We'll need it to make it possible to suck the bastard out of the host so the host's soul won't be damned to hell for an eternity when we send him back to the cage."

"Well, I guess we'll need to, but I think I'll need to step up my game then," Omni said, before pulling up his Omnitrix, scrolling through his aliens and, one green flash later, Omni was back in his Kryptonian form.

"Oh come on!" Tonto said, "The Kryptonian form?! I don't have that!"

"Oh quit complaining," Omni said, "I'll just give it to you later."

"Really?" Tonto said hopefully.

"Of course," Omni said, before turning to John-2 and whispering, "No I won't."

"Just get a move on," John-2 said as he sighed in annoyance. Tonto quickly got the message and transformed into Fasttrack before they both ran off, after making sure they were gone, John-2 turned to the group and said, "The dagger is bloody useless to deal with Ahriman. I just needed them gone. Especially the younger of the two. The host's soul was devoured as soon as it's body was possessed."

"Then why have them go after it?" Soron asked, "I'm sure looking for my body would have been enough."

"If they only went searching for the body they wouldn't be gone long enough," explained John-2 just as John-1 teleported back into the room, "Now we really need to get the preparations made. Is the chosen one awake or do I need to give her a french kiss to shock her awake?"

"Ugh," Sara groaned as she began to stir and got up, "Oh man, what happened?"

"I think Tonto scared you into unconsciousness," Soron said from his position floating 6 feet from the floor, "Sorry for scaring you earlier. I was just trying to find you and when I did… you reminded me of my deceased wife. In fact you're the spitting image of her. But enough creepy talk, now we need to get to business."

"Uhhhh," Sara said stupidly not comprehending the fact that a birdman and a ghost were in the same room, "I'd like to wake up now."

"Sorry to break the news Sara," Lucifer said, "You're not dreaming. This is very real. Unfortunately, the oldest and most powerful Demon named Ahriman is on his way here right now, and we need your help to defeat that fucker."

Sara just stared wide-eyed at Lucifer before her left eye began twitching.

"Yeah, REALLY would like to wake up now," Sara said.

"Oh enough of this," groaned Soron before he flew right into John-1 and took over his body, "I'm sorry but this is the only way to make you believe."

Soron then knelt next to her and kissed her mouth deeply for a minute before Sara slapped him, knocking Soron out of John-1's body.

"How did you do that?" Lucifer asked with interest, "How did you slap a ghost out of a body it was possessing? Do you have excess salt or iron in you?"

However, Sara herself was still surprised as, not only did that kiss feel VERY real, but she was just as clueless as Lucifer. She didn't know how she slapped Soron out of John-1's body. That didn't make sense! Just… How did she…

"Look, I don't know what's going on!" Sara said, getting to her feet, "I don't understand any of this!"

"Look, Mr. Morningstar already explained it, powerful demon, on its way to kill us," Soron said, "And we need your help to stop it!"

"Why me though?" Sara asked with a bit of a whining tone, "I'm a nobody. I'm just a girl who can't hold on to a boyfriend, but almost every man I see wants to get into my pants. I got drunk enough to let a bartender dominate me in lesbian BDSM, saw you looking at me in such an embarrassing humiliating position, see Tonto turn from a blue mothman to his human self, a birdman, and I just slapped a ghost out of a body! WHY IS THIS ALL HAPPENING TO ME!"

To this, John-2 lightly slapped her.

"Listen, whether you know it or not, you hold power that even you don't understand yet," John-2 said, "And even if you don't wanna believe it, it's there, and for some bloody reason that blonde kid with the dumb face saw it in you. So, whether you signed up for this or not, it's all on you. Either you manage to get the helm of Nabu to work or we all die. Now accept the fact that you're part of a much more mystical world and help us, because I for one desire to not go back to hell! It wasn't pleasant the first time and it'll be far worse the second time."

To this Sara was silent, not knowing how to respond. However, before she could get the chance to, the group heard a loud roar come down the street, turning their attentions to the front door.

"Oh dear," Lucifer said as he peeked out the door of the club, "It appears that Ahriman has borrowed Hades' 3 headed dog for this. I can't recall it's name though. Cerby something."

"I have faced Ahriman a long time ago when the Egyptian empire was still strong, and we didn't have as much allies as we did this time but we beat him," Hawkman said as he flexed his fist that was holding the mace, "We can beat him with the number we have. It may take a while, but it's possible. What's important is that you believe in yourself." A second later he flew through the wall to Lucifer's dismay to keep Cerberus distracted.

"You CAN do it," Soron said unintentionally touching Sara's shoulder. They both widened their eyes at the fact that his hand was acting like a normal hand when it came to her.

"How… Did I..." Soron began. But, before he could continue, the building shook with a loud roar. Then, before anyone could register it, Hawkman crashed back into the building, partially unconscious.

"He lasted longer than I expected," Lucifer said with slight disappointment. He then grinned, "Let's see how that hellhound handles the real Lord of the Damned."

Lucifer then headed out of the door with a cocky grin on his face, and once he stepped outside, he paused when he realized that the night was a little darker than usual. He then looked to the sky to see what was up, and quickly realized that the extra darkness wasn't because of the night. He was standing in Cerberus' moonlight shadow.

"You're big and fairly ferocious," Lucifer admitted with a grin, "But I've fought worse than you. Why don't you go ahead and run home with your tail between your legs before this gets real nasty."

Cerberus' only response was all three of his heads barking loudly, causing spit to go everywhere. Unfortunately, that included Lucifer's clothes.

"Yech," Lucifer said with disgust as he tried wiping the slime off, "Do you know how much cashmere costs you stupid mutt?! There is no cleaning this suit. I'm going to have to burn it."

He then let his eyes glow a demonic red as he sneered, "Now you're in for some real punishment." A second later he had leapt at Cerberus and delivered a strong uppercut to the middle head causing Cerberus to go flying a few feet off the ground and into the building behind him. In the meantime, the group ran out of the Lux to see what was going on, but before they could find Lucifer, they heard a low rumbling coming from down the street. They all turned to see what was causing it, and they were all shocked to see the cause.

It was a woman, at least in her late 20s. Her hair was light shade of auburn, and her cat eyes were a brilliant shade of yellow. Her attire consisted of ancient armor which accentuated her own natural curves, and on her face was a twisted, malevolent smile.

"I'd know that sneer anywhere," said Hawkman as he stumbled outside, "That's Ahriman."

"Huh… I thought Ahriman would be… Taller," John-2 said.

"Ahriman can't manifest in a physical form," Hawkman said grimly, "That visage you see there is only Ahriman's latest victim."

"Tu! Voi face plăcere personală să te distrug încet după ce mănânc sufletele tuturor prietenilor tăi!" yelled Ahriman in rage when she recognized Hawkman's soul.

"Fuck you!" Hawkman retorted.

"What did she say?" Soron asked as he glared at Ahriman.

"Ahriman said 'You! I will take personal pleasure in destroying you slowly after I eat the souls of all of your friends!'" translated Hawkman.

"Well fuck that idea," Soron said before he made to fly at Ahriman to release some pent up rage before he was grabbed by Sara.

"Are you crazy?!" Sara yelled out, "Everyone says she's here for you! If you go at her now, you're just giving her what she wants!"

"Gaaah!" Soron roared in frustration but stayed back as he grumbled, "I hate feeling useless. I hate feeling weak. I hate being the fucking damsel in distress. It's fucking bullshit!"

Ahriman laughed evilly as he/she zeroed his/her gaze on Soron with obvious hunger. If ghosts could feel goosebumps, Soron was definitely feeling them.

"You just take cover," John-2 said, pulling out a knife, "We'll hold her off. And Sara…"

John-2 then turned to Sara, held out his hand, and suddenly the Helm of Nabu appeared in it.

"You're gonna need this," he said.

"Nu! Nu voi lăsa Nabu să se întoarcă!" roared Ahriman with an expression of hatred and slight fear on his/her face. Ahriman then used his/her demonic powers to move faster than Bart Allen in front of Sara. A second before Ahriman could smack her into a wall, Soron grabbed Sara and flew her into the House of Mystery with the Helmet of Nabu flying along behind them, and Hawkman covering them.

"Sorry Love," John-2 said, getting Ahriman's attention, "But it's our turn to tango."

"Am auzit de tine Hellblazer. Trebuie să spun că nu sunt impresionat," Ahriman said with a bored expression.

"I don't speak the language love," John-2 said, "and frankly I don't give a flying shite what you say. I'm still going to send you back to your bloody cage."

John then pointed the dagger at Ahriman and blasted him/her back with a magical explosion, but Ahriman only moved back a foot.

"Oh just my fucking luck," John-2 said grimly before Ahriman punched him, sending him flying back into a wall.

Meanwhile, Lucifer's fight with Cerberus continued on. Lucifer had managed to knock Cerberus back a few blocks, but Cerberus managed to regain his footing and charged at him with ferocious speed.

"Seriously?" Lucifer said with a sneer, "I'm the Devil. You have no hope in winning against me Muttface. Not even Hades has the power to beat me."

Lucifer calmly stepped to the side and stomped down with his right foot onto Cerberus' paw causing Cerberus to trip and pull a complete 180 landing on his back.

"I have to admit," Lucifer said staring down at the six beady bloodthirsty eyes, "That did give me quite the workout. Unfortunately for you I'm Lucifer bloody Morningstar."

Cerberus only growled in response and his eyes glowed. Then, suddenly, Lucifer felt something grabbing his leg, and when he looked to see what it was he saw the decaying corpse of a man crawling up from the ground.

"Zombies?!" Lucifer exclaimed with glee, "Those monstrosities only exist in Helheim. You can't fool me with your illusions Cerby . Now then you don't really want to kill us all now do you? What is it you truly desire?"

Cerberus only stared at him in hunger. Lucifer sighed before kicking and rendering the middle head unconscious.

"I had suspected my unique ability wouldn't work on a dog," Lucifer sighed, "Much less a hellhound." Cerberus snapped at him with both of the remaining conscious heads but missed since Lucifer jumped back a yard or so. Cerberus then rolled itself upright and glared at him while preparing to pounce.

"I didn't realize that you were part pussy as well," joked Lucifer.

Cerberus just growled and his eyes glowed again, only this time, the ground began to crumble around Lucifer and opened a dark pit, forcing Lucifer to step back. Then, before he could do anything, several cries could be heard from the ground and several black hands lunged out of the ground and grabbed his legs, causing him to fall over as they began to drag him into the pit.

"Okay," Lucifer said as he punched his hands into the pavement, "I admit that this is possible. However, I was around much longer than you Cerby. I invented the art of illusion." He then turned to stare at Cerberus as he let his Devil face show and turned the illusion back onto Cerberus.

Suddenly, the hands dragging Lucifer vanished, and the pit disappeared. Then, the pit suddenly opened near Cerberus, and the black hands flew out again, only to grab Cerberus, and begin to drag him into the pit, much to Cerberus' newfound horror. However, Cerberus, started biting at the hands with his two conscious heads, and the hands began letting go.

"Oh, now that's not sporting," Lucifer said.

Cerberus snarled at Lucifer before a golden light blasted into his two conscious heads knocking him out.

"Ah," Lucifer said, "So lightbulb, you've decided to join in on the fun?"

"Fuck you," John-1 responded, "Your fight was destroying the entire city. I have no desire to spend the entire night and day cleaning up your mess."

"Did you always have a stick in your arse?" Lucifer snarked, "If so, I know someone who'd be glad to pull it out before sticking it back in over and over. In fact she'd probably stick in about ten."

John-1's only response was to flip the bird and walk off to help deal with Ahriman. Lucifer's grin faded as he looked around at the city with some guilt before shaking it off so he could join the battle against Ahriman as well.

Meanwhile, Ahriman and John-2 were at a stalemate. John-2 was unleashing a fiery torrent of energy directly at Ahriman, while Ahriman held it off with a magic shield.

"This is taking too bloody long," John-2 groaned when he felt the dagger begin heating up, "What the bloody hell is taking Sara so long?"

"Doar renunțați. Nu ai nici o speranță să câștigi împotriva puterii mele," sneered Ahriman before sending a wave of demonic energy causing John-2 to fall down and lose his grip on the dagger which exploded when it spun into the sky.

"Oh bloody Hell," John-2 muttered. He then looked to Ahriman, and he/she pointed his/her hands at him, intent on unleashing a torrent of demonic energy at him. However, before he/she could unleash it, Ahriman was suddenly blasted by a golden light, sending him/her back a few feet and canceling his/her attack. John-2 looked to see who did this, and saw John-1 walking onto the scene.

"Ce magie puternică este asta?! N-am simțit niciodată o astfel de putere înainte! Va fi a mea!" roared Ahriman with hate and hunger on his/her face.

"Okay I've had enough of listening to you speak," John-1 said with a golden ball of energy in his right hand, "If you're going to speak at all, speak in a language WE ALL FUCKING UNDERSTAND!" He then threw the energy ball at Ahriman which he/she barely managed to block, but even so he/she was sent back crashing through the main door of the House of Mystery.

"You Bloody Moron!" John-2 yelled, chasing after him/her, "The sod's soul and the Helm are in there!"

"It's all part of your plan," John-1 retorted, "Or did you forget that little bit of the plan?"

"She isn't ready yet! Now we need to work harder to keep him away from them!" John-2 said as he ran into the house.

"I personally find that the best way to be ready is when danger is bearing down upon you," John-1 replied, following behind him.

 **Deep in the interior of the House of Mystery…**

Soron and Sara were just sitting around and staring at the floating helmet but only one had an expression of nervousness.

"Are you alright Sara?" Soron asked.

"No. No, I am not alright!" Sara said, burying her face in her hands, "I'm sitting in a magic house, talking to a ghost with a floating helmet that I'm supposed to use to fight a demon! How would I be okay?!"

"I doubt that all of that is the real reason why you're so nervous. As for being okay, I'm slowly dying and maybe in an hour I'll be a ghost permanently if I don't return to my body. Between the two of us, I'd say I've got more of a reason to be freaked out. Yet I am being very calm," Soron said as he stared into her eyes which showed a deeper reasoning behind her mood, "Tell me. What happened in your past that makes you so afraid of everything you have seen today?"

"Why don't you tell me why you're so calm?" Sara demanded evading the question.

"Sure," Soron said, "While this is my first time dealing with demons and the like, I have faced lizard-men in a war. Now you answer my question."

"Nothing happened," Sara said a bit too quickly, "My life is perfectly fine."

"In all my 900 years of living I've yet to see someone that can actually fool me," Soron said dryly, "Quit evading the answer. Whatever has affected you so badly is affecting your decisions today. As a former soldier I can't let that kind of thinking keep my people in danger. Right now you're in as much danger as me, maybe more."

"Did you say 900 years?" Sara asked with wide eyes, "And what was that about lizard-men?"

"Those are stories for another time," Soron said dismissively, "Now stop stalling."

Sara just stayed quiet as she stared at the wall furthest from them, which caused Soron's ghostly color to go grey instead of it's now normal white; Sara was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Sara-" began Soron as he calmed down.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sara muttered, "It's too painful a memory and I still can't believe it either."

Soron stayed quiet and waited for Sara to finally open herself up even though he had an urge to just go searching through her mind somehow.

"Sometimes in order to be at peace again we have to open ourselves up," Soron said quietly once he realized Sara was not going to open up, "Even if it's to a complete stranger. I felt that same pain you feel, and while I can't say it'll go away, I can say that it'll get better if you open yourself up. If you don't, it will eat you up forever."

"You do know," Sara said quietly as she saw the pained expression on his face and the same look she has in her eyes was being reflected back at her from his eyes.

Sara was quiet for a minute before she sighed and steeled herself.

"When I was a little girl," Sara said, "My parents were murdered by something. I can't remember what it looked like, but it had these horrible glowing orange eyes. I spent several years getting evaluated by the psychiatrists. Eventually, they and I came to the conclusion I had made up the details of their deaths, so they allowed me to stop seeing them."

"No wonder you're in denial and are fearing the Helm of Nabu," Soron said grimly, "Those memories were dredged up tonight, weren't they?"

"What do you think?" Sara asked dryly.

"The best thing to do is to move on," Soron said, "Never forget, but learn to let that empower you so nobody else would have to suffer the same fate."

"With the world ending, I doubt anybody would live long enough to do so," Sara said sarcastically.

"The world won't end if we don't let it," Soron said, "I'll stay by your side through the whole ordeal. Till I have to get out of the way of course, but I'll definitely be there in spirit."

Soron suddenly cringed at what he said considering the redundancy of the statement. But Sara still listened, and she looked over to Soron with a scared, but hopeful look. However, before she could say anything, they suddenly felt a boom throughout the mansion before Hawkman burst into the room.

"Ahriman's in the House," Hawkman said.

"Oh yay," Soron said sarcastically, "Can you tell him to go and drink a margarita till say the universe ends naturally?"

"Do you always use sarcasm for everything?" Hawkman asked raising his right eyebrow up underneath his helmet.

"It's a coping mechanism," Soron said dismissively.

"Well, you're gonna need to make a decision soon lady," Hawkman said, getting his mace ready, "I'm going to try and hold him off."

And with that, Hawkman left the room to fight Ahriman.

"I have a feeling we only have thirty seconds," Soron said before turning to Sara with a serious expression. He then added, "This is it Sara. Do or die. I'm going to keep Ahriman distracted for a bit to give you maybe ten seconds longer to decide. I'll be back."

Soron then flew out of the room leaving Sara with the Helm, and Soron's words to mull over.

 **Outside the Room…**

At the moment, the Johns stood between Ahriman and Sara's room, and each were blasting him/her back with magical blasts. Golden beams from John-1, and blue energy from a rod that John-2 held.

"Magia voastră nu mă va ține înapoi pentru muritorii îndelung răbdători," sneered Ahriman as he/she again sent out a wave of demonic energy knocking them back into the door which thankfully held.

"This demonic whore seems to love that attack," John-2 groaned as he stood up before holding the now broken magical relic, "Bollocks."

Ahriman smirked and then looked to the room. He/She then began walking towards it, when suddenly the door burst open and Hawkman threw his mace at his/her face.

"Stay back!" Hawkman yelled.

"Yes what he said," Lucifer said from behind Ahriman, "If you weren't one of the worst demons I've known, I would be pressuring you to have sex with me, but since I'm repulsed by your true form… I can only say one thing. GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SARA!"

Lucifer then fired the fulgurite at Ahriman which he/she took full blast. However, while the fulgurite did in fact weaken Ahriman, it wasn't strong enough to kill him/her.

"Oh Hell," Lucifer said before Ahriman blasted him back with another wave of demonic energy.

"Asta a făcut adevărat," Ahriman said with annoyance.

He/She then turned to Hawkman and began walking up to him before he/she was suddenly smacked by a couple of blue and white blurs, causing him/her to stumble a little.

"So… You're Airman?" the figure said behind her. Ahriman then turned to see who spoke and saw Fasstrack looking at him/her.

"Have to say, I expected bigger," someone else said before a white blur entered the room and stood next to Fasttrack, revealing him as Omni still in his Kryptonian form, though he seemed to be carrying Soron's body over his shoulder.

"Ce fel de creaturi drăguțe sunteți? Ești hidos și mirosul tău este la fel de dezgustător," said Ahriman with a revolted look before rushing forward and grabbing Omni, who he/she judged to be the most dangerous and threw him out of the building, causing him to drop Soron's body. Then, Ahriman stepped on the body's neck snapping it off of the body with a vicious sneer.

"Omni! Soron!" Fasttrack yelled before Ahriman turned to him and before he could react, he/she suddenly appeared in front of him and picked him up by his neck.

"GAAH!" Fasttrack said.

Suddenly Ahriman was forced back by some golden light but when he/she looked towards his/her attacker he/she widened his/her eyes in fear. Doctor Fate was now walking out of a golden Ankh.

"Ahriman," Doctor Fate said with a combo of a feminine and masculine voice, "Fate decrees that you shall return to the depths from whence you came!" Doctor Fate then shot two beams of golden light at Ahriman forcing him/her back, and dropping Fasttrack.

"Doctor Fate…" Fasttrack mumbled.

"Nu, nu te las să mă trimiți înapoi în cușcă! Vă voi distruge pe toți mai întâi!" roared Ahriman in fear and anger as he/she fired beams of energy that was both black and red at Doctor Fate which Fate responded in kind causing their magical energy to collide. The collision caused sparks to go flying off everywhere, and neither of them seemed to be weakening.

"Carter Hall," Doctor Fate said, turning to Hawkman, "Revive Lucifer. I shall hold back this beast for as long as I can."

Hawkman quickly ran to Lucifer and kicked him once in the nads jolting him awake.

"Wake up serpent," barked Hawkman, "It's time for you to do your job."

"You didn't have to kick me in my lady pleaser," groaned Lucifer as he stood up while massaging his pained nads.

"I know," smirked Hawkman, "I just wanted to."

"And people say I'm evil incarnate," muttered Lucifer before donning his Devil face again and glaring at Ahriman, who was currently in a beam war with Doctor Fate.

"Hey!" Lucifer yelled, his hands clenched, "You should learn to never turn your back on me!"

Lucifer then leapt directly at Ahriman, sending him/her flying back and allowing Doctor Fate to blast him/her again while Lucifer held him/her. Hawkman quickly joined in and used bolos to hold Ahriman's hands and feet to the wall.

"Ahriman," Fate said coldly, "I send you back to your cage!" Fate then created a hole in the ground which led to Ahriman's cage. Ahriman began frantically trying to escape but the chains of damnation ripped into the host's body and pulled out the disgusting form of Ahriman and began dragging it down.

"Dacă mă duc, vii cu mine!" roared Ahriman in a now demonic tone and shot it's grotesque tongue that had legs like a centipede and pulled Doctor Fate with it.

"No!" everyone yelled in horror. However, Soron was the only one who acted and flew down into the pit as well and grabbed hold of Doctor Fate who reverted back to Sara as the helmet vanished back to Carter's museum.

"I've got you Sara!" Soron yelled with evident strain since Ahriman was pulling hard as well, "I'm never going to let you go!"

Soron and Sara held on tight to each other's hands, both drawn into the abyss. But, suddenly a golden tether suddenly lunged into the pit, grabbed Soron's ankle, and pulled him and Sara out of the pit, and back into the House.

"There!" John-1 yelled, dispelling the tether, "I told you my power could hook a ghost."

"Um… No one doubted you," Fasttrack said, "In fact, I'm the one that demanded you get it right."

"Don't ruin this for me," John-1 whispered.

"Congratulations you twats," John-2 said slowly clapping, "Now that Ahriman has been defeated I'm going to head my own way. Also, get out of my house."

"I may not have read many of the comics about you," Omni said, zooming back into the room, "But are you always such a jackass?"

"I work alone," John-2 said, "Reason is I don't like people, so to answer your question. Fuck off."

"Well you're just a ball of sunshine," Omni muttered before looking around, "So where's Ahriman?"

"Lucifer, Hawkman, and Doctor Fate just banished him to his cage in Hell," Fasttrack said.

"What?" Omni said, a little disappointed, "Aw man. I wanted to punch him. When will I ever get the chance to punch out a demon again? Especially one that threw me out a window?"

"I doubt that'll ever happen unless another moron kills someone of extreme power," Hawkman said, "If the dagger had fallen into the cage as well then we'd all be safe forever. Unfortunately, the dagger always stays behind."

"Charming," Omni said before slapping his Omnitrix symbol and reverting back to his human form, "Well, regardless of the lack of demon punching, what about Soron? And… The lady chained to the wall over there?"

"Hmm," Hawkman said as he walked over to the woman. He checked her pulse then looked down as he heard a dripping sound. He looked to see what it was and saw blood dripping from her stomach. Hawkman clenched his fist and punched the wall next to her in anger as he growled, "It's always the same. The host can never be saved."

"Dammit…" Omni muttered before looking to Soron's body, "Great… Just great…"

"I'm… I'm sorry Soron," Fasstrack said before slapping his Omnitrix symbol and turning back into Tonto.

"There may be a way to save him still," John-1 said quietly as he thought over all the advances he has made in his powers progression since coming here.

"What?" everyone said.

"How?!" Sara said as Soron's spirit began to flicker.

"I've made a lot of progress with my powers since coming here," John-1 said, "I shouldn't even have them in this reality, but now I believe I know the reason why I do."

"But can they save Soron?!" Sara said.

"I've never done this before," John-1 said as he let his hands glow a warmer shade of gold, "This has a fifty percent chance of working. However, this technique will require a volunteer for it to work. Unfortunately only one person can actually ensure it to work." His irises then glowed golden as he stared around the room. He smiled once he found what he was looking for.

"You have what is required Sara," John-1 said as he fired a golden beam at her then another at Soron's spirit. After what felt like an eternity, John-1 finally let the light fade before shooting another blast of energy at the body which immediately called the head back to where it belonged. Once he was done, he backed against a wall and slumped in exhaustion.

Soron suddenly felt himself lowering back towards the floor and he began regaining color, and a second later he was back in his body. However, he didn't wake up at all. Everyone frowned at that except for John-2 who yawned out of boredom.

"Come on," Sara muttered before running over to Soron's body, "Come on Soron, wake up!"

"Sara-" Lucifer began.

"No, this asshole saved my life!" Sara said, anger filling her voice, "He got me to become a superhero! I'll be damned if I'm gonna let him die!"

Then, with as much strength as she could muster, Sara held her hand in the air and slapped Soron as hard as she could.

"WAKE UP!" she yelled.

When Soron didn't respond John-1 walked over and used his magical sight again and frowned but didn't say anything.

"It didn't work, did it?" John-2 said calmly, "That's the thing about untested techniques having a fifty percent chance of actual success. They never work."

"I'm sorry, but unless you have anything productive to add the conversation, SHUT UP!" Omni yelled.

"Go cry me a bloody river," John-2 replied calmly as he pulled out a cigarette, "I'm not here to feed you tulips and candy. I'm just here to deal with demonic shites like Ahriman. I couldn't care less if the bastard who started the whole fucking thing died or got sent into a magic induced coma."

"Accept I do," Sara said, turning to John-2, "And you just saw me take down a million year old demon! So unless you want me to rip you a hole the size of Wyoming, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"Sara," Tonto said, running to Sara's side, "Calm down."

"You're not wearing the bloody helmet of Fate, so enough with the bravado," John-2 said as he stuck the now lit cigarette into his mouth, "You don't intimidate me in the least. Also, it wasn't really you, now was it? Fate was pulling all the strings as that fucker always does."

"Enough!" barked John-1, "As much of a dick John is, he made me realize something. While Soron's not awake, my power did save his life." He then knelt by Soron and did a hand gesture similar to the Vulcan mindmeld. Suddenly, his eyes popped open and they were glowing a dark black with streaks of red. He jerked back with fear on his face.

"He's trapped in his own mind," John-1 said as he quickly backed away, "He has a dangerous demon of his own romping around in his psyche. He's in more danger now than when he was a ghost."

(Omnitrix1 A/N: And so the kinda-sorta Halloween special is FINALLY over. For those wondering why this came out so late in November, it was mix of real life issues plus the chapter's general length. But hey, if the Simpsons have taught me anything, it's that Halloween specials aren't just limited to October. So, if you enjoy this, please read and review. And if you didn't like it, then please calmly explain to us why and don't be a jerk. Thank you.)

* * *

Don't expect a thanksgiving special with us so close to thanksgiving now. in any case below are the translations for the Romanian dialogues. I know that Ahriman is actually a Persian demon, but i couldn't use the Persian language for this since the website would not approve of it and nobody would be able to pronounce the words... except for Persians of course. in any case I really do hope you guys enjoyed this one. i think each special would be done in one long chapter like a movie. kind of like the Day of the Doctor in the modern Doctor Who series.

1)

Do not worry my child. I desire you not to consume your your flesh,

but to spare you of the harshness of this world by claiming your shape as mine.

to

Nu te teme de copilul meu. Doresc să nu vă consum, ci să vă scap de asprimea

acestei lumi prin a vă revendica forma ca a mea.

2)

I summon you Ahriman

to

Te chem pe Ahriman

3)

Come to me and give me your power so that I might be born again.

to

Vino la mine și dă-mi puterea ta de a te naște din nou.

4)

I sacrifice this virgin so you can live again

to

Eu sacrifici această fecioară pentru a putea trăi din nou

5)

Where are you mortal

to

Unde ești muritor

6)

I'm right here my lord

to

Sunt aici domnul meu

7)

You have freed my from my prison

to

M-ai eliberat din închisoarea mea

8)

For that you will get your reward

to

Pentru asta vei primi recompensa

9)

If there's nothing else my lord

to

Dacă nu e altceva stăpânul meu

10)

I will take my leave

to

Îmi voi lua concediul

11)

I think not

to

nu cred

12)

I promised you a reward, and I always deliver on my promises

to

Ți-am promis o recompensă și îmi dau mereu promisiunile

13)

You should be grateful

to

Ar trebui să fii recunoscător

14)

Now we get to be together, forever

to

Acum ajungem împreună, pentru totdeauna

15)

It's time for your end of the bargain. Bring me the Helmet of Fate so that I might

absorb the power within

to

Este timpul pentru sfârșitul dvs. de negociere. Adu-mi casca de soartă, ca să absorb

puterea dinăuntru

16)

I give you ability to see the spirit of

to

Et dabo vobis spiritum et facultatem videre

17)

You! I will take personal pleasure in destroying you slowly after I eat the souls of all

of your friends!

to

Tu! Voi face plăcere personală să te distrug încet după ce mănânc sufletele tuturor

prietenilor tăi!

18)

No! I will not let Nabu return!

to

Nu! Nu voi lăsa Nabu să se întoarcă!

19)

I've heard of you Hellblazer. I have to say that I'm not impressed

to

Am auzit de tine Hellblazer. Trebuie să spun că nu sunt impresionat

20)

Just give up. You have no hope in winning against my might.

to

Doar renunțați. Nu ai nici o speranță să câștigi împotriva puterii mele.

21)

What strong magic is this?! I have never felt such power before! It will be mine!

to

Ce magie puternică este asta ?! N-am simțit niciodată o astfel de putere înainte!

Va fi a mea!

22)

Your magic won't hold me back for long pitiful mortals

to

Magia voastră nu mă va ține înapoi pentru muritorii îndelung răbdători

23)

That actually did sting

to

Asta a făcut adevărat.

24)

What sort of vile creatures are you? You're hideous, and your smell is just as disgusting

to

Ce fel de creaturi drăguțe sunteți? Ești hidos și mirosul tău este la fel de dezgustător.

25)

No, I won't let you send me back to the cage! I'll destroy you all first!

to

Nu, nu te las să mă trimiți înapoi în cușcă! Vă voi distruge pe toți mai întâi!

26)

If I go you're coming with me!

to

Dacă mă duc, vii cu mine!


	11. Chapter 9: Homeward Bound

Chapter 9: Homeward Bound

 **At the JSA Museum...**

It had been a couple of days since Ahriman had been defeated. Unfortunately, Soron was still in a coma from his confrontation with Ahriman. John-1 managed to keep his body alive and well but it was Soron's job to dig his way free of the coma. Currently, Omni was standing over him as he stared at Soron deciding on what needed to be done about him.

"You know we have to bring him back with us, right?" John-1 asked as he walked up to Omni with a drink in his hands.

"Yeah, I know," Omni said quietly, "Wouldn't be right to just leave him. Besides, what would I do with a time machine?"

Before John-1 could respond a loud slapping sound caught their attention.

"Keep your hands off me you British pig!" Sara yelled angrily at John-2 who was holding his cheek which was currently red.

"You're quite the alluring lass," John-2 smirked, "I was just complimenting your form."

Before Sara could hit him again Carter came by and dragged John-2 towards the exit of the Museum.

"You're nothing but a sleazy bastard," Carter growled, "I don't want to see your face around here ever again Constantine."

"Ah fuck you all," John-2 grunted after Carter threw him out.

Sara glanced at Tonto who was currently conversing with the recovered Kent Nelson in the corner, and decided it was best to leave him be. She then turned towards Soron who was still in the magical coma and walked up to him.

"Oh hey Sara," John-1 said, "What was that about?"

"That slimy british bastard clenched my ass," Sara said angrily before calming down.

"Ugh," John-1 said, "Want us to leave?"

"Yes," Sara said, "I'd like to be alone with the man who nearly died to save my life."

Omni and John-1 didn't even say anything as they left the room leaving Sara alone with Soron.

"Why would you allow yourself to die just to save me?" Sara asked Soron as a tear formed screaming the last bit as she placed her head in her hands crying her heart out, "I'm nothing but a tool for some stupid spirit bound to a helmet. Why? TELL ME WHY?!"

While she cried a tear slid down her arm and touched Soron where his heart is located. She stopped crying when she saw that a light had surrounded both Soron and Sara. The next second Sara found herself in a hallway with flickering lights.

"What is this?" Sara asked no one in particular, "Where am I?"

Suddenly she heard panicked voices from down the hallway. Her kind soul caused her to run to see if she could help but when she opened the door she gasped at the sight.

"Choose Soron," said a gruff voice belonging to a man in a black robe, "Choose who is to die. Your beloved wife or your slut of a daughter."

"Dad do something!" cried the teen girl dressed in a skimpy outfit.

"I will kill you Slade!" A man that looked nothing like the Soron Sara knew roared.

"5," Slade began counting down.

The woman that looked startlingly like Sara except the hair which was blonde looked between Soron and Slade and gained a look of realization.

"You were with him," she said quietly, "You were with my husband when he was stranded on Onyx."

Then she stood up and stared at Slade with resolve.

"Take my life," she said with a steady voice, "But, spare my daughter and my husband."

Slade stared at her as he thought about the offer before caressing her cheek.

"You're a very brave woman Caroline," Slade said with obvious admiration before turning to leave. A second later he pulled out a sword and skewered Caroline through the stomach as he turned back around.

"NOOO!" Soron cried out as he leapt at Slade breaking his bindings.

A second later a golden flash flared and in Soron's place was a man that looked like Tom Welling in his season 9 Blur outfit, but instead of the standard S, it was the Megatrix symbol

"I'm going to crush your skull Slade!" roared Soron before he tried to blur at him. However something hit him in the spine reverting him back to normal.

When he turned around he saw a Vreshnayan soldier with a blaster aimed at him and another Vreshnayan with a blade at his daughter's throat.

"No," Soron said with horror on his face, "Kill me! Spare my daughter but kill me!"

"Oh you will die Soron," Slade promised, "But only after everyone you care about is dead. I want you to suffer like I suffered. I made you a promise kid, and I always keep my promises."

The Vreshnayan Rebel in charge was staring at the girl with hunger and ripped her throat out with his sharp reptilian teeth.

"The best way to make you suffer human," The Vreshnayan soldier sneered, "Is to make you watch as we eat your daughter in front of you."

"No!" hollered Soron before he was suddenly restrained by two other Vreshnayens who had appeared out of nowhere. The next second the whole scene began replaying itself.

Suddenly, Sara felt a presence behind her causing her to turn around slowly.

"You shouldn't be in here!" yelled a very furious Soron with a homicidal insane look, "This is my mind you stupid bitch! Get the fuck out of here!"

Sara began backing away slowly as the crazy Soron suddenly grew long claws and leapt at her. Sara began hightailing it out of there, but no matter where she went the monster was there. Suddenly she was grabbed and held in an alcove as the monstrous Soron galloped past.

"MMMMPH," screamed Sara in a muffled voice with fear. Slowly the hand lowered itself and Sara backed away from the one who had grabbed her. When she saw it was Soron she gained a panicked look.

"Sara," Soron said with an extremely scared tone and expression as he looked around, "Why are you here? You shouldn't be here. He'll kill you."

"I don't know how I got here or why I'm here," Sara said as she began to calm down, "What is with this place?"

"This is my mind," Soron said as he fidgeted, "This is also my hell."

"What was that monster?" Sara asked in confusion.

"That's the thing I became during the war after…" Soron said trailing off as he hugged himself making him look even more pathetic.

"After your wife was killed and your daughter eaten in front of you?" Sara asked softly.

"How did you-" began Soron before he nodded once, "I can't fight him. He's too strong."

"You believed in me when I needed it the most," Sara said as she walked up to him, "Now I'm going to return the favor."

"The bitch and the shrimp," cackled the monster from behind Sara, "Now  
I get to have two snacks at once."

"Run!" Soron yelped as he pulled Sara along.

"Yes! Run for your lives!" the monster howled in glee, "This is going to be twice as exhilarating!"

 **Back outside of Soron's mind…**

"Hey guys, Dr. Fate's a riot," Tonto said, walking up to Soron's room, "He just told me about this one time he and the JSA fought this giant-"

Tonto looked into the room and his jovial attitude dispersed as he saw John-1 and Omni standing over the unconscious forms of Soron and Sara.

"SARA!" Tonto yelled, running over to the group.

"Tonto, calm down," Omni said, lightly grabbing Tonto's shoulders.

"What happened to her?!" Tonto yelled, leaning over Sara.

"We don't know," John-1 said, "We left her alone with Soron for a couple minutes, and when we came back, she was like this."

Tonto looked over Sara's unconscious form and quickly grabbed her shoulders and began lightly shaking her.

"Sara, wake up," Tonto said, "Come on, Sara. Please… Wake up!"

Tonto's shaking then got a little rougher, prompting Omni and John-1 to force him to let go.

"Tonto, stop. We've already tried that," Omni said, "She won't budge."

"Then try something else!" Tonto said, getting out of the two's grip, "Does Hawkman have any bath salts lying around or something?"

"Idiot!" John muttered, slapping himself in the face as he realized what was happening, "I think I know what happened to Sara."

"Huh?" the Omnitrix Guardians said in unison.

"What is it then?!" Tonto asked.

"When I saved Soron's life," John explained, "I bound his and Sara's fates together. They're soulmates now. Like Hawkman and Hawkgirl. They'll always find each other in any lifetime. I think that also gave them a psychic connection, and with Soron facing that… Monster, his subconscious must've called out to Sara for help."

"So… If I understand you correctly, Soron is currently fighting his own personal demons and, through magic mumbo-jumbo, he somehow pulled Sara in too?" Omni clarified.

"That about sums it up yes," John confirmed, "Though neither of them know this little tidbit of information. I'd honestly prefer it if they don't ever find out. Soron will probably beat me into a pulp while Sara castrates me. Nobody likes the idea of their fates not being in their hands. As a friend of Dean and Sam Winchester I feel the same and I believe Dean would punch me himself. Those two call themselves Team Free-will. Along with Castiel… before he was killed by the Devil."

There was silence in the room as Omni and Tonto tilted their heads at John.

"Yep, you're definitely Soron's counterpart," Omni said, "You and him REALLY like to go off on Tangents."

"Not true," John said defensively, "I'm just… I think I may have been infected by osmosis. I NEVER ramble."

"Of course you don't" Omni said, lightly patting John's back, much to his annoyance.

"Do that again and I'll castrate you myself," John said darkly.

"And then there's that," Omni said, "Why do you guys jump to castration?"

"I don't jump to… you know what? Fuck it," John said, "I'm done with this pointless conversation. It's time I had a talk with Clark anyway."

And with that, John left the room in a swirl of golden smoke.

"Because apparently doors are for chumps," Omni muttered.

However, as this went on, Tonto then looked back to Soron and Sara, and he clenched his fists in determination. He then raised his Omnitrix up and tapped the faceplate.

"Omnitrix, status update," Tonto said, "Give me a system evaluation."

"All Omnimatrix systems fully operational," his Omnitrix responded.

"And aliens?" Tonto said.

"All available genetic material accessible," it said.

"Good," Tonto said as he tapped the faceplate again and began scrolling through the alien selection screen.

"Hmm?" Omni said, looking over to Tonto, "Tonto, what are you doing?"

"If Sara is trapped in Soron's mind, then someone needs to get her out," Tonto said as he tapped the Omnitrix faceplate and brought out the dial, "And thankfully, I know just the guy."

Tonto slapped down on the dial and was enveloped in a green flash. Then, once it died down, standing in Tonto's place was… For lack of a better term, a pixie. It was about a foot tall, with light blue skin, blue hair that stood straight up, green eyes, light purple blemishes on its cheeks and chin, butterfly wings on its back, and its attire consisted of blue gloves, a grey dress that covered its main body, and on its chest was the symbol of the Omnitrix.

"Wait, you're going Pesky Dust?" Omni said, a little alarmed, "Tonto, you don't even know what's going on in Soron's head. It could be dangerous."

"I don't care," Pesky Dust in a high pitched, bubbly voice, "Whatever's going on is affecting Sara, and I'm not just going to stand by while she's trapped."

Tonto then began flapping his wings and he lifted up off the ground, with what appeared to be glitter coming off of him.

"Besides," he continued, "We're super heroes. We're always in danger."

Upon hearing that, Omni let a slight snicker, much to Tonto's annoyance.

"Hey, what was that for?" Tonto said, crossing his arms.

"N-Nothing," Omni said, trying to cover his mouth, "You're right. It's just… the voice man. It's hard to take you seriously with that voice."

Tonto suddenly widened his eyes before he looked himself over, and a small smile appeared on his lips too.

"Hehe," Tonto laughed, "Yeah. Guess it is a little girly."

"Alright Tonto," Omni said, "I won't stop you. But it may be dangerous in there. As such, I'm giving you two hours to figure out how to wake them up, and if you're not back by then, then I'm going in and pulling you out, got it?"

"Yes sir, I got it," Tonto said saluting.

"Alright then, good luck," Omni said. Tonto then looked over to Soron and Sara's unconscious forms and floated over to them. He grabbed a hold of a bit of his "pixie dust", and blew it at them. These seemed to cause the two to stir a little, as their faces scrunched up as they breathed it in, but otherwise there was no activity. But, once they had breathed it in, Tonto took a deep breath, became a green light, and flew directly into Sara's head.

"Good luck Tonto," Omni muttered before leaving the room.

 **In the nightmare realm…**

Tonto suddenly found himself floating in a hall with lights flickering across the area.

"Okay," Tonto said, slightly creeped out, "This is charming."

Tonto then looked around the area, and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"SARA!" Tonto yelled, "Soron?! Guys, where are you?! It's Tonto. I'm here to bring you back."

In response, Tonto heard nothing but the echoes of his own voice. He quickly scowled, fluttered his wings, and flew around to explore the area.

"Okay Tonto," he thought out loud, "If this was your dream, where would you be?"

The next second he arrived at the same area that Sara had been to before and saw a portion of Soron's past; a very miniscule but important portion.

"Choose Soron," said a gruff voice belonging to a man in a black robe, "Choose who is to die. Your beloved wife or your slut of a daughter."

"Dad do something!" cried the teen girl dressed in a skimpy outfit.

"I will kill you Slade!" A man that looked nothing like the Soron Tonto knew roared.

"5," Slade began counting down.

The woman that looked startlingly like Sara except the hair which was blonde looked between Soron and Slade and gained a look of realization.

"You were with him," she said quietly, "You were with my husband when he was stranded on Onyx."

Then she stood up and stared at Slade with resolve.

"Take my life," she said with a steady voice, "But, spare my daughter and my husband."

Slade stared at her as he thought about the offer before caressing her cheek.

"You're a very brave woman Caroline," Slade said with obvious admiration before turning to leave. A second later he pulled out a sword and skewered Caroline through the stomach as he turned back around.

"NOOO!" Soron cried out as he leapt at Slade breaking his bindings.

A second later a golden flash flared and in Soron's place was a man that looked like Tom Welling in his season 9 Blur outfit, but instead of the standard S, it was the Megatrix symbol

"I'm going to crush your skull Slade!" roared Soron before he tried to blur at him. However something hit him in the spine reverting him back to normal.

When he turned around he saw a Vreshnayan soldier with a blaster aimed at him and another Vreshnayan with a blade at his daughter's throat.

"No," Soron said with horror on his face, "Kill me! Spare my daughter but kill me!"

"Oh you will die Soron," Slade promised, "But only after everyone you care about is dead. I want you to suffer like I suffered. I made you a promise kid, and I always keep my promises."

The Vreshnayan Rebel in charge was staring at the girl with hunger and ripped her throat out with his sharp reptilian teeth.

"The best way to make you suffer human," The Vreshnayan soldier sneered, "Is to make you watch as we eat your daughter in front of you."

"No!" hollered Soron before he was suddenly restrained by two other Vreshnayens who had appeared out of nowhere. The next second the whole scene began replaying itself.

"Oh my God," Tonto muttered as he recoiled from the scene. However, as he floated back, he happened to bump into something. Tonto slowly turned to see what it was and saw the form of the monstrous Soron standing over him.

"What the fuck are you?" snarled the insane Soron showing his carnivorous teeth and red reptilian eyes, "Are you someone's strange attempt at humor by sending me a creature that can't be considered a snack?"

"I… I…" Tonto mumbled before regaining his composure and tightening his fists, "I'm Pesky Dust! And here for Soron McLeod and Sara Tennyson!"

"Pesky Dust," Monster Soron repeated blankly before sneering, "More like toothpick. If you want to find Soron then why don't you crawl into my belly?"

The Monster Soron then opened his mouth and tried to engulf Tonto, but the fairy managed to fly out of the way just in time, floating a little away from the creature.

"Um… I think I'll pass on that," Tonto said before turning around and flying away.

 **Meanwhile...**

Sara and Soron were running down a pathway in the nightmare world, when Sara saw something turn a corner, but before either could stop it they rammed into each other and fell into a pile.

"Ow!" the creature said, rubbing his head, "Sorry about that. I wasn't- Wait a minute… Sara? Soron?!"

Sara groaned from her spot on the floor, but as soon as her faculties returned, she saw what appeared to be a large, blue pixie in a gray dress floating over her. Then, before she could react, the pixie suddenly smiled and enveloped Sara in a hug.

"Eeek!" Sara screamed, "Get off of me vile demonic iteration of Soron!"

"What?" Tonto said, letting go of her, "No wait. Sara, it's Tonto. See the symbol?"

And as he spoke, Tonto pointed to the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"I knew it was one of you," Soron said weakly as his eyes darted about frantically, "I could smell the scent of your device's electric current from a mile away. If I can then… It can! Get away from me!"

Soron then ran off as fast as his boney legs could carry him with an expresson of extreme fear and panic.

"Wait, Soron!" Tonto yelled as Soron turned a corner. Meanwhile, Sara's eyes were locked on Tonto with a look of pure confusion on her face.

"Tonto?" Sara said, getting the pixie boy's attention, "What… The hell?"

"Oh, right," Tonto said a little timidly, "You're still not used to the whole… Alien thing yet, are you? Well, you see, this guy is called Pesky Dust. He has the power to put people to sleep and enter their dreams. I figured he would be the best choice to try and save you and Soron."

"No," Sara said miserably, "The only one that can save us is Soron, and you saw how he is in here. He's either a coward or a monstrous creature with a hard-on for chasing then eating its victims."

"But… I just saw that thing," Tonto said, "It didn't look anything like Soron. How did you know it was him?"

"I first encountered it after seeing…" Sara said cutting herself off so she wouldn't have to see it again. She then continued, "Then Soron explained that creature is what he became internally after…"

"Say no more, I get it," Tonto said, "I saw the memory too. Kinda reminded me of a scene from 'Arrow'."

"What?" Sara said.

"Nothing," Tonto said, waving it aside, "But back on topic, if the only way out of this place is for Soron to face that thing, then maybe we just need to remind Soron of what he does best."

"Tonto," Sara said sadly, "He has no best parts. He was either a heartless mad scientist, terrorist, tyrant, dictator, or anything evil. He fears himself which is why you saw him so boney. I have seen many memories and none of them were good. The closest thing he had to happiness was when he got married, but even then he wasn't happy. He felt like it was required of him. His daughter disappointed him by banging everyone and anyone she could from the age of 15 till the day she was… I don't have any hope for us."

"I don't believe it," Tonto said bluntly, "There's always hope."

"Tonto-" Sara began.

"No, there's ALWAYS hope," Tonto said, "No matter where you are, no matter how bad things seem, there's always hope. And what you said about Soron? I don't believe that either. He does have a good side, I've seen it. It was there when he helped Omni fight the Cybermen on our world. It was there when we worked together to build a new Sonic Screwdriver. And it was there when he came back to Appoplexia to save me, John and Omni. So even if Soron doesn't think it's true, I know there's good in him. He just needs to remember."

"Tonto," Sara said quietly, "How long was I unconscious out there in the real world?"

"I don't know," Tonto said, "I came in after you went under. I think… Maybe 5 or 10 minutes."

"Time moves much faster in here," Sara replied coldly, "It was more like 9 trillion years. I have seen everyone of his memories. If there was any good in him, I would have found it by now. The only reason you think there's good is because he has lived long enough to know how to act. He'd put Nick Fury to shame."

"And I still don't believe you," Tonto said with a small smile, "There's good in Soron. You two just haven't looked hard enough."

"Whatever," Sara said with a tone of defeat, "Do what you want. I'm done running. I'm just going to let that monster eat me. I don't care anymore."

"Sara… You're being depressed again," Tonto said in sing-song voice.

"Tonto don't," Sara said.

"What happened to the girl who drove all the way to LA to see a friend?" Tonto said, "Or the person who yelled at me for singing all the way there?"

"Tonto that Sara's dead," Sara said before she turned away.

"I can sing again if you want," Tonto said.

"TONTO-"

" _Do you need a break from modern living? Do you long to shed your weary load? If your nerves are raw, and your brain is fried-"_

"Shut up!" Sara yelled as she delivered a hard right hook into Tonto's blue face. She then stared at him with an expression that indicated that she wasn't sorry at all.

However, Tonto just rubbed the spot Sara punched him and smiled.

"See? That Sara's still there," Tonto said, floating back into the air, "And if you think she isn't, I'd be happy to sing another verse."

"Just leave," Sara replied coldly, "The old Sara would've never punched you. She would've stopped. If you sing again I'll wring your neck."

"Not without you and Soron," Tonto said, crossing his arms, "And nothing you say or do will change my mind."

However, before Sara could respond, the pair suddenly heard a roar from down the hall. The two then turned to see what it was and saw the monstrous Soron coming at them.

"Finally," Sara said with relief as she willingly walked towards the monster, "Go ahead! Just end this hell!"

The monstrous Soron didn't need to be told twice as he approached Sara and opened his maw ready to eat her. However, before the monster could eat her, a weak voice yelled.

"Stay away from my Sara!" All three turned to see the boney Soron running at top speed, which was only ten mph, with an expression of rage on his face.

"Soron?" Sara said.

"You," the monster sneered. However, before it could go towards Soron, it felt a tap on its shoulder. It then turned to see what it was and was met with a cloud of fairy dust right in its face, causing it to briefly recoil.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tonto said innocently, "Did I do that?"

"Sara," boney Soron said, "It took me a long time to realize this, but my reason for fighting this thing was you all along."

He then turned towards the creature and suddenly his form rippled into Stephen Amell's Green Arrow from Season 5.

"It's me you want," Soron/GA said in a deep voice as he aimed his bow. The monster recovered from the pixie dust and then also rippled, but turned into the man in the cloak. When he pulled down his hood, everyone saw someone that looked exactly like Manu Bennett's Slade.

"I've been waiting for this a long time kid," Slade said as he pulled out what looked like Zer0's katana from Borderlands 2 and Tales of the Borderlands.

"You!" Soron roared, "You invaded my mind and put a psychic clone here?"

"I'm more of a tracking device," Slade said smugly, "But you can call it what you like."

Soron then roared as he fired an arrow which was deflected by Slade. However, he had planned for that since he was running towards him and delivered a bash with the bow.

Meanwhile, as the two fought, Tonto flew over to Sara and grabbed her arm.

"Come on, this is his fight," Tonto said, pulling Sara away.

In the meantime, Slade recovered from the attack and pulled out another sword. He then rushed at Soron and began to slash at him from above and below. Soron then switched to a quarterstaff and began parrying blows from each.

"I taught you everything you know kid," Slade sneered, "You have no hope in beating me."

"I know," Soron replied, "I just wanted to keep you occupied so my friends could escape. I have no desire to win this fight. I have to pay for all the pain I caused."

"Well then I'm happy to oblige," Slade said before using the blunt end of his sword to smack Soron's arm. The trauma caused Soron to lose his grip on the staff, allowing Slade to deliver a leap kick directly to his chest, sending him into a wall. Slade then smirked before walking up to Soron and getting his blades ready for a finishing blow. However, before he got the chance, Tonto suddenly flew in between the two and blew more pixie dust in Slade's face, causing him to recoil.

"GAAH!" he yelled, "You annoying little bug!"

"I prefer pixie!" Tonto corrected.

"I was willing to die to get you and Sara time to escape!" Soron yelled angrily as he summoned a bow again and fired the arrow into Slade's good eye, "I deserve to die and be sent to hell for all the pain I've caused because of him!"

"Oh boy, you're just a great big ball of angst, aren't you," Tonto said, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm sorry Soron, but there won't be any sacrifices today. I came here to save both of you, and that's what I intend to do."

"Tonto," Soron growled simply before walking over to Slade and kicking him to the floor.

"You may have survived me," Slade sneered, "But I'm just a shadow of the real me. You will not survive him."

"Eon is dead," Soron said firmly as he knelt in front of him, "I have nothing to worry about concerning that serial killer. He died along with my universe."

"Then why am I still here?" Slade asked knowing he had won the conversation.

Soron said nothing as he stood back up. Then, he delivered one last kick to Slade's face before the image faded away. Soron then turned back to Tonto and, one ripple later, he was back in the form Tonto was familiar with.

"Alright, if you're so keen on getting us out of here, what are you waiting for?" Soron said.

"At once sir," Tonto said, adopting a faux british accent. Soron and Tonto then looked to the side and saw Sara walking up to the two. Then once Tonto was sure they were close enough, he gathered a handful of pixie dust and prepared to blow it over the two.

"Hold it Tonto," Soron said back with the british voice of Christopher Eccleston, "Can you give Sara and I a few minutes alone?"

"Huh? Oh, sure," Tonto said before floating over to a corner, "I'll just… Be over here if you need me."

"Sara…" Soron said unsure where to begin.

"Yes?" Sara asked with an eyebrow raised.

"About what I yelled to the monster…" Soron said trailing off.

"I was wondering why you said 'my Sara' instead of just 'Sara'," Sara admitted with an amused and confused tone.

"I… I don't know why I said the things I said," Soron said, "I just know that around you I feel… happier. Almost as if things will be better. I don't know what this feeling is, but I know for certain that if you were to die, I'd most likely become something too dark and terrible to imagine."

"That was all Slade," Sara said, "He took over your mind, right?"

"Yes," Soron conceded, "But that doesn't lessen the fact that I did those things and even before Slade… I had done things like that during high school and I…"

"Go on," Sara said as she began narrowing her eyes.

"I enjoyed it Sara," Soron said weakly, "I enjoyed killing and I still do. I am a monster."

Before Sara could say anything, Tonto floated over.

"Um… Sorry to interrupt," Tonto said, "But… I think we should go now. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure," Sara responded before whispering to Soron, "We'll continue this talk later."

Soron nodded in agreement before the two turned back to Tonto. Tonto grabbed a handful of Pixie Dust, and blew it over Sara and Soron, enveloping their visions in blue.

 **In the real world…**

Soron and Sara began to stir as their eyes began to flicker open. Then, with irritated groans, they began to get up from their positions.

"Oh man," Sara said, rubbing her back, "I slept wrong. That was one terrifying nightmare that I never want to have again."

"It was all real Sara," Soron replied grimly, "I feel the same though."

The two then looked around the room and looking over them, with a large smile, was Tonto, now back in his human form.

"Good morning sunshine!" Tonto yelped.

"Don't yell," Soron groaned, "I have an extremely large migraine. Whatever you did to get into that hellhole… I think it has adverse effects on me."

"Sorry 'bout that," Tonto said scratching his chin in slight embarrassment, "Usually Pesky Dust is used to get information. You would not believe how open people are when you can manipulate their dreams."

"Right," Soron said as he looked around, "Hey, where are the Johns? Speaking of which, why aren't we in the House of Mystery? How long was I out? Wh-"

Before Soron could continue, he vomited what looked like stuff that was not possible for humans to eat.

"Never mind all that," Soron said staring at his cement, metal, and poison ivy vomit, "How the hell did I get cement, metal, and poison ivy inside of me?"

"I… Don't know," Tonto said, taking a few steps away from the puddle of slightly-more-toxic vomit.

"Your Pesky Dust alien is extremely deadly to me," Soron said sourly, "Don't EVER use that alien on me again."

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Tonto said, "It's worked with other people. Including aliens."

"Have you ever tried it on a being made from a test tube?" Soron asked, beginning to believe the dying old man's words.

"Um… I don't think so?" Tonto answered, unsure of how to answer.

"Go ask Omni what I mean," Soron said as he inched away from his impossi-vomit, "He'll explain it to you. In any case, Sara let's go get a drink somewhere we can talk. Maybe at the Luxx."

Soron then took Sara's hand and lead her out of the room, with Tonto following behind. However, as the group entered the main room, Tonto noticed something strange. Namely, that the only person in the room was Carter Hall, who was tending to one of the exhibits.

"What the?" Tonto said, confused. He then looked over to Carter and ran up to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hall?" Tonto said, getting the former JSA member's attention, "Where is everyone?"

"They left a little while ago," Carter said.

"What? To where?" Tonto asked.

"Said something about needing to build a treadmill and some kid named 'Bart' something," Carter said.

"Treadmill? Bart?" Tonto repeated, rubbing his chin. Carter then took his eyes off Tonto and looked into the room that Soron had slept in and his eyes widened in shock and rage when he saw the puddle of vomit.

"Son of a bitch!" Carter yelled angrily, "Who puked in my… How the hell can anyone puke cement, metal, and poison ivy?!"

"No idea," Tonto said, lost in thought. Carter ran past Tonto into the room as the 17 year old superhero began thinking over the words Carter told him. Firstly, his thoughts went to the name "Bart". Considering that this was the DCU (or at least a version of it), if the group was looking for someone named Bart, he must have been someone important. But which superheroes were named… Bart?

"Of course," Tonto said as the sounds of Carter's yelling could be heard from the other room, "Bart Allen! Impulse! But… Why him?"

"You're going to clean that mess before you join your friends," snarled Carter angrily, "Then none of you are ever going to return here."

"Huh? What?" Tonto said, being pulled out of his thoughts. Then, before he knew it, Carter gave him a mop and bucket of water and pushed him into the room.

"No leaving 'till every speck is cleaned up!" Carter yelled before going to another area of the museum.

"Um… Okay," Tonto yelled, soaking the mop in the bucket, "Big fan of your comics! Hope you find Shayara again."

"Don't speak her name!" Carter yelled from another room before the sound of a door slamming was heard.

"Was just trying to be nice," Tonto mumbled before taking the mop out of the bucket and began mopping up Soron's vomit.

 **Meanwhile at the Kent farm…**

At the moment, Clark was in the Kent's field, replacing a pole in the fence. A few days ago, a man drove his car into it and so the Kents needed to fix it. As such, since Clark was the only one with super strength, it was put on his chore list. So, here he was, using his strength to lift a broken, white, wooden pole out of the ground.

"There we are," Clark mumbled to himself as he put the broken pole down. He then reached for another pole and, with very little effort, he plunged it right into the ground. Then, he went over to a pile of other white pillars that were lying nearby, picked them up and moved over to the next broken pillar. However, before he could pull this one out of the ground, there was a sudden swirl of golden smoke behind him. Clark immediately dropped the pillars when he felt a presence behind him and, with instantaneous speed, he turned to see what was there, only to see John dressed in war-torn clothes.

"Hey Clark," John said, "Good to see you again."

"John," Clark said, slightly relieved, "Good to see you too."

Clark then turned to the broken fence pillar and once again, he pulled it out of the ground with little effort.

"Heard about what happened in Metropolis," Clark said as he grabbed a replacement pillar.

"Yeah," John said as he walked up to help, "Soron and I made a huge mistake."

"I see," Clark said as he and John moved the pillar over to the hole.

"No you don't," John replied dryly as they plunged it into the ground, "At least you don't see the full picture."

"Maybe, but I saw enough," Clark said as he grabbed the pile of pillars and moved to the next broken one.

"Clark," John said as he stopped to stare at him, "Soron and I nearly caused the end of the world doing what we did. I mean, we helped fix it, but that doesn't excuse our actions."

"What?!" Clark said, a little surprised.

"This is what I mean," John said as he raised his hand and produced several golden images of the crisis that acted like it was a camera recording; which included audio.

"What is that?" Clark said, putting the pile down to see the images.

"The images or the crisis?" John asked with some confusion.

"Both!" Clark said.

"That's Ahriman," John said, "He's older than God and his wife/sister Amara. He was able to return the moment Max was killed by Soron. Took him a while of course, but still. The images are just my memories projected like a tv image."

"You unleashed that?" Clark said, a little shocked.

"Unknowingly yes," John replied as he shut off the images, "In my world Ahriman is purely a myth. It was intended to strike fear in the hearts of Demons in order to make them submit."

"How did you defeat it?" Clark asked.

"With help from the actual Devil, Lucifer Morningstar, a woman named Sara Tennyson, a ghost-version of Soron, another John Constantine, and a spirit by the name of Boston Brand AKA Deadman. Kind of redundant, I know," John replied, "There were two others, but… I have a feeling they'll play a vital role in your future, so I can't tell you who they are."

"Okay…" Clark said, confused, "Well… I'm just glad you guys beat him."

"Not without a price," John replied as his tone turned grim. He then added, "Also, Ahriman was possessing a woman. It had her get stabbed to be able to do so. There was no way to save her."

Clark then grabbed the broken pillar but before he could pull it out, he froze. He then looked away from John, and released a regretful sigh.

"I'm sorry," Clark said, "But, you know, if you had asked, I would have helped." Clark then pulled the pillar out of the ground and threw it aside.

"Clark," John said seriously, "You would have died. You're vulnerable to magic, and this demon is the oldest one ever. Not even the Devil himself could it alone. He also needed my help to beat Cerberus."

"Well… When you put it like that," Clark said, grabbing a new pillar from the pile, "I guess I would have needed to be careful."

"Clark, be serious," John said.

"I am," Clark said, turning to John, "Look, I may not excuse what you and Soron did to Max, but if you wanted help, I would've come."

"And that's why I didn't ask," John said, slightly smiling, "Anyway, I never really told you of my past did I? In order for you to understand why I did what I did, I have to tell you."

"I'm all ears," Clark said as he dragged the pile of pillars over to the last broken fence pillar.

"Remember the girl with her hair on fire?" John asked as he used his magic to lift the pillar out quickly.

"Yes," Clark responded as he grabbed a new pillar.

"She and I used to be one being," John said grimly, "I don't mean sexually. That girl was possessed by my demon half. I was called the Rider in my world. At some point, I had it exorcised and the demon's entire goal was to reclaim my body for its own. I was an Archangel when it tried, but my angelic powers were strong enough to blast it out of my body. In any case the reason I took part in Soron's plan to kill Max… I had learned on my Earth that it's kill or be killed. Especially when fighting with a foe that could destroy the world or enslave it. That's why I stabbed myself. The Rider was connected to my world by its universal energy, and in order to beat her I had to kill her. Unfortunately, the only way to do that was by closing the rift that brought me to your world the first time. The spell used to close the rift required that a life had to be sacrificed. When you learn the things I have… they tend to control your actions throughout your life. It's like kicking an addiction. It's virtually impossible."

Clark was silent for a minute as he processed everything John told him. Then, he took a deep breath and looked to John.

"John, I don't know how life is on your world, and I probably won't ever understand it," Clark began, "But I understand what you mean. But here, there are other ways. Even if it doesn't look like it, and even if the other option may look more appealing, there is. Trust me."

"I'm trying," John said, "But I'm not a hero. You have the ability to inspire people in a way I never could. Good luck with your future Clark."

John then turned around and walked away but before he could get too far, Clark grabbed his shoulder.

"John… You don't need to be a hero to do the right thing," Clark said, "You just need good friends."

"I don't have any friends," John said, "It's better that way. Everyone dies around me."

"Well I'm still alive, and I'm your friend," Clark said.

"I just thought we were reluctant allies," John said dryly, "However, if you see me as a friend then you should take my advice. Don't trust Lex. You have no idea what he's capable of or how dangerous he is."

And with that, John vanished in a golden swirl of smoke. Clark briefly mulled over what John said, but he ultimately shelved the statement, grabbed the broken pillars and began making his way back to the Kent household.

"Clark," said a female voice from the Kent house, "Lex just called. He asked to see you."

"Martha," said a male voice, "I really don't think Clark should go over there. You know what I think of the Luthors. Slimy backstabbers. The lot of them."

"Come on Dad," Clark yelled as he approached the house, "It'll be fine."

 **Meanwhile with Omni…**

"Come on Bart," Omni muttered as he walked along the streets of Paris, "You've got to be around here somewhere..."

"Long time no see shifter," said a familiar voice from behind Omni. He quickly turned around and standing right there with a chill expression was Bart Allen.

"Bart!" Omni said, "Just who I wanted to- Wait, what did you just say?"

"Shifter. My own way of saying shape shifter," Bart said. Omni just said nothing as he looked confused.

"How did you-"

"I was tailing you last time you were here," Bart answered, "If a random guy from the sky happens to know your name, then you'll want to keep track of him. Was a bit surprised when I saw you turn into that… Raptor thing, but I guess the world is full of surprises."

"I… See," Omni said, doing his best to move past that, "Look, Bart, I need your help with something. It's of the utmost importance."

"Whatever it is I pass," Bart said as he walked off, "There's a diamond in Russia that's just begging to be stolen."

"Wait! Before you run off, at least hear what I have to say," Omni said.

"No thanks," Bart said rejecting Omni's offer and sped right into someone that appeared in a swirl of golden smoke.

"Ow!" Bart said, annoyed, "What the heck?!"

"Who the heck are you?" John asked as he massaged the area Bart's head had rammed into, "Wait a minute… I recognize you. Son of a bitch, you're Bart Allen."

"Yes, yes it is," Omni said, walking up to the two, "AKA the closest this world has to the Flash.

"Wait… Flash?" Bart said.

"It's another story, I'll tell you later," Omni said, "But listen, before you run off again, at least listen to what I have to say. And besides, knowing your speed, that diamond in Russia won't be going anywhere soon."

"Give me an incentive," Bart said grumpily before blurring away and returning with a huge bowl of spaghetti, "I don't do things I don't want to do unless I get paid."

"How about the chance to prove you're the fastest?" Omni said.

"Tell you what," Bart said with a wicked glint in his eyes, "I'll go screw a highschool girl in public so fast she won't know what happened. I'll even take pictures of it as proof. But only after I get to race your fastest freak."

Omni suddenly looked disgusted as he registered Bart's comment.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Omni muttered, before shaking his head, "Alright fine. If I beat you, you'll help us. Agreed?"

"Okay then," Bart said as he finished his pasta, "But if I win, you have to screw a girl in public while I record it."

Omni just stood there, his face completely white, before he slowly turned around and walked away.

"You know what? You're not worth it," Omni said, "What Clark sees in you, I don't know."

"Wait a minute," Bart said before zooming in front of Omni, "Clark? As in Clark Kent?"

"I would've taken the deal," John said, "At least if I lost I'd still win. You however seem to be a prude."

"No, I have class and self-respect," Omni said, turning to John, "Something the both of you need in spades."

"Omni," John sighed, "Don't you think that some women are excited at the prospect of getting screwed in public? Course you don't. Besides 'Class' is another way of saying boring. People without fetishes are NOT fun at all. That is one thing I can side with the Devil on."

"Oh, I have fetishes," Omni said, "They're just not that depraved."

"Um Guys, I'm still here," Bart said, to no response.

"Depraved is making girls eat their own shit while stabbing them with sharp needles," John said, "Screwing in public… is just very awesome. Your version of fetish must be normal kama sutra crap. Okay, now I'm hard just thinking of screwing a schoolgirl in public. I'll meet you and the others later. I have to find a teen girl to relieve my tension."

John then vanished in a golden swirl of smoke before anyone could say anything.

"Dude's going to jail," Omni muttered.

"HEY!" Bart yelled, clapping in Omni's face.

"AH! Oh, yeah, you're still here," Omni said.

"You said you know Clark Kent?" Bart said.

"Yes, I know him," Omni said.

"How?" Bart asked.

"He helped me fight another shapeshifter with similar powers to mine," Omni said, "Even gave me a sample of his Kryptonian DNA."

"Oh," Bart said, "So that's what that was back in Metropolis. That guy got shish kabobed by that other guy. I don't know what to make of that. Not long after I felt the urge to get out of town as if there was a plague."

"Charming," Omni said as he turned to leave before Bart zoomed in front of him again.

"Look, I'll make you a new deal," Bart said, "You need my help with something in Metropolis, right?"

"Yes," Omni said.

"Well, I'll tell you what," Bart said, "We race all the way to Metropolis, but you race as your… Kryp-something form. However, if I win or lose, you let me do what I want."

"And how does that benefit me?" Omni said.

"Simple," Bart said, "I have a date with a girl in Metropolis anyway so I'll just do the thing you need while waiting. If I win, I'll just go to the arcade."

"So… In other words, the only difference between whether I win or lose is whether you go to the arcade or not?" Omni said.

"Pretty much," Bart said.

"What's with the change in heart?" Omni asked.

"You're a friend mi hermano," Bart said, "Now that I know that, I feel a bit disgusted at the thought of watching you screw a girl."

"How about we just don't talk about that, and I agree to your terms?" Omni said quickly.

"Fine. Was partially kidding anyway. You're reaction was priceless," Bart said. Omni then brought up the alien selection screen on his watch and, one green flash later, Omni was back in his Kryptonian form.

"Now before we start, do you know what a Cosmic Treadmill is?" Omni asked.

"No," Bart said, getting into a ready position.

"Then we have a lot to discuss," Omni said. Then, within the span of a second, Bart and Omni vanished in a pair of red and white blurs.

 **Meanwhile in Los Angeles…**

Soron and Sara had arrived at the Luxx entrance, but unfortunately the bouncer was being his usual douche self.

"No admittance unless you pay," the bouncer said as he eyed Soron with suspicion and stared at Sara with lust. Sara noticed this however so she came up with a wicked plan.

"Is there any way we can get inside?" she asked seductively while biting her lower lip.

"Uhhhhh," the bouncer said stupidly for a few seconds before he came back to his senses and said, "Only if the boss lets you in without paying."

"Out of the way Barney," said Lucifer from behind them, "Sara and her friends always have a free pass."

"Yes sir," the bouncer said stepping to the side so Soron and Sara could enter alongside Lucifer.

"So Sara," Lucifer said with a grin, "What brings you back to the Luxx this time?"

"Soron and I needed a place where we could drink and talk," Sara replied as Lucifer lead them to the bar area.

"In that case," Lucifer said as he gestured to a booth, "Please have a seat. Maze will be with you soon enough."

Soron and Sara then sat at the open table as Lucifer left to attend to other business. In the meantime, Sara and Soron sat in silence as they both began to sweat nervously.

"So… Here we are," Soron said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yep," Sara said, tapping the table. This silence continued for a about half a minute before Soron closed his eyes, swallowed the lump in his throat and looked to Sara.

"Look, Sara, about what I said-" Soron began.

"You mean back in your nightmare?" Sara said, her voice getting a little shaky, "Back when you called me 'your Sara'?"

"Yes, that," Soron said, "Look… Sara, I've been on my own for a long time. I always thought it was better that way. Even when I met Omni and Tonto, I never felt I could… Drop my guard around them, you know?"

"'Omni'?" Sara questioned.

"Tonto's friend," Soron said, "And before you ask, yes, I know the name is stupid and weird. He even admitted it himself."

"Then why does he use it?" Sara asked.

"It's supposedly his 'superhero name'" Soron answered, doing air quotes, "Lord only knows why he doesn't change it. But, I'm getting off-topic. What I'm trying to say is… While I didn't really know you… Perso… I feel like… I don't know… You just remind me of… Of her."

"Your deceased wife," Sara said as she remembered the striking similarities they shared, "Is it because I look like her except for the fact I don't have blonde hair? You do know I'm nothing like her."

"Of course I do," Soron said hurriedly, "It's just… When I look at you and speak with you… I just… I feel… Happy. I haven't felt like that in… I don't know how long. I was always angry, vengeful, and full of hate. I've grown cold. I don't even feel my heart beating anymore… Unless I run too fast and too far."

"Ha," Sara giggled, finding that line a little funny.

"What was so funny about my explanation?" Soron asked.

"Just the way you said it," Sara said, "It was… Cute, I guess. No offense."

"None taken. Anyway," Soron said, "When I'm around you… I don't really know how to explain it… You just… It's like you bring out the best in me."

" _Told you,"_ Tonto's voice echoed in her head. Sara then scowled and started lightly tapping her head to get the voice out.

"What are you doing?" Soron asked.

"Wha? OH!" Sara said, realing how odd she must have looked, "Um… Nothing. It's just… There was a bug, you know? Just… Flying around. So I squished it."

"You've been hanging around Tonto too much," Soron said with a raised eyebrow, "As much of a brilliant lie detector you are… You're not that great at lying."

"Oh shut up," Sara said, her face turning red.

"It doesn't matter though," Soron added hurriedly, "You can tell me whenever you want to. I have all the time in the world. I don't think I'm ready to go back to Omni's universe anyway."

Sara suddenly remembered her car ride with Tonto, and how she pressed him for the truth, he (very stupidly) told her that he was from another universe. At first she just assumed that he was crazy, but upon seeing all this stuff, she guessed that that was probably his intent. However, before she could ask Soron about that, a very welcome/unwelcome figure approached the booth.

"Hello again kitty cat," said Maze as she stared at Sara with a mischeivous grin.

"Please don't call me that," Sara said as she blushed out of embarrassment.

"What's the matter kitty cat?" Maze asked, "Don't like your name? Maybe I could call you lesbo-slut instead? Or maybe cuntlicker?"

"Maze," said Lucifer from behind her, "Sara clearly doesn't want to be called anything that you called her during your BDSM session. So, go ahead and respect her wishes."

"Fine," Maze sighed in disappointment.

"Now what would you two like Maze to fetch you?" Lucifer asked with a grin.

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks," Sara said.

"I'll just have water," Soron said.

"Water in a bar?" Lucifer asked slightly offended, "Why'd you even come here if you're not gonna have an actual drink?"

"I'd rather not get liver cancer or lose any brain cells," Soron replied dryly, "Now off you pop."

Lucifer merely shrugged before walking off, but Maze glared daggers at Soron before she too walked off.

"Now then, you said something about 'Omni's universe'?" asked Sara, "So Tonto and that other kid really ARE from another universe?"

"That's the long and short of it, yes," Soron said.

"And what about you? Are you from their universe too?" Sara asked.

"No, no, not by a long shot," Soron answered, "I'm from another universe entirely. I lived 900 years there. That… room you saw in my nightmare? That happened in the year 50,019. I don't really want to get into details of what brought me to Tonto's universe because it's … Not a pleasant memory, but suffice it to say, I thought my universe was the only one in existence. Then, by some miracle or accident, whichever you prefer, I found myself tumbling onto another universe's Earth. I was regenerating so the resulting gamma radiation caused my TARDIS to catch fire."

"Wait, regenerating?! TARDIS?!" Sara said, "Like in Doctor Who?"

"Yes," Soron said, nodding once, "Unlike in Doctor Who, the acronym my ship's name stands for is 'The Armed Realizing Dimension Intersecting Ship.' It's not a time machine, but it can travel through all of the sub-dimensions and alternate sub-dimensions, but not alternate realities. Can be easily upgraded to do just that. Would take near fifty years or so though."

"So wait, does that… Does that make you a Time Lord?!" Sara said in disbelief.

"That's a bit complicated to answer," Soron said slowly, "Omni was listening when we received some info concerning me, but I was… Rejecting the idea entirely. I sort of blocked out most of the conversation. Can barely remember the details."

"But you're like a Time Lord?!" Sara said, her voice raising, "You can travel around? Go anywhere you want?"

"Sara," Soron said seriously, "That's not entirely true. My TARDIS is not really alive, and it needs star charts to at least get an idea of where to go. When I regenerated, I was in my Time Lord form which is brought out by a golden watch I call the Megatrix."

"Mega… What?" Sara said.

"Megatrix," Soron said, "It was kinda like the watches Tonto and Omni have. 'Cept mine was better. Unlike theirs, it didn't use DNA, and I could have any form I wanted. I could look like anyone I wanted, as long as they were coded into the Megatrix and were never human. Unfortunately it couldn't tell time."

"Ha," Sara said, snickering once again, "So… What happened to it?"

"Omni…" Soron said slowly as he gained a look of regret, "Destroyed it. I sort of forced him to do so. I did something so stupid. I don't even know if I was me when I did that, or maybe I was. I don't know anymore."

Soron cupped his hands together and looked away, distressed as he remembered the event. Sara saw this and, she didn't know why, but she suddenly reached forward and held his hands, causing Soron to look up at her in confusion.

"Soron… Look," Sara began, "We've only known each other for a rough equivalent of a few hours over the course of several days, and for a time, I would've thought you were just as big a bastard as you think you are."

"Gee, thanks," Soron muttered sarcastically, "That makes me feel loads better."

"But," Sara continued, "I've seen you in action. When that… Thing tried pulling me to Hell, you came to get me. When that thing in your head tried to eat me, you came running back! I know you say that it's just going through the motions, and I thought that too, but… Tonto said there was good in you, even if you didn't see it. And while I thought he was just talking out of his ass… I'm starting to believe him."

"Before I met you I would've never done anything truly selfless," Soron said, "That's why I don't want to leave this universe. I want to become the man I was before… Slade killed Caroline and forced me to watch the Vreshnayen Rebels devour my daughter alive."

"I can help you with that," Sara said, beginning to smile, "You know… If you want."

Soron looked to Sara, and unbeknownst to him, his cheeks were turning a slight shade of red. Then, he suddenly felt a smile grin grow on his face, and he began holding Sara's hands.

"Sara, would you-" Soron began. However, their conversation was interrupted by some guys wolf whistling at Sara which was really bothering her. Every time one of them catcalled her Soron had to hold himself back as he felt his anger growing.

"Hey sugar tits," said one of the men as he walked over, "Why don't you come hang with us instead of sticking with this loser?"

"I respectively decline," Sara said with a forced smile.

"Wasn't a request bitch," the man said with a grin. Sara's face paled as the man began to reach for her. However Soron quickly grabbed his wrist and held it tightly.

"Sara said no," Soron said calmly, "Why don't you go bother someone else?"

"Hey look boys," the man sneered, "We got ourselves a hero. What do we do to heroes?"

"We beat them to a pulp," the men chorused.

"Soron," Sara said, "It's fine. I can handle myself. Why don't you go find us a hotel room?"

Soron waited for a second before he reluctantly got up and headed toward the exit. However, when he heard a slap he knew it was Sara that was slapped. That caused him to lose his control over his rage.

"Manners maketh man," said Soron without turning towards them.

"Come again?" asked one of the brutes.

"Manners maketh man," repeated Soron, "Do you know what that means?"

Soron did not expect a reply, so he wasn't surprised when nobody answered.

"Then let me teach you," Soron said as he quickly grabbed a glass of alcohol that was left on a table and threw it at one of the brutes immediately knocking him out.

Everyone looked at him in surprise, then they rushed him leaving Sara alone with her now bruised cheek. The first brute on the left swung at Soron, but he blocked it and followed up with a jab to his ribs cracking one of them. Soron quickly spun around kicking another in the stomach who ran at him while the first guy fell to the floor groaning in pain. The two remaining brutes were about to charge him till someone spoke.

"LAPD," said a female voice, "I advise you two to go back home before you get yourselves in deeper trouble."

The two brutes snarled but they complied with the cop's orders. Soron sent a glare their way before walking towards Sara.

"Hey are you alright?" Soron asked as he took a look at Sara's cheek then noticed the blood on the table.

"I'm fine," Sara said while wincing.

"Sh sh sh," Soron said kindly as he pulled out a device from his pocket, "Don't talk. I'll take care of you."

He then activated it and a few seconds later Sara's face had returned to its normal unbruised look and her tooth had regrown.

"How?" Sara asked in confusion.

"Why don't you come with me?" Soron asked with a smile, "Travel to another reality? Maybe go through time and space?"

"I'm not dreaming that I'm in an episode of Doctor Who, am I?" Sara asked almost fearing the answer.

"Sara," Soron said, "If you are dreaming, then I hope it's a good one. I'd hate to be involved in another nightmare."

"I know you, don't I?" asked the cop interrupting their conversation. When Soron looked up he saw a fairly attractive brunette female detective.

"I just have one of those faces," Soron said with a grin, "I promise you that I haven't done anything illegal while wearing this face."

"You had plastic surgery?" the detective asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Course not," Soron scoffed, "Do you see any scars?"

"No," the detective decided as she looked at his face, "What did you mean by 'wearing this face'?"

"Oh it's a little timey wimey," Soron said dismissively before reaching his hand down towards Sara, "Come on Sara. All of time and space and another reality. I assure you that it will be Fantastic."

"Oh. My. God," the detective said was she widened her eyes in recognition.

"What?" Soron asked in confusion, "Did I grow a third eye? I hope not. Last time I did it was a painful experience when I had it removed."

"You're Christopher Eccleston!" the detective all but squealed, "You are my favorite Doctor! Can I have your autograph or better yet a Selfie?"

"Detective," Lucifer said with a grin and a happy tone as he walked up, "I didn't expect you to come by this evening? Is it another case?"

"Not now Lucifer," the Detective said as she forced Soron to participate in a selfie, "I can't wait to tell Dan that I got a selfie with Christopher Eccleston!"

"Ugh. Detective douche," Lucifer groaned, "Why are you still hung up over him? He's a horrible man. Why else would you two be separated?"

Sara was watching the whole scene with an amused expression, especially at Soron's discomfort. She didn't know why but she liked seeing Soron so uncomfortable.

"I've got to go now," Soron said, "My friend and I have somewhere to be. Please don't post that online. I'd prefer it if people didn't know I was in a stripper bar. I have an image to maintain."

"Don't worry Mr. Eccleston," the detective said, "You're secret is safe with me. My name is Chloe Decker by the way."

"Well then Chloe Decker," Soron said as he held his hand out, "It was fantastic meeting such a charming woman as you."

Sara's amused expression was now replaced with a frown as she walked up and pulled on Soron dragging him behind her.

"Hold on to her Lucifer!" Soron yelled as he was pulled to the exit, "Never let your love life die out like I did!"

Lucifer and Chloe suddenly felt uncomfortable so they decided to leave the Luxx as well and go work on the case that prompted Chloe to find Lucifer.

 **Back with Omni…**

At the moment, Omni and Bart were in an arcade in Metropolis. Bart was going to town on one of the machines, while leaning against the machine was Omni, who had a noticeable scowl on his face.

"Come on dude," Bart said as he played the game, "It was just a race. It's not a big deal."

"I still say you cheated," Omni said.

"What did he cheat at?" asked a familiar voice from behind them. Both boys turned around and saw John wearing clothes that looked much newer. In fact they looked more like Japanese clothes.

"Oh hey, you're back," Bart said, going back to his game, "So, did you find a-"

"Don't you dare ask that question!" Omni said before turning to John, "And don't you dare answer it!"

"You're not my boss Omni," John replied dryly before looking at Bart, "Won't tell you the specifics Bart, but I will say what happens in Japan stays in Japan. You can imagine it if you want… Then again maybe you shouldn't. It would be REALLY weird if you did."

"Noted," Bart said, never taking his eyes off the game.

"But back to my question," John said, "What did you cheat at?"

"Me and the shifter here had a race and I beat him," Bart said, "Was barely even a challenge."

"Oh yuck it up," Omni said, leaning back against the arcade machine.

"I guess this means you're not going to help are you?" John said as he narrowed his eyes at Bart.

"Oh no, I'm still helping," Bart said, finishing up his game, "It's just that I wanted to come here for winning and the sore loser over there still doesn't like that I beat him."

"Omni," John said as he looked at him, "You do know that a Kryptonian could never beat a speedster in a race, right?"

"It was a condition he set!" Omni said, "And besides, I just got the form! Wait 'till I practice with it, and then we'll see who's laughing."

"Omni," John sighed, "Kryptonians will never be able to beat a speedster no matter how fast they get. Also, the race was rigged from the start. He knows that Clark couldn't beat him in a race, which is why he requested that particular form. As a former hunter I know a lot about gambling and ways to legally win every time. You fell for it big time."

Omni said nothing as his scowl grew wider and he crossed his arms.

"Heh, I like you guys," Bart said as he raced over to another machine, "You're fun. So anyway shifter, you said you wanted me for something, right?"

Omni was silent for a second, before reluctantly letting out a sigh and standing straight.

"Yeah, that's right," Omni said as he and John walked over to Bart, "First things first, do you know what the multiverse is?"

"I'm going to go take a nap," John said as he turned away, "I'd just fall down out of boredom from listening to this anyway."

"Can't say that I do," Bart said as he killed a zombie.

"Well, to put it simply, it's a multitude of various universes, each inhabiting the same space as each other, but each also vibrating at different frequencies so they can't interact with one another," Omni said.

"Sounds trippy, but I follow you," Bart said, "So let me guess, you're from one of those universes, right?"

"Um… Yes," Omni said, a little amazed Bart was able to guess correctly, "In my universe, I'm a superhero by the name of Omnitrix the First."

"The multiverse thing explains the upside down whirlpool I saw the day you went flying towards a wall," Bart said as he blurred away before blurring back with a car sized cookie, "Your nom de guerre is stupid by the way."

"I'm aware," Omni grumbled, "That's why most folks call me Omni. But… My name isn't what's important. It's how I got here. You see, John, the guy with the goldrn power, was also from another universe, and he somehow wound up in mine. As such, me and a few… Acquaintances of mine were trying to send him back to his world, but something went wrong and well… Now we're stuck here."

"Well that sucks," Bart said, taking a bite from his cookie, "So what does that have to do with me?"

"Cosmic Treadmill," John said from his spot on a bench lying down as if that explained everything; it didn't.

"Yeah, you said something about that before," Bart said, "What is that?"

"It kind of has to do with how I knew your name when we met," Omni said, "In my universe, you're a fictional character from a television show based on Comic Books."

Bart suddenly froze mid-bite as he registered what Omni said. Then, he slowly took his mouth off the cookie, and looked to Omni.

"Wait, so in your universe, I'm on TV?" Bart said.

"Um, yes," Omni answered.

"Whoa…. That… That is… AWESOME!" Bart said, ecstatic, "I'm a TV star!"

"Not you," John said irritated at how loud Bart was, "The actor that portrayed you. I can't seem to recall his name, but that's not important. What's important is that we need you to run on the treadmill to activate an interdimensional portal from this world to Omni's Earth so Omni, Tonto, and Soron can go back."

"How can a treadmill do that?" Bart said.

"It's not an ordinary treadmill," Omni said, "In the comics your character was based on, there was a character called the Flash, and one of the things he had was a device called a Cosmic Treadmill. Essentially, it used energy from the Speed Force to allow him to travel through time and to other universes."

"Sounds weird and contrived," Bart said, taking another bite from his cookie.

"It was created in the Silver Age," Omni said, a little annoyed, "But my point is that the Treadmill could only be used by someone who was linked to the Speed Force. As such, if we were to make a Cosmic Treadmill, we would need your help to get it working."

"So you're saying all I need to do is run?" Bart asked.

"As long as it's on the Treadmill, yes," Omni said.

"Sounds slightly less boring than the race," Bart said before grinning, "As long as I'm in time for my date with the hot and sexy teen senorita I'm down. So where is it?"

"That's another thing," Omni said, "We haven't exactly built it yet, but we think we know where we can get parts."

"I advise you not to do what you're planning Mr. Johnson," said a british voice from behind them causing them to jump a bit. Thr group then turned to see who spoke and saw a man in a trenchcoat standing in the arcade.

"Who the heck are you and where did you come from?" John, Omni, and Bart asked at once.

"My name is Rip Hunter," said the man, "As for where I'm from, well that's the wrong question. The correct question is 'When did I come from?' I'm from London in the year 2166. Now I'm truly sorry about this, but we can't have this conversation here."

He then produced a strange device and flashed it in their eyes, and the next thing the group knew, they were in an abandoned warehouse.

"What the?!" Omni said, "Where the heck are we?"

"You are in a warehouse that was abandoned by the US Military during the height of the Cold War," replied Rip from behind them, "Now then, know that I can't tell everything concerning the future, but go ahead and ask your questions. I know you're bursting with them."

"Well, for starters, why did you need to bring us to a warehouse to talk?" John asked.

"To put it bluntly Mr. Constantine," Rip said, "If I were to stay in that arcade for too much longer, I would've caused a paradox. Also, I couldn't actually fit this thing in my pocket."

He then pressed a device and something that looked like a super-treadmill revealed itself now that the cloaking had been disabled.

"You have a Cosmic Treadmill?!" Omni yelled, "How? The Cosmic Treadmill doesn't exist in this universe."

"I never said I was from this universe Mr. Johnson," Rip said blankly.

Omni immediately ran over to the treadmill and began inspecting it all over, as if it was some kind of illusion. But, it was there, and while part of Omni couldn't believe it, the rest of him was overjoyed.

"I can't believe it," Omni said, a smile on his face.

"Why do you have this?" Bart asked.

"Gideon," Rip said loudly, "Tell them."

"Of course Captain Hunter," G.I.D.E.O.N replied, "This Cosmic Treadmill was created by the combined efforts of Eobard Thawne, Barry Allen, Francisco Ramone, and Harrison Wells. This device was the only way to finally beat the Thinker, also known as Clifford DeVoe. During the generations, speedsters have used this as a safe way to travel through time. However, according to the historical records, it vanished in the year 2145."

"And you're just giving it to us?" John said, a little confused, "Why?"

"Simply put Mr. Constantine," Rip said as he looked at him, "This device has only one use left on it, and when that use is used up, it will get sucked into the Time Vortex where it will shred into a million pieces. That is where you come in."

"So, the reason you're helping is just so you can use us as cosmic Trash Collectors?" Bart asked.

"Never," Rip said affronted, "I would never do that to one of the universe's greatest heroes. I'm helping because it ensures that Luthorcorp keeps the parts they need in order to build the device that will ensure the defeat of the Gordanians, a race of savage bloodthirsty Aliens that have only one goal. The entire annihilation of the universe."

"Wait, you were going to steal from Luthorcorp?" John asked Omni, who was still looking over the Treadmill. Omni suddenly stopped and upon seeing everyone looking at him, he quickly regained his composure and stepped away from the treadmill.

"Yes, actually," Omni said, "I figured that the only people who would have advanced enough equipment to create a Cosmic Treadmill would be the Luthors, so I figured that maybe we could… Borrow some stuff."

"Mr. Johnson," Rip said as he looked at him, "If you had done that, you would have ensured the destruction of Earth by the Gordanians like what almost happened with Ahriman. Oh, yes I know all about that. While I may not be from this reality, I am appraised of the historical events of any reality by Gideon because the Vanishing Point exists outside of time."

"Well how would I have known that?!" Omni said, "I was trying to find a way home. Besides, all that matters now is that you stopped that from happening, right? So the future's fixed. Luthorcorp still has the tech, and we can get home."

"This future is always in flux," Rip said shaking his head, "It takes time for anything to cement once something changes. Besides, I said help ensure the Earth's survival. Gideon tell them the chances before I intervened in their heist."

"Of course Captain Hunter," Gideon replied, "Before Captain Hunter had stopped you from stealing, the chances of the Earth's survival was 20%. Now the chances are 40%."

"I was hoping it was better than that," Rip sighed before looking at them, "Now I strongly advise you to never lose hope in your friend Soron MacLeod. He has a long road ahead of him and he can't do it without each of you. He'll never admit that of course. Don't tell him of any of this. He'll be meeting me soon enough, but I won't know him. Neither of us knew each other when we met."

"So… No Spoilers?" John asked.

"Essentially," Rip replied.

"Well, hold up," Omni said, walking over to Rip, "You said the chances are now 40%. What else besides us will put this world in jeopardy?"

"For starters Mr. Johnson," Rip replied sarcastically, "Oh wait. I can't tell you. It's not pertinent to the situation, and since Mr. Allen is from this universe I can't let him know any spoilers. John on the other hand is different."

"How am I different?" John asked as he crossed his arms while narrowing his eyes.

"I'm recruiting you to be a Time Master," Rip said as he stared unblinkingly at John, "Unfortunately, you won't be an official Time Master because you have to be trained from childhood at the Vanishing Point in order to become one. You'd be more of a freelancer that works with me and me alone."

John suddenly froze as he registered what Rip said. Meanwhile, Bart looked a little confused by everything while Omni just looked annoyed.

"I know I'm not the nicest guy, but I don't think I need to be thrown aside like that," Omni muttered.

"Me? A… Time Master?" John said, "But… But what do I even do? Why me?"

"Why you?" Rip chuckled, "Well you already decided that you weren't going to go back to Omni's universe yet, now didn't you. Besides, I have met your future self and you told me to tell you when you first met me. I can't tell you anymore because that's for your training alone."

John didn't say anything as he still tried to register what was happening. However, Bart chose this opportunity to step up and say something.

"Um, sorry to interrupt this big moment," Bart said, "But I still don't get what's going on. All I know is that all I need to do to is run on that Treadmill and it will open a portal to shifter's universe. Am I right?"

"That's all you need to know," Rip said, "However, I do advise you to wait till Ms. Tennyson and Mr. MacLeod arrive - Oh they're going to be here in five minutes by the way. I'm going to wait in the Waverider. John, I'll let you say your goodbyes."

With that his form flickered and he vanished as if he was never there.

"So… Wait, is he the Rip Hunter from the Arrowverse?" Omni said, "Because I thought Rip Hunter traveled using a Time Bubble."

Meanwhile, as Omni pondered over this little conundrum, John stood there and thought over Rip's offer. Omni noticed this and walked over to him, a bit of concern in his eyes.

"Are you gonna do it?" Omni asked.

"You think I should?" John asked.

"Hey it doesn't matter to me. I'm not the one he made the offer to," Omni said, "It's all on you dude."

"Hey guys!" Sara called from the door to the warehouse preventing further talk. The group looked to the door and saw Sara and Soron run in with smiles on their faces.

"Sara," John said.

"Well hello," Bart said, trying to sound smooth.

"Where did you two come from?" Omni asked.

"You can thank your man-crush Clark," Soron said sarcastically but smiling, "He was in the neighborhood and gave me a plastic bag full of my broken Megatrix pieces. So how did you three get here?"

"Um…" Omni said, remembering Rip's earlier warning, "We… Came here for that."

Omni then pointed to the Cosmic Treadmill.

"We were hoping to use it to get back to our universe," Omni said.

"Is that…" Soron said as his eyes grew wide before running over there in excitement, "Yes it is! It's the Cosmic Treadmill! I built this thing in College! I never thought I'd see it again! Absolutely Fantastic!"

"You built a device specifically meant for speedsters?" Omni said, "And why are you suddenly Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows?"

"We did have speedsters in my universe," Soron said, "They acquired their powers from drinking an irradiated red bull. Most of them were villains but one of them was my roommate. I had built this device to help him survive the excess accelerated adrenaline and to control it. Eventually the power killed him though, and now that I think about it the Cosmic Treadmill vanished at precisely the same time."

The rest of the group just stood there while Soron went off on his tangent, before Sara tapped Soron on his shoulder.

"Soron, you're rambling," Sara said kindly.

"Am I?" Soron said as he frowned before shaking his head, "No I'm not. I never ramble. What makes you think I ramble?"

"John, is this disturbing you as much as it's disturbing me?" Omni whispered.

"It is," John said, "How did he get this happy?"

"I don't know," Omni said, "Maybe he's been replaced with an imposter."

"I heard that!" Soron said, "If I was an imposter, could I do this?"

He then opened the bag containing the broken Megatrix and dropped the pieces on the floor. When everyone stared at him in confusion he smirked.

"Megatrix," Soron said, "Activate emergency protocol Charlie Beta Oscar."

Suddenly, the pieces formed into one and the Megatrix became whole again and just laid there on the cement.

"Yeah, it's him," Omni said, a little disappointed.

"Okay, so," Bart said getting everyone's attention, "Everyone that's going is here then, right?"

"Yeah," John said before he gestured for Soron to walk with him. Sara tagged along out of curiosity, but gave them some space.

"What's wrong?" Soron asked when he saw John's expression.

"I received an offer not long before you and Sara arrived," John explained, "I just wanted to know if I should go along with it or not."

"Aren't you coming back with us?" Soron asked frowning in confusion.

"No," John said shaking his head, "I still have much more to learn concerning my powers, because they seem stronger here. Also, I need a break from aliens for a long while. I'll return to Omni's universe someday, just not right now."

"Okay," Soron said understandingly, "If you want to accept the offer you received, whatever it is, then do so. If you don't, you may end up regretting it."

John couldn't help but smile at that little bit of advice, prompting Soron to smile too. They then looked back to the group and saw Bart on the treadmill, getting ready to go.

"Looks like Bart is running on the Treadmill. Guess we'll see you around," Soron commented. Soron then held out his hand and John grasped it shaking it once before Soron headed back to the others.

"Alright people," Omni said, "If I know my comics (and I do), then we just need to hold on to the treadmill and we'll be taken with it wherever it goes. Understood?"

"Crystal," Sara and Soron said, prompting them to blush in embarrassment.

"Before Bart becomes Senor Speedo," Soron said as he picked up his Megatrix and walked over to the Treadmill, "I'm going to attach this to the Treadmill so we won't get sent to random realities. It'll be able to lead us straight to your warehouse Omni."

"Alright, if you're sure," Omni said, a little suspect. Regardless, Soron hooked the Megatrix to the console on the Treadmill, and all the buttons lit up in gold light. Then, once everything was secure, Soron, Sara and Omni grabbed onto the Treadmill and Bart started running.

"Wait," Sara said, "Where's Tonto!?" That prompted Omni to look around frantically.

"OH MY GOD! WE ALMOST FORGOT TONTO!" Omni yelled, freaking out. He then ran over to Soron and Sara and grabbed their shirts.

"What happened to him?" Omni said frantically, "He was with you guys when I last saw him! Is he okay?!"

"Omni," Soron said sternly but calmly, "Calm down. He's fine. He was back at Carter Hall's museum last we saw."

"I'll go get him," John hollered to them a second before vanishing in a golden swirl of smoke.

 **Back at the museum…**

"Mr. Hawkman!" Tonto yelled, as he walked out of Soron's room with the mop, "I'm done!"

However Carter didn't answer and the door to the room he had slammed was still shut.

"Mr. Hawkman?" Tonto called as he approached the room. He then slowly walked up to the door and lightly knocked.

"What do you want?" said a slurred grumpy voice.

"I cleaned up the vomit," Tonto called from behind the door, "Can I go now?"

"I don't care," the voice replied, "Go bite a bullet for all I care. Nothing matters anymore. Not you, not me, not Soron nor his future girlfriend."

Tonto said nothing as he heard Carter talk. Then, he slowly turned around.

"You'll find her again Mr. Hall," Tonto said kindly, "You guys always find each other."

"Then I'll lose her again as is destined," Carter replied grumpily, "This reincarnation business is just torture. I don't see why the Buddhists love it so much."

"I'm sorry Mr. Hall," Tonto muttered, "Wish I could help."

And with that, Tonto turned around and walked away 'till he was outside the museum. But, as he walked down the steps, there was a sudden swirl of gold smoke, and suddenly John stood in front of him.

"John!" Tonto said, "Where did you come from?"

"Omni and the others are going to be leaving this universe in five seconds," John said as he grabbed Tonto's shoulder, "I came to get you. If you feel strange I apologize. This is only the second time I teleported someone with me."

The next second golden smoke swirled around them and they were gone from the sidewalk.

 **Back with the group…**

John and Tonto suddenly reappeared in the warehouse, where everyone else was waiting patiently at the Treadmill.

"Tonto!" Omni yelled, running over to him, "Where were you?"

"Hawkman made me clean up Soron's vomit," Tonto said, "It took a while."

When Omni turned to glare at Soron he saw that Soron was looking at the ceiling and whistling the 'I'm innocent' whistle.

"We'll discuss that later," Omni said, turning back to Tonto, "For now, we need you to grab onto the treadmill and hold on tight."

"Okay," Tonto said before looking at the treadmill, "Wait, is that a Cosmic Treadmill?"

"Yes it is," Omni said as he and Tonto grabbed onto it.

"Cool," Tonto said, looking it over.

"Alright, is everyone here now?" Bart said.

"Yes," Omni, Soron and Sara said.

"Oh cool, Imp-" Tonto said before Omni covered his mouth.

"Spoilers Tonto," Omni said.

"Alright then," Bart said, doing some stretches, "Let's try this again."

"Please let us not end in the cretaceous period," Soron hollered as wind somehow began to pick up, "I'd rather not become raptor food again! It was the oppo-"

"Soron," Sara said, "We don't need to hear anymore."

Soron was about to respond to that, but stopped himself. He then smirked, nodded in understanding and held onto the Treadmill. However, Tonto noticed that John wasn't holding on.

"Wait, John aren't you coming?" Tonto asked.

"Something's happened," John said, "As such, I'm going to stay here for a while."

"But what about your universe?" Tonto asked, "I thought you wanted to go back."

"I'll get there someday," John said, smirking a little, "For now, I've got business here."

"But-"

"I'll be fine," John said, "Promise."

Tonto was silent at first, but sighed and put on a sad smile.

"Alright," Tonto said, "I hope it works out."

Then, once John gave Tonto a thumbs up and Bart was sure everyone was ready, he began running again. It took a little while, but eventually, he began to generate lightning, and the lightning began getting absorbed into the Treadmill.

The group could even feel the equipment beginning to shake, and their own hands began to feel tingly. Then, the Treadmill began to light up as Bart became a blur on the device and suddenly, the group felt a heavy tug on the machine, forcing the group to latch onto it with both hands.

"Omni… Is this safe?" Tonto yelled out.

"Of course not!" Soron replied for Omni, "This device uses frictional energy combined with the energy speedsters emanate! However, it's infinitely safer than the dimension hopper we failed at building back in your universe! Instead of a chance of becoming slime on the street, we'll probably just get into a coma for nine to ten months!"

"THAT'S NOT REASSUR-" Omni began. But then, before he could finish, the Cosmic Treadmill ignited in blue light and suddenly sped through a blue vortex, leaving John alone.

"Okay, that was-" Suddenly, the blue vortex opened up again, only this time, instead of pulling something in, it threw something out. Specifically, Bart Allen, who ran right into the wall, and fell backwards onto the floor.

"You okay there amigo?" John snorted as he walked up to him.

"Of course he is John," said Rip as he reappeared in the room and walked up to him, "Unfortunately time cannot allow the people who have met your friends to retain their memory of meeting them. Sorry, Mr. Allen, but you're going to be late for your date."

He then flashed Bart in the eyes with the same device he used at the arcade before turning towards John.

"That wasn't nice," John said frowning, "You could've waited till after he went on that date and inevitably screwed it up."

"You said it yourself John," Rip said calmly, "He would've screwed up his date. Speedster's always do. Consider this a mercy. Besides, it's part of my job. Speaking of which it's time for us to go protect time."

 **In the Vortex…**

The group screamed as they flew through vortex, each of them holding onto the Treadmill as the energies between realities blasted against them.

"EVERYONE HOLD ON TIGHT!" Soron yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING?!" Omni yelled.

"SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE SARA!" Soron yelled as he looked at Sara.

"I'LL SEE YOU TOO!" Sara yelled out. However, the treadmill was suddenly struck by a giant blast of blue lightning. It shook the group, but they managed to hold on. However, the treadmill was suddenly struck again, and Soron suddenly lost his grip.

"NO!" Sara yelled, grabbing Soron's arm before he flew off.

"Sara," Soron said quietly so only Sara could hear him, "Let me go or we'll both die. I can't bear the thought that I might be the cause of another death however indirectly."

"If I let you go, you'll die!" Sara said, before looking to Omni and Tonto, "HELP ME PULL HIM BACK!"

The two Omnitrix Guardians tried to move from their positions, but unfortunately, the winds and energy from the vortex was too strong, so they could barely move.

"WE CAN'T!" Tonto yelled.

"Sara, please," Soron said, "Save yourself! I'll find you again in this life or the next. Trust me."

Sara looked to Soron with a look of sorrow. Then, she closed her eyes, and before she knew it, she lost her grip on Soron's arm, and he flew away.

"NO!" Sara yelled as the treadmill seemed to pick up speed, and within the span of a second, it flashed out of existence.

 **Back in Omni and Tonto's universe…**

At the moment, several city workers were in the street picking up the remains of the Cybermen. One particular worker, an overweight man with a bit of scruff on his chin, reach down and picked up an arm, looking it over.

"You know Frank," the man said, "You ever wonder why we're the ones who clean this stuff up?"

"What do you mean?" Frank replied as he took the arm and it put it in a metal container.

"I mean, look at this," the man said, gesturing to the piles and piles of Cyberman parts, "I mean, yeah, those alien guys are good to fight these guys, but you think they'd at least wanna pick up their messes, you know what I mean?"

"I'll take those off your hands boys," said a british voice from behind him. When they turned around they saw a man in a black outfit and strapped to his thigh was a strange looking revolver.

"Who are you?" demanded the first guy as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm classified as far as you are concerned," replied the man as several soldiers in black armor walked up and began firing strange weapons at the Cybermen disintegrating them. Then, before the workers could say anything, a handful of soldiers grabbed their arms and escorted them away from the scene.

"Church," the man then said to the air. Suddenly a small white glowing hologram that looked like it was wearing the Master Chief's armor from Halo and holding a sniper rifle appeared.

"What's up Soron?" Church asked, "You're not asking me to decrypt anything, are you? If so, then you have to use someone else for that. I'm kinda tired right now."

"I need you to ensure that none of the Cyber Legion's hive mind survived," replied Soron as he narrowed his eyes at them.

"Ah," Church said with a slight nervous tone, "Let me note that a Legion of AIs are far stronger than a lone AI like me."

"Noted," Soron replied, "Get it done."

"Yes sir," Church replied, "Oh, just so you know, a portal is going to be opening in that strange warehouse you have me monitoring."

Soron's blank expression suddenly turned cheerful as a thought came to his mind. _Sara!_ Before anyone could speak he suddenly ran off towards the warehouse, and to a normal person he was just a green streak of lightning.

However, after Soron left, he failed to notice someone looking out from a nearby alleyway. He looked to be a teenager, though his face was hidden beneath a grey hoodie. He watched as Soron sped away before turning his attention to the soldiers, who were still blasting the Cybermen parts. However, the boy happened to notice a lone head that the soldiers managed to miss, and he suddenly had an idea.

Looking around to make sure no one could see him, the boy ran out into the street and grabbed the head. Then, after making sure the soldiers still didn't notice him, he ran back into the alley and hid behind a dumpster.

The boy then looked the head over, and he couldn't help but be surprised.

"Now this is interesting," the boy said as he dusted off a bit of soot from the face, "You're not from around here, are you?"

"INITIATING SCAN," the head said as its eyes lit up, "YOU ARE COMPATIBLE FOR UPGRADING."

"Oh you can talk," the boy said, smiling, "Even more interesting."

"YOU WILL BE UPGRADED!" the head said.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but you're not really in a position to do that," the boy said, "Not unless you somehow regrow your limbs."

"LOGIC ACCEPTED," the head replied, "YOU WILL BE UPGRADED ON A LATER DATE."

"Yes, yes," the boy said, "How about we shift gears. You're not from around here, correct?"

"AFFIRMATIVE," the head replied, "ACCESSING MEMORY."

The head then started showing the records of the Cyber Legion on the alley wall, and most of them involved a Blue Box and a man dressed like an idiot. Some involved a man in a blue WW2 trench coat.

"Oh, well ain't this a show?" the boy said, rubbing his chin.

"WHY ARE YOU INTERESTED IN THIS UNIT'S ACTIVITIES?" the head asked.

"Well, let's just say that I'm also not from around here," the boy said, looking down at the head, "And quite frankly, I'm kinda sick of this place. But you? You found a way in. Meaning you might know a way out."

"...AFFIRMATIVE," the head responded, "THE CYBERMEN DO HAVE ACCESS TO SUCH TECHNOLOGY."

"Well, I have an offer then," the boy said, "If I help you and your friends out, then you'll help get me back to where I belong. Deal?"

"WHY SHOULD THE CYBERMEN ALLY WITH YOU?" the head asked.

"Well, let's just say that I've got a few… Tricks up my sleeve," the boy said as he dusted off the head with his left hand. However, on the boy's hand was a red, metal, fingerless glove. It had four white veins on it, and each of them lead to a dial on the back of his hand. And on the dial was a glowing, red, hourglass symbol.

 **Back at the warehouse…**

In the main room of the warehouse, a blue portal suddenly opened in the wall. Then, within a second, Omni, Tonto and Sara flew out of it and crashed into the wall before falling onto their backs.

"Ow," Omni said, slowly getting back up, "Never… Doing that… Again."

"Agreed," Tonto said as he slowly got back up. Tonto then looked around the area and his face lit up.

"Omni, it worked!" Tonto said. Omni the examined his surroundings and suddenly his face lit up too.

"YES!" he yelled, running over to the main computer terminal, "We're home! Hello high tech Plumber computer! How I've missed you."

Omni then looked around the area some more and saw the TARDIS still parked outside where they left it.

"Looks like not much has changed since we left," Omni said, before widening his eyes, "Speaking of which."

Omni then brought up his Omnitrix and tapped the faceplate.

"Omnitrix, give me a status update," Omni said.

"All systems operating effectively," the Omnitrix answered.

"And that's what I like to hear," Omni said before running to the fridge.

However, as Omni continued to examine everything to make sure it was really his, Tonto looked over to Sara and saw that she was huddled on the ground.

"Sara?" Tonto said, leaning down to her, "Are you okay?"

Before Sara could respond they heard the front door slam open and saw someone enter the room in a rush. When they turned towards him they widened their eyes at the sight. The man wore what looked like a combo of Rip Hunter's outfit and MCU Nick Fury's. His sidearm even looked like Rip Hunter's; color, design and all.

"AH! INTRUDER!" Tonto yelled before grabbing a nearby chair and attempting to slam the man over the head with it. Suddenly the man was kneeling by Sara in one nanosecond, and the chair was smashed to pieces on the ground.

"Wait, wha?" Tonto said before looking over at the man by Sara.

"Sara," the man said before embracing her in a hug, "It's so good to see you again."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Sara said pulling herself out with a panicked look, "Who are you? I've never seen you before in my life!"

"Sara," the man begged, "How do you not remember me? I nearly died saving you from Ahriman! I healed the wound you got when one of the brutes hit you back at the Luxx! Come on Sara! It's me!"

Omni and Tonto got a good look at the man, and both of them suddenly looked shocked.

"What in the world?" Omni said.

Sara looked up to the man and her vision began readjusting. Then, after a few seconds of seeing muddled images, she could make out the man's face and she began to cry.

"Soron!" she yelled, embracing him in a hug.

"SORON!" Tonto yelled, also embracing him in a hug. However, Soron managed to free one of his arms and lightly pushed Tonto off him.

"Sara," Soron wheezed, "Air."

Sara quickly loosened up her grip on him but didn't let go in fear that he'd vanish again.

"What the Hell happened to you?" Omni said, walking over to the pair and looking Soron over, "Where'd you get the new duds?"

"Ah," Soron said his eyes gaining a grim look, "That's a long story. Not long after I fell, I appeared in the bridge of strange ship. On that ship I met a man wearing a brown trench coat and a beard on his chin. After a while of talking, he decided to kick me through a blue portal that opened on his ship but he also gave me this nice revolver you see on my thigh. As for the apparel, I had it created by a 3D printer a year ago. That is only the cherry on the sundee."

"3D printers only print plastic," Omni said.

"The commercial kind do," Soron conceded as he stood up slowly since Sara was still holding on to him, "Not the military kind."

"And you got access to military grade technology… How?" Omni asked.

"How long was it that I was gone in your personal timeframe?" Soron asked as he stared at Omni with a serious expression.

"About a minute," Omni said.

"Yeah, we just saw you flying away into the vortex," Tonto added.

"For me it was about two years," Soron explained, "Two years ago, I created an organization called Vortex. It's a secret organization that nobody except for the Plumbers are aware of."

"Wait, what?" Omni said.

"They never said anything to us," Tonto said.

"You weren't supposed to know," Soron said, shaking his head, "If you had, you would've asked to meet us. Since I'm the Director of Vortex, it would've created a paradox. I had to go on a trip to another reality when Church notified me of a strange portal appearing in orbit around the planet."

"You mean when you crashed your TARDIS?" Tonto said.

"Pretty much," Soron said nodding, "Okay can someone help me get free of the hug machine here? It's really uncomfortable being hugged this long."

"I got it," Tonto said. He then ran over to Sara, and began methodically prying her fingers off Soron 'till he managed to get her loose.

"I still don't understand," Omni said, "Me and Tonto have known the Plumbers for 8 years. You think they would mention a new organization. On top of that, where did you get the funding for it? And on top of that, where were you last year when an interdimensional supervillain swapped me and Kyle around so our universes would destroy each other? Which they did by the way!"

"Vortex is… it's hard to explain," Soron said slowly, "We deal with inter-dimensional events, so our existence has to be unknown to the public. Kind of like the MIB. Fantastic 10 movie series by the way. As for why we didn't help… I can't involve myself with established timelines I was never apart of. Neither can my organization. That bearded man I mentioned taught me the laws of time and whatnot. If I had my organization try to help you… it would only have added to the crisis. Now the funding bit is a bit tricky to explain."

"I'm all ears," Omni said as he sat down in his chair by the computer console.

"Well… I think it would be best if we talked about that in MY office, wouldn't you agree?" Soron said.

"You have an office?" Tonto asked.

"Course I do," Soron replied, "Tonto stay here with Sara. Keep her company. Omni… you might want to hold onto your lunch. Church, transmat us now."

"About time," said Church as he flickered into view beside Soron's head, "I've been waiting to test out that machine. Oh hey. It's the woman you just wouldn't shut up about back when we met. I see why you like her so much. She's quite easy on the eyes."

"What the?" Omni said, jumping a little.

"Oh cool, a hologram," Tonto said, poking the hologram.

"Stop doing that," Church said with irritation, "And I'm NOT a hologram. Hologram's are idiots. I happen to be an AI created from a living Human Brain."

"But you're projecting like a hologram," Tonto said.

"I don't see why you missed these guys so much," Church grumbled, "They're dumber than my old squad-mates and the Reds. Oh don't get me started on the Reds."

"We won't!" Omni said, getting up from his chair and trying to stop the possible confrontation, "Soron, can we just get moving so your friend there doesn't go off on a tangent?"

"Buddy," Church said sarcastically, "I'm an AI so I can go on a tangent if I want to. News flash asshole, I'm not actually here. I'm back at the HQ. Soron here is only carrying a receiver so I can locate and speak to him should I need to. Helps pinpoint for transmatting too."

"Soron, any time now," Omni said, becoming more agitated.

"Excuse my friend," Soron said as he grinned while scratching his neck, "He's always been like this. Once you get to know him he's still pretty much a fucking douche, but it becomes more like banter."

"I will lock you in with your pet monster," Church said as he looked at Soron, "Don't ever call me your friend again. I'm Leonard Church. I don't need friends. Also, I hope your friend gets castrated like the last guy we tested this on."

"SORON!?" Omni said through gritted teeth.

The next second they were in Soron's office and it was infinitely smoother than most teleporters. In fact, it was as if they hadn't teleported at all, and were just in a holodeck.

"Damn," Church said, "Your friend didn't get castrated. Too bad. Maybe next-"

"Mute," Soron said, causing Church to shut up and cross his arms at Soron in obvious irritation before flickering away.

"What the?" Omni said, looking around the room, "Where are we?"

"Where do you think?" Soron said as he lead Omni to a balcony overlooking the main Hub, "Welcome to Vortex."

Omni walked onto the balcony, looked out, and he was shocked. What he was seeing was the rough equivalent of a city, with buildings and structures around the entire establishment, complete with people walking and talking as they went about their business, complete with uniforms, badges and a weapon or two. And on the wall of the Hub, there was a large video screen that overlooked the entire establishment, and on its frame were video feeds of other dimensions, a few agents on duty, and even some small footage of Omni and Soron fighting the Cybermen earlier.

"Did I forget to mention that we're in the center of the Earth?" Soron asked casually knowing full well that he was showing off in excess.

"I fucking hate you," Omni said quietly with a blank expression.

"I know," Soron smirked before his expression grew grim, "Omni. A storm is coming, and I'm not sure Vortex or the universe itself will survive it. We have to work together to stop it. I've already assembled a team to help us fight it. Shall we go meet them? Oh, and before I forget let me show you who's funding this organization."

He turned around and walked to a particular wall. He then pressed a button which opened a hole in the wall.

"I always hate this part," Soron grumbled as he put his hand in the wall before the hole closed quickly before opening just as quick. When Soron pulled his hand out of the hole, his palm was bleeding profusely.

"Jesus!" Omni said.

"This organization has strict security rules," Soron explained as he wrapped his hand in some gauze, "Unfortunately the higher you are in the food chain, the more vicious the security system. Anyway, prepare to meet my benefactor."

The wall then glowed a rectangle shape before the shape vanished entirely and in its place was a disk of some sort. Then what looked like a Star Wars hologram flickered over the disk, revealing a large figure in a black bodysuit and round helmet.

"What are you calling for now?" grumbled the form as it collapsed it's helmet, revealing the figure to be a Petrosapien "I'm in the middle of chasing a bounty."

"That guy I told you about is here," Soron said before gesturing to Omni, "Tetrax Shard, meet Omnitrix the First, leader of the Omnitrix Guardians."

 **Meanwhile, back at the warehouse…**

"Amazing," Tonto said. At the moment, he was sitting at the computer terminal and was looking and was working to see how long the group was gone.

"According to the computer, we were only gone for 10 minutes," Tonto said, a little surprised, "Huh. I guess time operates differently between certain dimensions. Ain't that cool Sara?"

Tonto heard nothing, making him concerned.

"Sara?" Tonto asked. He turned around to see what was up and saw Sara looking out a window at the town outside.

"Whatcha doin'?" Tonto asked, getting up from his seat and walking over to her.

"Nothing," Sara said quietly without moving from the window or looking at Tonto.

"Then why are you looking out the window?" Tonto asked.

"I'm just hoping to see…" Sara said leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Were you hoping that the sky would be green or something?" Tonto asked.

"No," Sara said slightly shaking her head, "I was hoping to see any sign of… him. There isn't any."

"Sara, they just left," Tonto said, patting Sara on the shoulder, "I'm sure they're fine. Besides, according to Soron, he's been living here for two years and he's still kicking, so I know he and Omni can handle themselves."

"I can't help but worry," Sara said as she finally looked away and sat on the floor against the wall. Before Tonto could reply the wall behind Sara suddenly began rippling and she fell backward with half of her body outside of the portal and the other have inside. She then added with an echo, "Ow."

"Whoa!" Tonto said, pulling Sara back, "Sara, you okay?"

"Just peachy," Sara grumbled sarcastically, "Feeling like half of your body was just cut off then your head smashed by a thousand anvils is perfectly fine."

"Alright, just wanted to be sure," Tonto said, missing the sarcasm. Sara just groaned as she and Tonto looked to the portal and out stepped a man in a dark blue WW2 trench coat.

"Hey there," greeted the man with a smile once he saw the two, "Happen to see any homicidal Cybermen lately?"

"Uh… Yeah," Tonto said, a little confused.

"Damn," sighed the man before holding out a hand to Sara, "I was hoping those clankers would've been destroyed by the trip through the void."

"Um… They kind of are," Tonto said.

"What?" the man said.

"Yeah, Omni and Soron took care of them," Tonto said meekly.

"Okay," said the man in confusion, "Three things. Thing A) who would name their kid Omni? Thing B) Who is this Soron guy? Thing C) How could anyone destroy Cybermen?! They're impossible to destroy!"

"One, it's an alias, two, friend of ours, and three, Soron turned into Superman and blew them up," Tonto answered, getting more nervous.

"You want to run that by me again?" the man asked blinking his eyes twice, "I thought you said one of them turned into Superman and blew them up?"

"I did," Tonto said.

"This is the strangest reality I've ever heard of," the man said with a dumbfounded expression before shaking his head and gaining a serious expression, "Did they use an EMP to destroy the Cybermen software?"

"I… Don't… Know?" Tonto said, unsure.

"You better hope they did," the man said grimly, "Otherwise… you won't like what'll happen next."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Tonto asked, "And why do you look the guy who plays Malcolm Merlyn on Arrow?"

"Tonto! Don't you know who this is?" Sara said with excitement, "That's Captain Jack Harkness!"

"Captain Jack?" Tonto repeated, "Never heard of him."

"Ouch," commented Jack before turning his grin to Sara and holding out his hand, "You have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, so why not tell me y-"

Suddenly a green streak appeared and a second later Soron appeared with an angry expression on his face and within a second, he had Jack against a wall.

"Stay away from Sara," snarled Soron as his eyes began to glow green while his whole body vibrated.

"Doctor?" Jack said.

"Soron!" Sara yelled, running up to him, "Soron, calm down! He's a good guy!"

"Wait, this is Soron?" Jack said.

"What did you just call me?" Soron asked as something clicked in his head as he stepped away from Jack once he stopped vibrating and his eyes returned to normal.

"You just look like someone I know," Jack replied as he straightened himself out.

"What the heck?" Tonto said in confusion and getting the group's attention, "Soron… How did you-"

However, before Tonto could finish his question, the computer began flashing blue, getting everyone's attention.

"Um…'Scuse me for a sec," Tonto said as he ran over to the computer and began inputting a series of codes.

"We're going to have a talk later," Soron said to Jack sternly before he walked away tugging Sara with him out of jealousy, "Tonto. What's the crisis this time?"

"Silent alarm," Tonto said as he continued inputting commands, "From the looks of things, someone broke into a chem lab."

"Okay then," Soron said coming to a decision, "Church teleport Tonto, Sara and… our 'guest' to the same place you teleported me and Omni. You can put the 'guest' in the brig for now. I'm going to check this out."

"No, I need to see what this is!" Tonto said as he brought up security footage. The group looked to the scene, and while it was in black and white, they could see the unconscious bodies of guards across the halls of the lab.

"This is taking too long," Soron said, "I'll come back to you Sara."

"Don't question the process," Tonto said, "We need to know if this is a standard break in or not."

Tonto began flipping through the security footage 'till he came across one of the labs and the group saw a man at work at one of the stations. He looked to be in his mid 40s, and his attire consisted of a black lab coat with line along the sides, black rubber gloves, and goggles on his face.

"Uh oh," Tonto said, recognizing the figure.

"You can follow protocol," Soron said, "As the Director of Vortex I'm going to investigate this personally. Especially since that Chem Lab is owned by Vortex."

Before anyone could object he sped off leaving emerald lightning in his wake. The next second later they could see Soron arrive and pull out his laser revolver to aim it at the man.

 **A minute earlier, at the lab…**

"Now let's see," the man said as he poured a green liquid into a vial, "Will this work?"

The man then put glass containing the liquid down before grabbing a glass containing an orange liquid. He then poured the liquid into the vial, put the glass down, and began twirling the vial 'till the contents turned yellow and a gas began to flow out.

"There we go," the man said before reaching to his belt and pulling out what looked like a glass egg. He then opened it up, poured the liquid inside, and closed it, causing the egg to glow a strange yellow color. He then reattached it to his belt alongside several other glowing eggs before looking back to the vial.

"I think that should be enough for now," the man said. However, he suddenly heard a 'whoosh' go by him, and when he turned to see what it was, he saw Soron pointing his revolver at him.

"Hands up!" yelled Soron as he glared at him, "I'm taking you in for breaking and entering… Wait a second. I know you."

The man in question, at first, didn't look too assuming. He was a brunette in his mid 40s, with a slim face, and a couple wrinkles here and there. His eyes were covered up with black goggles, with the glass on the front tinted yellow, and his attire consisted of a black lab coat with yellow streaks running down the sides and along the arms, black rubber gloves, a thick black shirt, a belt with several pouches attached to it (colored black and yellow each), black pants, and black rubber boots.

"I took you down a year ago," sneered Soron, "You eager to go back to prison? Or shall I just stick you in the Zilch Void? Here's a hint at how you'll fare. Hell would be a summer camp compared to the Zilch void."

"Oh, I don't think I'll go for either young man," the man said as his index finger tapped a spot on the front of his glove.

"Ha," Soron snorted, "You have no idea how ironic that statement is, Switch. Also, you'll find that I'm not quite as… slow as the last time we met. In fact I've gotten a whole lot faster."

"I can see that," the man, or Switch as he was called, said, "And I must say, your response time was impeccable. You must have been practicing a lot."

"I'm just not a big fan of protocol," Soron said as he prepared to fire, "In fact. I'm tired of your smug attitude. Why don't I spare us both the trouble and shoot your fucking head off?"

"Oh by all means," Switch said, gesturing for Soron to do it. Soron then pointed his revolver at Switch and got ready to pull the trigger when he happened to see the security camera in the corner of the ceiling. He then remembered that Tonto pulled up the camera feed, and that he, Jack, and… And Sara were watching. Suddenly, Soron felt his adrenaline go down, and he began to lower his weapon, prompting a sigh from Switch.

"Well, that's disappointing," Switch said, frowning.

"I'm just tired of all of the killing," Soron said before he suddenly ran at him full speed intending to grab Switch, spin around, and throw him against a wall to knock him out. However, once he tried to hit Switch, a blue force field appeared around him, causing Soron to bounce off it and fly into a wall.

"Oh yes, I forgot, you didn't get to see all of my suits defense mechanisms last time, did you?" Switch said inquisitively as the yellow streaks along his outfit began to glow and his gloves began sparking with electricity, "Well, here's one that I think you know well enough."

The forcefield dispersed and Switch blasted Soron with two streams of electricity. Soron then began to writhe around on the floor and scream from the pain which was worse than anything he'd ever felt before… except for witnessing the death of Caroline and his daughter. Switch then began walking toward Soron, keeping the electricity flowing before stopping once he stood over him.

"I must say, I didn't expect that though," Switch said as he reached for one of the yellow eggs, "I'm lucky I like to be prepared. But I'm truly disappointed Mr. MacLeod. You had the shot and you didn't take it. Bottling up such desire is not key to a healthy lifestyle. But, don't worry."

Switch then pressed a button on the egg and dropped it next to Soron's groaning form.

"Once my plan has been set in motion, you and everyone else won't have to bottle those feelings up anymore," Switch said as he turned around, "'Till we meet again."

Switch then began to walk away as Soron began to get up. He began groaning as he looked to the floor and saw the egg, which was now flashing.

"Oh son of a bi-" said Soron before he was interrupted by the egg exploding, sending yellow gas flowing around the room, but mainly into his lungs. He began coughing like hell before he ran out of the room leaving an emerald lightning trail before he arrived at Vortex and promptly collapsed in the middle of a street where hovercars were driving around fast. As he fell unconscious, he pressed his emergency alert signal which was then sent to the team he had selected to fight in the coming war.

 **Back at the lab…**

Switch continued walking through the halls with his hands behind his back.

"Hmm, I really should get this coat cleaned," Switch said he looked himself over, "Black hides stains too well." However, as he walked, Switch heard another 'whoosh' behind him and he turned around to see Fasttrack behind him.

"Oh, I was wondering if one of you would show up," Switch said, "So, to whom do I have the pleasure of seeing? Mr. Johnson or his compatriot?"

"How about both?" a voice said behind Switch. He turned around once again and, what looked like Omni standing behind him, only his skin was pure white, his hair was light blue, and his attire consisted of a black shirt and pants, grey gloves and boots, and a grey belt with the symbol of the Omnitrix on it.

"Ah, Mr. Johnson, it's nice to see you again," Switch said enthusiastically, "You know, you missed our last session, which is a shame. I genuinely wanted to see how you were doing."

"Save it Switch," Permafrost said as his hands glowed, "I don't know what you're doing here, but rest assured, I'm here to stop it."

"Please, it's DR. Switch," Switch, or Dr. Switch, said, "I didn't go to medical school for four years just so people could insult me."

"Boo hoo," Permafrost said sarcastically, "I feel so sorry for your plight."

"Now are you going to come along quietly, or do we need to get rough?" Fasttrack said. Dr. Switch then looked back to him and sighed.

"As much as I would enjoy catching up with my two favorite patients, I do have a schedule I need to keep," Switch said as he reached for another yellow egg, "So, to use a more colloquial term, think fast!"

Switch then hit the button on the egg and tossed it to the floor, causing the entire hall to get filled with yellow gas, which the Guardians began breathing in.

"Aw *cough* *cough* crap," Permafrost spurted out, "Tonto?!"

"*cough* *cough* On it," Fasttrack said. Then, Fasttrack ran outside and began running around the building, moving faster and faster with each lap. Soon, as he got faster, the wind around the building began to pick up and a funnel began to form around the building. Then, inside, the gas began to get pulled out through several ventilation shafts and windows 'till finally it pulled outside and funneled up into the sky.

Meanwhile, Permafrost began breathing normally as he felt the oxygen return to his lungs and Fasttrack ran back in.

"Did that do it?" Fasttrack said.

"Yeah… It did," Permafrost answered, "Where's Switch?"

The two Guardians then looked around the hall and, to their confusion, Dr. Switch was gone.

" _Hey,"_ said Church through Omni's Omnitrix symbol, " _Get your arrogant ass over here pronto! Soron's back and he's not in good shape! Hurry the fuck up!"_

"Fine 'Church'," Permafrost said before he and Fasttrack suddenly vanished.

 **Back at Vortex HQ…**

Soron was currently laid out on a hospital bed as some people rushed around him trying to discover what was going wrong. With all their future tech courtesy of Soron and Church, they had no idea what was wrong with him.

"Hurry up Raymond," said a voice with a slightly sneering tone, "The boss's life is in your hands now."

"Don't you think I know that!" snapped Raymond as he rushed around, "I don't have any medical expertise. That was all Caitlyn!"

"Cool down Raymond," said Snart as he held his hands up, "I think keeping chill heads will be more helpful than bickering between us."

"Oh you're so punny," Raymond said sarcastically as he turned back to soron.

"Out of the way Mr. Snart," said an educated voice as a white haired man wearing glasses burst in, "Ronald what's happening with the Director?"

"Professor," Ronnie said with relief, "He just sped into the middle of a busy street and collapsed. When Church saw his personal alarm, he immediately sent the EMTs. I have no idea what's ailing him."

Before the Professor could respond they felt two gusts of wind behind them and snart turned his head to the side to stare at the two while the Professor and Ronald completely turned around and saw Permafrost and Fasttrack appear.

"I didn't realize it was winter already," Snart snarked, "You two are looking very… blue."

"Ha ha," Permafrost said as he and Fasttrack slapped their Omnitrix symbols and reverted back into Omni and Tonto.

"Wait, is that-" Tonto said.

"Yes, it's Captain Cold, I had the same reaction," Omni said as he approached Snart, "So how's he doing?"

"He's shivering like it's a blizzard in here," replied Snart, "I had to pour boiling water on him to stop him from thrashing about. Not really my style. Not a big fan of the heat."

"Yeah, I get it, your shtick is that you're cold," Omni said as he and Snart walked along, "Well how long will it be 'till he's stable?"

"Excuse me Mr. Snart what is a child doing in this military facility?!" the Professor demanded, "This facility shouldn't be accessed by anyone but the people hired by the director himself!"

"Relax Stein," Snart said as he looked at him, "The Director brought them here himself. Consider this 'kid' and his cohort ambassadors for the Plumbers."

"Still don't know why he's here," Omni muttered, "He's still alive in Legends."

"Give it time, you'll see," Snart said before he and Omni continued walking, "So, you were asking when he'd be stable…"

The two continued on, leaving Ronnie, Stein and Tonto. Then, the two former Firestorm couple looked over to Tonto who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hi, big fan of your shows," Tonto said.

"Um… Thanks," Ronnie said before turning to Stein and asking under his breath, "What's he talking about?"

"In this reality, our exploits are works of fiction," Professor Stein muttered, "He must be referring to the programs our characters appeared in."

"I feel naked," Ronnie said shivering slightly.

"Imagine how I felt when I saw some of our exploits," Stein said shaking his head, "Very unnerving how accurate they are. I will refuse to watch anything that happens after… my demise. I suspect you feel the same?"

"I never even knew about it till now," Ronnie replied, "But yeah, I don't wanna see how Caitlyn reacted to my death. It hurts too much thinking about it."

"Let's agree to never talk about this again," Stein said decisively, "Now then let's get to work on saving the Director's life."

The pair then went off, following after Omni and Snart and leaving Tonto.

"Huh," Tonto said, "Was I just ignored?"

Tonto thought it over for a second before he shrugged and decided to just not think about it. He then looked forward and began to follow after the group.

" _Idiot."_

"Huh?" Tonto said, stopping in his tracks, "What was that?"

" _Moron."_

"Um, hello?" Tono called out, "Is someone there?"

"Yeah," Church said from a hologram disk nearby, "I'm here dumbass. I was just minding the Director's vitals till you decided to start distracting me by calling for someone for no apparent reason. Why the fuck you doing that anyway?"

"Oh, um…" Tonto said, drawing a blank, "Fred?"

"My name is Leonard Church," Church corrected before he raised his voice in annoyance, "Get it fucking right!"

"Right Church, sorry," Tonto said, "Um… Were you just talking to me?"

"When? Two seconds ago?" Church asked, "Of course I was! I was telling you to get my name right!"

"No, before that," Tonto said, "I… I thought I heard someone… Talking to me."

"Well then no," Church deadpanned, "I was not talking to you because, as I said, I was monitoring Soron's vitals! Whatever you were hearing was in your head. I suggest you go talk to the local therapist. Her pink form may freak you out, but she's honestly the best in this universe. Her name's Verdona. I'll send her a memo to look for you should you not show up."

"Wait, Verdona's here?" Tonto said, a little surprised.

"You know her?" Church asked.

"We… Met once," Tonto said, "It's a long story."

"She and Soron met once too," Church said, "Soron saved her life right before she blasted him to prove she didn't need it. When he didn't react to it at all she began to think of him differently. Still don't know why she elected to spend every Monday and Friday at Vortex as it's therapist. What day is it? I'm not good at time. Everything is soooo slow for AIs."

" _Look at you. What a joke."_

"I… Lost track while in the Smallville universe," Tonto said, as he looked around nervously, "Listen, I think I'll just catch up with everyone, okay?"

"Dude," Church asked, "You really should speak with Verdona. That look of panic you're getting isn't very healthy. Especially in Vortex. One panicked person could make the whole place go boom with one misstep. If that happens… well nobody will be around to scold you for it. Everyone will be dead. By everyone I mean the Earth."

Tonto just stood there, a little scared before thinking it over.

"Well… Maybe you're right," Tonto said, "Where can I find her?"

"Hmmm," Church said as he brought up a few security camera footages and began whirring them about looking for the right one, "Ah there she is. In building 9 on floor 18. Oh. You may want to give her an hour. She's meeting with a client."

"It's fine," Tonto said, "It'll probably take me a while to find it anyway. Thank you for the directions."

Tonto then turned around and began walking to an elevator. However, as Tonto walked, he looked around the area nervously before he heard the voice once again.

" _Looks like your insane too. Wait 'till Omni hears about this."_

 **Back with Soron…**

Soron slowly opened his eyes as he groaned while waking. His groan had automatically called the attention of Professor Stein, Church, and Ronnie Raymond who all were standing in front of him.

"Thank god," Stein breathed out, "He's alive."

"You did it Professor," Ronnie said with a smile.

"I'm afraid not Ronald," Stein said shaking his head, "My medical knowledge is severely lacking. Whatever saved him was of his own body's natural response to whatever toxin he had ingested."

"I would've taken credit if I was you gramps," Church snarked, "You're way too honest."

"Stop bickering," Soron said as he slowly sat up, "How long was I out?"

"Don't look at me," Church said when Ronnie and Stein looked at him, "I was monitoring his vitals, not the clock. I may be a powerful AI, but I'm not that powerful."

"It was about fifteen minutes after you arrived at the hospital," said Snart from the doorway, "Ten minutes before the EMTs could get to your location in the road safely. Altogether 25 minutes in total."

"Some people thought you were dead," Omni said, entering the room, "But you pulled through. Good for you."

"Nice to see you too," Soron said, rolling his eyes, "What are you even doing here? I thought you were talking with Tetrax."

"I was," Omni said, "But then Church told me your vitals went nuts and I volunteered to investigate. Had to go through a bit of red tape, courtesy of Captain Cold here."

"It's the little things," Snart said, his tone being no less snide, "Makes me all fuzzy inside."

"Thank you, and Church ported me back to the warehouse where Tonto said you were fighting Dr. Switch," Omni said, "Needless to say, if I didn't care before, I certainly did then. So Tonto gave me a lift, we went to fight him, we went to save you, and then he gassed us and ran off."

"Next time I'm not going to be so cocky," Soron grumbled, "Next time I'm bringing an EMP."

"And he might have a countermeasure," Omni said, "I don't know. He's nuts. But 'till we find out what he's doing I've got some questions I'd like to ask you."

"So talk," Soron said, "I'm clearly not going to be going anywhere for awhile. I still feel like I inhaled flames and a blizzard at the same time."

"Duly noted," Omni said before taking a seat near Soron's bed, "So, let's get down to Question 1) How do you know Dr. Switch?"

"That's a LONG story," Soron said, "I doubt we have time for that considering what he stole. Church, show them the chemicals he stole."

Church immediately created a list of various chemicals. Everyone began to take a look closer, but only Professor Stein let out a gasp of fear.

"What?" Omni said.

"Those chemicals," Stein said as he began waving his arms about, "Those chemicals were used during World War 1 to kill an entire opposing army. However, since this Dr. Switch is clearly not aiming to kill anyone, he's going to be causing an entire mob. And the other chemicals are not related to any bioweapons. Those are used to test the atmosphere. He's going to release the worst bioweapon known to man high into the stratosphere. It will spread around the world quickly and either infect others with rain or the wind itself. I'd say we have 24 hours to stop this madman before the whole world goes insane."

Omni just sat there, slightly surprised.

"Okay, that's... a huge leap in logic," Omni said.

"Okay," Snart said as he looked at Stein seriously, "Question 1) are any of us safe down here?"

"Of course not Mr. Snart," Stein scoffed, "But even if we were, we have to stop him!"

"I'm not the hero type," Snart replied, "But if you try to kill any of my crew, well you're going to burn cold. I'm down for taking this looney toon off the board. That brings me to Question 2) How are we going to take down a guy who prepares better than the Green Arrow?"

"We'd need something random," Omni said, "He plans by studying. He made the suit because he assumed he'd but heads with the police and wanted to be prepared. But 'till we know for sure what he's doing, I suggest we start by figuring out exactly what it is those chemicals do when put together. That way, if we know what they do, we can find a way to counteract it. Sound good?"

"Agreed," Soron said, "However Stein is right. Vortex was preparing those chemicals to be used to save lives in bulk. Remove cancer and the common cold and all that, but with the right chemical knowhow, Switch can make them lethal. I don't know about you but I'm going to rest now. That gas has really sapped my energy."

"That's not Switch's MO," Omni said, "He doesn't kill. He has other people do it for him."

"When I took him down last time he was a killer," Soron replied, "He was a new version of Jack the Ripper, but in this case it's Jack the Gasser. I also met someone exactly like him on my Earth. His insanity eventually caused him to go homicidal. I hope that you're right, because if you're not… People will die. If you take away restraint, bad things happen. Switch may not pull the trigger, but he definitely aims the gun."

"I'm aware, I've fought him plenty of times before," Omni said.

" _Know it all jackass"_

Omni suddenly perked up and looked around the room.

"Um, did anyone say something?" Omni asked.

"Oh you've got to be fucking with me," Church groaned, "What are you and Tonto on? The both of you are hearing shit that ain't there."

"Wait, what?" Soron said.

" _Murderer."_

Soron suddenly froze up as he heard an old, familiar voice speak to him. He then turned around and saw Slade standing there with a sneer. Once he blinked the image was gone.

"What the Hell?" Soron whispered.

"Seriously?" Church exclaimed, "Okay. Now that all three of you are hearing shit that ain't there, I know you've been compromised. That jackass Switch must've dosed you with some heavy hallucinogens. I'm taking the director off of active duty, and I'm giving Leonard Snart temporary command with Professor Martin Stein as his advisor."

However, as Church spoke, Omni began to get a migraine and he could hear more voices.

" _It's gotta be about you, right? Not happy unless you're the center of attention."_

Omni then looked over where he thought the voice was coming from and saw what looked liked himself standing there, only this version was wearing a gray hoodie, and was smirking.

" _You really are just like me."_

"I need some air!" Omni yelled as he got up from his seat and ran out of the room. Soron quickly burst out of the room too with more energy than he thought he had. He had one thought in his mind. _Call Sara! Call Sara! She can help! She has too!  
_

* * *

I didn't expect it to be this long. especially for a filler chapter. In any case this chapter here sets up for future story arcs. mainly two of the story arcs in this season. i'm using the exact characters from the Arrowverse that sacrificed themselves in the shows. Ronnie, Snart, and Stein. Those of you red vs Blue fans will recognize Alpha/ Leonard Church from RvB Season 1 to 6. As you can also tell Church has come to accept that he's an AI. Expect to see Tetrax again at some point in this season.


	12. Chapter 10: Psychotic Break

Chapter 10: Psychotic Break

Sara sat alone in the warehouse, fidgeting in concern since she hadn't heard of any news from Tonto about Soron. She kept staring out of the window every five minutes in hope that she'll see them return.

"With his speed your boyfriend will be fine," Jack said when he saw her expression.

"You can't be sure of that," Sara replied without looking at him, "And he's NOT my boyfriend."

"True," Jack conceded before he walked up to her, "But I have faith that he'll return. I've lived a long time and lost a lot of friends, but what keeps me going is faith that in the end good will always win. I have seen many incredible things in my reality, but nothing compares to the power your friend has."

Before Sara could respond a ringing sound burst out from somewhere. Sara and Jack looked around but didn't find any phones ringing especially since they phones they already had didn't have any connections to this reality. A few seconds later they turned towards the computer and saw the computer with an image of a telephone flashing.

"Interesting," Jack said as he rushed to the computer and clacked a few keys answering the phone.

"Hello?" said the voice of Soron, "Sara are you there?"

"Soron!" Sara said quickly with relief, "You're okay!"

"Actually," Soron said with a nervous chuckle, "I'm not."

"What's going on?" Sara asked with worry in her voice.

 **Back with Tonto…**

Tonto sat patiently in a waiting room as his hands fidgeted and he looked around the room in paranoia. It took him a while, but eventually, he managed to find Verdona's room. Oddly enough, her office looked very similar to a regular therapist's office, complete with tan wallpaper, green chairs, a few end tables with magazines, and a green carpet.

However, Tonto wasn't focusing on any of that. He was just trying his best to remain calm and collected. Unfortunately, this was easier said than done.

" _He he he. You know, you're a riot."_

"I'm not listening, I'm not listening," Tonto said, covering his ears.

" _I mean, look at you. It's a wonder you can even tie your own shoes."_

"I can't hear you," Tonto said as sweat dripped down his forehead, "You're not there."

" _It's just pathetic."_

"Shut up," Tonto said, gritting his teeth.

" _No wonder I pity you."_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Tonto yelled. The voice didn't say anything after that, and Tonto began to calm down a little. He began taking deep breaths and massaging his temples. However, before he could completely regain his stature, the door to Verdona's office opened up, and a Vortex officer walked out.

"Thank you for listening Verdona," the soldier said in a jovial, calm tone, "It's always nice to vent with you."

"It's not a problem Greg," the woman in the room said, "You're always welcome here."

The officer then turned to leave, but then stopped when he saw Tonto.

"Verdona," the officer said, "There's a kid here. Is he yours? If not, why's he here? Why is he even in Vortex for that matter?"

"I'm 17," Tonto muttered, his ire growing.

"Hmm? Kid?" the woman said. Tonto looked into the room and saw what looked like a woman. Her figure was slim, and her body glowed with violet light. Her face was mysterious, but welcoming. Her eyes were pure white, she had no nose to speak of, and her hair (if it could be called hair) was glowing pink, and trailed down to her legs.

However, rather than looking at the woman in worry, Tonto donned a small smile.

"Hey Verdona," Tonto said, lightly waving.

"Tonto!" Verdona yelled before running up to him and embracing him in a hug, "I haven't seen you for a year. How have you and Omni been?"

"We've been well," Tonto said, rubbing the back of his head, "What about you and Magis- I mean, Max? Have things been going well?"

"They've been going great," Verdona said, letting go of Tonto. However, the soldier, or Greg as Verdona called him, just looked at the two, a little confused.

"Um… So, you two know each other?" he said.

"It's a long story," Verdona said warmly, "But for now, I think you have a post to return to, right?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah!" Greg said, rushing to the door, "Thanks again for having me. I'll see you next week!"

And with the that, Greg left Tonto and Verdona alone.

"About time," said the voice of Church from Verdona's office, "Now get your asses in here. I have some news that you both need to hear."

Verdona and Tonto looked into the office and saw the form of Church inside, looking rather annoyed/peeved. Verdona and Tonto then looked to each other, before Verdona shot Tonto a small smile and they both walked to the office.

"So, what are you doing in Vortex?" Verdona asked Tonto as they entered the office.

"Kind of a long story," Tonto said as he sat down.

"Well, you can tell it later," Church said, "We have a problem. Verdona, You're going to have to keep an eye on your friend, the Director, and the other guy. Can't remember his name. Might be Jackass or Douchebag."

"Omni," Tonto said, a little annoyed.

"Who fucking cares?" Church said, "All three of you have ingested a certain hallucinogenic toxin. You're not going crazy. You're compromised. But till further notice, you three are to be in containment at all times. Till we cure you of course."

" _Like it matters."_

Tonto began to groan as he covered his ears. However, when he looked around the room, he saw that someone new was there, standing in the corner.

It was Omni. Only, he didn't look contaminated. He was just leaning there, his arms crossed over his chest, and a smirk on his face.

" _It's just another excuse to get you out of the way,"_ Omni said.

"Omni?" Tonto whispered, getting Verdona's attention.

"Tonto? Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Haven't you been listening you pink bitch?" Church asked in annoyance, "He ingested a hallucinogenic toxin. So of course he's NOT okay!"

"Of course I heard you!" Verdona snapped, "I can't show concern?"

"Just do your fucking job," Church grunted before realizing a way to annoy her and smirked, "Oh by the way. I placed Leonard Snart in temporary command."

And before Verdona could respond, Church flickered off.

"Oh joy," Verdona said sarcastically. She then looked back to Tonto, who still had his eyes locked on the corner of the room. Verdona looked into the corner as well, but she saw nothing. Obviously, whatever Tonto had ingested, it was causing him to see something there. But what?

"Tonto?" Verdona said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Do you need to lie down?"

"I… Um… Sure," Tonto said before Verdona led him over to a couch. Tonto then sat down, and Verdona then floated over to a chair nearby and sat there as well.

"Do you need to talk?" Verdona asked.

"I… I… No," Tonto said as he lied down, and turned away, "I think I just want to be alone."

"Oh," Verdona said, concern in her voice, "Well, if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you Verdona," Tonto said.

" _You know she's just humoring you, right?"_ the Phantom Omni mocked.

"Shut up," Tonto whispered.

 **With Omni…**

At the moment, Omni stood on a skyway as he felt sweat trickle down his forehead and his breathing picked up.

"Just… Calm down Omni," he said to himself, "You're not crazy. You're not crazy. It's just… It's just Switch. He whammied you again. No big deal."

" _Or maybe you're just kidding yourself."_

"Be quiet," Omni said, clenching his teeth, "You're not there. You're nothing."

" _If only."_

"If what I know of you from your records is true," said Snart as he walked up, "You can fight this. After all, you did fight it the first time Switch turned you into a nutball."

Omni turned around quickly and saw the form of Leonard Snart looking at him with his traditional smug expression.

"Oh, it's you," Omni said turning back around, "Yeah, I did. But that isn't exactly the whole story."

"I'm all ears," Snart said as he leaned on the railing next to him.

"You bring a snack? It's gonna be long," Omni said.

"I'll deal," Snart said.

"Alright," Omni said, before looking out to the city, "His full name is Dr. Byron Switch. In his heyday, he was a psychologist, and a very good one at that. In fact, it was because of his reputation that he was recommended to me."

"Why did you see him anyway?" Snart asked.

"I've got anger management issues," Omni said, "When I was 13, there was an… Incident at school. People got hurt, some were sent to the principal's office, I don't really wanna discuss it. But I was at the center of it, and so my school said that if I was to continue going to classes, I'd need to see a therapist, and they recommended Switch. As such, I began seeing him on a regular basis, and for a while, it felt like it was working."

"So what went wrong?" Snart asked.

"Well, at the same time that I was seeing Switch, Tonto and I were looking into a series of violent attacks throughout the city," Omni said, "The strangest thing about them was that the instigators of the attacks were just… Ordinary people. With no histories of violent tendencies. We figured there was some sort of connection, but we didn't know what it was. At least, not 'till it was too late."

"Let me guess, they were all seeing Switch," Snart said.

"Bingo," Omni said, "While I was attending my last appointment, Tonto managed to find their psychological profiles and discovered that each of the people were on leave from work due to emotional issues, and they were all seeing Switch. It turned out when his patients came to see him, he had been drugging them with his own special concoction that he mixed into their drinks. Made them more open to suggestion. Through each of their sessions, he convinced each of his patients to give into their violent impulses, simply because he felt that people were animals and that 'denying' that part of ourselves was unhealthy."

"Fascinating," Snart said sarcastically, "What does this have to do with you?"

"At the time, Switch finally got me," Omni said, "Convinced me that I needed to give into my anger and aggression. Lead to me nearly killing Tonto. Thankfully, he managed to get through to me and calmed me down enough to make me stable. After that, we just reported Switch to the police and he was arrested. I even testified against him."

"So what led to the whole… Costume thing?" Snart asked.

"Well, when Switch realized that people would see him as a criminal, he realized that there would be points when he would fight law enforcement," Omni said, "So he wanted to be prepared. Over the course of several months, he mixed together a new tonic in prison and used it to convince his guards to help him escape. After that, he sent them out to gather all the necessary components he needed to make his suit, and ever since, he went from psychotic criminal to full-fledged supervillain. He even found out me and Tonto were superheroes when we first fought him in earnest. Knocked me aside and timed out my watch. He was able to guess Tonto's identity from there."

"Sounds like one hell of a grudge match between you two," Snart said as he straightened up, "However, this time I believe he may have stepped over the line between normalcy and extreme lunacy. Let me show you something."

He then led Omni back to Soron's office, which opened for him since he was Acting-Director. He then pulled out a holo-file and activated it showing the records of the time Soron took down Switch.

"You say that Switch doesn't want deaths?" Snart said, "Well according to the file, his gas did directly kill some people. I should know. I helped Soron bring the looney-tune down. Didn't know his name though."

"He wouldn't care anyway. Switch I mean," Omni said, "While he never seeks to actually kill people, he doesn't care if his actions do. In his mind, if someone dies to one of his patients or because of something he did, then it's nothing. Just the natural order at work."

"Well," Snart said, "I say that he is acting out in desperation then. Those chemicals do precisely as Stein said. While I'm no chemist, I did do my research, and judging from what we know of Dr. Dweeb, he can do a world-wide desire-realization drug thing. He does that… You may as well say goodbye to your humanity and say hello to swinging in the trees buck-naked with blood on your hands and teeth."

" _Sounds like fun."_

Omni scowled as he rubbed his forehead in anger, much to Snart's fascination.

"Hmm, looks like it's getting worse," Snart said.

"What the Hell did he do to me?" Omni asked.

"We have a way to test that out," said Church from the holo-disk as he flickered on, "The only logical way of why you three are still affected by this is because some of the toxin is still inside you."

"From what we can guess, whatever Dr. Dweeb hit you with, it's not going away," Snart said, "And the longer it stays in your system, the worse it will get."

"Then we need to find a cure," Omni said, "If… If Dr. Switch is planning to unleash this stuff on the world, then no one will be safe."

" _Like you care."_

"I can name three people that will be," Church said, "Me, Verdona, and the guy in the WW2 trenchcoat back at your coffin. Anyway, in order to ensure that the world stays safe, I'm putting you three in containment, which means nice padded cells to yourselves lined with the strongest metal in the universe. We do some tests on you, and then when we find a cure you'll be able to go back to your coffin and drink that nasty soda you love so much."

"But what about Switch?!" Omni said, "While we're down here, he's up there. And the longer you spend focusing on us, the more time he has to set his plan in motion! We need to do something!"

"Don't worry about it," said a voice from behind them, "We got this covered."

When the trio turned around they saw two people wearing strange looking outfits and opaque helmets.

"Who the hell are you?" Snart asked as he reached for his new and improved cold gun.

"Who do you think?" asked the lead man as he pressed a button on his helmet, causing it to vanish. The next second later they were staring at someone that looked like Harrison Ford.

"Uhhh," Snart said drawing a blank before looked at the other guy in confusion.

"Harrison Ford?" Omni said.

"Who's that?" the grey haired man asked before shaking his head, "No. I'm Han Solo. Captain of the Mil… I mean the Ebon Hawk."

"Why is Han Solo here?" Omni whispered to Snart.

"Don't look at me, this is the first I've seen him," Snart answered.

"He's here because I recruited him just ten minutes ago," said Soron as he walked into the room with Sara right next to him.

"I thought you lost your authority 'till you were cured," Omni asked.

"I didn't use the ship," Soron said, shaking his head, "I used my speed. You do know that speedsters could create breaches to alternate realities, right? I had to time it correctly so neither of us would fall splat onto the ground. It was tough healing his singed hole that he had in his chest though."

"I'm sorry, what?" Omni said.

"Spoilers," Soron said smugly, "And you don't need to worry about my sanity level. As long as Sara is here, I can control the psychotic urges this damned toxin is giving me."

" _She doesn't care about you. No one does. Not with what you've done."_

Soron closed his eyes and held his head, doing his best to drown out the voice of Slade, before sighing and putting on a calm expression. Or at least, the closest he could get.

"You're wrong," Soron muttered under his breath, but only Sara could hear it. Thankfully she didn't say anything to the others.

"So… Who's the other guy?" Omni asked.

"I'm former Jedi Master Mace Windu," said the one to Han's right as he deactivated his helmet.

"So… What, these guys are our replacements then?" Omni said.

"The force is strong in this reality," Mace said, "It will protect the three of us. These gas masks will help as well. As for his suit, I can protect us against his lightning with my lightsaber, and Han will find a way to overcome his shield. "

"So… Yeah, they're our replacements," Omni said.

"Only 'till we get fixed," Soron said, "In our state, we're timebombs just waiting to go off. Besides, I didn't just recruit them for this. They'll be essential for what is coming in the future."

"Ready to clue us in kid?" Han asked with a frown as he turned towards Soron, "You said you would."

"Later," Soron said, "For now, you two need to find Dr. Switch."

"I'm going with them," said a voice from behind them.

They all turned and saw Jack Harkness standing there with a serious expression.

"Yeah, no you're not," Soron said rolling his eyes, "A) I still don't trust you. B) You use bullets which are useless against this asslicker. C) I don't like you."

"Soron, come on," Sara said, "He's good. Trust me, I've seen him in action."

"Real life is much darker," Soron scoffed, "For all we know, this guy could be in on it. It's no coincidence that he appeared a second before Switch returned."

"Soron-"

"No, don't," Jack said, holding up his hand, "I guess I'm gonna need to do some convincing."

Jack then reached into his holster, pulled out his gun, and pointed it at his head.

"You may want to cover your ears," Jack said. Then, within a split second, he pulled the trigger, dying instantly.

"HOLY SHIT!" Omni yelled, running over to Jack's body.

"Good riddance," Soron muttered darkly as a flicker of the murderer he used to be appeared in his eyes showing excitement at death.

" _There's the murderer we all know."_

"Fuck you," Soron said louder than intended, causing everyone to stare at him. However, before anyone could say anything, Jack's eyes burst open and he began gasping for air. Then, he jolted back, began taking deep breaths and began wiping sweat off his forehead.

"What the Hell?!" Omni said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Soron said with his eye twitching and his hand slightly vibrating,"How the fuck did that happen? When one dies, one should stay dead!"

"Yeah… Thing is, I'm a bit immune to death," Jack said, "Still age like a normal person, albeit slower, but I can't die. You could say it was gift from a friend."

"That just gives me more reason not to trust you," Soron growled as his eyes glowed green and he began vibrating before running at him, grabbing him, and running away with a trail of green lightning following him.

"Soron!" Sara yelled, clearly angry.

"Jeez, guy's got a shorter temper than me," Omni said.

" _Oh please. That's too kind."_

Omni covered his ears, and looked into the corner of the room. Just like back in the hospital, he saw his grey hooded phantom standing there, a smug grin on his face.

" _Everyone knows you're just a few loose knots away from becoming me,"_ the phantom said.

"Guys," Church said suddenly, "We've got a bigger problem than Switch now."

"Oh joy," Snart said sarcastically, "Now what?"

"I wasn't paying enough attention to the brain waves all 3 of the shifters are emitting," Church explained, "It appears that the toxin is not as dangerous to Omni or Tonto, but for Soron it's worse. His brain waves are all over the place. Almost as if it's another person. What's more it's… You better see for yourself."

A second later, Church transported them to another room which was not on any blueprints or floor plans.

"Okay, how many rooms does this place have?!" Omni said.

"Too many to count," Snart answered, "So Church, what's happening to our fearless leader?"

"Snart," Church replied from behind them. When they turned around a light blue figure approached but it looked just like Church, "He took the suit."

"Which one?" Snart asked, "He's got a lot."

"He took THE suit," Church repeated, causing Snart to raise his eyebrows in shock and a bit of fear.

"Excuse me, but what's THE suit?" Omni asked.

"Yeah, I think we wanna know too," Han said.

"Sheila, show them the designs for the suit," Church said.

"Of course director," Sheila responded, causing a hologram to appear in front of their eyes. What the group saw was a suit that looked very similar to the Flash's costume. However, the lightning bolt on the chest was reversed, and instead of being red, the top part of the suit was blue, and the bottom half was green.

"He has a Flash costume?!" Omni said, "Okay, when this is all over, I need to know how Soron got his speed."

" _What, so you can steal it?"_

"Shut up!" Omni yelled.

"A) You're bonkers," Church commented, "And B) That story will give you nightmares. I'm surprised Soron didn't snap before now. Also, Sheila please stop calling me Director. In this reality, I'm just an AI like you."

"Of course Dire- I mean Alpha," Sheila said in acknowledgement before turning the image off, "Do you want to see what else the Director of Vortex took?"

"It gets worse?" Omni said.

"Affirmative Mr. Easily Angered," Sheila responded calmly as she opened a hidden door in the wall. A tray then slid out showing an empty space where an object used to be.

"What was in there?" Han asked.

"A doomsday weapon," Church replied, "It was used when he destroyed his own reality. It's not a pretty story. He tries to kill himself constantly because of that, but we keep stopping him, but the speed powers have also made him think of other ways to make things right other than suicide."

"So we have a mentally unstable man hearing voices in his head, with Speed Powers and a Doomsday device, running around a highly secure facility," Omni summarized.

" _Not to mention the insane teenager who goes nuts at the drop of a hat."_

"He's no longer in the facility Alpha," Sheila said abruptly, "And his tracker has been destroyed!"

"Why did I accept this goddamn job?" Snart, Church, Han, and Mace grumbled at once.

"GUYS!" Omni yelled, "Just… Calm down. Me, Soron and Tonto are the crazy ones right here. We need stable people now. As such, we have two big threats out there; Soron and Switch. Both nuts, and both on the loose. If we want to stop either of them, we need to stay focused."

"Douchebag," Church said, "We ARE being stable. We're just regretting joining this stupid organization now. Don't get me wrong, being alive is awesome, but being hired by a nutso is NOT in our job description. In any case, Switch is your problem now. Soron is ours. He saved us, so now we save him."

"I agree with the robot," Snart said as he stood next to Church, who elbowed him in response to the robot remark, "He's our leader. Not yours. Switch was always your problem anyway."

"In order to cure you three," Church said as a blue portal suddenly opened and a man dropped out, "I've brought some guy named Owen from another reality. He's a doctor, so he'll be able to create that cure. Switch WAS our concern till Soron became our priority. We deal in the dimensional threats primarily, but we do help out occasionally. However, one of our main objectives according the director made was 'leave no man behind'. That takes precedence."

"What the?" asked the man Church brought, "Where the bloody hell am I? Tosh? You there?"

"Then let's split up," Omni said, "Me and Tonto can try and find Switch, while you guys keep Soron from blowing up reality. Sound good?"

"Fine," Church said, opening another portal, "I'll have Stein work on a cure with this guy, but 'till then, try not to lose it. We don't have the time nor the patience to deal with more than two threats."

" _He already has,"_ the Omni's Phantom said from behind him.

"That's why people have teams," Omni said before walking into the portal.

"Will anyone tell me what the bloody hell is going on and how I got here?!" Owen yelled angrily as he stared at everyone while the portal closed.

 **Back with Tonto…**

"So Tonto, how are you feeling?" Verdona asked as Tonto sat quietly with a drink in his hand.

"A… Little better," Tonto said, taking a sip of his drink, "Thank you Verdona."

"It's my pleasure," Verdona said kindly, "So, Church said that you're suffering from hallucinations because of this… Switch. Tell me, what do you see?"

Tonto was quiet as he looked up to Verdona, and standing behind her, he saw his Phantom Omni, waving at him with the same smug expression on his face.

"I… I see Omni," Tonto said.

"Does he say anything?" Verdona asked.

" _Only the truth,"_ Omni said.

"He… He calls me an idiot," Tonto said, "He insults me and… Just makes me feel… Small, I suppose."

"Why do you think that?" Verdona asked.

"I… I don't know," Tonto said, "Because… I guess… It feels… Right?"

"How does it feel right?" Verdona asked.

"Because… Because…" Tonto stuttered, "It just… Does. Everything he tells me… It feels… True. I know he's right. I am dumb. I am worthless! I'm just… A burden."

"Hmm, interesting," Verdona said calmly, "Why do you feel that way?"

" _Because that's exactly what he is,"_ Omni said, now right next to Tonto, _"A stupid, worthless burden. Only gets in the way when the real heroes come in. I should have ditched you years ago, you little twerp."_

"Be quiet," Tonto whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Tonto? Are you alright?" Verdona asked.

Tonto said nothing as he began to weep. Verdona saw this, and quickly got out of her chair, grabbed a box of tissues, and floated over to Tonto. He immediately saw this and took a tissue for his eyes.

"Tonto, you need to be aware that this Phantom isn't real," Verdona said, "It's all in your head."

"But… Still," Tonto blubbed out, "Everything he says… It feels… It feels right."

"Well maybe that's because that's how you feel," Verdona said, surprising Tonto a little.

"What?" Tonto said.

"Tonto, I think the reason your 'Phantom' is saying these things about you is because you already think that about yourself," Verdona said, "And I know it must hurt, but you have to know that's not who you are."

"But… But…"

"Tonto, we all have doubts about ourselves," Verdona said, "Even me and Max have a few issue here and there. But you can't let those doubts rule you. You need to accept them and grow. Because when you do that, it let's the best parts of you shine through."

Tonto was silent as he looked at Verdona, who did her best to give him a comforting smile. However, before they could continue their conversation, the lights in the office began flashing blue.

"What's going on?" Tonto said.

"I don't know," Verdona said, standing up.

"Ms. Verdona," Sheila said through the speakers in the ceiling, "I have very bad news concerning the Director."

"What happened Sheila?" Verdona asked.

"It's easier to show you than tell you," Sheila replied as the hologram disk showed security footage of Soron's office and the items he took from the hidden vault. She also included the chart showing his brain waves.

"Oh no," Verdona said.

"What? What's going on with Soron?" Tonto asked.

"Tonto, I need to go," Verdona said as she turned around and left the office, "We can talk later."

"Wait, let me help," Tonto said, getting up.

" _Like they'll want you."_

"Be quiet," Tonto sneered. However, before he could follow Verdona out, the door to the office slammed shut.

"Hey!" Tonto said.

"I apologize," Sheila said, "But the one the Director calls 'Mr. Easily Angered' has requested your assistance. While the director is currently a problem, your friend wishes to pursue Dr. Switch."

"But Soron-"

"Will be taken care of by his teammates," Sheila said, "Your concern must be elsewhere for now. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Tonto grumbled and briefly considered going Humungousaur to bust out of the office, but instead decided to concede.

"Alright," Tonto said, "Where's Omni?"

"Currently back in his warehouse," Sheila said before a portal opened up, "He is expecting you."

Tonto clenched his fists and looked around the room, seeing the Phantom Omni watching him with the same condescending look in his eyes. However, Tonto did his best to ignore him and then ran through the portal back to the warehouse.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Now just one… More… Drop, and… There!"

At the moment, Dr. Switch was sitting alone in a dark lab. In front of him was a wooden table, and on its surface were various beakers, test tubes, and chemicals of varying colors. At the moment, Switch was mixing some of these chemicals together, and had just finished creating another batch of his toxin.

"Excellent," Switch said, holding the glass of toxin up, "And now to find you a home."

Switch then reached for his belt and pulled up an empty egg. He then opened it up and poured the toxin in, causing the egg to glow yellow as it took it in.

"There we go," Switch said as he reattached the egg on his belt, only this time next to several other glowing eggs.

"Soon, very soon, my work will be complete," Switch said, grabbing another vial of chemicals, "And this world will thank me."

However, before he could begin pouring another batch, he suddenly heard the sound of sirens outside, followed by red and blue lights flashing through the windows.

"This is the police!" a policeman yelled via megaphone, "We have the building surrounded. Byron Switch, you will come out of the building with your gloves off and your hands above your head."

To this, Dr. Switch released a sigh and put the vial down.

"No rest for the wicked," he said as he hit a button on his glove, activating his suit, "But at least this informs me that this location isn't very viable."

Switch then began tightening his gloves, getting ready to step out. However, as he focused on his suit, he failed to see brief flashes of green light through the building's windows. What he did hear though were the sounds of gunfire going off outside, briefly startling him before it stopped.

"What the Devil?" Switch said, confused. He then slowly walked over to a nearby door, pushed it open, and looked outside. Scattered across the entire area were the bodies of all the cops, with the lights on their cars still flashing.

"Interesting," Switch said, rubbing his chin, "Now what could have done this?"

"We meet again Byron Switch," said Soron vibrating his voice as he walked out from behind a car with his whole form vibrating, "You need all the help you can get."

"Oh my!" Switch said, genuinely surprised, "I must apologize. I don't believe we've met. And if we have, I'm sorry to say that I don't recognize you."

"Maybe this will jog your memory!" Soron roared before he ran up to Switch 'till he was right in front of him with his glowing eyes looking right at him. Switch tilted his head in confusion for a second, but as he looked the form over, he began to recognize the figure, and his eyes widened beneath his goggles.

"Mr. MacLeod?" Switch said, "I must say… I hardly recognized you."

"Maybe that's because of the fact that last time I was a wannabe hero," Soron sneered as he stopped vibrating his whole body and voice, "I remember what I am now. I'm a serial killer."

"Hmm, interesting," Switch said, a smile growing on his lip, "My toxin seems to have worked wonders for you. Tell me Mr. MacLeod, how does it feel to not have the… Shackles of 'morality' holding you back?"

"Why don't I show you?" Soron replied before grabbing him and running them to a new location where he had Jack Harkness tied up over an open fire.

"Oh ho ho, now this is progress!" Switch said, "I'll admit, the theatrics may be a bit much, though considering my current attire, I'm not one to talk, but this… This is very good, Mr. MacLeod."

"Say hello to the most frustrating freak in the universe," Soron sneered as he pulled up Jack's gun and aimed it at Jack's head, "You'll be very surprised at this."

He then fired the gun straight through Jack's temple, killing him stone dead.

"While I admire the fortitude, what exactly does shooting him show me?" Switch asked. However, Jack's eyes immediately snapped open, and he began gasping for air, surprising even Switch.

"Could… Could you please not do that?!" Jack snapped.

"Oh no," Soron sneered, "You're a man that cannot die, and until I find a way to kill you permenantly, you're going to be my anger releasing punching bag. I hope you enjoy your new life."

" _Feels good, doesn't it kid?"_

"Shut up Slade," Soron snarled, "Nobody wants to hear your smug evil voice."

Switch looked back over to Soron and watched his little argument with the Phantom Slade, and his smile grew even wider.

"Oh, this is fantastic," Switch said, "Very good progress. But I am a little curious, Mr. MacLeod, you said I needed as much help as I could get, so I'm assuming you didn't seek me out just to thank me, correct?"

"You're slow on the uptake," Soron said dryly, "Yes, I sought you out in order to work with you, not for you. I had assembled a team to take your sorry looney ass out. There are two I selected specifically to deal with you, and since nobody in this reality can match my speed, I'm your best bet at victory. Besides, if you are taken out, then I'll no longer be free from that cage that wannabe hero put me in."

"Hmm… Tempting," Switch said, "Alright, I don't see the harm. You, Mr. MacLeod, have a deal."

Switch then held out his hand to Soron and they shook on it.

"So, first things first, I still need to mix together more of my toxin," Switch said, "If I'm going to disburse it, I'm going to need a very large amount, and that will take time to accumulate. Would you be willing to ensure that my work is undisturbed?"

"Don't worry about acquiring the chemicals or a laboratory," Soron said as he led Switch to a door, "I knew you couldn't pass up a chance to work alongside me, so I already have all the chemicals needed for you to finish your plan. It helps that I own all the laboratories that house the chemicals. They'll never know till it's too late."

Soron then opened the door, and Switch looked inside to find a fully stocked lab, with fresh beakers, several belts containing empty eggs, and lining the walls were all the chemicals Switch needed to make more toxin. Upon looking at this, Switch slowly reached for his goggles and slowly took them off his eyes and onto his forehead.

"Oh, this will be interesting," Switch said as he entered the room.

"But if you betray me, I'll kill you before you can activate your defenses," Soron muttered under his breath so nobody could hear it.

 **Meanwhile, at the warehouse…**

At the moment, Omni was sitting at his computer console and was using it to try and find any information relating to Dr. Switch, or possibly Soron. Unfortunately, he was finding it hard to concentrate as standing a little ways behind him was his hoodie wearing Phantom.

" _Look at you. Faced with end of the world, and you're just working instead of doing something,"_ the Phantom said.

"I'm not listening to you," Omni said, his fingers flying over the computer.

" _I mean, it's gotta take a real jerk to just bail out when one of your allies go AWOL. Oh wait, you didn't like him anyway, so he doesn't matter,"_ the Phantom mocked.

"Be quiet," Omni said, sweat forming on his brow.

" _It's alright Omni. I already know. You just don't care,"_ the Phantom went on.

"That's… That's not true," Omni said.

" _You don't care about anyone but yourself."_

"Shut up," Omni said, his hand going over to the computer mouse.

" _We really are alike."_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Omni yelled, grabbing the mouse and throwing at the Phantom, only to see he was gone. Omni began breathing deeply before grabbing chunks of his hair.

"Get a grip Omni," he said, "You can beat this."

Then, just as Omni was talking, a blue portal opened up in the room, getting his attention. Then, Tonto walked out of the portal, and it closed up after him.

"Tonto," Omni said, running up to him. However, before Omni could get close, Tonto suddenly jumped and turned away from him.

"Tonto, what is it?" Omni asked, very concerned.

"It's nothing…. Just… Switch's serum," Tonto said, walking past Omni and over to the fridge.

"Yeah… Same here," Omni said, following after, "It's getting harder and harder to think straight."

"Yeah," Tonto said as he looked over to the TARDIS and saw his Phantom Omni leaning on it, "It is."

Omni looked away from Tonto briefly and saw his own Phantom watching him with an evil glint in his eye.

" _So stupid,"_ he said.

Omni just scowled and walked back over to the computer to continue his work.

" _He really is a waste of space, isn't he? I'm glad I got rid of my Tonto. Such a relief, you know?"_

"You be quiet," Omni whispered.

" _Oh, come on. You telling me the thought hasn't crossed your mind once or twice?"_

"I'm not hearing you," Omni said, his teeth clenching.

" _You know you want to. I know. I'm you, remember?"_

"I'M NOT YOU!" Omni yelled, slamming his fist on the console and scarring Tonto. Omni began breathing heavily and looked over to Tonto, who just stood there, shaking a little.

"I'm sorry," Omni said, rubbing his forehead, "But… I can't drown the voices out. Every time I try… They just get louder."

"Same… Here," Tonto said, sitting down on the fridge.

"Hey Tonto," Omni said, "What do you see?"

"Huh?" Tonto said.

"What are your hallucinations?" Omni asked, "I'm sorry if it's personal, but… I just need to get my mind off things."

"Oh, yeah, um," Tonto said, looking at Omni. Then, from his perspective, Omni began to scowl and looked angry.

" _Go on Tonto,"_ "Omni" said, _"Or has your mouth stopped working you useless little moron?"_

"I… See… My sister," Tonto said, "You know… Kayla, with her usual jabs. And stuff."

"Really?" Omni said, a little surprised, "Well… That's better than mine."

"What do you see?" Tonto asked.

"I see Nega," Omni said, "He keeps telling me how heartless I am. How I'm just a monster. How I'm just like him."

"But… Omni, you're not like Nega," Tonto said, running up to his boss.

"That's what I try to tell myself," Omni said, "But the more he presses it… The more I feel like he's right. I mean, I could've easily became him Tonto. We both had the same life up to a point. What's to stop me from eventually turning into him?"

Omni buried his face in his hands, his worry growing. Meanwhile, Tonto was silent as he considered the question. Then, he put on a brave face and held Omni's shoulder.

"Me," Tonto said as calmly as he could, "I'll stop you."

Omni looked over to Tonto, and he was slightly confused.

"We've always had each other's backs Omni," Tonto said, "And if there ever comes a day when you go evil and decide to destroy the world, I'll be there to stop you. And besides, I know you. And while you're kind of a jerk, I think if you were ever gonna snap, it would have happened already."

At this, Omni couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Omni said.

"You're a good guy Omni," Tonto said, "And while there may be a lot wrong with you, there's still a lot of good too. And as long as that's there, I can put up with the bad stuff."

" _You can't let those doubts rule you. You need to accept them and grow. Because when you do that, it let's the best parts of you shine through."_

Tonto suddenly remembered the words Verdona said to him. And the more he thought about them, the more he began to feel like his old self. As for Omni, he began to smile a little wider, before he looked away from Tonto and began to sniffle.

"Are… Are you crying?" Tonto said.

"N-No," Omni said looking back with a little tear in his eye.

"Oh my God, you're crying!" Tonto said.

"No I'm not!" Omni said, going back to the computer, "Shut up!"

"Oh my God," Tonto said, pulling his phone out of his pocket, "I need to get a couple pictures of-"

Then, before Tonto could pull up the camera, Omni grabbed his phone and threw it across the room.

"Hey!" Tonto said, "That was uncalled for!"

"I don't care," Omni said, his eyes still on the computer. At this, Tonto just scowled and walked across the room to get his phone.

"I guess there are some parts I could do without," Tonto mumbled as he picked up his phone.

Meanwhile, as Omni continued working, the screen began flashing blue with the words "Meta Emergency" flashing on it.

"Oh boy," Omni said. Then, Omni hit a button on the console, and the screen was then replaced by a news report, with a reporter standing in front of an old building while officers were hauling bodies into body bags.

"We are reporting live from the old Ham Lake chem lab," the reporter on the scene said, "A half hour ago, the police received an anonymous tip that known super criminal, Dr. Byron Switch, was held up inside this building. When officers went to investigate, it was reported that something surrounded in emerald lightning raced onto the scene and attacked officers. While the officers did let off a few shots, they were dispatched within seconds."

The scene than switched over to a homeless man with a beard as he was being interviewed.

"It was just crazy!" the man said, "All the cops were just all around the building, sirens blaring and all that stuff. Then, next second, there's all this weird lightning around, and they all just dropped dead!"

"What the heck could have caused that?" Tonto said as he approached the computer.

"I think I might know," Omni said.

"When backup and medical staff eventually arrived on the scene, the only traces of Dr. Switch and this mysterious emerald lightning were a few beakers located within the building," the reporter said, "Leaving the whereabouts of Dr. Switch and this mysterious assailant unknown."

"Come on Tonto," Omni said, getting up from his seat, "We need to investigate that building."

"But what about the speedster?" Tonto asked, following behind, "Shouldn't we figure out where he came from?"

"I already know," Omni said, as he and Tonto exited the warehouse, "Let's just say Soron picked up a few tricks in the last two years."

 **In Space orbiting Earth…**

"I'm on my way human," Tetrax said as he piloted his ship to the entry point of Vortex which happened to be a Volcano.

* * *

From here on out chapters will be short till the specials. the specials will be very long if that's how long the special lasts. in either case the specials will be the only long chapters from now on. in the filler chapter before the next story arc soron will be questioned by omni once more as can be deduced from today's chapter. it will also be about soron trying to get back into sara's good graces after the events of this story arc. she will more than likely be scared of him for a while.


	13. Chapter 11: A Speedster Split

Chapter 11: A Speedster Split

At the moment, Jack Harkness was hanging around, alone. For now, he was spared Soron's wrath as he and Switch had stepped out for their own separate tasks, allowing Jack to try and think up an escape plan. Unfortunately, nothing was coming. His weapons were taken and thrown to the other side of the room, and any weapons he still had on him he couldn't get to. Straight and to the point, Captain Jack Harkness was stuck. In complete frustration, he kicked his right leg once, but as soon as he did that he felt something budge above him. That prompted him to look up and he saw that a screw had come loose, which immediately made him smile as he formulated a plan. He quickly jerked his body three times, and only two of the times caused the screw to loosen. While he was doing that Soron happened to walk back into the room with a box of donuts. However, Soron only stood there with a blank expression a few seconds before he squeezed his head between his hands dropping the donut box in the process.

"No this is my head!" Soron snarled, "I will not relieve control over to you!"

" _Yes you will,"_ Good Soron said sternly inside of his head, _"I will reclaim my body and destroy you!"_

"No!" Soron barked loudly causing Jack to look up at him.

" _Go to sleep,"_ Good Soron said as if talking to a child, _"You and I both know Switch's toxin will not let me keep control of my body for long. Right now I'm just going to be borrowing it."_

"Gaaaaah!" Soron roared before collapsing to the floor unconscious. A few seconds later he popped back up with a much saner expression on his face.

 _Ten seconds_ thought Good Soron as he quickly sped towards Jack and released him slipping the Infinity Gauntlet into Jack's WW2 trench coat at the same time. Jack immediately punched Soron in the head and grabbed his revolver from the nearby table and aimed it at him.

"Why'd you release me?" Jack demanded while grabbing his coat which was on the table as well.

 _Eight seconds_ thought Good Soron as he said, "I know you don't have any reason to trust me right now, but you need to shoot my leg and go acquire Switch's plans."

"I was already planning to," Jack said as he cocked the gun, "But I think I'll just shoot your head instead."

 _Six seconds_ thought Good Soron as he said, "You don't have to kill me. You can use the black crystal in the vault."

"What use is a black crystal?" Jack asked in confusion.

 _Four seconds_ thought Good Soron as he answered, "You touch me with it and the evil half brought out by Switch's toxin and the good half will be separated. After the two are separated, Vortex will be transferring the evil one to the Zilch void because we don't know if them killing the evil half will also kill the good half."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Jack asked quietly, "For all I know you're tricking me."

 _Three seconds_ Good Soron thought as he answered, "That's just a risk you're going to have to take. I personally hope you take it because there's been enough killing. It has to stop."

"You're fighting the darkness, aren't you?" Jack asked before firing a bullet into Soron's leg incapacitating him.

 _Two seconds_ thought Soron as he yelped in pain and falling down to the floor. He watched Jack run into Switch's lab before running out a minute later and heading towards the door.

"He may have set you free," sneered Evil Soron as he glared at Jack with murderous intent, "But I will capture you! There is nowhere you can hide from me!"

Jack didn't even grace Evil Soron with a response as he slipped out the door. After five minutes Soron finally felt his leg finish healing and stood up before putting his mask back on and running out the door leaving emerald lightning in his wake, and briefly knocking Switch aside as he re-entered the building.

"AH," Switch said, getting up and rubbing his back, "What's going on?"

Switch looked into the building and looked to where Jack was hanging a while ago, and he began to scowl.

"Oh that's just lovely," Switch said before walking to his lab.

Upon entering, he looked around to see if anything changed, and while the chemicals were still in place, and his work table was still covered in full eggs, his plans and formulas had been taken.

"That's unfortunate," Switch said, a hint of venom slipping into his calm voice, "Oh well. It just means I'll have to rewrite them."

Switch then made his way over to his work table and opened up a drawer. Inside was another egg, only this one wasn't glowing yellow like the others, but instead glowing pink. Upon seeing it, Switch smiled, grabbed it, and attached it to his belt.

"Never hurts to be prepared," Switch said, closing the drawer.

It was at that moment that Switch heard a sudden whoosh outside his lab and he quickly turned around to see Soron standing in the doorway, vibrating to mask his appearance.

"You need to enact your plan now," Evil Soron said as he ceased his vibrating at the same time as the green glow left his eyes, "They have everything they need to stop you."

"I can't. At least not yet," Switch said, crossing his arms behind his back, "I still need to synthesize a little more. And we still need to find a location where we can appropriately disperse it into the atmosphere."

"We don't have time to wait!" Soron shouted, "Don't you get it? They know all of our plans, they know there's a way to take me down, and that man I had strung up there knows how to find you no matter where you go! Especially because I was stupid enough to fix his arm computer thing out of boredom!"

"Oh really?" Switch said, briefly sounding like a disappointed parent, "Well, in that case, we'll have to make more time. Tell me Mr. MacLeod, what is a common flaw that those with morals possess?"

"They do whatever it takes to save people except kill," Soron grunted as he leaned on the doorway.

"Correct… Somewhat," Switch said, "Whenever there's a crisis or catastrophe, those with morals usually run to help the ones who cannot survive by themselves. And when they do this, their resources usually become occupied. So tell me, if such a catastrophe were to happen now…"

And as he talked, Switch reached to his desk, grabbed one of the eggs of toxin, and held it up for Soron to see.

"Would it not benefit us to take advantage of such a situation?"

"What exactly are you intending?" Soron asked, narrowing his eyes at Switch in suspicion.

"If we were to say… Release some of this into a populated area or two, then the ones who wish to fight us would be occupied. At least for a while," Switch explained, "And 'till they regain their precious 'order', it will give me time to create enough of my toxin and we can release it to the rest of the world."

"I'm getting bored sitting around here anyway," Soron grunted swiping the 'egg', "How do I activate this thing and will it affect me in anyway, or will I need a gasmask of a sort?"

"You've already been exposed," Switch said, "It won't affect you anymore than it already has. And to activate it, all you need to do is hit the switch on the top, throw or drop it, whichever you prefer, and it will do the rest."

"Just so you know," Soron said while he started vibrating again at the same time as his eyes glowed green, "I'm not doing this for you, but for me. I will NOT be taken down by people slower than me."

"And I applaud you for that Mr. MacLeod," Switch said proudly.

Soron then ran around the lab, grabbing a handful of eggs and sped away, leaving a trail of emerald lightning. However, once he left, Switch slowly glanced down to the pink egg on his belt, and he smirked.

"Just be weary of who you cross," he whispered.

 **Back at the old Ham Lake Chem Lab…**

If one were to look at the old Ham Lake Chem Lab, they would see that surrounding the building were several police officers and paramedics. At this time, the assembled officers were either examining the building and its surroundings, or were helping the paramedics haul deceased officers into hearses and ambulances. At the moment, one particular blonde haired captain was standing over an older policeman's body, and he was doing his best to not break down, instead channeling his grief into concentrated sighs.

"This never gets easier," he said, massaging the base of his nose.

"Sir," another female officer said, pulling the captain away, "We need you to see something."

"I'll… I'll be right there Hanover," the captain said before taking one quick look back to the dead officer, releasing a final sigh, and going to join the recruit. However, as he walked away, he suddenly felt two swift brushes of wind, causing him to freeze in his tracks and look around, confused.

"Sir?" the officer said, slightly concerned for her captain's state of mind, "Are you alright?"

"I'm… I'm fine Hanover," the captain said, rubbing the back of his neck, "It's fine."

The captain brushed off the feeling and continued following the officer. However, he failed to notice that one of the doors to the Chem Lab was slightly ajar, and that some of the canopy nearby was pushed back a little.

Inside the lab, the police had finished their investigation, and marked the area with yellow tape, hoping to preserve the crime scene. As such, the area was empty. However, there were two sudden whooshes and within a split second, standing in the lab were Omni and Tonto in the forms of Speed Demon and XLR8 respectively.

"Alright Tonto, let's get to work," Speed Demon said, walking over to the work table.

"Just what are we looking for anyway?" XLR8 said, going over to cabinet and opening it.

"Anything that can give us a lead on Switch," Speed Demon said, opening a drawer.

"What about Soron?" XLR8 said, "I mean, I still find it a little hard to believe that he's suddenly a speedster, but how will finding Switch help us find him?"

"Because if he took Switch, then they might be working with each other," Speed Demon said, picking up a flask and looking it over, "As such, if we get a lead on Switch, then chances are we'll get a lead on Soron."

" _Way to dumb it down for him Omni."_

"Be quiet," Speed Demon hissed, briefly stopping his investigation.

"But I didn't say anything," XLR8 said, a little confused.

"Not- Not you Tonto!" Speed Demon said, "Just… Just keep looking."

XLR8 did as he was told and went back to searching through the lab. However, as the aliens worked, they suddenly heard the sounds of fighting outside, causing them to freeze up and look to the front door.

"What's going on?" XLR8 said.

"I'll check it out," Speed Demon said, zooming out of the room. A second later, he was sitting on the lab roof and looking out at the police. He saw that the officers were trying to keep someone away from the building. Speed Demon squinted his eyes to try and get a better look at who it was and, to his complete surprise, it was Captain Jack, and he looked like he had been recently tortured. His clothes were really dirty and he had some dirt on his face from random dust particles and the bottom of his shoes looked like they had began to melt due to intense heat.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't come in here," one officer said, "This is a restricted area."

"Not to me!" Jack barked in irritation, "Now get out of my way unless you want to be scrubbing floors the rest of your life!"

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to calm down," the officer said, reaching for a tazer on his belt.

"Fine," Jack grumbled in irritation, "Since my clearance means precisely dick in this reality, I'll just send a message to Vortex to get me clearance."

He then turned away and began typing on his vortex manipulator, requesting clearance to go into police investigation areas, but before he could send it, there was a sudden grey and white blur that passed by, kicking up debris and forcing the police officer to shield his eyes. Then, when he was able to look again, he saw that Captain Jack was gone.

"What… The…" the officer stammered.

Meanwhile, XLR8 was waiting patiently for his partner/boss to come back and one second later, in the same grey and white blur, Speed Demon was back with Captain Jack by his side.

"Omni! And… Um… I'm sorry, who are you again?" XLR8 asked.

"What… In the…" Jack stammered before shaking his head, "Nevermind. That doesn't matter right now. I know precisely what Switch has planned, and where they are. We need to get to Vortex, NOW."

"Vortex is dealing with other things right now," Speed Demon said, "But if it involves Switch, we can hear you out."

Jack then looked down to Speed Demon and at that moment, he became confused again.

"I'm… Sorry, but… Who are you guys?" Jack asked, a little concerned.

"Huh? Oh right, we just met," Speed Demon said, "Tonto? Turn back."

XLR8 didn't need to be told twice as he and Speed Demon slapped their Omnitrix symbols and, two green flashes later, in their places were Omni and Tonto.

"Hey," Jack said, "I know you two. You're those kids that were hanging around with that… Soron guy."

"With all due respect, we're teenagers, but I can understand the confusion," Omni said, "Now, you said you had information on Switch?"

"I'm not speaking about anything till we're at Vortex," Jack replied stubbornly, "All I will say right now is that Soron and Switch are working together. I suspect Vortex would be willing to work with you now that this information has come to light."

"That's not good," Omni mumbled, "Still, it means my theory was right."

"Omni!" Tonto said.

"Hmm? Oh yeah," Omni said, looking back to Jack, "Listen… Um…"

"Captain," Jack said.

"Captain," Omni repeated, "I'll relay this information to Vortex and see if we can get them to come here. But can you at least give us a brief synopsis of what Soron and Switch are going to do so we can all organize a plan sooner rather than later?"

"You're not willing to wait are you," Jack stated rather than asked, "Jesus fucking christ. Fine."

Jack then reached into his jacket, pulled out all of Switch's notes and handed them over to Omni and Tonto.

"Here's everything I grabbed from Switch's lab," Jack said, "And when you do relay the information, tell them to bring the black crystal thing. It can apparently split the evil from the good or the other way around."

Jack then typed on his vortex manipulator and brought up a map.

"Here's their coordinates," Jack added.

Omni and Tonto looked over the plans and saw the coordinates and as they examined both, their eyes widened in horror.

"My God," Omni said, "Stein was right! Switch is planning to release his toxin into the atmosphere."

"If he did that, then everyone would be infected," Tonto said.

"Which means they'd go off the handle, right?" Jack said, "If Soron is anything to judge by."

"Exactly," Omni confirmed, "If people are exposed to this, they'd lose their minds! Tonto?!"

"Yeah?" Tonto said.

"Call Vortex, and relay the info and coordinates," Omni ordered, "We need to set up a plan of attack."

"Don't forget to mention the black crystal thing I mentioned either," Jack said, "Actually, I'll do that myself, and should we fail to prevent the gas I'm going to advise Vortex to get me clearance to organize any troops that can help contain the situation."

"If Switch succeeds, there won't be any troops to organize," Omni said. In the meantime, Tonto walked over to a nearby window, pulled up his Omnitrix, and began inputting the codes to call Vortex.

"Never hurts to be prepared for anything," Jack replied as he too did a similar process on his vortex manipulator, "Also, I'm sure Vortex can create gas masks and inoculations before it gets too out of hand in order for there to be some troops."

"Omnitrix, activate Ultrasonic Telecommunications," Tonto said into his watch.

"I repeat, the entire world will be hit," Omni said, "By the time everyone comprehends what's going on, they're personal demons may end up telling them to burn things."

"Telecommunications system online," Tonto's Omnitrix said.

"Call Vortex HQ," Tonto said. His Omnitrix then began to ring and as it did, Tonto chanced to glance out the window, and saw something a little ways away.

"When I was a Time Agent, I faced a global gas attack once," Jack countered, "I know how much time it takes for gas to spread globally even with the advances an atmospheric release would have. We have enough time to rally policemen, national guard, and with the formula on those papers, Vortex will be able to synthesize an antidote and a serum to inoculate people beforehand."

"Well, that's true," Omni said, "And even if they couldn't, we could send an SOS to some off-planet Plumbers to lend assistance."

"How fast would it take for the space toilet fixers get here?" Jack asked.

Tonto squinted his eyes to see what it was, and a little ways away from the building and about a yard or two away from the police, Tonto saw small flashes of green lightning and it was getting closer.

"Um, guys?" Tonto said.

"Roughly a day or two, depending on how far away they are," Omni said, "But if there are some officers in the Station in orbit, we could get help immediately."

"True," Jack admitted, "However, I'd feel safer with them keeping anything with technology higher than this Level 5 planet off ground because I suspect this toxin will affect any species. Be it alien or human. In other words, all you should say to them is 'Quarantine this planet at once. Deadly Toxin has been released into the atmosphere. Nobody leaves or enters, and if they do shoot on sight.'"

"Guys?" Tonto said as the lighting got closer.

"I think a quarantine could work, but if Vortex supplies the blueprints, they could probably appropriately tune their gas masks and oxygen tanks to filter the toxin out. Maybe even find a cure," Omni said.

"It would take too much time," Jack countered, "Vortex's focus needs to be on creating the antidote, the inoculation, and saving their Director."

"Guys?!" Tonto said as the lightning stopped outside the police parameter, revealing a man in green and blue suit vibrating to mask his appearance.

"Which is why they would supply the blueprints," Omni said, "They could send the Plumbers a copy and thus both organizations could work on their own ways of fighting this thing back."

"Do you know how long creating the formula for an antidote and inoculation itself would take?" Jack countered, "It would take… nearly 90% of one day at the least."

"GUYS!" Tonto yelled.

"WHAT?!" Omni and Jack replied.

"Someone's here!" Tonto said, pointing outside. Omni and Jack ran over to the window to see what Tonto was pointing at and saw Soron standing there as he reached into his suits pockets and pulled out several "eggs".

"Is that… Soron?" Omni said.

"He's probably here to distract us," Jack realized, "This is the only way to buy Switch some time to finish his apocalyptic toxin."

Then, before the three could do anything, Soron hit the switches on all the eggs, threw them at the police, and they all exploded, releasing yellow gas across the area.

"Oh no!" Omni said as several officers began breathing it in.

"Okay," Jack said quickly, "Here's the plan. Tonto, you take the police somewhere they can't harm anyone and don't forget to tie them down tight. Omni, I need you to slow Soron down so I can shoot his leg. After that, we'll carry him to Vortex and they can do their thing with the black crystal."

Tonto was about to say something about the plan when his Omnitrix stopped ringing and someone spoke through it.

"Hello? Who is this?" the voice of Church said.

"Church, this is Tonto," Tonto said, "We have information on Switch and Soron."

"I think Tonto will be a little occupied for a minute," Omni said, turning to Jack, "For now, let's just try and fulfill our roles. Sound good?"

"The sooner we take him down, the better," Jack said as he pulled out his revolver and checked how much bullets he had loaded. Omni then went for his Omnitrix and, one green flash later, he was Speed Demon again.

"How exactly can you do that by the way?" Jack asked, "Also, is that the best alien to complete this job or is there another in that device?"

"Questions for later," Speed Demon said as he grabbed Jack and they sped out, leaving Tonto alone as he conversed with Church.

Meanwhile, outside, Soron watched as the police breathed in Switch's gas, and he couldn't help but smile. The captain in particular was keeled over on the side of a squad car and coughed his lungs out.

" _Captain?"_

The captain suddenly looked up and to his horror, he saw the form of the dead officer he was standing over earlier, looking at him with a sorrowful look on his face.

" _Why did you let me die?"_

"No… It wasn't my fault," the captain said, his breathing picking up, "I had nothing to do with it."

" _But you could've protected me. Why didn't you protect me?"_

"I'm… I'm sorry," the captain said, falling to his knees, "I'm so sorry. It should have been me."

"Don't feel bad Officer," Soron said with his voice modulated as he walked up to the Captain, "It wasn't your fault. But if that's how you feel, allow me to end your suffering."

Soron then began vibrating his right hand faster that it already was due to the fact he was hiding his appearance through vibrations and raised it up as he considered whether or not he should plunge his hand into the Captain's back. However, before he could get make a decision, he felt something quickly trip him and before he could reorient himself, something slammed him in the face, sending him flying away from the police and landing on his back. He groaned a little as he got back and got his center of gravity back, and just as he sat back up, he felt a sudden whoosh of air and standing in front of him were Captain Jack and Speed Demon.

"Is it wrong that I kind of enjoyed that?" Speed Demon said, dusting off his knuckles.

" _Maybe."_

"You!" snarled Soron with his normal voice now that his concentration was broken, "I should've let Max kill you! Now I'm going to rectify that mistake!"

Soron then ran at Omni with his full speed intending to grab him by the neck and twist his head clean off in one pass. However, just before he could, Omni quickly stepped aside, held out his foot, and Soron tripped, sending him flying face first into the dirt.

"One thing about speedsters," Speed Demon whispered to Jack, "They may like to vibrate to avoid attacks, but their feet have to always be stable. Food for thought."

"Right," Jack replied, "I'm pretty sure you have a much more useful alien, because that one doesn't seem like the right alien in my opinion. After all, aren't speedsters supposed to be infinitely faster than any alien? In which case maybe you should use one that doesn't rely on speed only?"

"Please don't talk to me like I don't know what I'm doing," Speed Demon said, "And, you gotta admit, getting outsmarted by a hedgehog is a little funny."

"Mainly humiliating," Jack said, "Besides I don't do anything to be funny. I do it to get it done."

"Why not go for both?" Speed Demon inquired.

As they were talking Soron had gotten back up to his feet and began running in circles to generate enough energy to perform a certain attack. Once he felt he had done enough laps he stopped, and waved his right arm a bit firing a green lightning bolt at Speed Demon. Speed Demon saw this and quickly slapped his Omnitrix symbol, and one green flash later, the lightning bolt hit him, sending him flying back.

"HA!" Soron yelled, thinking he had won. However, his mood quickly soured when he began hearing high pitched, jolty laughter. Then, from where Omni landed, a small creature flew out. It was short, as tall as Jack's kneecap, and it's head was black, with green eyes, a white lighting bolt going down the center of its body, black arms and legs, and on the top of its head was the symbol of the Omnitrix.

"Gotcha!" Buzzshock said, laughing his head off as he flew into the air.

"The fuck are you?" Soron said in confusion and irritation, "Some sort of creature made of… lightning?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Buzzshock said, flying around the area, "Catch me and I'll tell ya!"

And with that, Omni pointed a finger at Soron and blasted him with a green lightning bolt sending him back a little.

"You getting ready Captain?" Buzzshock said, flying away as Soron got up, more pissed than ever.

"I'm infinitely smarter than you insect," Soron snarled, "I don't need to catch you to beat you."

He suddenly began running but to Jack's surprise more Sorons began appearing out of nowhere.

"You may be able to stand a chance against one of me," Every Soron taunted, "But can you last against one hundred of me? Or a thousand? Or even a million?"

"Won't know 'till we find out," Buzzshock said. He then charged up his hands and blasted several blasts of lightning at the ground, causing the Sorons to scatter, and for Jack to jump back.

"Hey, watch where you're shooting!" Jack yelled.

"Sorry about that," Buzzshock said.

"Your electric based alien may help you against the lightning I throw," every Soron said as they surrounded them once more, "But it is useless against this."

Suddenly, All the Soron's began running in circles creating tornadoes all over the place with one of the tornadoes surrounding Buzzshock and Jack.

"How the hell do you beat a speedster?" Jack exclaimed to Buzzshock over the noise since they were in the eye of the tornado, "They're too freaking powerful!"

"Maybe," Buzzshock said, "But they're not invincible."

Buzzshock quickly slapped the Omnitrix symbol on his head and one green flash later, in place of Buzzshock was a large dinosaur creature with tan scales, white tights, and a green belt across his chest with the Omnitrix symbol on it. Then, before Soron could plan around this, the creature fell to the Earth and slammed into the ground, causing a shockwave that disrupted the Sorons' footing, causing them to trip.

"Gah!" Soron exclaimed as he skidded on the cement till he rammed into a car's side, denting it. As he did that all the Sorons vanished but the tornadoes continued spinning but now they began to move on their own.

"And for my next trick," Humungousaur said as he slapped his Omnitrix symbol. One green flash later, in place of Humungousaur was Permafrost. However, as the tornadoes continued, his hands began glowing with light blue energy, building up little by little. Then, once they were glowing their brightest, he looked to the edges of the tornadoes, held up his hands, and unleashed a huge blast of energy, enveloping all of the tornadoes. Then, once it was gone, the tornadoes had all dispersed as a bit of snow began to fall.

"Honestly… I didn't think I could do that," Permafrost said, wiping a bit of sweat off his brow.

"Grrr," Soron growled, "If you can catch me I'll cease my alliance with your chemist enemy. Don't expect me to surrender my body to that weakling though."

As soon as he had said that, Soron sped off, leaving Jack and Omni behind.

"Great," Jack said, holstering his gun.

"We'll get him Captain," Permafrost said, "Like I said, he may be fast, but fast doesn't equal invincible. Besides, we already know where he and Switch are held up. He's not getting away."

"That's true," Jack said.

 **Back with the police...**

Outside the Chem Lab, several of the officers were on the ground, all wrapped up in gauze and bandages from the mouth down. They were still experiencing the effects of Switch's toxin, but thanks to the bandages, none of them could act. That is, save for one officer.

At the moment, a single officer with a long brown beard stood jittering against the chem lab, his gun pointed at something in front of him. The "thing" in question looked like a mummy. It's head resembled a pharaoh's headpiece with a light grey exterior, golden horns in the center, a bandaged mouth, and green eyes. Its body was a little more ornate; its shoulders and neck were covered by a large grey collar that circled around him, with green glowing eyes on its shoulders, a chest made up completely of bandages with long arms, two grey arm guards with green patterns with a few bandages poking out like fingers, a green belt with the symbol of the Omnitrix on it, a light blue skirt, and long bandaged up legs with bandage toes.

"Stay away Mom," the officer said, his arms shaking, "Stay away!"

"Officer, it's alright," Snare-oh said, "I'm not here to hurt you."

"I said get back Mom!" the officer said, his finger on the trigger, "I'm happy where I am! I'm not going back to the office!"

"I'm not your mom sir," Snare-oh said, "Just please, put the gun down and we can resolve this-"

*BLAM*

The officer pulled the trigger, his body no longer shaking. However, rather than hurting Snare-oh, the bullet just passed through his chest, leaving a small hole. Upon seeing this, the officer looked even more terrified while Snare-oh just looked annoyed.

"Alright, so much for that," Snare-oh said. Then, before the officer could react, Snare-oh pointed his arms at him and his fingers began extending to the officer 'till they wrapped around his arms. The officer immediately dropped his gun and tried pulling the bandages off, but this just allowed Snare-oh to tie his arms together. Then, the bandages began going up his arms and began wrapping around his body 'till within a matter of seconds, the officer was completely wrapped up in bandages, leaving him as immobile as the rest.

"I'm sorry officer, but this is for your own good," Snare-oh said as he retracted his fingers.

"Didn't realize Imhotep was a real character," snarked the voice of Church from behind Tonto. He turned around and saw Church standing there, this time in a robotic body with Leonard Snart and Mace Windu standing next to him.

"Hey Church," Snare-oh said, "Nice response time."

"Oh shut the fuck up," Church replied, "Soron must've disabled the teleporter before he sped out of Vortex. By the way where is the Director? You said he was here, and yet he's nowhere in sight."

"Um… Omni and the Captain said they were dealing with him," Snare-oh said, rubbing the back of his head, "And… That was a real compliment."

"Are you telling me that two people who have never fought speedsters before went out to do just that?" Snart asked as he frowned a little at Tonto.

"Hey we're not amateurs," Permafrost said. The group looked to the end of the lot and saw Omni and Jack walking up, "We've been doing this thing for 9 years, and I've read enough comics to know that speedsters have a few weaknesses."

"And yet you failed," Snart replied snidely, "Comics don't do the real thing justice. Besides, the best teacher is experience and I'm the veteran speedster fighter here."

"I'm sorry, have you saved the planet from imminent invasions? Have you successfully rebuilt a universe from the ground up?" Permafrost said, crossing his arms.

"No," Snart admitted, "However, I did sacrifice my life to help the Legends be able to finally kill Savage. Also, you haven't been fighting speedsters as long as me so there's no way you'll beat him. You may have a few advantages over them, but the long and short of it is in the long run you're weaker than a speedster. Nothing you can do can beat them."

"You do realize this is an ice alien, right?" Permafrost said, "Cryokinesis? Complete control over all things cold? I can make ice weapons out of thin air, and I don't need a little gun to-"

"GUYS!" Snare-oh yelled, ending the argument, "Knock it off. Fighting amongst each other isn't getting us anywhere."

" _Would you just be quiet you useless waste of oxygen?!"_ "Permafrost" seemingly said.

"I agree with the youngling," said Mace Windu, "We need to focus our attention on locating our employer and stopping this apocalypse before it ever begins."

"Hmm… Alright," Snart said, begrudgingly complying, "We'll resume this topic at a later point in time."

"I'd rather we didn't," Permafrost muttered.

" _Why? We both know you're better! You could probably take him down right now."_

"Shut up, shut up," Permafrost muttered under his breath.

"Only because you want the last word," Snart retorted, "You're cocky to boot, as well as arrogant."

"Because it's stupid to argue about-"

"Omni, calm down," Snare-oh said, putting his hand on Permafrost's shoulder. Permafrost looked to Snare-oh, closed his eyes and released a sigh.

"Thank you," Snare-oh said.

"So then," Jack said changing the subject, "Who's going to be splitting psycho Soron from the other one and who's going to be taking down the gashead? I doubt we have time to do both without splitting up now that we were distracted."

"Me and Tonto can take Switch," Permafrost said, "We've fought him before so we can probably keep him occupied long enough for you guys to get to Soron."

"I'll go with you," Church said, "I can hack into Switch's suit and nullify it. However I need to be close enough to do so, since this robotic form serves as another form of receiver so unlike in the past I can't just exit it and possess his controls."

"But what about Soron?" Snare-oh said.

"Captain Cold here can probably slow him down a bit with his gun," Captain Jack said, "That way the rest of us could probably use that time to restrain him."

"I can use the force to do so," Mace offered.

"Then do that," Permafrost said, "Did you guys bring the crystal?"

"Unfortunately not," Church replied, "Apparently the Black Kryptonite is under the highest security imaginable and is deadlocked. Only two people have the authority and that is the director and the benefactor."

Suddenly the sound of a ship came from above and when everyone looked up, they saw a ship very similar to the Waverider from Legends of Tomorrow arrive a yard away. When it landed, the main ramp opened up and extended and Sara and Han Solo walked out.

"That's why I'm coming with you," Sara said as she walked down the ramp, "I can get through to him long enough for him to give the override code."

Before anyone else could say anything another ship flew through the atmosphere and began a descent pattern towards their location.

"What the heck?" Permafrost said, covering his eyes as the second ship kicked up wind.

When the ship landed, everyone prepared to fight except for Church, who was a horrid shot, and waited. After a couple of minutes, the ship extended a ramp and a silhouette of an armored figure stood in the middle of a bright light.

"Wait… Is that…" Permafrost trailed off, beginning to recognize the armor.

"From what I understand, Vortex is in danger," said the figure as he walked down the ramp, "I'm here to lend any assistance I can to the crisis at hand."

"Not to sound rude or anything," Jack said as he kept his revolver raised while the others lowered theirs, "But who the hell are you?"

"I am the benefactor of Vortex," the figure replied as he collapsed his helmet, "My name is Tetrax Shard."

"You…" Permafrost said. This caused Tetrax to look over at Omni and Tonto and then slowly approach them.

"You two are the Omnitrix Guardians, correct?" Tetrax asked, prompting the two boys to nod their heads.

"I see. I've heard tales of your escapades in my travels," Tetrax said, offering his hand, "It's an honor to meet you two in person."

Without really thinking, Permafrost slowly extended his hand to Tetrax's and shook. Then, once that was done, Tetrax offered his hand to Snare-oh and and Snare-oh shook it as well.

"Now then," Tetrax said abruptly, "Tell me what I can do to help. As I'm invested in Vortex, I won't let it become compromised by an insane Director. As a bounty hunter trying to retire, I have need for this to continue as I too get paid by the successes and the inventions Vortex comes up with."

"How chivalrous," Omni whispered.

"We… We need to get access to a black crystal Vortex has," Snare-oh said, regaining his composure.

"Oh," Tetrax smirked, "You mean this?"

He then pulled a black crystal from a metal pouch attached to his belt and held it between two fingers and a thumb.

"What the?!" Permafrost said, "How the- What in the- When did you find the time to get that?!"

"Soron gave me the crystal as soon as he returned with it," Tetrax explained, "He knew it was too dangerous to leave with Vortex just in case he was compromised. He also had Verdona change his memories so he would think it was in the vault. That way, in case something bad should happen, it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Then what's in the vault if not that thing?" Snart asked.

"Probably onyx or something that could annoy him like a note saying 'you've been had'," Tetrax said as he shrugged.

"Right," Church said, a little annoyed as Tetrax handed the Black Kryptonite to Mace Windu.

"Since I'm a Petrospaien, I believe I can help during this crisis that my scanners detected is going on," Tetrax said, "Since I just got here, I have no desire to leave just yet. I haven't even seen Vortex in person since it was first built."

"Then you'll have to take the tour later," Church said, "For now, we need to make a plan. We all know our jobs, we just need to find a way to make them work."

"Okay then," Jack said, "I'll help deal with Switch as well. Those of us that are going to deal with Switch should come up with a plan while those of you going to split Soron come up with a plan as well. When we're both done we'll regroup and combine our plans if need be."

"Okay then," Permafrost said, "Then everyone that's joining Tonto and I huddle up. We have a world to save."

 **Back with Soron…**

"Grrrr," Soron growled as he entered his hideout and took off his mask, "You better be ready Switch. I'm not in the mood for any more delays."

However, there was no reply in the hideout, prompting Soron to growl a little. He then sped to Switch's lab and kicked the door down.

"Did you hear me Switch?" Soron yelled. However, to his surprise, the lab was empty. All the chemicals and eggs were gone, and Switch was nowhere to be found.

"Why that little…" Soron began. However, before he could run off and search for Switch, he happened to glance down to the door he kicked in and saw a note taped to it. He then reached down for the note, ripped it off the door, and read it aloud.

"'Meet me in the field to the north. It's time to enact our plans,'" Soron read. He then grunted, "About damn time."

He quickly put his mask back on and sped out of the now abandoned warehouse and ran as fast as possible to the field Switch described. Upon arriving, he saw Switch in the middle of the field, setting up something strange. It was a large ring of six black boxes, each connecting to the others via black wiring, and connected to them was a large glass tank filled to the brim with Switch's gas.

"Switch!" Soron yelled, getting the good Doctor's attention, "What's all this? I thought you were going to release your gas into the atmosphere!"

"Mr. MacLeod, nice to see you too," Switch said, ignoring his outburst briefly, "Rest assured, we shall, though I admit, I did have to settle for what you had around that warehouse. You wouldn't believe where I found that tank-"

"Get to the point!" Soron yelled.

"Of course, of course," Switch said, getting back on track, "Well, this plan was going to be delayed for a few weeks you see. I needed to look for something to properly disperse my gas."

"So you didn't even think that far ahead?!" Soron said.

"I always think ahead," Switch said, a little offended, "My original intent was to use a missile or rocket, and while I may be a doctor, I can't just walk into a secure government facility without a few weeks of planning."

"I can," Soron interrupted, "Vortex happens to own a launchpad located at NASA."

"Hmm… Interesting," Switch said, "But thankfully, it won't be needed. I already found a means of dispersing my toxin without need of government equipment."

"And what's that?" Soron asked.

"Why you, Mr. MacLeod," Switch said.

"What?!" Soron said, "Are you out of your mind?! I can't create a tornado powerful enough to spread your toxin into the atmosphere! Neither do I have the energy to do so! I'm currently running on fumes!"

"It's one of the reasons I agreed to this little alliance," Switch said, "Upon seeing your newfound speed back at the lab, I already began making calculations of how to improve it. That's what this array is for you see."

Switch then pulled out a remote and after hitting a switch, the black boxes began to light up and suddenly the ring released a large, light green forcefield into the sky.

"This array will amplify your own natural speed by tenfold," Switch said, "All you need to do is run in a circle and it will do the rest."

"How do you plan on getting my energy back up to 100% then?" Soron asked as he crossed his arms while raising an eyebrow, "Also, how do I know this device won't steal my speed?"

"Because it's in my interest for you to keep your power," Switch said as his thumb pressed a small button on his glove, "And as for your lack of energy, I believe a simple adrenaline boost will get your blood flowing."

"When I had decided to align with you, I had intended to NOT be your guinea pig," Soron grunted, "But fuck it. Let's just get this over with, and if I end up becoming weak at the end of this and lose my body to the weakling again… I WILL kill you. There's nothing you can do to stop me, and nowhere you could ever hide from me."

"Mr. MacLeod, I wish to make something perfectly clear; you, Mr. Johnson and his associate were all guinea pigs," Switch said as his suit lit up, "You're just the success story."

Then, before Soron could respond, Switch blasted him with Lightning, causing him to fall to the ground yelling.

"And besides, even if I am using you, don't you want to see the world as it was meant to be? Even if you eliminated me, I think that's something we both want to see," Switch said. He then ended his assault and Soron got back up. His body was vibrating, his eyes were glowing and he was glaring at Switch.

"This is how the world was meant to be!" Soron roared, "Now that you have betrayed me I won't hesitate to kill you! I don't care if the weakling gets his body back at this point! All that matters is killing you for thinking you can control me and order me around! I'm subordinate to no one!"

"Then get to it Mr. MacLeod," Switch said gesturing to the ring, "The sooner it's done the better."

Soron needed no further encouragement as he ran into the ring and began running in a circle at high speeds. Thankfully, Switch wasn't lying when he said the devices amplified his own speed as he realized he was getting faster. However, that was only going to aid him in what he intended to do next. Once he got enough speed and energy around him he stopped and threw a huge green lightning bolt into Switch.

Thankfully, Switch's forcefield was able to block it, but the force did send the Mad Doctor back a little.

"Come now Mr. MacLeod," Switch said, "You can do better than that!"

Switch then stomped on a large button on the ring and suddenly the tank began releasing the gas into the forcefield. Soron began growling but decided that if he was going to kill Switch, he would at least do it while taking out the rest of the world. He began running again, his speed increasing exponentially with each second, and the wind began picking up in the forcefield, pulling the gas into it.

 **Back with the group…**

"Captain Harkness, are you sure this is their base?" the now human Tonto said as the group looked around Soron and Switch's empty hideout.

"Of course I am," Jack retorted in annoyance, "They must've cleared house after I left."

"Well that's just great," Permafrost said, a little annoyed.

" _Look at that, someone screwed up again."_

Permafrost turned around and in the corner of the room he saw the hallucination of his hoodie-wearing self, leaning back with a sick grin on his face.

" _It's hard being the only one with common sense, isn't it?"_

"Be quiet," Permafrost whispered.

" _Maybe you should just get rid of them."_

"Be quiet," Permafrost said, his hands glowing.

" _I mean, you're the most capable one here, right? You can take Switch and Soron all by yourself! These losers are just holding you back!"_

"Be quiet!" Permafrost said, his voice getting louder.

" _If it were me, I'd start with Tonto."_

"I SAID BE QUIET!" Permafrost yelled, blasting an ice ray at the corner.

"Oookay," Jack said while looking at Omni with a strange expression, "I'm going to assume you're not done yelling at yourself, and I'm going to go monitor the atmospheric conditions. If there's any sign of something strange going on then that's where they'll be."

Before anyone could say anything, Jack went ahead and exited the building and began typing on his vortex manipulator. However, as he worked, he suddenly noticed a large flash of green light behind the building. Upon seeing this, he stopped typing on his vortex manipulator, pulled out his WWII standard issue officer's revolver, ran to the back of the building and a couple miles away, he saw Switch's forcefield stretching into the sky as a twister began to form in it.

"Oh no," Jack said as he ran to the front of the building.

 **Back inside…**

The group was still snooping around the building (with Omni visibly trying to remain stable) when Jack suddenly burst back in through the front door.

"Found them," Jack panted out of being slightly exhausted.

"You did?" Church said, "Where are they?"

"A couple miles to the North," Jack said, "You can't miss it. It looks like they're getting ready to start."

"Well then," Snart said as he got his gun ready and lowered his goggles, "Let's go chill things out."

There was audible silence in the room as everyone looked at Snart in confusion. Then, Omni let out a sigh and facepalmed.

"I hate puns," Permafrost said.

"What?" Snart smirked, "I didn't say anything punny."

 **Back with Switch and Soron…**

The twister within the forcefield continued to grow in strength as the gas continued to rise up inside. Switch himself would have been smiling at this if not for Soron. While Soron was inside the forcefield, he managed to create a handful of time duplicates and sent them to deal with Switch. As such, while Soron continued creating the twister, Switch was busy fending off his time duplicates.

"Mr. MacLeod, you continue to amaze me!" Switch yelled as he tried to blast one duplicate with lightning. However, the duplicate managed to dodge the lightning, before running at Switch and attempted to punch him. Thankfully Switch's shield still managed to block him, but like before the hit still sent him flying back and the shield's surface crackled a little from the hit.

"Oh will you please just shut up!" All the Soron's yelled at once as they all began running in a combined circle around Switch. Switch just smiled as he charged up his gloves and threw his arms out, sending lightning out to the Sorons. However, they all stopped at the same time and through a huge emerald lightning bolt at Switch. Unlike last time, the shield overcharged from the strike and vanished causing the shielding mechanism to short out irreparably.

"Shield functions no longer available," a mechanical voice from Switch's belt said.

"Very good Mr. MacLeod," Switch said, "You shorted out my forcefield. Looks like I'll have to get another. Thankfully, I have more than just that at my disposal."

Switch then began blasting at the Sorons, causing them to scatter a little, but otherwise still able to dodge the lightning strikes. The original Soron then smirked, knowing it was his chance as he created another Time Remnant/duplicate to go attack, but with a different plan altogether. This one ran straight at Switch and spun around the lightning blasts from his gloves and proceeded to punch Switch straight in the face, sending him flying into a tree and cracking his goggles. To Switch's surprise, the duplicate had ripped off Switch's gloves, held them in his hands, and proceeded to vibrate them into pieces.

"You won't be blasting anyone anymore Switch," the duplicates said as they surrounded Switch and began vibrating their forms, causing their eyes to glow as they started walking towards him. Then they added with modulated voices, "In fact, you won't be able to do anything except drool in a cup when we're through with you."

"He he he," Switch chuckled as he slowly reached for his belt, "Mr. MacLeod, didn't I just tell you? I plan for everything."

Then, before the Sorons knew what happened, Switch pulled out the pink egg, hit the Switch on the top, and threw it at them, releasing a pink gas that they unfortunately began to breathe in. As they coughed though, they all began to stop vibrating, and before they knew it, they each began to feel weaker.

"What… What did you do?" one Soron said as they all began to buckle.

"My Plan B," Switch said, "True instinct requires no trust, even among allies. Just as you planned for my betrayal, I planned for yours. I crafted a special muscle relaxant specified especially for you. If my calculations are correct, it should deteriorate your muscle structure to the point of atrophy."

"They were never intended to survive," the original Soron shouted as he left the device now that the tornado would continue on its own, and began running towards Switch while using arm twisters to evaporate whatever remained of the gas, "I'm going to be the one to kill you. I highly doubt you carried more than one of those, so I have nothing to worry about."

"Well, you got me there," Switch said, holding up his hands while Soron's copies struggled to move, "But in my experience as, what the public calls, a 'super criminal', there's something you should probably know."

"And what's that?" Soron asked not really caring.

But, before Switch could answer, Soron was suddenly hit by two blasts of freeze energy, sending him tumbling back, and slowing him down a little.

"The so called 'heroes' always arrive just in the nick of time," Switch said as Captain Cold and Permafrost walked up with the group behind them.

"You know, now that I've gotten past your attitude, I'm starting to like you," Permafrost said to Snart.

"I know," Snart smirked, "I'm quite the cool character."

"Enough of your damned puns Snart!" Soron roared angrily as he vibrated to warm himself up, "You're so damn annoying!"

"It's ice to see you too director," Snart replied with his usual smirk.

"Gaah!" Soron roared in annoyance.

"Remember the plan," Church said, "Jack, the shifters and I will handle Switch and stop that machine. The rest of you? Get the director and hold him down."

"I have another idea," Soron said with a modulated voice now that he was completely hidden by his vibrations, "How about you get out of my way, so I can kill this control freak?"

He suddenly ran at the group, sending them each flying one by one, before making a beeline towards Switch. However, from on the ground, Omni saw this and just before Soron could hit Switch again, Omni blasted him with another freeze beam, throwing him back and allowing Switch to run.

"Sorry Soron," Permafrost said, "While I may not like him much, you're not killing Switch."

"I'll get to you in a minute," roared Soron angrily, "Switch is first on my list of those who are getting punished. So please, wait your fucking turn!"

"I'm impatient," Permafrost said as he and the group got back up, "I'm trying to work on it."

Permafrost and Snart then blasted at Soron with freeze beams, but Soron managed to evade this time now that he was ready for it. Soron thought G _uess I'm going to have to place you lot on top of the list._

"Snart you hold him back," Church said, "Omni, Tonto, Jack, we need to get to Switch before he gets away!"

"Don't worry," Snart said as he again fired at Soron who stopped running for a second, "I'll keep his attention centered on me."

" _Hold on, We're on our way,"_ Han said over the com.

"Good enough for me," Jack said as Omni stopped his assault and he, Tonto, Jack, and Church ran to head off Switch.

"Oh no you don't!" Soron yelled as he made to run at them but stopped a split second before he could get hit again by Snart's gun.

"Nuh uh," Snart said in his usual manner, "We're playing now."

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to end this 'game' of yours fast," Soron growled, "That I can do very well."

 **With Switch…**

"Suit Power Levels at 37%," Switch's belt said.

"That's just great," Switch said sarcastically as he continued running. However, as he ran, he failed to notice an ice beam aimed right at his feet, which resulted in his boots becoming encased in solid ice, causing him to fall over.

"AH" Switch yelled as he fell to the ground face-first.

"You're not getting away that easy Switch," Permafrost yelled as he, Tonto, Church and Jack walked up.

"Mr. Johnson," Switch said, his face still on the ground, "I'm glad you're here. I so wanted to see you."

"Wish I could say the same," Permafrost said as the group approached Switch.

"Okay," Jack said as he holstered his revolver, "I guess we should've planned on Soron taking out Switch's tech for us. At least all we have to do now is arrest his ass."

Jack then pulled out some cuffs, and knelt down to cuff him.

"Oh, Mr… Harkness was it?" Switch said as he hit a button on his belt, "Just as Soron should know, I have a few more tricks up my sleeve."

Just as Jack was about to cuff Switch, Switch grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. Then, before Jack could recover, he hit another button on his belt and his boots began to light up as the ice melted off.

"That's not fair," Church said in annoyance, "What a fucking tool!"

"Heated boots and strength enhancing armor"," Switch said, getting to his feet, "I may not have a lot of power left, but I'll be damned if I go down without a fight!"

"Okay, this is getting old," Permafrost said, sounding bored, "Church? Cut him off."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Church replied as he suddenly turned back into the white A.I. hologram and ran towards Switch, possessing his tech.

"What in the world?" Switch said, a little confused. Then, after a few seconds, his suit deactivated, the yellow lines on his jacket going out, and Church showed up by Switch's head.

"What did you-" Switch began.

"I hacked your suit," Church said, "It's incredibly primitive and easy to hack into. Oh uh, don't bother trying any of these gassy tricks anymore. I made it so you'll never be able to use this suit again. A little virus I uploaded to your tech. This thing goes near any tech, and they'll just deactivate as long as you have them. You may as well as settle down in a nice padded cell in St. Mary's."

Switch was a little speechless at this. However, just before he could regain his senses, something smacked him in the back of his head and he fell to the ground unconscious. Omni and Tonto then looked to see what hit him and they saw Jack with a small rock in his hand.

"I really HATE that guy," Jack said as the tossed the rock down, "He's lucky this is your Earth, otherwise I would use him as a punching bag for the next few months after the crap I went through at their base."

"Hey, the guy whammied me when I was 13," Permafrost said, "If anything, I'd probably join you."

"Well, now that he's dealt with, what do we do concerning the machine?" Jack said, "I doubt the little ghost here can do much to that machine."

"Oh fuck you," Church replied, "I'm an A.I. Just so you know, I can hack into anything this primitive fleshbag can create. Probably not a missile though. Mainly because there's no point, and I wouldn't want to."

"But then there's the tornado," Permafrost said, "That thing's so strong, it'll keep going even if we turn the machine off. We need some way to cancel it out."

"What if we canceled it out?" Tonto said, surprising the group.

"I forgot he was even there," Church said.

"What do you mean?" Permafrost asked.

"Well, Soron created that Tornado by running in a circle," Tonto said, "So, what if someone with superspeed ran into the field and ran in the opposite direction? It could take the wind out of the twister before the gas gets into the atmosphere."

"It depends on how strong the twister is," Church replied shaking his head, "If his speed is anything to go by, none of your aliens could do it. Not even with a combined effort. We'd need someone like adult superman at full strength or Soron to deal with it."

"I can do that," Permafrost said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Church asked. Omni then slapped the Omnitrix symbol on his belt and one green flash later, Omni was in his Kryptonian form.

"Now I really need to get a device like that," Jack said with an envious look, "That would be so handy at Torchwood."

"Maybe when I retire," Omni said.

"Well maybe Soron could-" Tonto began.

"No time Tonto, we have a world to save!" Omni said, "Church?"

"Hold on a minute!" Church said. Then, Church got out of Switch's suit, and got back into his body.

"Alright, ready to go," Church said. Omni then grabbed Church and they ran over to the portal as the twister within continued on.

"Alright, do your thing," Omni yelled over the twister.

"Don't act like you're the boss," Church said before hacking into the machine, "There. The job is done. The machine is shutting down. I'm going to monitor the progress of rescuing the director now."

"Got it," Omni yelled, "I'll do what I can here!"

And with that, Omni ran at the twister and began running around it in the opposite direction.

 **Back with Soron…**

"You have no chance of taking me down Snart," sneered Soron as he quickly swung a punch as Snart got a little too close.

"Stop!" yelled a female voice from behind and a little above. When Soron turned around he saw Sara standing on a ramp as the Timeship "Ebon Hawk" hovered in the air.

"You!" Soron roared with a furious expression as he forgot about Snart entirely and began to run at her. However he suddenly tripped and began rolling around as he held his head. He then howled, "No! You will not take my body from me again! It's mine! You can't keep me from killing the one thing that is keeping you weak! Can't you see I'm trying to do you a favor!?"

" _This is MY body," Good Soron said sternly, "And I won't let you kill Sara! She is under my protection and always will be! Now go back to your nap! I'll come get you when I say it's time for you to wake you up!"_

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Evil Soron before falling unconscious. Less than a minute later Soron woke up again and slowly began pushing himself up from the ground.

"Soron?" Sara said, concerned. Soron then looked up to Sara and, before she knew it, Soron sped up to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Sara… Thank you," he said. Sara was motionless for a few seconds before she slowly raised her arms and returned the hug. However, Soron suddenly let go of her and recoiled, holding his head.

"Soron?" Sara said.

"He's… Trying to come back!" Soron said, straining to remain in control.

"We have something that can get rid of him," Sara said, "If you just-"

"NO!" Soron yelled, "Not yet! There's something I need to do first."

And then, before Sara could say anything, Soron sped off, leaving her standing there.

 **Back with Omni…**

Omni ran as fast as he could around the tornado, doing everything he could to reverse the flow. Unfortunately, even with the super speed given to him by his new physiology, Soron did too good a job. The tornado was supposed to disperse Switch's toxin into the atmosphere, and this tornado was built for it. It was too strong! But Omni still kept running.

"Come on… I can do this!" Omni said.

" _Why even bother?"_

"No… Not now!"

" _Just give up and let it do its work."_

"I'm not listening!"

" _These people deserve it. You know how they are. Just stop running. Just let it go. Let them tear themselves apart. You know you want to see it."_

"Never…" Omni said, gritting his teeth, "I'm not… Stopping. Never stopping."

" _Come on! Give up! Let them die! I know you want to! I AM YOU!"_

"No… Not you," Omni said, his eyes beginning to glow red, "I… Will never… BE YOU!"

Then, at that moment, Omni saw a flash of green in the corner of his eye. He looked to see what it was and saw Soron running next to him.

"Soron?!" Omni said.

"You can bite my head off later," Soron said, "Right now, we need to deal with this twister. If there's one thing my evil half and I can agree on, it's that we like the world how it is today. We don't want a world full of chaos."

Omni was still a little confused, but decided now wasn't the time. He then looked forward and pumped his legs as fast as he could with Soron running right next to him. They kept running as fast as they could, the ground beneath them beginning to break apart with their speed. Then, after what felt like a millenium, they felt the wind. They felt the suction of the twister begin to reverse and pull in, and when the two heroes looked up, they could see Switch's gas beginning to get pulled down to the Earth.

"It's working," Omni muttered. The two boys continued running, the suction they built getting stronger, 'till finally, Switch's gas touched the ground.

"Now spread out!" Soron yelled. And with that, Soron and Omni dispersed, the wind losing its force, and the gas spread out across the area. Then, within seconds, the gas settled onto the ground and dispersed.

"Okay before you go and pu-" began Soron before he was punched hard by Krypto-Omni, sending him flying a fair ways across the field.

"Okay… Probably deserved that," Soron grunted as he got up while massaging his face and rubbing his jaw. However, before he settled, he suddenly felt a massive headache coming on, and he clutched his head in pain.

"What the?" Omni said. However, before he could get closer, the group ran over to the scene, with Tetrax, Sara, Mace Windu, Han Solo and Snart going to Soron.

"What'd you hit him like that for?" Sara demanded as she glared over at Omni for a second.

"He kidnapped a man, tortured him, nearly released a gas that would have drove everyone on Earth insane, and he kind of gets on my nerves," Omni said.

"He's right about all of that," Soron said as he swayed from the migraine, "However, when I said neither my evil nor good half wanted to disperse that gas… I wasn't lying. All the evil half cared about was keeping this body, but when he realized he was being used the whole time he decided to try to stop Switch. Unfortunately, Switch's stubborn use of technology prevented him from doing so."

However, Soron stopped talking as he felt the migraine come back and his evil half's voice spoke up.

"I'm not going to give up my body," sneered the Evil half, "And guess what that means? I'm. Going. To. Kill. Every. Last. One. Of. You. Starting with you Sara, my dear."

"We're running out of time!" Tetrax said, "Windu, get it ready."

Mace Windu nodded, reached into his pocket, and pulled out the Black Kryptonite, much to Evil Soron's horror.

"No!" Evil Soron shouted in panic, "Keep that away from me!"

He then tried to run away, but something kept him from moving. When he looked back he saw Mace Windu holding a hand up as he handed the crystal to Tetrax.

"This is going to hurt a little," Tetrax said as he approached Soron.

"No… No…" Soron said before Tetrax touched his chest with the Black Kryptonite.

"NOOOOOO!" Soron yelled as his form began to glow purple.

Suddenly, his form began twisting and convulsing, as it looked like someone else was floating along with him. Then, something fell out of him and when the glow vanished, Sara found herself holding a nude, unconscious Soron.

"Soron," Sara said, her face lighting up as she embraced him in a hug.

"Aww," Tonto said, prompting everyone to look at him, "What? It's adorable."

"Uh," said the voice of Church from nearby, "Why is he nude?"

"Maybe his body's a copy now, or something?" Omni reasoned, "I don't know."

"It's something like that," said a voice familiar to Sara, Omni, and Tonto. When they looked around they saw John Constantine walking up to them. He looked ten years older than the last they saw him and his attire had changed drastically as well.

"John?" the trio said.

"Is that the only hello I get?" John asked in mock offense as he crossed his arms.

"When the heck did you get here?" Omni asked.

"And why do you look older?" Sara asked.

"Answer number 1, I got here just two seconds ago. Unfortunately, I had to leave my own time travelling ship back at the Vanishing Point," John replied, "And answer number 2, I spent ten years working with Rip Hunter fixing time and occasionally saving it. I even saw your future selves there at one point. You looked at me with an odd expression and acted weird. You didn't say anything of course. As for Soron, well if you think my appearance is strange, just you wait. Anyway, I can't tell you too much more. Paradoxes and all that."

"Then why are you here?" Church asked, "And who the hell are you?"

"Short story, he's a version of Soron from another universe," Omni said, "We met him a little while ago."

"Actually," said Evil Soron with a sneer, "You stopped him from doing what he loves doing. I saw it in your eyes John. You're a serial killer. Just like me!"

Then he began cackling insanely and didn't stop until Snart froze his mouth shut.

"Guy loves the sound of his voice," Snart said.

"You're Leonard Snart," John stated rather than asked, "You are quite the hero in your reality. I wasn't there, but Rip did tell me about it before I helped him find the right people to create the Time Bureau. You inspired Mic Rory to be more than a criminal. Kudos on that."

"You're giving me a toothache," Snart said, sounding mildly annoyed/embarrassed.

"Anyway," John said, as he reached into his pocket, "Here are some cuffs designed to keep that one's speed power inactive."

After he handed the cuffs over to Omni, he turned around and suddenly a flaming horse materialized out of thin air.

"The Hell did that come from?!" Omni said, jumping back a little.

"You just answered your own question," John replied as he climbed on it and settled into the saddle. Suddenly his face began catching on fire and then all that was left was a skull with flame surrounding it.

"Cool!" Tonto said.

"Actually it's not," John replied in a demonic voice, "It's hot and painful. I've always hated this feeling."

"How can you do that?" Sara asked.

"I'd rather not go into it this time," John replied as he shifted uncomfortably, "Maybe next time. And there will be a next time. In the days of the Magic Malfunction."

John then tilted an imaginary hat toward the group, pulled on the horses reins, and he rode off, vanishing into the aether as it left the field.

"So he's a Ghost Rider," Omni muttered, "You know what? I don't care."

Omni then walked over to Evil Soron, adjusted his arms, and attached the cuffs.

"There," Omni said, "I think you can let him go Mace."

"Good," Mace exhaled as he ceased holding him with the Force, "Now then, what shall we do with him?"

"I say throw him the Null Void," Omni said.

"Not secure enough," Church said shaking his robot body's head, "Besides, it's up to the Director. It's his evil twin after all."

"What about Switch?" Tonto said, pointing his thumb at Switch's unconscious body.

"I'll take him back with me," Jack said with a serious expression, "At least there we can be sure he won't cause any more harm to anyone. He may be from this reality, but I'm thinking that having Vortex and Torchwood working closer together would benefit us all. After all, I doubt you guys can keep an eye on everything in all realities at the same time."

"Alright," Omni said.

" _He'll come back. You know he will."_

"But first," Omni said, suppressing a migraine, "Let's get a sample of that gas. I'm tired of having voices in my head."

"Oh you mean this?" Jack smirked as he held up a gas egg, "I snitched it off of Switch when I knocked him out."

"Will it be enough to make a cure?" Tonto asked as Jack handed the egg to Church.

Suddenly, Soron woke up and jerked himself awake and grew red on his face when he realized that his face was nested in Sara's breasts.

"Um what happened?" Soron asked everyone, "The last thing I remember was being gassed by Switch."

"We'll tell you back at the base," Snart said, "Church? Would you be a doll and call us a ride?"

"While I'm out here I don't actually have access to the teleporter or the hovercrafts," Church explained, "Only Shiela does. Also, don't call me a 'doll' again or I'll demote you to janitor."

"Like I care," Snart said, "You gonna call Shiela or not?"

"Don't bother," Jack said with a smirk, "I got this. You might want to hold on tight though. It can be a little bumpy."

Jack then began messing with his vortex manipulator and before the group knew it, they all vanished.

 **Later, back at Vortex…**

At the moment, Tonto was sitting quietly outside Martin Stein's office. The egg that Jack had procured from Dr. Switch allowed Stein to whip up an antitoxin quickly. As such, Omni and Tonto had stepped up right away to get it, and Tonto was just waiting his turn.

" _It won't change."_

Tonto looked over and sitting next to him was his hallucination of Omni, still scowling at him.

" _You might be able to shut me up, but you'll always know. You're useless."_

Tonto looked away from the hallucination and looked to the ground, trying to ignore him.

" _In the end, that's what you'll always be. A useless, idiotic little twerp."_

Tonto was silent, letting what the hallucination said sink in. He then began to tear up again, but before he break down, he suddenly remembered his time with Verdona.

" _You can't let those doubts rule you. You need to accept them and grow. Because, when you do that, it lets the best parts of you shine through."_

Tonto suddenly stopped crying and thought those words over. She was right. Everything this Omni was saying were all his own doubts. If he wanted them to go, he needed to get rid of them himself. Tonto then took a deep breath, and turned to the hallucination.

"I know I'm slow," Tonto said, "I know I'm not as smart as everyone else. I know I can be a little too optimistic at times. I accept all of that. But I'm not useless."

" _Listen to you-"_

"I'm not done," Tonto said sternly, "I know what people say about me, I'm not deaf. But you know what? I don't care. This is who I am. Tonto Abernathy, faults and all. They might call me a kid, they might keep calling me naive, they might call me stupid, but that won't stop me from doing what I do. I'm still going to use this watch to help people, I'm still going to play games, I'm still gonna sing along to songs that I love, and I'm always going to look for the best in people. And nothing that you, nor anyone else can say, will stop me."

" _You litle-"_

"Go away," Tonto said, "You're not Omni. There's nothing you can say that's worth listening to."

The hallucination was quiet, the scowl still on its face. Then, within seconds, it began to fade away 'till all Tonto saw was an empty chair.

"That is some big speech for a little man," said the voice of Soron from the doorway. He was now back in the outfit he wore when they first met.

"Soron," Tonto said, looking over to him, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling… lighter I guess," Soron said as he frowned, "It's hard to describe. This feeling is new to me. I've always had that darkness in me, and I fought it for 902 years. I guess that's why I was so susceptible to the effects of Switch's toxin. Age may make you wiser, but it can also weaken you."

"Debatable," Tonto said, "I've seen my Grandpa lift a bench once."

"Don't you ever think you're useless," Soron said sternly, "True, you're not the brightest bulb in the box-"

"Soron, stop," Tonto said calmly with a smile on his face, "It's fine. Really."

"No it's not," Soron said just as sternly as before, "You may also be fairly useless in a fight at times… not that I would know considering the fact I only have reports to base my assumptions on, but that is not what makes you useful. What makes you useful is your capacity to care. You care so much it creates a sort of aura around you that makes others care as well. Your contribution to the world is your empathy. Without you, I'm pretty sure the world would be a much darker place. Same goes for Omni."

"Thanks Soron," Tonto said, genuinely touched, "But who told you I couldn't fight? I can fight. I've been in plenty of fights over the years."

"How much of that did you actually hear?" Soron asked with a raised eyebrow, "I didn't say you couldn't fight. I just said you were fairly useless. Also, those were from written reports I received from my contact in the Plumbers. Maybe I should sit back in a fight next time and let you have your moment to shine as a fighter instead of a supporter."

"While you're at it, tell me who your contact is, I wanna have a word with him," Tonto said.

"AHEM!"

Soron and Tonto turned back to Stein's lab and saw Omni leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Omni!" Tonto said, running up to him, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not hearing voices anymore, so that's a plus," Omni said, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Apparently someone in the Plumbers says I'm useless in a fight," Tonto said.

"Don't forget the key word 'fairly'," Soron said.

"Really? That's interesting," Omni said, "I could've sworn I told them to keep that quiet."

"Hey!" Tonto said.

"I'm joking," Omni said, holding his hands up before stepping aside, "Come on Tonto. Stein says it's your turn."

"Oh! Alright then," Tonto said before entering the office. Omni then looked over to Soron, his smile vanishing, before he stepped into the hall, and closed the door to Stein's office.

"What?" Soron asked in confusion as he saw Omni glaring at him.

"You and I need to have a talk," Omni said.

"Yeah," Soron said his mood too souring, "Is it just me or have we already had this conversation?"

"Soron," Omni said, "Today I saw you side with a mad man, almost unleash a toxin on the world, and then you got split into two with said evil twin locked up somewhere. Quite frankly, I'm more suspicious of you now than when we first met."

"Omni-"

"Soron," Omni said cutting him off, "We need to have a conversation. One on one. If you want me to trust you, to treat you like an equal, then I need to know."

"Know what?" Soron asked.

"Everything," Omni said.

Soron sighed before placing a hand on his face and massaging it for a few minutes. When he removed his hand, he had a face of pain, sadness, anger, and regret showing.

"You really don't," Soron said quietly, "You may not trust me now, but you will hate me if I show you everything. I would forever be concerned the villain in your eyes, and I already see myself as one. If one more person other than me sees me as one… I fear I may actually snap."

"Then I guess we better get started," Omni said bluntly.

"You're extremely stubborn," Soron said bitterly before slowly getting back up, "Very well. May as well give you the keys to ensure my inevitable suicide."

 **Meanwhile…**

At the moment, Switch sat alone in a cell in Vortex, a straight jacket around his abdomen. When he had been apprehended by Captain Jack, he threw him in the first cell he could find 'till he could open another gateway to his world. 'Till then, this was Switch's prison, with nothing to accompany him but a couple guards, and a sliding window on the door.

It didn't bother Switch though. Even his recent failure didn't bother him. He'd just try something else. It didn't matter what they did, they were just… Sick. They all were. All of them believing that if they just suppress every emotion, every impulse, they'll be healthy. Oh, how wrong they were. That's why he did what he did. He would show them the truth. He would help them be cured of their "morals". That was his duty. His purpose.

But for now, he couldn't. Not today at least. Today, he was locked away, with a suit that was now useless thanks to Church. It would take time to make a new one, and even longer to make an escape. But thankfully, time was a thing that Switch had in abundance.

Switch looked up to the little window and could see the sides of his guards' heads. He then looked around the room, taking mental measurements of its size and length. Then, once he finished his calculations, Switch began pushing against his teeth with his tongue. He did this for a few minutes, his eyes squinting as he tried to focus, 'till he eventually found a loose tooth in his lower jaw.

Switch then began positioning the tooth in his mouth, pushing it around 'till he actually managed to get a little bit of his tongue beneath the tooth, creating enough leverage to push the tooth up a quarter, and then he bit down with a crack. The tooth suddenly became loose and Switch maneuvered his tongue around the tooth 'till he managed to pop it out of his jaw. Then, he moved the tooth to the forefront of his mouth, looked to the door, and spit the tooth across the room. Then, once it hit the floor, the cracked tooth began to release a purple gas.

"Guards?" Switch yelled, "Oh guards!"

"Quiet down in there Switch," one of the guards said, smacking the door.

"Guard, this is important," Switch said, "I have something I need to ask of you!"

"He said be quiet!" the second guard said.

"Please, I beg you, this is a matter of simple privilege," Switch said, "Please Guards!"

"I said," the first guard said, turning to the door and opening the window, "Be… Quiet… *cough*"

The gas began to leak through the window, and the guards began to breath it in. It wasn't a large amount of course, but a little was enough.

"What *cough* *cough* What the heck?" the first guard said.

"It's probably nothing," Switch said.

"What the heck are you *cough cough* What are you talking about?" the second guard said.

"It's probably nothing," Switch repeated, "I mean, the air in this facility is quite dry you know. A lot of people can break into coughing fits. All you two need is a bit of water, and you'll be fine."

The guards' coughing died down a bit. While at first, they thought Switch was lying, the more they thought about it… The more they believed him. He was right. The air was a little dry. They probably just needed some water.

"Yeah… Yeah, the air's just dry," the second guard said.

"Yeah, it kinda is," the first guard said, loosening his collar.

"Yes it is," Switch said calmly, "Now, I had a favor to ask."

"Sorry, but you're not getting jack-"

"But it's nothing, really," Switch said, "Just a sandwich. I haven't eaten in hours and I'm positively famished. And as you two should know, even prisoners deserve some human decency, right?"

The guards thought it over, and what he said made a little sense. After all, it was just a sandwich, what could he do with that?

"Alright," the first guard said before turning to the second, "You stay here and keep an eye on him. I'll go to the mess hall."

"Yeah sure," the second guard said.

"But, before you go, could you two please do me a favor?" Switch asked, "Could you not tell anyone about this conversation?"

"Yeah… Sure Switch," the second guard said.

"Please gentlemen," Switch said with a smile, "It's Dr. Switch."

"Yes… Dr. Switch," the first guard said before they closed the window to his room and the first guard left to get him his meal. 

* * *

Sorry for the delay my loyal readers. it was a combo of stupidity on my part and life interruptions/post-ponals on my colleague's part. however the important thing is that we finally finished the chapter. i actually wanted to continue today but he wanted to stop since it was past the latest stopping time that we had decided to set. at least we got to see Snart actually fight instead of doing a lot of talking. this chapter does foreshadow some future story arcs. one of them being "Magic Malfunction" and the other being a story arc where they're sent to the future to fight off the Thanagarians that frightened the Time Masters so much. we're unsure as to when we're going to have that story arc be, but it'll most likely be in the 4th "season". i personally wanted to have Switch be locked up permanently, but since Omnitrix1 loves the whole "villains always return" cliche he made it so Switch would eventually escape and cause grief for Omni once more. don't expect him to return in this story though. this story arc did irritate me a bit since it had to have my character be subservient to someone weaker and dumber than him till the thing that was to send out the gas had already been activated. it also had the trust level between omni and soron go a complete 180 and then some. now i have nothing against omnitrix1 or his ideas its just that certain things are done TOO often like giving a character overpowered tech annoy me at times(especially since one of my cousins is all about being overpowered). like how they did that to Doctor Doom who was apparently able to beat the Avengers whom happened to be stronger than the Fantastic Four. that makes no sense to me but MARVEL is full of crazy ass writers so it makes sense to them. i digress. anyway, expect the next chapter to be calmer and more of a filler chapter. After Soron gets his whole life seen/read/known about by Omni Soron will be spending more time with Sara and looking for a replacement to take his place at Vortex. He would choose Jack, but Jack has to go back to his own reality at some point and Omni is too young. Church is an A.I. and Snart was a criminal most of his life so Vortex and the Plumbers won't accept him as the permanent leader. i'm thinking of bringing Charles Bartowski from Chuck as the Director of Vortex. Though Soron would make sure that when he's around he gets all the same privileges as the Director. no more spoilers/talking.


	14. Chapter 12: Cooldown

Chapter 12: Cooldown

Omni and Soron sat silently in Soron's office, alone. Omni was sitting quietly behind Soron's desk, his hands resting on the surface of the table, while Soron sat across from him, looking rather confused and annoyed.

"Tell me again, why do you get to sit at MY desk?" Soron asked.

"Because I'm the one asking the questions here and… It's a nice desk," Omni said, a little embarrassed at the last bit.

"Okay," Soron said as he stood up, "Since I have no choice but to answer your goddamn questions let's go somewhere a little neutral. As Director of Vortex… the mere thought of having to be interrogated by a KID that is sitting at MY desk is insulting."

"I'm 19 dude," Omni said.

"Don't fucking care," Soron said, "Anyway, why should I answer any of your questions? As the adult I should've just-"

"Soron, can you just get off your high horse and stop acting like you're better than me?!" Omni snapped, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Soron, I don't care how old you are compared to me," Omni said calmly, "I'm a superhero. My job is to protect people, and today, I saw you get turned into a supervillain by a gas that was only supposed to make people neurotic. And I know you've got a lot of dirty laundry, who doesn't? But whether I'm 19 or 10, I need to be sure that I can trust you. Does that make sense for you?"

"There are certain things in your universe that I'm vulnerable to Omni," Soron said quietly as he plopped back down in the uncomfortable chair, "I suspect that's why I was adversely affected."

"But it had a root somewhere, correct?" Omni said, leaning forward, "Darkness like that doesn't just come from nothing."

"Omni," Soron said as he narrowed his eyes at him, "I suspect you and Tonto had some time to talk about all the things that went on in Clark's world, right?"

"Actually, we haven't," Omni said, "Between this place, Switch, and the good Captain, we haven't had a moment of calm since we got back."

"Son of a bitch," groaned Soron, "I CAN'T tell you about some of the stuff that happened two years ago, because it involves talking about a memory that's too painful to speak about. If you want to know where that serial killer personality came from, talk to Tonto."

"I'll be sure to," Omni said, "Well, then we'll change subjects. When I first learned you had super-speed, nobody would tell me how you got it. As far as I can tell, before you got hurled through time, you didn't have that power. So, if you would be so kind, how did you get your speed?"

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it," Soron snorted, "I honestly don't remember. The last thing I remember before I got it was being at some sort of assembly by a renowned scientist or something. I can't remember his name, but I can remember why I went there. I just had a gut feeling. My instincts told me that something bad was going to happen there, and since I couldn't bring any of my agents along, I went to see if I could prevent it if possible. Unfortunately, that's it. The memory ends at that assembly thing."

"So… You went to an assembly, blacked out, and then woke up with super speed?" Omni summarized, looking confused, "Aside from a few details, that sounds like the beginning to the first episode of 'The Flash'."

"I never actually saw that show," Soron said, "And honestly… I don't want to. It would probably give me a few bad ideas concerning technology. I already got that idea for the speedster suit that now belongs to my evil twin. Don't ask why I made it look like a version of Eobard Thawne's though, cause I honestly don't know. It just seemed right I guess."

"Okay… This is something I'm gonna have to look into," Omni muttered, before saying out loud, "Speaking of your evil twin, where did you throw him anyway?"

"Nowhere yet," Soron said, "Between getting a scan of my system by Church and Martin, getting back into my old clothes, and now this, I haven't had time to think on where to put him."

"Then who's in charge of him right now?" Omni asked, a little worried.

"Oh don't you worry about him," Soron snorted, "While I had never anticipated that I would go dark in the way I apparently did, I had anticipated that Vortex would have to fight a speedster. I currently have him trapped in a virtual reality till I can decide what to do with him."

"But since he's you, wouldn't he be able to think around that?" Omni said, still worried.

"Nah," Soron said dismissively, "He's having too much fun. I programmed a world where he can kill as much as he wants. That's what he thrives on. As long as he kills in there, he'll never notice that the reality was hastily created."

"Okay," Omni said, calming down but still looking confused, "Well, as long as that's taken care of, let's shift gears again. From your perspective, you didn't see us for two years, correct?"

"Yes," Soron said.

"So, here's what I want to know," Omni said, "What did you do for the last two years? Besides… Building this place?"

"I was a wreck," Soron said grimly, "I had sworn to never drink, smoke, or do drugs… but after a few months I did exactly that. Another month later, I stole a ship from some random alien, but that alien was apparently some sort of royal one. Tetrax found me a while later, but instead of taking me in and collecting his bounty, we made a deal. We create some sort of way for him to retire and for me to redeem myself for the crimes I had committed while I was out there in the universe. I had to use all of my Vreshnayen crystals in order to convince the alien royals to give it a shot. Those crystals would've been able to give me all the money I needed to buy everything on Earth and then some."

"Yeah, quick side note, why didn't you?" Omni asked, "I mean, if you had these valuable, rare items that are worth a fortune, couldn't you have used just one to buy a ship or something?"

"I couldn't risk it," Soron said shaking his hands, "In the wrong hands those crystals would be dangerous. The Vreshnayens not only used them as currency, but as items to make explosives. Those explosives are… what is the most dangerous and biggest explosive known to the universe?"

"Sub energy," Omni said, "But I have heard rumors of something called the 'Anihilaarg.'"

"Odd name," Soron remarked.

"Tell me about it," Omni said.

"Any way, the explosives are infinitely bigger than your sub energy stuff," Soron continued, "Like end of the universe bad. They would be able to destroy all sub-dimensions and alternate sub-dimensions. Thankfully, the Vreshnayens weren't that bloodthirsty."

"And you used this stuff as emergency currency," Omni clarified.

"Yes," Soron said, "But only to those I believe would never use them for nefarious purposes. But we're getting off-topic. Once I looked the king of the alien race in the eyes… I believed I could trust him, so I handed him the crystals. I didn't trust him too much though, because Tetrax and I informed the Plumbers. They're still watching him, and letting me know of anything they see. That's one thing the Plumbers and agree on, and will willingly ally with each other for."

"That's another thing, how do you know the Plumbers?" Omni asked.

"It's an embarrassing story," Soron said as he looked away while shifting uncomfortably.

"Well now I've gotta hear it," Omni said, smirking slightly.

"You really are a jerk," Soron said.

"I try," Omni said, shrugging his shoulders, "Now make with the story."

"May as well get it over with," Soron grumbled, "Church. Bring up the file on Plumber Officer Verbeda Florg."

A second later a holographic file of a female Plumber Officer appeared from a panel on Soron's desk.

"Now you know," Soron said as he tried to keep a blank expression.

"Um," Omni said, confused, "You're gonna need to clarify. Did you have an affair with this girl or something?"

"That Plumber was actually me," Soron said with a strange expression, "I uh… I'd rather not get into it."

Omni was silent as his expression went blank and the hologram vanished. Then, he took a deep breath and stood up.

"'Scuse me for a sec," Omni said before walking past Soron and stepping out of the office. Soron sat quietly for a couple seconds, a little confused. Then, the silence was broken when he suddenly heard gales of laughter from the hall, causing him to blush and scowl.

"It's not funny!" Soron yelled.

The laughter began to die down, slowly being replaced by deep breathing. Then, the door to Soron's office opened, with Omni walking back in with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry," Omni said, wiping a tear away, "I'm so sorry. But… I needed that. I REALLY needed that."

"Oh shut up," Soron muttered as Omni walked back to the desk.

"Alright. So... With that out of the way," Omni said as he sat down and attempted to regain his senses, "Here's my next question. Where did you develop interdimensional travel? Because as far as I can tell, your TARDIS is still in my warehouse."

"Oh that's easy," Soron said, "Before returning me to Earth Tetrax took me to Gallifrey. Once there, I spent hours being examined by Gallifreyan doctors and scientists. Eventually, they confirmed that I did indeed have Gallifreyan blood in me. They were confused as to how it was done, and disgusted that it was done. Several of them called me abominations, and a lot of them threw food at me. Only two of them were merciful. One called himself the Doctor and the other called herself Romana. The Doctor… strangely enough, looked like my 8th incarnation around the time I had regenerated into… a version of me I'd rather forget. After that, I looked into the untempered schism. It hurt my head for quite a while, but I got better. After that I learned how to create several things, but they didn't give me a TARDIS. They said I hadn't earned the right to have one yet, but I didn't mind. I already have mine. Oh, and before I forget, a while back Vortex found a sort of ring with markings on it similar to hieroglyphics. We haven't made heads or tails of it though, but according to it's dimensional signature… it's from another reality."

"And it's through that ring that you managed to find the secret to interdimensional travel?" Omni asked.

"No, of course not," Soron said, "Weren't you listening? The Time Lords taught me. They are the ones that make sure that interdimensional travel doesn't destroy reality, so they taught me everything there is to know about it. Especially since I'm from another reality. Before going to alternate realities, I have to be sure it doesn't create a crack. I also have to fix any cracks I come across, cause they can't do it themselves all the time. Right now that ring is nothing but a wall decoration."

"And yet they haven't stopped this place from being invaded/attacked by other universes before," Omni whispered.

"What?" Soron said.

"Nothing, personal annoyances," Omni said, "Alright, so now that we've gotten current events out of the way, I have one more question I need to ask you. One that's been on my mind for a while."

"Before you ask it," Soron said, "Why did you say 'current events' especially since NONE of it is current?"

"Because that's the stuff you've been doing in this universe," Omni said, "There's something I want to know. You know that when we went to Apoplexia, I glanced at your journal, correct?"

"That was a breach of privacy," Soron said with an irritated tone, "Do I go looking through your shit? No."

"That's correct, and rest assured, I won't be making it a habit," Omni said, "But when I looked through it, I found something on a war. Something I wasn't able to read fully. So, my final question is, what is this war you were a part of?"

"I was REALLY hoping you weren't going to ask that," Soron said through gritted teeth as he clenched the armrests tightly, "Now that you have, there is something you must know. I will NEVER talk about that hell, ever. So don't ask that again or I will punch you hard enough to put you in a coma."

"And that's why I asked," Omni said calmly, "Soron, your reaction is why I'm curious. I understand that war comes with trauma, but it's like you completely change whenever it's brought up. Which means you're either bipolar, or something VERY traumatic happened."

Soron was silent as he clenched his fists and turned away from Omni.

"Soron, just answer me this," Omni said, "Did you do something bad?"

"Ahriman," Soron replied as he got up and stormed out of the room.

Omni just sat there, releasing a sigh before getting up himself.

"Hey Church, you listening?" Omni said.

"How could I not?" Church said as he flickered online, "I had to be sure you wouldn't say anything that would send him off the rails again. From what I could tell, he's holding himself back. You've probably antagonized yourself now. The last person who asked about this thing was sent to the Zilch void."

"Smooth," Omni said, "Well, it doesn't matter. I don't intend to stay anyway. I just wanted to make sure there wasn't anything else he was hiding."

"So now what are you gonna do?" Church asked not really caring.

"For starters, find Tonto," Omni said, "Is he still in Dr. Stein's office?"

"Hmmm," Church said as he looked through the security cameras, "No. He's… uh oh."

"What did he do?" Omni said, sounding annoyed.

"He's talking to Soron's evil twin," Church said.

"What?!" Omni yelled.

"How the heck did the speedster wake up?" Church asked himself in confusion, "Nobody has ever woken up from such a mind prison before."

"Put this place on red alert," Omni said, running to the door, "We can't let him escape!"

"What's going on?" Soron asked with a calmer tone and expression as he saw Omni running out of the office and down a walkway.

"Evil you got out!" Omni yelled as he turned a corner.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me!" Soron shouted in annoyance, "Wait up! There's no way we can fight a speedster this time. We're going to need some help!"

 **Several minutes ago, with Tonto…**

"Ah, that's better," Tonto said as he walked out of Martin Stein's office, "No more voices, no more criticisms. Just me and my thoughts."

' _And me too!'_

"Shut it Brain," Tonto said, stretching his arms and walking down the hall, "Now… I just need to find Omni. Wherever he is."

"He's currently interrogating the Director," Snart said, coming up behind Tonto, back in his normal black attire, "I advise that you let them be for a while."

"Oh, Captain Cold," Tonto said, "How're you doing?"

"Oh please," Snart said tossing a medallion to Tonto, "Captain Cold is my old life. I'm called Agent Cold now, but I'm off duty, so I'm just plain old Leonard Snart."

"But Captain Cold is cooler," Tonto said, "It has alliteration."

"Suit yourself," Snart shrugged, "Now aren't you going to take a look at the thing I tossed at you?"

"Hmm? Oh," Tonto said, looking down to the medallion in his hands, "Right. So… What is this anyway?"

"According to the Director it's some sort of protective medallion," Snart said, "Apparently it protects from all attacks. Church reckons it's a million years old. Doesn't look Egyptian to me though."

"Sounds like something Acropolis would have," Tonto muttered.

"Who?" Snart asked.

"Nobody," Tonto said, "Just one of our baddies. Not important right now. Why are you giving me this anyway?"

"It's to help you survive what's coming," Snart replied, "None of Vortex or your friend may survive, but at least you will. We only have one of those, and now its bound to you. Don't think you being in the same vicinity as anyone will ensure they're protected. It only works for one person."

Tonto was silent when he heard that. He then looked the medallion over, grimaced, and threw it back to Snart.

"Thanks, but I'm good," Tonto said, "After all, no use living if there's no one left, right?"

"I didn't say there'd be nobody left," Snart said tossing the medallion back, "Besides, it's kind of like that medallion from Trollhunters. It'll always return to you. You're stuck with it now."

"Well, I don't want it," Tonto said, throwing it back, "How is it fair that I get to live while everyone else dies?"

"Someday you're going to have to grow up," Snart said, "While I agree that it isn't fair, I have to point out that life sometimes gives you a stick of shit right into your body."

"I know that," Tonto said, "But I don't care. Even if the world tells me to roll over, I won't listen. That's not my style, you know?"

"No, I don't," Snart said tossing the medallion over the edge of a railing, "But since you have a death wish, who am I to stop you? At least I can say I tried to save your stupid ass. Have fun in the realm of the dead you runt."

Snart then turned around and headed down the walkway leaving Tonto alone.

"He's nice underneath," Tonto said before turning around and walking the other way, "So… What to do. I wonder if they have a cafe around here."

"Mr. Snart rarely ever looks furious," said the voice of Martin Stein from behind him, "What did you do young man? And don't give me that 'I'm 17' bull either."

"I… Wasn't going to," Tonto said, "Young man can also be used to identify teenagers- Nevermind. Captain Cold wanted to give me a medallion that would protect me and no one else. I didn't think that was fair for anyone, so I gave it back, and he threw it over the railing."

Martin Stein stared at him for a few seconds before striking Tonto's right cheek once.

"OW!" Tonto said, "What did I do?"

"Snart was forbidden from telling you the whole reason behind the medallion," Martin said as he narrowed his eyes at Tonto in annoyance, "He was not only trying to save your naive self, but the whole world. Do you know why Vortex knows that something is coming?"

"No," Tonto said, a little freaked out.

"It's because the people involved in it or rather will be involved, received a vision from the future in our dreams," Martin continued, "Not long after that, Verdona suddenly glowed orange and spoke in a strange voice and gave us a prophecy. The final line of said prophecy was 'Once all is gone, only the naive guardian can restore what once was.'"

Tonto was silent for a minute as the color drained from his face. Then, he slowly turned around and began to walk away.

"I'm gonna go now," Tonto said before picking up his pace and running off.

"You have doomed us all," Martin frowned as he stared after Tonto before heading to his personal quarters.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!" Tonto said, running down a staircase, "Okay, just remain calm Tonto. I mean, it's not like the fate of the world will eventually rest on your shoulders or something. He he he. Oh crap, I need to find that medallion!"

Tonto reached the bottom of the stairs and ran by the street, pushing several Vortex personal out the way as he scanned the ground, looking for the Medallion.

"Come on, come on, it has to be here somewhere," Tonto said frantically, "It can't have gotten far. It's just a bauble. Unless of course it rolled when it landed and somehow wound up further away, meaning that it's gone now, meaning I'll probably NEVER FIND IT, WHICH MEANS THE WORLD ITSELF WILL BE DOOMED-"

"HEY!" said a voice loudly from a chair at a table nearby, "Unless you want the whole bloody city to know you screwed the pooch, pipe down will ya?"

Tonto stopped freaking out and looked over to the man, who was sipping tea. He was a rather handsome man with brown hair, a slim physique, and a small face. His attire consisted of brown trench coat which he left open, a blue suit and pants, and white sandshoes on his feet.

"Oh! I'm… I'm sorry sir," Tonto said approaching the man, "I was just looking for…"

Tonto trailed off as he got closer, and suddenly, he felt like he recognized the man. It took a little while, but as Tonto looked him over, his expression changed from one of confusion to one of surprise.

"Wait… You're David Tennant!" Tonto said, "Oh my God, I love your stuff Mr. Tennant! You were amazing as Kilgrave in Jessica Jones!"

"David Tennant" just stared at Tonto before he began laughing his ass off, accidentally spilling his drink onto the ground, causing him to swear like a sailor.

"Oh now look what you've done," the man said crossly, "Now you've gone and made me spill my drink."

"Um… I'm sorry?" Tonto said, a little confused, "It's just… It's an honor to meet you in real life, sir."

"Let me get something straight," the man said as he pulled out a towel from one of his pockets, which should be impossible, "I'm NOT David Tennant. I do admit that I look like him, but I'm NOT him. Same goes for your friend, Soron MacLeod. He looks like Christopher Eccleston, but isn't."

"Christopher Eccleston?" Tonto asked, "You mean the main villain from the second Thor movie?"

"That's the one," the man said as he finished wiping the table dry.

"Huh," Tonto said, rubbing his chin, "I never realized he looked like him. The more you know."

"And yet you thought I was David Tennant," the man said with irritation, "I mean come on. There's no bloody way Soron would hire an actor to be in a this organization. Actors are practically useless in almost anything that isn't in the entertainment sector of the world."

"Hey, actors can have double lives," Tonto said, "Maybe there are a few who use their acting careers as covers."

"Nope," the man said dismissively, "I've met them all. From Ronald Reagan to Hugh Jackman. None of them use acting as covers. Unless they're John Wilkes-Booth the assassin. That was the only exception."

"You know, you're very cynical, and I already know two other cynical people," Tonto said, "So… I'm afraid I'm gonna have to step away. I'm looking for something anyway."

"Why don't you check your pockets?" the man asked as he put the towel back into his pocket.

Tonto looked a little confused, but decided to comply. He slowly reached his hand into his pants pocket and, after a few seconds of searching through candy wrappers, he felt something cold, metal, and round. A little surprised, Tonto grabbed the object, slowly raised it out of his pocket, and saw that it was the medallion.

"Whoa," Tonto said, "How… How did you know this was here?"

"Spoilers," the man smirked, "I'm from the future."

"Wait, as in 'The future' the future?" Tonto said, pocketing the medallion, "Then… Do you know about… The cataclysm?"

"No…" the man said slowly, "But thanks for bringing that to my attention. Someday, I'm going to have to stop it… if it's bad. Won't be with this face though."

"'This face'?" Tonto repeated, "Wait, are you a-"

"Shh," the man said, putting his index finger to Tonto's mouth, "Gallifreyans and Time Lords aren't exactly allowed in Vortex. The Director thinks we'll look down on him then assume control."

"But if this is his place, then how would you-"

"I said shush," the man commanded, "Anyway, I need you to tell me where they're holding Dark Speed."

"Who?" Tonto said.

"Oh right," the man said facepalming, "He hasn't given himself a name yet. He's Soron's evil twin."

"Oh," Tonto said, "I don't know. Me and Omni had to go see a doctor about a gas."

"Martin Stein," the man said with a grin, "Brilliant man. I haven't seen him in a LONG time. Of course he hasn't really met me yet."

"Um, sorry to cut you off, but why do you want to find… 'Dark Speed'?" Tonto asked.

"I have some unanswered questions that I need to ask, and unfortunately today is the only time he's still long enough for me to do so," the man said with a serious expression.

"What questions?" Tonto asked, his right hand slowly going to his watch.

"They're personal, and you really don't need to use your Omnitrix against me," the man replied, "I'm not your enemy. In fact, I'm practically the only one you can truly trust in Vortex. Especially since these questions may help the survival of the universe. Besides, my song is ending soon. I'd like to get these questions answered now before I go."

Tonto was silent upon hearing that, but his hand still hovered over his Omnitrix.

"Look… Sir," Tonto said, "I don't know what you need to ask him, and I'm sorry if it's important, but I can't risk letting a supervillain run free."

"Don't worry about that," the man said, "I have a device that paralyzes speedsters. Consider it the anti-adrenaline in the form of E.M waves. The only thing he will be able to do is speak. I will also know if he's lying."

Tonto said nothing as he kept standing there, his hand still at his watch.

"Oh, this is wasting time," the man said before he reached into his coat pocket, pulled out what looked like a Sonic Screwdriver, pointed it at Tonto, and suddenly his Omnitrix began to spark.

"GAAH!" Tonto yelled, jumping back.

"Sorry 'bout that," the man said before running off, "Truly."

"Warning. System tampered with," the Omnitrix said, "Omnitrix must shut down to reboot."

"Dang it!" Tonto yelled, before seeing the man running off, "Hey, come back!"

Tonto began chasing the man through the streets of Vortex, doing his best to keep up with him. However, every time Tonto looked like he was gaining on him, the man would take a sudden turn, or duck into an area out of Tonto's vision, and Tonto would lose sight of him for a few seconds. Than, when he finally found him again, he'd somehow be even further away than before.

It eventually got to the point where Tonto was starting to get annoyed. The man eventually ducked into what looked like a cafe, but when Tonto ran into the building, all he saw were several Vortex personal sitting at tables and eating.

"God dangit," Tonto muttered, "Well, at least I found the cafe. Where did he go?"

However, unknown to Tonto, his Omnitrix began flashing. Then, after it did this for a few seconds, the markings on the watch began flashing blue and gold, before settling back on green.

 _Okay, retrace your steps,_ Tonto thought to himself as he exited the cafe, _Whoever that guy is, he said he was looking for… Evil Soron. Whatever he called him. As such, maybe he went looking for him._

"Meaning that if I find Evil Soron, I might find him," Tonto said, "Nice work Brain."

' _Thank you.'_

"But then, where's Evil Soron?" Tonto said, rubbing his chin.

As Tonto walked off in a certain direction the man stepped out of the shadows and looked at Tonto's back as he thought, _Sorry about that Tonto. You weren't going to have a chat with Dark Speed without getting prompted to do so. You talking with him is a fixed point in time. Besides, you're safe since you have the Amulet of Boraydoru which happens to be an object that depowers speedsters that are nearby._

The man then headed into the alley and kept walking till he came up to a blue box.

"Well girl," the man said as he pulled out his key, "Shall we go visit one of the Marvel realities one last time before allowing my song to end? Four time he knocks, what a very horrid warning. Puts me on edge all the time."

Suddenly, he heard the sound of something banging. After the third bang the man quickly ran into his blue box as he thought, _Nope! Not yet! I'm not going to die just yet!_ A second later the blue box began dematerializing, generating a wheezing groaning sound as it did.

Tonto, however, was too far to hear it, as he wandered the streets of Vortex, wondering where "Dark Speed", as the man called him, was.

"Okay, so if I was a supervillain being held in a secure facility, where would I be?" Tonto thought out loud. He began pacing around, trying to think as hard as he could, 'till his Omnitrix suddenly beeped.

"Omnitrix systems rebooted," the watch said, "All systems fully operational."

"Oh, that's good- wait a minute!" Tonto said, a lightbulb going off in his head, "Evil Soron is a speedster… Meaning he generates a lot of energy… So Maybe..."

Tonto's eyes slowly drifted down to his Omnitrix and he quickly began inputting various codes 'till it began glowing.

"Omnitrix, activate tracking software," Tonto commanded, "Locate any life forms who emit any type of foreign energy," Tonto said.

"Tracking software online," the Omnitrix said. The faceplate then glowed, and the hourglass symbol was suddenly replaced with a black and green map of Vortex, with one single glowing dot on the edge.

"Match found," the Omnitrix said.

"Booya," Tonto said, before running off.

 **A couple minutes later…**

It took Tonto awhile, but he managed to find where Dark Speed was. For some reason, the Omnitrix told Tonto Dark Speed was inside, what looked like, a very standard building. Its exterior was sleek and white, like much of Vortex, but beyond that, it was like a large cube, with only one door and a keypad on the front.

"So this is where he is," Tonto said, turning off the tracking software, "It doesn't look like a prison, but hey, I'm not an architect."

Tonto then began looking around the area, wondering if the guy from earlier was here. Unfortunately, or fortunately perhaps, he wasn't there. This caused Tonto to groan a little, but if he was on his way, Tonto was just glad he got here first.

"So now what?" Tonto said to no one. He then looked to the keypad on the building and, oddly enough, he felt a compulsion to go in. Tonto tried to push that thought away, as even he was smart enough to avoid supervillains… But for some reason, no matter how much he tried, it wouldn't go away. For some reason… He needed to see Dark Speed… But why?

Before Tonto could contemplate the answer, he began slowly walking up to the building door. Then, once he reached it, he reached towards the keypad and began inputting a code. And then, surprising even himself, the keypad recognized the code, lit up and the door to the building opened. Tonto began shaking, afraid that Dark Speed would run out. But he didn't. In fact, when Tonto looked inside, he almost couldn't believe it; it looked like a ruined city inside. Buildings were crumbling, smoke rose up from cars, and scattered across the ground were the bodies of hundreds of people. Soldiers, police officers, Plumbers, even civilians. And standing in the middle of it all was Dark Speed, his back turned to Tonto.

Tonto's first thought was to just close the door and leave, but whatever force that gave him the access code to this place continued pushing him, and he slowly walked into the room, the door closing behind him and vanishing.

"Now I am free!" Dark Speed said with his modulated voice as he held Sara's throat in his left hand and her feet dangling a couple of inches from the ground. Without another word, Dark Speed plunged his vibrating hand into her chest killing her instantly.

Upon seeing this, Tonto cringed, but stood his ground. Whatever this place was, it was obviously some kind of simulation room, like the one he and Omni used for training. As such, odds were that what he saw wasn't Sara, but just a imitation. The real Sara was safe… And yet, Tonto still couldn't help but clench his fists.

"You bastard!" yelled a voice familiar to Tonto from on top of a pile of rubble. On the rubble stood a plant-like creature with a head that resembled a flame, and an Omnitrix on his chest.

"Omni, or should I call you Wildvine?" Dark Speed jeered, "You really should have killed me when you had the chance! Now you are the last of your race, much as I am the last of mine! Did you love how I forced you to watch as I killed your friends and family one by one? Starting with your boyfriend Tonto of course. Hehehe hahahaha HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's Swampfire," Omni snarled as he summoned two fireballs, "And I'm going to ROAST YOU ALIVE!" He then proceeded to hurl the fireballs at Dark Speed, but Dark Speed was too fast and the next second, he had his hand through Swampfire's chest. Then, before Omni could recover, Dark Speed vibrated his other hand and slammed it through the Omnitrix, and one green flash later, Omni was back in his human form, the Omnitrix shattered and falling off his wrist, and Dark Speed's hand through his chest.

"NO!" Tonto yelled, before covering his mouth.

"What was that?" Dark Speed asked himself after he pulled his hand from Omni's chest, allowing the corpse to fall down. He then looked for the source of the noise and saw Tonto standing there with a horrified expression on his face.

"You," Dark Speed said as he slowly walked his vibrating form towards Tonto, "You should be dead. I ripped your heart out with my bare hands. So, tell me. HOW ARE YOU STILL BREATHING!?"

Tonto didn't bother to respond as he brought up the Omnitrix, slapped down the dial, and one green flash later, in place of Tonto was Big Chill.

"How about another time?" Big Chill said as he opened his wings and flew away.

"You will not get away!" Dark Speed roared as he ran at Big Chill, however to his surprise, he suddenly rejoined the normal flow of time as he collided into Big Chill sending them toppling onto the ground below.

"Hey, get off me," Big Chill said, pushing Dark Speed off of him and getting up, "What was that?"

"You…" Dark Speed snarled back in his normal voice, "You took my powers away somehow! Give them back!"

"I what?" Big Chill said, "I don't know what you're-"

However, before Big Chill could finish his sentence, his Omnitrix began flashing a mix of red and blue, before forcing Tonto back into his human form. Tonto then noticed that his pocket was glowing and he slowly reached in and found the medallion, glowing a blue and red light.

"What the heck?" Tonto said. However, Tonto saw that once he brought the medallion out, Dark Speed seemed to cringe a little more. Beginning to put two and two together, Tonto began moving the medallion closer to Dark Speed, and saw that the closer it got, the more Dark Speed cringed.

"Okay, crisis averted," Tonto said, pocketing the medallion.

"What reality are you from?" Dark Speed growled as he stood up, "You can't be from this one because I killed you here. Tell me!"

"I wouldn't be making threats if I were you," Tonto said, his hand hovering over the Omnitrix, "As long as I have that medallion, you're powerless buddy. Meaning I could go alien right now, kick your butt and you wouldn't be able to stop me… I mean I won't, because I'm nice like that, but… I'm just saying, you have no leverage."

"Maybe I should just take that horrid metal from you," Dark Speed said as he took a step towards Tonto, and raised a fist, "But first, let me do th-"

Dark Speed stopped talking as the instant, he punched Tonto in the nose, he lurched back and clenched his nose.

"Gaaah!" Dark Speed cried out with a muffled tone, "Son of a whore! What the fuck just happened? How did my nose break instead of yours?"

Tonto was a little surprised too, 'till he remembered what Snart told him and he couldn't help but smirk.

"The medallion has another bonus," Tonto gloated, "It protects me from all harm. I admit, it's cheap, and it does get on my nerves that it only affects me, but it's useful for situations like this."

"Ah what the hell do you want coming here anyway?" Dark Speed grunted as he fixed his own nose; which was quite painful.

"I… Honestly don't know myself," Tonto answered, "I originally came here to try and stop someone else from seeing you, but when I got here, he wasn't there, and… Well, the next thing I knew, I needed to see you."

"Hahahahaha!" Dark Speed cackled, "Oh that's rich. You were sent to me on purpose. There's no way you'd be able to find this reality without help. Whoever sent you here has a shit sense of humor, because sending someone who is invulnerable to me is a cruel joke. Especially since I have a need to kill. Killing makes me orgasm at night when I dream of the kills I've committed."

"Ew," Tonto said, making a face.

"Ha!" Dark Speed barked, "I knew that would disgust you, you prude."

"Dude, even if I wanted to hear about your sex life, I don't wanna know that killing gets you off," Tonto said.

"Everyone has their kink," Dark Speed said dismissively, "This is mine. Now, if you're done and since I can't kill you because of some bullshit, why don't you-"

Suddenly, a rectangle of white light appeared out of nowhere and two people barged in.

"Tonto!" one yelled. Tonto and Dark Speed looked to see who talked and saw the forms of Omni and Soron standing there.

"Omni?" Tonto said.

"What?!" Dark Speed yelled, "I just killed you! In fact I killed all 3 of you today! At least I get to kill two of you a second time."

There was a sudden green flash from where Tonto, and just as Dark Speed turned to see what it was, he was suddenly punched hard in the face, sending him flying into a building. Omni and Soron looked over to see what hit him, and saw the form of Tonto as Diamondhead.

"No one's hurting my friends," Diamondhead said.

"I'm glad he's on my side," Soron said slightly unnerved at Tonto's ferocity and rubbing the spot where Tonto hit Dark Speed; Dark Speed shared his face and body after all.

"Tonto, what are you doing in here?" Omni said, running up to his transformed assistant.

"Some guy said he wanted to talk to Evil Soron, and I came here to try and head him off," Diamondhead said.

"That doesn't explain how you got in," Soron said, walking up.

"Well… I don't know that actually," Diamondhead said, "I just… Felt like I needed to come in here. Kinda wish I didn't though."

"What did this stranger look like?" Soron asked with his Director voice.

"Um… He looked like David Tennant," Diamondhead said.

"Huh?" Soron said in confusion, "I don't remember ever hiring David Tennant. I did hire Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson once, but that was… Gah!"

Suddenly, Soron felt a splitting headache as he remembered something that shouldn't have ever happened.

"Soron?" Diamondhead said, leaning down, "What's wrong?"

"Did this stranger have sandshoes on his feet?" Soron asked as the headache started subsiding.

"Um, yeah," Diamondhead said.

"Who wears sandshoes anymore?" Omni muttered.

"Apparently, I do or rather I will," Soron replied as he massaged his temples.

"What?" Diamondhead said.

"I'm guessing it's time travel stuff," Omni said.

"I completely forgot about it at the time, but after I left you guys on Applelexia, I had this strange teleportation experience," Soron said, "Now that I know more about Time Lord stuff, I do believe that the guy Tonto saw is the same guy that I saw. He gave me some blank card that he called seismic paper or something like that. He also said to never give up, or something along those lines. Anyway, he was the reason I went back for you two."

Omni and Tonto were surprised to hear that. However, before anything else could be said, the group suddenly heard groaning from Dark Speed. The group then looked over to the building Tonto punched him into and saw that he was getting back up, albeit very clumsily.

"We can talk about this later," Omni said, "I vote we leave before he regains his center of gravity. Everyone with me?"

"Sure," Soron said hesitantly, "But I think I have decided what needs to be done with him. So we'll have that conversation later… And after I talk with Sara. I need to renew our friendship, since I suspect I may have made her hate me a bit."

"Worry about it when we're out," Omni said as he grabbed Soron's arm and began running, "Tonto, give us cover."

"On it," Diamondhead said as he slammed his hands to the ground and created a wall of diamond between Dark Speed and the trio.

"Oh I hope this little escapade of Tonto's didn't make it so my evil half would be able to see the shoddy work of this VR," Soron muttered to himself, "If it did… I'm going to have to resist the urge to punch Tonto in the face."

"A slap usually does the job," Omni said as he and Soron ran out the door. Meanwhile, Tonto kept his eyes on the wall, making sure that Dark Speed wouldn't come through. Then, once he was sure it was good, he slapped the Omnitrix symbol on his belt, turned back to normal, and ran out the door, closing it behind him.

"Tonto," Soron said with a serious expression, "The next time you get an urge to go somewhere deadly, resist it and go the opposite direction."

"Hey, it's not like I wanted to go in there," Tonto said, "I just… I don't know how to describe it. I just… It just felt like I had to go in there."

"Tonto, as someone who's known you for 9 years, I have to say, that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say," Omni said.

"No," Soron said as he realized something, "Before that memory slips away again, tell me something. Before meeting my future self… would you have ever gone searching for my evil half?"

"Well… No, of course not," Tonto said, "In fact, once he said he wanted to talk to him, I was ready to go alien. If I needed to of course."

"Then he must have given you some sort of psychic command," Soron theorized, "Or… let me see your watch."

"Um… Sure," Tonto said, raising his Omnitrix to Soron.

"Don't worry Omni, I'm not going to tamper it," Soron said as Omni gave Soron the stink eye, "If I do anything I'm going to fix it… Should my theory be proven true."

Soron then began tinkering with the watch till he found a series of code he never saw in Omni's when he tinkered with it. Once he read the full code, he frowned and stood back up.

"Tonto," Soron said slowly, "Could the guy have done something to your watch without you knowing it?"

"Well, I don't think so," Tonto began before he suddenly remembered something, "Wait, when I talked to him, he pulled out a Sonic Screwdriver and fried my watch. I thought it was just to stop me from stopping him, but… Maybe that's when he uploaded the code."

"You may be slow almost all the time, but you get there in the end," Soron said with a little bit of surprise, "Anyway, that is what I had figured. Not only can Sonic Screwdrivers short things out but they can upload viruses that have short spans of life at the same time. He must've come back to this day to ensure that you confronted my evil half otherwise this conversation would never have happened… okay there has got to be a better way of mentioning him. This is getting tiresome."

"Well… the other you called him 'Dark Speed'," Tonto said.

"Huh," Soron said, "That's not bad. All I can think up is Warpspeed, but to each their own."

"But how could a code uploaded to Tonto's Omnitrix affect Tonto?" Omni said, "After all, it's just a code. At most, it should have just affected the Omnitrix."

"Well, since your watches are bound to your DNA, odds are it tapped into the human DNA and worked its way through Tonto's cells 'till it reached his nerve impulses. After that, it's just one quick ride to the brain, and there you go," Soron explained, "Instant subconscious thought. It also helps that Tonto talks to his brain almost all the time, so it wouldn't feel foreign to him."

"I do not," Tonto defended.

' _You kind of do.'_

"Shut up," Tonto said.

"Case in point," Soron said smugly with a smirk.

"Well, then why have Tonto come here?" Omni asked, "What's so important that it required Tonto talk with… Dark Speed?"

"This is going to take a while, so let's take this conversation to Martin Stein's lab. He'd be able to add things in that I might miss in the explanation," Soron said, "Besides, he's an expert on time travel compared to us."

The two Guardians looked to each other, and both nodded in agreement before they and Soron began walking away from the building. However, inside the building, Dark Speed stood, the wall of diamond shattered, and his body vibrating.

"You can't fool me anymore, my weaker half," Dark Speed snarled as he ran at the door and tried to vibrate through it, but for some reason he only bounced backward.

 **Later at Stein's lab…**

"So you say this man sent Mr. Abernathy here to… 'Dark Speed's' cell, in order to get them to meet?" Martin said.

"Yep," Tonto said, sitting in a chair.

"We were kind of hoping that you'd tell us why he'd want that," Omni stated.

"Well of course I would Mr… I'm sorry what was your name again?" Martin said.

"Just call me Omni," Omni answered.

"His name is Samuel Johnson," Soron smirked knowing that him knowing that info is like eating the apple of eden in Omni's opinion. Omni quickly turned towards Soron and glared at him.

"Where did you learn my name?" Omni said.

"Oh I learned it from a Plumber girl at a space bar," Soron said still smirking.

"That is a bold faced lie," Omni said, "The only people who know my name are the people I associate with in my civilian life and Tonto. You're protecting someone, aren't you?"

"Okay then," Soron said with his hands up, "You got me. I did lie, but only in an attempt to be funny. Actually I learned it when I received the deed to your Warehouse in order to better protect it and ensure nobody could trace it to you or your family. Before you ask, the Plumbers gave it to me because Vortex is beyond the government and outside the Plumbers. Technically I'm your superior, but knowing you… You don't take orders from anyone. Especially, someone as handsome as me."

"You son of a bitch!" Omni yelled, jumping to throttle Soron before Tonto held him back.

"Omni, he's not worth it!" Tonto said, struggling to keep his boss away from Soron.

"Let me go Tonto!" Omni yelled, "He needs to die! HE NEEDS TO DIE!"

"Hey!" yelled the voice of Jack Harkness from the door, "The hell is going on here?!"

Omni suddenly stopped struggling when he saw Jack standing there, and behind him he could see Sara looking in.

"Omni tried to kill Soron because he took the warehouse we've used as a base for 9 years," Tonto said.

"I didn't actually take it," Soron said rolling his eyes, "I just felt it was the best way to ensure that, should any of your enemies grab ahold of it, it doesn't lead back to you. That way they could never find your families. Besides, I'm going to be retiring from Vortex soon and as soon as I do, the Warehouse is back to being unofficially and officially yours."

Omni said nothing as he felt his anger fading away. Then, he shook Tonto off of him, looked away and groaned.

"Thank you," Omni muttered, intentionally avoiding eye contact.

"You're welcome," Soron said, "I never wanted that warehouse in the first place. Oh hey Sara. What brings you here… and with him?"

"Captain Jack thought it would be best if I had an 'escort' around this place," Sara said, "Since there might be something dangerous around."

"Sara," Soron said as he stood up from his chair, "Before you arrived in this reality, I had already made it clear that the entire population of Vortex were to protect you from anything dangerous. As far as they're concerned, you're Co-Director. Now Jack. I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"For what?" Jack asked in confusion.

"This," said Soron as he swung hard with his right fist and broke Jack's nose.

"Whoa whoa!" Sara said, pushing Soron back, "Soron, I told you! I know who this is. I know what he was trying to do, and it wasn't going to work!"

"Sorry," Soron said to Sara, "I have a a bit of a jealous streak. Besides, I never liked his smug face. Especially because he called me the same thing the Cybermen did! Wait, why am I jealous?"

"I don't care!" Sara said, "You don't just punch a guy just because your jealous! And for the record, I can hang out with whoever I want."

"You may not be her," Soron said as he began to laugh, "But you really do sound like her. The latter bit sounded like my whore of a daughter… not calling you a whore. She just said things like that latter bit… I'm gonna shut up now."

"I think that's the right thing to do!" Sara said, still angry. All the while, Jack groaned as he began getting back up, rubbing his nose in pain.

"What the hell?!" Jack said, getting angry.

"Until I'm sure that you're not on the same side as the Cybermen, I will NEVER trust you," Soron said as he glared at Jack over Sara's shoulder.

"You self righteous son of a-" Jack started as he prepared to punch Soron out of irritation.

"Whoa whoa!" Tonto yelled, "It's all good! It's all good."

"But he just-"

"It's all good," Tonto said, leading Jack out of the room, "Just think of puppies. Lots of adorable puppies."

"But-"

"Think of the puppies," Tonto ordered as they walked down the hall, leaving the group, "Think of the puppies."

"Oh stop that," Jack said with annoyance, "That 'puppies' crap may work on your friend, but not me. As far I'm concerned, that man is insane."

"Oh, the Director is definitely insane," said a woman sitting on a nearby railing, "However, he saved me from the vacuum of space, and only a lunatic would go near a ship infested with necromorphs."

Jack suddenly stopped resisting Tonto when he saw the woman, and quickly walked over to her.

"Oh really?" Jack inquired.

"If you're going to try flirting with me let me just stop you now," the woman said as she pulled a cigarette from her jacket pocket, "I'm a lesbian."

"Well, that's disappointing," Jack said, "What exactly are Necromorphs anyway? I never heard of them before."

"They're the ugliest, scariest motherfuckers I've ever come across," the woman said with a visible shudder, "They killed so many of my friends and either turned them into what they were or some of them just went insane and killed some other humans. I have no desire to go back to that reality again."

"Well," Jack said with a smile, "Why don't you come back to my reality? I just recently lost my second in command. Though I guess only a few seconds have passed in my reality since she died and I came here. I hope that someone here will be able to save her life."

"What's it like there?" the woman asked curiously.

"Oh we have our downsides," Jack admits, "But we don't have any monsters like those Necromorphs you mentioned. There wouldn't be any space travel should you desire to work in Torchwood with me, but it's fun work. What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Alissa Vincent," said the ginger haired woman as she held out her hand, "And you are?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," said Jack as he grabbed her hand and shook, "You don't have to decide now. Think about it. I'm not going anywhere just yet, even though I could since the rip between this reality and mine is still open."

"I'll consider it," Alissa said. But, as the two talked, Tonto stood by, remaining silent, and then slowly but surely inched his way back to Stein's office.

Speaking of, after Tonto dragged Jack away, the group just looked confused.

"Why does he like puppies?" Sara asked.

"They're fuzzy and adorable, okay?!" Omni said, blushing a little.

"Okay," Soron spoke up, "Who's the girl and where's the macho man named Omni?"

"I like dogs, okay?" Omni defended, "Don't judge me."

"AHEM!" Martin said, getting everyone's attention, "I'm sorry to interrupt this riveting conversation, but didn't you come here so I could help explain the whole time travel thing that went on under our very noses?"

"Yes," Soron said, "Yes you did. Though, I think it'd be best if we wait till Tonto comes back. That way we wouldn't have to repeat everything we discussed to Tonto when he returns."

"Wait, what time travel thing?" Sara asked in confusion.

"For some reason, in the future, Soron goes back in time and gets Tonto to see Soron's evil half," Omni explained, "We don't know why, but we were hoping the good doctor here could explain it."

"The Time Lords and Rip Hunter already explained some of the major laws of time travel to me," Soron said, "But they never explained the consequences of certain things and that's why I suggested we come to Stein."

"Aloha!" Tonto announced from the door, causing Sara to jump, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing yet," Omni answered.

"I teased Omni by implying that he was replaced with a girl," Soron said with a snort, "Anyway, let's get down to business."

"Agreed Director," Martin nodded as he turned to a whiteboard. He then drew a line on it and labeled it with random years.

"Now, before we begin, is anyone in this room familiar with time travel?" Martin asked. Immediately, everyone in the room raised their hands, causing the good professor to sigh.

"Outside of fiction," he clarified. Immediately, Sara's hand went down.

"Very well then," Martin said as he looked at the Director, "Director, why don't you start this from what you know."

"I was gonna just go get myself a nice bowl of orange sherbert," Soron said as he walked up to the whiteboard, "But why not?"

"Is he being sarcastic?" Tonto whispered to Omni, "Because I thought we came here to ask about this stuff."

"Shush," Omni said.

"According to both Rip Hunter and the Timelords there are points in time that are in flux," Soron said, "And points in time that are fixed. Fixed points in time must always happen and can never be stopped. Points that are in flux can have anything happen to them. For example… I can't think of one for the points in time that are in flux right now."

"From what you said, it sounds like if I went back in time to say… I don't know, kill Hitler, depending on whether his reign is a fixed point or not will influence whether I succeed or not," Omni said.

"Not exactly," Soron said shaking his head, "Things that we know that have happened means it is a fixed point in time. There's no way to change it. There are certain points in history that nobody remembers because they weren't recorded which is why some of those particular points in time are in flux, and even if you do manage to alter events in a fixed point, you can only alter certain details surrounding it. Everything else has to happen."

"So if me punching the wall was a fixed point, you could alter why I did it and which wall I punch, but regardless, I would end up punching it," Omni said.

"If you were told that you punched a wall by someone who knows you in the future, then it will happen regardless, yes," Soron said, "That's the curse of knowing your future. You can't prevent it, only delay it."

Omni stiffened a little upon hearing that, but pushed his feelings aside.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with Tonto meeting Dark Speed?" Omni asked.

"Who?" Sara asked.

"It's what we're calling Evil Soron now," Tonto explained.

"This is just like my old job at the University on my Earth," Martin exclaimed exasperated, "People just get distracted and change the subject!"

"She just asked a question," Omni said.

"Moving onward," Martin said, "My working theory is Tonto confronting Dark Speed is a fixed point in time. Soron's future self must have decided that sending Tonto to confront Dark Speed while Dark Speed was contained was a much safer option that letting it happen in time. I don't know how it was safer though since Tonto decided to toss away the protective talisman."

"Huh? What protective talisman?" Omni asked, a little surprised.

"Um… Uh, about that…" Tonto said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the medallion.

"No way," said the voice of Jack from the doorway, surprising the group "I haven't seen that thing since I was a Time Agent."

"You've seen this thing before?" Tonto asked.

"It was during my first years in the Time Agency," Jack said as he walked into the room, "That medallion was found during WWII by the Nazi's and it was heading towards Hitler. If he had received it, the Nazis would've been victorious cause Hitler would've been invulnerable. He already had a god complex, but that would have secured it. I had to take it from the Nazis, which wasn't easy mind you, because I had to pretend to be a Nazi which is the complete opposite of-"

"Off topic," Omni said.

"Don't bite my head off," Jack said, "I'm getting there. Anyway, the Time Agency threw the medallion away after I had retrieved it. I thought it was scattered throughout the Time Vortex which would've just turned it into atoms. In the wrong hands, that thing is dangerous. Where'd you get it?"

"Captain Cold gave it to me," Tonto said, "He told me what it did, and Dr. Stein told me that it would help me save the world."

"Save the world from what?" Omni asked, looking a little worried.

"He said… Something big would happen in the future," Tonto said, "And that the medallion would help me save everyone."

"He did," Soron said as he narrowed his eyes at Martin, "Did he? What is the one rule we follow concerning anything involving the future?"

"Never speak of it to those who don't already know," Martin said, "I had no choice though. Tonto-"

"Don't give me any excuses Martin!" Soron roared, "That rule is one you never break! Not for any reason! You should know better than this! Not not only did you break that rule, you put the weight of the world on a kid's shoulders! I don't care how old they are, but they shouldn't have to bear this weight! I made that mistake once, and it nearly got the kid to commit suicide!"

"Excuse me Soron," Tonto said, "But don't patronize me."

"I'm not patronizing you Tonto!" Soron roared before calming down, "I know what this knowledge does to those younger than 50. It destroys them mentally. Eventually, the stress of the knowledge gets to strong and they kill themselves."

Tonto was silent, his face frozen in a neutral expression. Then, he slowly turned to the door and began to walk out.

"I think I need to go home," Tonto said, "My mom's probably worried about me."

"Good idea," Soron said, "Go home and get some normalcy back into your life. We'll let you know so you can be there when we send Dark Speed and Switch to their respective prisons."

"It was nice meeting you Sara," Tonto said from the door, "Thanks for being there for me."

And with that, Tonto walked out of the room.

"I'd better catch up with him," Omni said, making his way out, "I need to get home too. Take care of yourselves everyone."

"Omni wait," Soron said as he walked after him with a serious expression.

"Soron, can this wait?" Omni said, standing in the doorway.

"No," Soron said, "I'll walk you to the door while we talk. This is deadly serious."

"Soron, I'm afraid I won't do that," Omni said, turning to face Soron, "I need to talk to Tonto. If this is that important, than just say it now."

"I know how much Sara cares about him and I worried her enough with what I said," Soron said, "I won't say this here. You can talk to Tonto if you want, but first I need you to hear me out."

"Now or never," Omni said bluntly with a serious expression.

"Guess I'm going to have to do this the painful and quick way then," Soron grimaced, "I really hate doing this."

Suddenly, Soron grabbed Omni and headbutted him in the head; it wasn't a normal headbut though. It was more of a knowledge transference.

After that they backed away from each other massaging their heads to relieve the pain. Then, before Omni could say anything, he suddenly froze up as images and knowledge began flashing before his eyes. Then, once it was finished, Omni stood there, breathing heavily with a shocked expression on his face. Then, after looking up to Soron, he turned around and ran out of the room, following after Tonto.

"What did you just do?" Sara asked.

"I gave him the knowledge I needed to," Soron said, "Since he was not willing to walk alongside me while I tell him, I had to do it the painful way. I had to do that to everyone I recruited here otherwise they'd think me positively bonkers. Not a fantastic process by the way. I don't recommend it."

 **Meanwhile…**

Tonto walked along through Vortex, his hands clenched into fists as he looked to his feet with a expression of anger.

"Hey Tonto, wait up," Omni yelled. Tonto's expression vanished as he looked back to see Omni running up behind him.

"Oh, Omni," Tonto said, "I'm sorry for walking out back there."

"It's fine," Omni said as he walked up next to Tonto, "So why did you?"

"It's… It's the way Soron talked about me," Tonto said as he and Omni continued walking, "It's like he thinks I'm not good enough. Like I'm just some kid who doesn't know any better."

"Don't let it get to you Tonto," Omni said, "I think that's what he thinks of everyone."

"But it's not just him," Tonto said, "Everyone here thinks that just because I'm 17, I don't know any better. Like my mind is 'fragile' or 'innocent'. It's insulting! I've seen some stuff, I've fought plenty of villains. Heck, I've fought Vilgax!"

"We fought Vilgax," Omni corrected.

"Sorry, it's just… It's like I'm just a bystander to these people," Tonto said.

Omni sighed upon hearing that and began to smirk.

"Tonto, you're not a bystander," Omni said, "You're not a kid, or some inexperienced loser. You're a hero, an Omnitrix Guardian. You and I have saved the world countless times. Heck, when we were kids, you were braver than I was. Remember, when we first met, when Vilgax sent that giant robot after us? I was gonna run home and forget the whole thing, but you insisted on fighting it."

"Yeah, that was a cool fight," Tonto said, smiling in nostalgia.

"So don't let these guys bring you down, okay?" Omni said, "Even if to them, we're just a couple of dumb kids, we'll keep doing our thing, right?"

"Yeah, right," Tonto said, smiling more in earnest.

"But while we're discussing Soron, I want to know, were you planning to tell me about that medallion?" Omni asked.

"Oh," Tonto said, his smile vanishing as he pulled the medallion from his pocket, "Honestly… I don't know."

"I see," Omni said.

There was silence between the two Guardians before Tonto pocketed the medallion and looked over to his boss.

"So now that you know, what are we gonna do?" Tonto asked.

"For now… We plan," Omni said, "If Stein told you that something big was going to happen in the future, then we need to prepare for it. We need to go over possible scenarios, causes and outcomes so we can properly plan, adapt, and, if possible, stop what's going to happen."

"And what if we can't?" Tonto said.

"Then it's just you and that medallion," Omni said, "But let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"You guys ready to get home?" asked a voice from the wall right next to them.

"Oh Church," Tonto said, "Um… Not yet. There's something I want to do first."

"Like what?" Church asked, "I doubt you're going to go to Vortex's BDSM club."

"It'll just be a minute," Tonto said before turning to Omni and pulling the medallion out of his pocket, "Omni, I want you to take this from me."

"What?" Omni said.

"I want you to rip this thing out of my hands and lock it away somewhere," Tonto said.

"Why?" Omni said.

"If this thing is the only way to save the universe, then I'll keep it. But I don't think it's fair that it only protects me and no one else," Tonto said, "So I want you to put it somewhere safe."

"Then why don't you lock it away?" Omni asked.

"Captain Cold told me that this thing is like the Medallion from Trollhunters, and if that's true, then the only way I can get rid of it is if someone steals it. And I'd prefer it if that person was you," Tonto said.

Omni said nothing as he looked down to the medallion in Tonto's hand and began thinking it over.

"Come on Omni," Tonto said, "What are you wa-"

Omni reacted fast as he grabbed the medallion from Tonto's hand and pushed him to the floor. Then, before Tonto could do something, Omni jumped back and pocketed the medallion.

"You think that counts?" Omni said.

"Hopefully," Tonto said, groaning on the floor, "Although… I would've liked it if you gave me some warning next time."

"It's a theft," Omni said, "No one prepares for that."

"You two are just…" Church said as he looked between the two, "Impossible. One of you is apparently all about fairness and would rather die than live and the other is all about being on control. I've never seen the Director submit to anyone's willpower and you're the only one that could do it Omni. Also, if he wants it to be taken away its not considered theft according the plaque we found with the medallion."

"Then I'll break into his house later," Omni said, "Now can we go home?"

"Sure," Church said, "He still wants it taken away so you'd have to steal it from him every day, every night, and every five minutes."

Before Omni could respond Church teleported them away to their homes.

 **With Omni…**

Omni suddenly appeared in front of his house. It looked like a standard home with a red paint job, several windows with the curtain pulled, a sidewalk from the driveway to the front door, a grey step, a row of hedges between the front yard and the sidewalk, and a black screen door.

Omni looked at the windows and saw that no light was coming from the living room. He assumed it was because his parents were asleep and soon decided that he had better join them. He then opened up the screen door, pulled his house keys out of his pocket, unlocked the front door, and went inside.

Upon getting into the entryway, Omni slipped off his sneakers before closing the front door and locking it. His house was pretty nice with an open living room, an entertainment center with a regular sized HD TV in the center of it, two couches, an ottoman with trays on it, a brown recliner, and a side table next to it. In front of Omni was a staircase, leading to the upstairs area which consisted of a kitchen and a dining room which overlooked the living room. Like in the living room, the lights were off in there too, so Omni paid it no mind as he made his way up the stairs and reached a hallway that lead to the bedrooms. However, before he could go any further, someone spoke.

"You might not want to touch your bedroom's handle just yet Samuel," said a British voice from the kitchen.

Omni immediately turned around and got into a battle stance with his hand hovering over his Omnitrix. But instead, all he could see was the figure of a man sitting in the dining room, drinking something. Still cautious, Omni slowly went over to the dining room and quickly flipped a light switch. To his surprise, sitting there, drinking tea, was the man Tonto saw earlier. The future Soron.

"David Tennant?" Omni said.

"I really do wish that I didn't regenerate into a celebrity," Future Soron grimaced, "This is getting tiresome."

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Omni said, "And… Are you drinking tea? Where did you get tea? We don't have tea."

"You do now," Future Soron said before taking a sip.

"Look, just what are you doing in my house?" Omni said, "And how did you get in in the first place?"

"The answer to question number one is quite obvious, don't you think?" Soron said, "I'm drinking tea in your dining kitchen."

"That's not what I- Okay fine," Omni said, trying to remain calmish, "We'll play your game. WHY did you come to my house?"

"That's the right question," Future Soron said as he placed the empty tea cup on the table, "I came here for two reasons. Reason number one, I came to talk to you. Reason two is… you'll find out soon enough. As for how I got in here, your mother let me in."

"Don't lie to me," Omni said, "Why would my Mom let a guy who… Looks like David Tennant into her home and then just go to bed? My mom isn't that dumb."

"Quite right Sammy," Future Soron said as he stood up to go to the teapot, "I told her I was a colleague of yours."

"What?" Omni said.

"You know," Future Soron said, pointing to the Omnitrix, "From work."

Omni suddenly froze up, an expression of shock on his face. Then, upon regaining his composure, he stood up straight and moved his hand over the Omnitrix, just in case.

"Alright, who are you?" Omni asked.

"Well," Future Soron said as he moved his hand to the front of his blue suit under the brown long coat, "Maybe this will tell you."

Then a gold flash later and Future Soron was no longer garbed in a nice suit, but he was now garbed in the attire Omni first saw Soron in after he transformed back from being the Blur. Omni began putting the pieces together, and while initially he didn't believe it, his eyes wandered to Future Soron's wrist, and glistening in the light, was the Megatrix.

"You're… Soron?" Omni said, his hand moving away from his Omnitrix.

"Yep," replied Soron in a scottish accent, "Though I go by John Smith now. There's a reason for that. You'll see in 3 or 4 months. Not a Scottish name I know, but I honestly don't really care."

"Okay," Omni said, sitting down at the table, "But I'm still gonna call you Soron."

"Whatever you want," Future Soron, or John, said as he took a sip of his tea, "Besides, you don't have a reason to need to call me something else right now anyway."

"So, why are you here?" Omni asked.

"I'm here to have a chat with you and because there's a Volgaid in your room," John said as he looked down at the tea in disgust, "Tea only tastes good when I'm in my Kronos form for some reason. Weird. Where was I? Oh right, it's currently trapped by an electric field. When its need to consume and convert gets too strong, it'll vaporize when it touches your bedroom door handle."

"What?!" Omni said, "That's impossible. No alien in the universe knows where I live. Benefit of having a duel identity."

"It didn't come here looking for you," John said, "Heck, it doesn't even know who you are. It's not even from this reality. It's from mine. Remember what I told you about the Volgaids when you were interrogating me the first time?"

"I remember you mentioning something along those lines," Omni said.

"You decided to delete it from memory cause you believed I was talking out of my arse, didn't you," John said narrowing his eyes.

"More of I suffered a head injury there and I'm just lucky I remembered the conversation," Omni said.

"Oh yeah, you pounded your head into the wall," John said, "That's bloody convenient. Well, in order to refresh your memory I brought a little serum here I found in Boldevega 5. Lovely planet with lovely people. Till it comes to the solstice. Then they go on a carnivorous frenzy. Barely got Sara and I out of there without a scratch.

"Lovely," Omni said, looking a little freaked out.

"Only half the time," John replied, "At least their frenzy happens after they put you into a coma and make it so you can't feel a thing. That's their version of humane. Back on topic. This little serum heals the memory, but more specifically reforms the neural pathways that get damaged during any head trauma. It's fairly painful, and it can give you visions of the past or the future for a day but it's worth it."

John then reached into his jacket, pulled out a vial of the serum and handed it to Omni. Omni briefly looked it over, and then looked back to John.

"Um, thanks but… I think I'm good," Omni said, "My memory's good anyway so… Maybe I'll save this for a rainy day. But, back to the main topic, why bring up the Volgoids. And quite frankly, why is there one in my room?"

"Aids," John corrected, "Not oids. As for why a Volgaid is in your room? It slipped through the crack of the multiverse a second before my universe vanished. It's not the only one either."

"What do you mean?" Omni said, leaning forward.

"I mean the Volgaids have worked themselves into the creation of your reality," John said, "They've evolved immensely since the last time I saw them, and they're hiding among the human race."

"What?" Omni said, "Then we need to tell the Plumbers. If there's an invasion like this going on, they need to know."

"That's an issue for Torchwood… or Vortex 3. Whichever they're calling themselves. I'm just here to deal with one of them. There's something else I have to tell you which is vital to the survival of the Universe."

"And what's that?" Omni said.

"My universe's Eon," John said, "He's the bastard that killed my wife and daughter. What he did caused a killer instinct to be born. My Eon looks a lot like Arrow's Slade Wilson, but with a more Darth Sidious look and a blade like Allanon's from The Shannara Chronicles. Oh Allanon was actually a great guy, I met him once. So will you. One day."

"Yes, lovely," Omni said, disregarding the last part, "What does your Eon have to do with the universe's survival?"

"We fought him side by side three times," John said slowly, "The first time I nearly went off the deep end and not even Sara could stop me. My killer instinct had almost been reborn. You were the one to stop me from killing him. Of course I was furious with you for a few days, especially since you had me locked up to keep me from killing, but later on I was grateful. The second time was worse in the danger level but nearly to the point of me wanting him dead. As for the final time… He did something so bad that I had to erase my wife's memories of me in order to save her life. Yes, I had married Sara by that point."

"I kind of assumed," Omni said, "But why are you telling me this? Why let me know about future events?"

"Because if you don't stop me from killing Eon, then I will become just as bad as him," John said, "If I kill him he will take over my mind and I'd be completely evil. Worse than Vilgax, your Eon, or even Dark Speed because I'd be able to fool you into thinking I was on your side. I would tell you about the event that my Eon does, but that'd be selfish because I'd no longer have to keep an eye on Sara from afar and it's a fixed point in time."

"I'm sorry… 'My Eon'?" Omni repeated.

"You'll meet him one day," John replied, "And trust me, it won't be pretty. But as for my Eon, talk to Tonto and have him tell you what he witnessed in my mind during the time we were in Clark's world. It'll help you understand."

"I… I will," Omni said, a little apprehensive.

"One more thing," John said as he looked down into his drink, "While you cannot prevent it, you can prepare for it. After the events of the Magic Malfunction, I will go dark again, but not any part of me wants it to happen. I will accidentally acquire Darkseid's DNA in this Megatrix before we leave another DC reality. Darkseid will take over my mind, and turn me into something as bad as my Eon, if not worse. Much like how your whatever kind of creature it was took you over while you were asleep."

"Then… Then I should tell someone! If we plan for this-"

"Don't tell anyone!" John said, "I mean… you can probably tell Tonto, but you can't tell me or anyone else. Me getting possessed is a fixed point. Too much relies on it. As much as it pains me to admit, especially after what I did that day, it needs to happen."

Omni was silent as he tried to comprehend what John said. He honestly didn't know what to do. It went against every fiber of his being to let something like that happen. But… It needed to happen. Right? But… At the same time, Omni couldn't just stand by and let someone be turned into a monster. It was a difficult decision, one Omni didn't want to do, but after thinking on it for a couple minutes, he sighed and looked to John.

"Alright," Omni said, "I'll tell no one but Tonto."

"Listen, the version of me you know won't admit it," John said, "But he knows you and Tonto are more than kids. Yes I said kids. Everyone is a kid to me. Even Jack. He knows you can handle yourselves in a fight. He's just afraid he'll screw up again and get another kid dead. Which today's events prove, even though Tonto believes everyone considers him as useless. Well, I don't, especially after what he did. He proved himself in ways not even you could. You may be the badass these days, but there's enough of that in the world. He's the hero in the business. Of course I become quite the hero myself but it's nothing compared to him. His heart is so full of good, that a sacrifice he makes brings light back to the world after total darkness consumes it. I can't say what I mean, but know that I do believe in him and eventually I will realize it."

"Will he be okay?" Omni asked.

"Spoilers," John said, "I've already said too much anyway."

"Great," Omni mumbled.

"I made a promise to you Omni," John said as he stood up, "I promised I'd protect your family as long as I can after Eon threatened their lives, but my song is ending. Four times he knocks is what the Ood told me after Sara and I freed them from their slavery. Now let's go see if that Volgaid has decided to try getting out of your room yet. If not, it's still there and I'll just have to let you disintegrate it since I don't even carry a stun gun on me these days. I made a promise to myself. Never give in, never give up. Never cruel nor cowardly. Well not willingly anyway."

"I would like my bed back," Omni said, getting up as well, "But Soron, a favor for the future. If you need to speak to me again, please do it at the warehouse. I like to keep my home as normal as possible."

"This was a once in a lifetime visit. Besides had no choice but to come here tonight. Won't have time tomorrow and I had to contain the Volgaid. Couldn't let your parents be consumed by it. Or you for that matter," John said before he stopped as an afterthought struck him, "I'd like you to have something. I promise you I'm not lying. I did go to your parents Wedding at some point. Sara came too."

Soron then reached into his jacket, pulled out a photo and handed it to Omni.

"Here's the unedited photo," John said, "I kind of had to remove me and Sara from it. They never even knew we were there."

Omni took the photo and within he saw the images of a young woman with long, blonde hair, and a slightly overweight man with a black beard standing at an alter, smiling, while the rest of reception stood around them. And right there, in the back row, smiling and posing for the camera, were John and Sara.


	15. Chapter 13: The Final Chapter

Chapter 13: The Final Chapter

"So tell me, does anything cool happen in my future?" Omni asked as he and John/Soron made their way to his room.

"You do know that there are some things I can't say concerning your own personal future right?" John/Soron said raising his right eyebrow.

"It's just a question," Omni said, shrugging his shoulders as the two stopped in front of his bedroom door, "BTW, if we end up fighting this thing, we need to take it outside. I am not destroying my bedroom for this thing."

"Oh don't get your knickers in a wad," John said, rolling his eyes, "I won't let anything happen to your room. I'll just go Martian Manhunter and phase him out of the room."

"Well, okay then," Omni said, looking to the door, "Would you do the honors?"

"Of course," John said as he turned back into his Time Lord form and pulled out his sonic, "You might want to step back a bit. I've never actually deactivated this particular technology before."

"You won't blow up my door, will you?" Omni asked, taking a couple steps back.

"No, no," John said, before adding, "Well, probably not… You might wanna get back more. It'll probably send out a wave of energy that can disintegrate things if anything. If it has to come to that… I hope it'll just disintegrate the door."

"If anything's destroyed, I'm sending present you the bill," Omni said, getting into a battle stance.

"Oh, so that's why I had to use a lot of Vortex's money," mused John, "Guess there's no helping it."

"I'm just going to hope you're joking," Omni muttered, his hand hovering over his watch.

A second later, John activated his sonic and raised it level to the door. The door then glowed a bright light, before collapsing into dust.

"Well, at least no one was hurt," John said.

"Goody," Omni muttered sarcastically as he and John cautiously walked into his room. They surveyed the area, and for the most part it looked normal with a dresser on one wall, two bookshelves surrounding the door, a little TV area with a DVD player, a small HD TV, and a shelf with various DVDs behind it, a black desk with a few shelves, and a bed, and sitting on the bed, its back turned to the duo was the Volgaid. From the back, it didn't look very threatening, with a human figure, a slim physique, a bald head, and shiny skin.

"I'm guessing that's it?" Omni whispered.

"Yes," John whispered back, "That creature used to be human, but was devolved into a mere plastic looking creature. The man who created them had an obsession with devolving anything living. Unfortunately, the government allowed it to continue as an effort to win the war against the Vreshnayans. I found the project revolting, so I stopped it. The Vreshnayans even allied themselves with me to stop it. This version is the version of the Volgaids I fought then, but the ones Torchwood or Vortex 3, whatever they call themselves will look more like you or me. That is irrelevant to now though. The good news about this version is… They're easier to destroy. The bad news is they're much more deadly cause they know they can be defeated easily. It's like a wolf backed into a corner."

Omni was silent for a second, and briefly gave John a look of confusion.

"Well, I see that hasn't changed," Omni whispered, "Is it sentient enough to talk to?"

"Sort of," John said uneasily, "They don't really have mouths, but they do get the gist of what we say. Unfortunately, they don't really care. This version only cares about destroying things so it'd ignore us."

"Never hurts to try," Omni whispered, "Just keep your guard up."

"You go be a diplomat," John said as he slapped his Megatrix, turning into the Martian Manhunter, "I'm going to be hiding in the ceiling."

"Sounds like a plan," Omni said before John/Soron phased into the ceiling. Omni then slowly walked over to the Volgaid, his hand still hovering over his watch, before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"Excuse me," Omni said, prompting the Volgaid to slowly turn its head 360 degrees like from the Exorcist. Of course, Omni was disturbed by this, but what also surprised him was that the creature seemed to have no face. It had the basic facial features like a mouth, nose, ears, etc. But there were no details. It was almost like a walking Mannequin. Nevertheless, Omni swallowed the lump in his throat and continued speaking.

"My name is Omnitrix the First, leader of the Omnitrix Guardians," Omni continued, "You are currently sitting in my personal quarters. I'm assuming this was an accident, and as such, I will offer you this one chance. If you come in peace, then I will allow you to leave my room and get you situated with the Plumbers. However, if you're intentions are hostile, I will not hesitate to fight you. Do you understand me?"

The Volgaid only stood up and turned its body around before raising its arms transforming them. One arm turned into a strange looking gun and the other had vicious looking blades whirling about. It immediately blasted at Omni with a big red laser ball, prompting Omni to duck and roll, destroying a bookshelf behind him.

"Okay, doing this the hard way," Omni said, "Soron? You're up!"

John immediately phased out of the ceiling and grabbed the Volgaid as soon as he was behind it. The next second he had phased them through the wall to the back yard and crashed them onto the ground. Immediately after, there was flash of green light from Omni's room, and the next second, Omni as Big Chill phased outside.

"You wanna play rough?" Big Chill said, "Let's play rough."

The Volgaid only leaned backward to stare at Omni before preparing another blast, but of a different frequency. Somehow, the proceeding blast actually hit Big Chill even when he went intangible again, causing him to fall to the ground.

"AH! What the hell was that?!" Big Chill said.

"I told you he's from my universe," said John before hitting his Megatrix symbol, becoming Shor Alor. He immediately fired heat vision at the Volgaid… to no effect.

"How was I supposed to know that that meant he could hit me while I was intangible?" Big Chill said before getting to his knees and breathing a blast of ice breath at the Volgaid, freezing it.

"Big Chill's people can essentially shift to a different plane of existence," John replied before transforming into his Olympian. He then continued, "Volgaids are able to fire blasts to anything from any plane of existence."

The Volgaid stood frozen for a second. However, its body began to glow red, and suddenly, it shattered the ice.

"Okay, so freezing it won't work," Big Chill muttered, taking to the air.

"Let's see how it handles a shock to its system!" Zeus/John said firing lightning at it, "Nothing can resist the lightning of the Gods! Fry freak of nature! Fry and go to Tartarus where demons like you belong!"

The Volgaid saw this and, surprisingly, ducked out of the way into the air of the lightning before shooting at Big Chill and Zeus. The two shifters managed to dodge around the shots for a few seconds before Big Chill formed an ice club around his hand and flew up to the Volgaid, smashing it in the face. The impact managed to send the Volgaid to the ground, but before Omni could capitalize on the situation, the Volgaid righted itself and slashed at him with its blade arm, prompting the Guardian to jump back.

"Nobody blasts the King of the Gods and gets away with it!" snarled Zeus as his hands crackled with lightning and his eyes glowed blue. He then walked at the Volgaid and suddenly the clouds started rolling above them and as soon as John grabbed the Volgaid a huge blast of lightning struck them both, causing Omni to jump back to avoid getting hit. The only one seeming to have a hell of a time was Zeus as he cackled madly like a combo of Mark Hamill's joker and Heath Ledger's Joker. Once the blast had subsided the Volgaid disintegrated in Zeus's hands becoming dust in the wind.

"WHEN COULD YOU DO THAT?!" Big Chill said, shocked.

"Don't you ever speak to your God like that again you pathetic insect!" roared Zeus, "Now grovel before me and pledge your allegiance to Zeus!"

"I'm not doing that," Big Chill said, a little confused, "Look, why don't you just turn back to normal? If we didn't wake up the neighbors with our fight, that lightning probably did the trick."

"The more the better!" Zeus said grinning insanely, "More people to worship me as their God! There is no way I'm going back inside that small, pitiful device! This is my time to live, not his!"

"Okay, this is officially getting ridiculous," Big Chill muttered, "Look… Almighty Zeus, the people will not grovel before you in this land. Instead, they would most likely run from you in fear."

"Then I will destroy them for their weakness!" declared Zeus before he suddenly collapsed on one knee, "Gah! No I will not submit to a mortal!"

Suddenly, the Megatrix symbol started sending out some form of energy, causing Zeus pain, and one flash of silver later, John lay on the ground where Zeus had convulsed, and boy did he feel it.

"AH!" John exclaimed, getting to his feet, "I really hate having to do that to myself."

"Soron, what the hell was that?" Big Chill said, "You were like Rath if he was off his meds."

"Ah right," John said, "You never saw that one before. That was Zeus… I scanned him off of some aliens I met during one of my solo adventures through the Multiverse. They're quite the rowdy bunch, and they have some getting used to. You can rely on him at times, just not when it comes to his stubborn belief that 'all beings should worship him like the Greeks of Old'. He's always a complete arse though."

"And you turned into him for the fight because…" Big Chill said, gesturing for John to finish the sentence.

"That was not my intention," John replied, "I had intended to turn into Diamondhead or Humungousaur, but the fecking Megatrix had a mind of its own."

"Okay, I get that," Big Chill said, "But hang on. You said 'scan'?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah," John said, showing off the Megatrix, "New model has DNA instead of customizable forms. Keeps people from stealing it since, well, needs to bind to my DNA to work, and I find it easier than designing the things myself. You would not believe how many hours it took to create a Kryptonian on the first two models. It was a gift from you actually. As a reward for something the me you know is going to do."

"Wait, I give you that?" Big Chill said, "No offense, but that's a little hard to believe."

"Eh, give it some time," John said, "You'll get there."

"Okay," Big Chill said before slapping his Omnitrix symbol and reverting to normal, "Well, anyway, thank you for the help regardless."

"Ah don't need to thank me," John said dismissing it entirely, "I was going to do this of my own volition anyway. It's not as if I had to be convinced like past me would have."

"Well, I thank you anyway," Omni said before looking up to his house, "You know, there's a reason I don't like bringing work home with me."

"Yeah, I get the feeling," John said as he tossed a laser gun looking thing at Omni, "I tried to retire from the Hero life after I married Sara, but us Heroes never get to retire. One of my enemies attacked my home, but it worked out in the end. Hey, before you go back inside, there's something you've gotta see."

"Does it have something to do with the laser you just gave me?" Omni asked, examining the device.

"No," John snorted, "That is an upgraded version of the ball I tossed to you last time a building of yours got damaged conveniently because I was around. This is something different. Something brilliant."

"Okay then," Omni said, "What is it?"

"You know when I said I got a legit TARDIS thanks to the Gallifreyans?" John asked as he walked to a particular spot in the backyard.

"I do," Omni said.

"Then what do you think I'm leaning on?" John asked with a grin as he appeared to be leaning on the air itself. Omni's eyes widened and he began looking between John and the invisible wall he was leaning on.

"You're kidding," Omni said, pointing to the "empty" patch of grass, "You're telling me it's…"

"Yep," John said popping the 'p', "Want to see the new desktop? Well it's new from your perspective."

"Every fiber of my being says no, but my brain is telling them to shut up," Omni said, "I would love to."

"Very well then," John said, "Just stand there looking like a caveman staring at a flamethrower in action."

John then snapped his fingers, and the invisible doors to the TARDIS immediately opened and light emanated from the rectangular space. Omni stared blankly at it for a couple seconds before looking to John, who just gestured into the TARDIS. Omni then looked back to the doors and slowly walked in. Just as Soron said, the interior was completely different. Like the last design, the pillars still stood around, but the walls were lined with coral, and the lights emanated with a soft, yellow glow that lit up the control room.

"So what do you think?" John asked with a grin from behind Omni, "Brilliant yes?"

Omni was silent as he took it all in. Then, he looked to the console, looked to Soron, and for a brief second, he felt a bit of snark come up.

"Eh, it's fine," Omni said.

"It's fine?" exclaimed John incredulously, "Oh fat load of good you are. You go around insulting people's TARDISes… TARDI… whichever without a care for other people's feelings. You know what? Maybe I should just go say that your Warehouse is a piece of shit? See how you like it!"

John suddenly stopped talking when he looked to Omni, saw a smug smile on his face, and he began to realize what was going on.

"You're messing with me, aren't you?" John said.

"Big time," Omni said.

"I forgot how much of an arse you are," John grunted, "Seriously. Who crammed that stick so far up that American a-hole of yours?"

"It's just a joke dude. Lighten up," Omni said, leaning on a nearby railing, "So, what have you done with this thing since you got it?"

"Oh I traveled through time and space," John said as he looked back into his memory, "Also, travelled the Multiverse."

"Really?" Omni said, crossing his arms, "You met any other yous?"

"Yes I have," John said, "Some were women, some were pacifists, some were warlords, some were Asian, etc. Only one shared the name I went by during my past iteration though."

"I see," Omni said, "Were any of them nice?"

"Don't ever tell Sara this," John said as his face reddened, "But the women versions were very nice. If you know what I mean."

Immediately, Omni's eyes widened and his face went a little pale.

"Soron… Please tell me you didn't do it with yourself," Omni said.

"Okay then I won't," John said as he started clacking keys on the console's keyboard, "Let's change the subject."

"AGREED!" Omni said quickly, "What aliens do you have on your watch now?"

"Read it and weep," John said with a grin as he pulled up the list on the monitor. Omni looked over the list, and while there were some alien species he recognized, there were also some he didn't.

"Wow, that's a lot of forms," Omni said.

"Yeah," John said, "But I don't really use any of them except for Rath, Humungousaur, Diamondhead, Shor Alor, The Manhunter, The Time Lord, and that's it really. I still can't think of a name for the Martian Manhunter form."

"Manhunter sounds cool," Omni said, still looking over the list.

"Nah, that's taken," John said dismissing it, "After all, in one of the DC universes I met some evil robots that called themselves The Manhunters. Even have one of their heads around here somewhere."

He then left the main console room and Omni could hear him rifling around through his TARDIS till he found the robot's head. John then returned to the console room and while Omni was still looking over the list, John tossed the head at him, Omni causing him to stop and look at it.

"Oh, you fought Manhunters?" Omni said, "That's cool. But what do you care if they have the same name? What are they gonna do, sue you?"

"No," John said, "But the Green Lantern Corps is searching the Multiverse for the ones that escaped from being dismantled. If I use that name for any of my aliens… I'd get the wrong sort of attention from them. Also, It's just a stupid name in my opinion."

"Just because someone has the name 'Manhunter' doesn't mean they're one of these things," Omni said, pointing to the head, "After all, it is actually a job. And if they really were searching the Multiverse for anyone with that name, then they'd probably go up against the Tangent Manhunter."

"The what?" John asked.

"Long story," Omni said, "Basically it's an alternate DCU where the only thing the heroes have in common with their main universe counterparts is their names. Everything else is completely different."

"Okay then," John said, "Never actually been there, but why not? Anyway, you should keep that head. Install it in your Warehouse. In case the Manhunters arrive, it works as an early warning system."

"Um… Thanks, I guess," Omni said, looking over the head, "So, Soron, is there anything else you wanted to show me?"

"Nope," John said, "I've shown all I wanted to, or had to. I think it's time for me to go meet the Ood as they had requested me to when they summoned me last. Have to face the music after all."

"I have no idea what those are, nor do I want to know," Omni said as he began cycling through his aliens.

"The Ood aren't in the Omnitrixes," John said, "They're not from this time era. They were born a few thousand years later. The Ood used to be a slave race enslaved by humans, but as I told you, Sara and I freed them. They're actually very wise and kind. Kinder than the Time Lords. Anyway they're not a threat."

"And he ignored me. Very nice," Omni mumbled as he stopped scrolling through his aliens. He then brought out the dial, slapped it back down, and one green flash later, he was Upchuck. He then looked to the head, spat his tongues out at it, and swallowed it.

"Good luck for the future Omni," John said as Omni made his way out the door, "You'll need it. Also, that's a very disgusting alien."

"I know," Upchuck said, "But if it works, it works. You should see what Toepick can do."

After Omni stepped outside, the doors shut, and he saw the now visible TARDIS dematerializing away. Inside the TARDIS, John was running around the console messing with switches and turning knobs.

"Allons-y!" John yelled as he felt the TARDIS enter the Time Vortex.

 **Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location…**

The hoodie wearing boy sat alone in a cargo hold. A little ways across from him, laying on a crate, was the Cyberman head he took. At the moment, the head's eyes were glowing as it attempted to do something, and all the while, the boy just sat nearby, tapping his fingers on another crate.

"Anything yet?" the boy asked, getting impatient.

"NEGATIVE," the head said.

"Why not?" the boy asked.

"WHEN THE CYBER-LEGION WAS DAMAGED, THIS UNIT'S SENSORS WERE DAMAGED AS WELL," the head explained, "AT THIS MOMENT, CONTACT WITH FELLOW SURVIVING CYBERMEN IS IMPOSSIBLE."

"Great," the boy said sarcastically, "So now what do we do?"

"IF PROPER REPAIRS AND UPGRADES WERE APPLIED, THIS UNIT MAY BE ABLE TO REPAIR ITS SENSOR RELAYS AND MAKE CONTACT WITH THE CYBER-LEGION," the head said, "HOWEVER, WITH THE TECHNOLOGY AVAILABLE IN THIS DOMICILE, SUCH REPAIRS WOULD NOT BE POSSIBLE."

"Makes sense," the boy said, still sounding annoyed, "Well, then that means we're going to need to improvise."

"THIS UNIT WOULD SUGGEST LOCATING ANY FACILITIES THAT CONTAIN NECESSARY EQUIPMENT," the head stated.

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" the boy said, "If I could do that, I wouldn't need your help getting home. Every facility on this planet with the necessary equipment to upgrade you has me on their wanted list. If we tried a break-in, it would fail."

The head was quiet for a few seconds before its eyes began glowing again. Then, after it did this for a few seconds, it stopped.

"ACCORDING TO THIS UNIT'S LIMITED SCANNING, THERE IS A FACILITY NEARBY WITH ADVANCED EQUIPMENT THAT COULD BE CONVERTED," the Cyberhead pointed out.

"What?" the boy said, "Where?"

"APPROXIMATELY 25 MILES TO THE EAST OF THIS LOCATION," the head answered.

"East?" the boy said, rubbing his chin, "Tell me, is this place about the size of a standard warehouse?"

"UNKNOWN," the head replied, "SENSORS ONLY SCANNED THE LOCATION OF ENERGY SIGNALS BELONGING TO ADVANCED TECHNOLOGY."

"Can you detect if it has any advanced signals transmitted through it?" the boy asked.

"AFFIRMATIVE," the head said.

"Well then," the boy said, rubbing his chin, "Here's hoping they left the door unlocked."

The boy then grabbed the head and began making his way out of the warehouse.

"DO YOU NOT WISH TO KNOW WHERE IT IS?" the head said.

"No need," the boy said, "I already know."

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" the head inquired.

"Let's just say I know the owner," the boy said as he carried the head out of the building.

 **Later…**

At the moment, Soron was in front of Omni and Tonto's warehouse. After Omni and Tonto were sent home, Soron decided that now would be a good time to retrieve his TARDIS. As such, he had Church send him back to the warehouse so he could retrieve it. However, there was a problem; the door was locked. As such, Soron was currently fumbling with the front door and cursing to himself.

"Come on, come on!" Soron muttered to himself as he continued fumbling with the nob, "Now I wish that I had a spare Megatrix; I could transform back into my Time Lord form and pull out my Sonic."

When the door wouldn't budge, he banged his fist against it. All this did was push him away and hurt his hand. He began to get annoyed and almost tried again, but before he could, he heard the sound of footsteps coming from somewhere. He noticed an empty trash dumpster nearby and quickly climbed inside it to hide from whoever was coming, just in case it wasn't either of the Omnitrix Guardians.

He poked his head out a little, doing his best to remain hidden, and walking up to the warehouse was a boy. He was wearing a grey hoodie with the hood pulled up, so he couldn't see his face, but from his height and physique, he looked to be in his late teens. However, what got Soron's attention was that this boy seemed to be carrying something. Something round, metal, and with two handle bars.

"Oh no," whispered Soron as he realized what the object was, "This is the opposite of fantastic. I thought we had disintegrated all of the Cybermen parts."

Soron continued watching the boy as he made his way to the front door, with the intent to figure out who the boy was and why he was carrying the Cyberman head.

"This it?" the boy asked the head.

"AFFIRMATIVE," the head answered.

"Thought so," the boy said smugly. He then reached for the doorknob, but much like with Soron, it wouldn't budge.

"Well, I guess it was too much to think they'd leave the door unlocked," the boy said, putting the head down.

"NEW SOLUTION WOULD BE TO FIND AN ALTERNATE MEANS OF ENTRY," the head said.

"No need," the boy said, as he began messing with something on his left hand, "I've got my own personal skeleton key."

Soron squinted his eyes at the kid, trying to see what he was messing with. On the boy's left hand was, what looked like, a red fingerless glove. There were white veins running along it and in the center of it was a grey dial with a red hourglass symbol.

"It can't be!" Soron whispered a bit loudly with wide eyes, "There's only two Omnitrix wielders I know and neither of them have one of that design! It just can't be an Omnitrix!"

The boy continued messing with the dial 'till it popped up and showed a red hologram of a miniature robot. Then, the boy slapped down on the dial and his form was covered in a red flash, and once it subsided, in place of the boy was what looked like Nanomech, miniature size and all. However, all the green areas on his body were red, his metal skin was black instead of silver, and the Omnitrix symbol was red.

Soron watched as the transformed boy took to the air and flew into the keyhole on the door. Soron then waited for a few seconds, when suddenly, he heard the lock click. Then, through the warehouse windows, he saw another flash of red light, and the next second, the boy opened the front door.

"Come on," the boy said, grabbing the Cyberman head before pulling it inside with him.

Soron quietly but quickly climbed out of the bin and crept in behind them in order to stay out of their sight. He definitely had to get to the TARDIS now. Thankfully the TARDIS wasn't far from the door, so once he got into the warehouse, he rushed over to the TARDIS, pulled out the keys, unlocked the door, and ran inside.

"Never used this mechanic before," Soron said to himself as he hurried over to the console and began messing with the controls, "But now I have no choice but to make it invisible."

At that he toggled a switch up making the exterior shimmer into invisibility.

"Now then," Soron said as he activated the monitor, "Whatever he's up to, I better get him out of here before he completes it."

He then ran into the depths of his TARDIS in order to acquire some gear to deal with the mysterious shifter.

 **With the mysterious shifter…**

"Alright Sparky," the boy said as he walked through the warehouse halls, "I know these guys have a lab here somewhere. Can you can give me directions?"

"HIGH ENERGY SIGNATURES LOCATED APPROXIMATELY 10 FEET DOWN THE LEFT HALL," the head said.

"Excellent," the boy said, making a left turn. Then, after walking ten feet, he arrived at a door that said "Lab" on the front. The boy then opened it, and sure enough, there was the lab.

"Nice," the boy said, entering the lab, "You know, I used to have a lab like this. Only I had professionals working for me."

"THIS INFORMATION IS IRRELEVANT," the head said, "PRIMARY OBJECTIVE IS TO LOCATE ANY AND ALL TECHNOLOGY THAT CAN BE USED TO REPAIR/UPGRADE THIS UNIT'S SENSOR ARRAY."

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist," the boy said, putting the head on a nearby work table.

"NEGATIVE. I CANNOT COMPLY," the head said, "THIS UNIT DOES NOT HAVE LEGS TO WEAR PANTIES NOR DID THIS UNIT EVER WEAR PANTIES."

"It's an expression dumbass," the boy muttered. He then began looking around the room, examining all the pieces of tech he could before stopping at another work table, only this one was covered with various hi-tech disks, tools, weapons, and so forth. The boy then began examining the various items, but unbeknownst to him, the door to the lab opened and someone walked in.

"Should have been Brainstorm for this," the boy muttered as he picked up a few pieces of tech and examined them.

"Put your hands up and step away from the technology," ordered a modulated voice, "Also, keep your hand away from your strange Omnitrix unless you want me to deactivate it for good."

The boy suddenly dropped the tech he was looking at and turned to the door. Standing there was Soron, only now he was wearing a high-tech suit of armor that resembled the standard Iron Man suit, only instead of red and gold, it was black and gold.

"What the? Who the hell are you?!" the boy asked, "And… Why are you dressed like Iron Man?"

"Why?" Soron smirked behind the faceplate, "I am Iron Man."

"Um… No you're not," the boy said, "If anything, you're a very impressive cosplayer."

"I'm as close as this reality is going to get to an actual Iron Man," Soron said, "Let me show you."

As soon as he finished his sentence, he blasted the repulsor at the boy, sending him crashing into the Null Void Cannon.

"Is that real enough for you?" Soron said.

The boy said nothing as he got to his feet. He then looked at Soron, and Soron saw that beneath his hood, he was gritting his teeth.

"Well, congratulations buddy," the boy said as he began messing with his Omnitrix, "You pissed me off."

"Oh no you don't!" said Soron as he blasted his repulsor at the boy again. However, the boy managed to activate the Omnitrix and, one red flash later, standing in his place Diamondhead, who took the blast like it was nothing.

"Oh crap," said Soron right before Diamondhead punched him hard sending him flying through the building and landing outside.

"That was annoying," Diamondhead said as he turned around to keep searching the lab. However, just as his back was turned, he heard something land by his feet. He then looked down to see what it was, and he saw a miniature tank missile.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me," Diamondhead said before the missile exploded, destroying a portion of the warehouse and sending him flying outside.

"You didn't actually think I was out of the equation did you?" Soron asked sarcastically as he floated above Diamondhead's landing area. Diamondhead growled at seeing him there before he slapped his Omnitrix symbol and turned into Big Chill. However, his Big Chill looked a little paler than Omni and Tonto's versions. However, Soron didn't have time to question it as the boy flew into the air and tried to deck him in the face with an ice club. Thankfully, Soron managed to duck under it and punched the rogue Omnitrix bearer away.

"Missed," Soron taunted, "You're gonna have to do better than that."

He then fired two repulsors at once, but Pale Big Chill turned intangible and they merely passed through him.

"Oh, you want better?" he said, coming back into focus, "Then I'll show you better."

The boy then slapped the Omnitrix symbol on his belt, but instead of immediately transforming into another alien, the symbol jutted out four, twisted spikes. Then, the symbol sent out a red wave that spread across the boy's body, altering his appearance as it went. Then, once the wave was done, the boy was something else. He still looked like Big Chill, only now, instead of his body being blue, it was orange and red, and the fins around his eyes were now more pronounced.

"Me and my big mouth," Soron muttered to himself as his eyes widened.

"Say hello to Ultimate Big Chill," the boy said before breathing a stream of fire at Soron. Soron quickly dodged the attack, but a bit of the fire skimmed his arm, and he saw that the small portion of his arm was covered in ice.

"That was a close one!" Soron said as he examined the frozen segment, "Cortana, call Vortex and tell them I'm going to need some help."

"Yes sir," said the voice of the A.I Cortana, "I suggest you stay on your toes… even though you're currently flying."

"Tell me something I don't know!" Soron said in annoyance as he fired a rocket at Ultimate Big Chill uselessly before blasting off through the air, "I mean it this time! Cause I have no idea how to fight such an alien!"

Ultimate Big Chill turned intangible, allowing the rockets to pass right through him, before he flew after Soron.

Soron looked back to see if he was there and, oddly enough, there was nothing there. He breathed a sigh of relief, but just as he looked ahead, he saw Ultimate Big Chill floating there.

"Going somewhere?" Ultimate Big Chill said, before breathing another blast of fire at him.

"Not this time!" Soron said as he activated a force field blocking the flame entirely. After a few seconds of thinking he rocketed higher into the sky as he called down, "Let's see how you fair in the vacuum of space! You may be freeze proof, but I don't think even you can survive that!"

Ultimate Big Chill smirked as he took to the air after him. The pair flew higher and higher, the warehouse looking smaller the further they went. Then, as they began to breach the Stratosphere, Soron looked back to make sure Ultimate Big Chill was still following behind. Thankfully he was, and Soron began to smirk beneath his faceplate. He then looked back to the sky and activated the afterburners on his boots and palms, causing him to fly faster.

"Come on you oversized bug," Soron muttered, "Just follow the nice metal birdy."

Soron kept getting higher and higher, 'till eventually, he breached the Exosphere and was in space. Reacting quickly, Soron hit a button on his chest, activating his suit's Oxygen Tanks. Then, using his thrusters, he turned himself around and watched as Ultimate Big Chill got closer.

"Come on Mothman," Soron taunted, "I'm right here!"

Ultimate Big Chill flew closer and closer, causing Soron's smirk to grow larger. However, once Ultimate Big Chill broke through the Exosphere, Soron's smirk vanished; he wasn't gasping for air. In fact, it looked like he was fine. This confused Soron greatly, but before he could work it out, Ultimate Big Chill flew up to him and socked him across his helmet.

"Warning! Armor has sustained external damage," Cortana spoke out.

"Ya think?" Soron retorted sarcastically, "Do you have any ideas on how to beat this freaking mothball?"

"While you were floating here, I took the opportunity to scan that alien form," Cortana said, "The Plumber database classifies it as a Necrofriggian."

"Lovely," Soron said sarcastically, "Anything more useful?"

"I was just getting to that," Cortana said in a heated tone, "The Necrofriggians can phase to a different plane of existence entirely."

"So all I have to do is tune my repulsors to the right dimensional frequency," Soron concluded, "Gotcha. How are the reinforcements coming along?"

"Should be at your location within the hour," Cortana replied.

"An hour!" Soron exclaimed, "Very well. Gonna have to deal this asshole myself then."

Soron quickly changed the frequency of his repulsors and began blasting at Ultimate Big Chill. Like with the rockets, he turned intangible to dodge them, but unfortunately for him, the repulsor blasts managed to hit him, causing him to convulse and become solid. It also knocked him back a ways.

"Now that had to hurt," Soron said with a smirk. Meanwhile, Ultimate Big Chill righted himself and glared at Soron.

"You think that will stop me?!" Ultimate Big Chill said before he flew at Soron. The armored man began shooting more repulsor blasts at him, but this time, he flew around the blasts, dodging them at every chance, 'till eventually he made it to Soron and grabbed him by the throat.

"Got any more tricks, Bucket Head?" Ultimate Big Chill said.

"Actually, yes," Soron said before his gloves ignited with electricity. He then grabbed Ultimate Big Chill's shoulders and ran a large current of energy through his body, causing him to convulse. Soron quickly took advantage of this, letting go of one of his shoulder, raising his right fist and punching him back. Once Ultimate Big Chill was floating back, Soron quickly flew at him grabbing him in the process with his electrified gloves, and flying them both down towards Earth. When they re-entered the planet Soron redirected them to an abandoned, but still active power station. Once Soron judged they were close enough he let go of Ultimate Big Chill and charged his unibeam until it was at full power then let a huge blast go. Thankfully the unibeam is so powerful it existed in all dimensional frequencies, so he blasted Ultimate Big Chill, and sent him flying directly into the plant.

Soron began smiling again and flew in after him. However, just as he got close, he saw another flash of red light within the station, and before he knew it, a giant stream of electricity blasted from the station directly at Soron. Thankfully, he dodged it rather quickly before looking down to see what tried to hit him. To his surprise, inside the plant was what looked like a yeti. It had yellow fur over most of its body, red fur covering its head, hands, and feet, yellow horns on its head that resembled electricity, and on its waste was red belt with the Omnitrix symbol on it.

"That's new," Soron remarked. He then called down, "What's that supposed to be? The Abominable Man-ape? Cause honestly, I'm not that impressed."

"Do I look like I care?" Shocksquatch yelled before unleashing another blast of electricity at Soron.

"I don't think electricity is your best choice," Soron said as he hovered away from the blast, "I used to shoot electricity naturally, so I know how powerful it can be. Let me tell you something man-ape, this suit will only get stronger."

"Good God, are you in love with your voice?!" Shocksquatch yelled, "You're worse than Tonto!"

"Tonto?" Soron said as he stopped floating, "Hold on a second. Temporary truce? There are things I really need to know, and honestly… I think you have a few things you need to know as well. Maybe we can answer each other's questions?"

"Hmmm… NAH!" Shocksquatch said before charging up his fists and blasting at Soron's helmet. Soron managed to dodge the attack before aiming his repulsors and blasting at the yellow yeti. Shocksquatch managed to dodge the attack, and then ran further into the plant, prompting Soron to fly in after him.

"I'm being serious," Soron called down to him, "If I'm right about my suspicions, and you're from an alternate reality, then I think I can help you get home to your universe. You don't need that Cyberman head. Besides that head will only betray you much as you will do to it when you have no more uses for it."

"You lie!" Shocksquatch yelled from somewhere in the building, "You don't care about helping me. No one does."

"If I'm lying, then I'll let you shock me," Soron said as he landed on the ground, "Just scan me. You'll know I'm telling the truth when you do."

As soon as he had said that he stepped out of his armor and looked at the yeti who was only glaring back with electricity arcing about it.

"Go on," Soron said, holding his arms out.

Shocksquatch was silent from his corner of the room, his hands brimming with electricity. Then, he slowly began walking over to Soron, weary of the Universe Hopping genius. Then, he stood in front of Soron and looked him over.

"You really say you can help me?" Shocksquatch asked.

"That's what I said, yes," Soron replied, "I'm the resident dimensional traveling expert in this universe. I'm not even from this reality. I'm from another one, which is now… Gone. In my reality, I built a non-DNA based Omnitrix which I called the Megatrix, but that's irrelevant."

Shocksquatch was silent for a few seconds as his eyes looked Soron up and down. Then, to Soron's relief, his hands stopped brimming with electricity and he smirked.

"Thank you," Soron said, "Now please tell me-"

Soron was suddenly cut off when Shocksquatch grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up off the ground.

"But.. I can… Help…" Soron tried to choke out.

"You see, I don't really care what you do for me, eh?" Shocksquatch said, "Like I said before, you pissed me off. And no one pisses me off."

And with that, Shocksquatch threw Soron to the other side of the room. Soron groaned as he began getting back to his feet, before looking over and seeing Shocksquatch approach him.

"I'm sorry for blasting you Samuel," Soron said, "However, I was merely protecting the property of my friend which is this reality's version of you. I can see the rage in your eyes, and I understand it. I really do, and I still feel it but I will not let it consume me like I did not too long ago thanks to Switch. I still don't remember jack shit about that, but that's unimportant right now."

"You just don't shut up, do you?" Shocksquatch said as he stood in front of Soron. He then charged his fists with electricity and raised them into the air, ready to pound Soron into the ground. Soron closed his eyes and braced himself for the attack, but just before Shocksquatch could slam down, something blasted him, causing him to scream. Soron, confused, opened his eyes then looked towards the blast and saw Leonard Snart standing there in his Captain Cold outfit, blasting Shocksquatch with his gun and freezing him in place.

"It's not like you to call for backup Director," Snart said, "Who's the gorilla?"

"Stand down Snart," Soron ordered, "He needs our help. Not only to get back home, but mentally as well."

"I weep for him," Snart said, walking up to the frozen sasquatch, "But that doesn't answer my question. Who is he?"

"He's an alternate reality version of Omni," Soron replied.

"Ah," Snart said, "That explains the hourglass and it's color. How do you plan on lugging him back to Vortex?"

"There's no way I'm letting him anywhere near Vortex," Soron said shaking his head, "I'm going to leave what happens to him up to our Omni, but I'm going to make sure he gets the help he needs. No more killing. There's been enough of it."

Snart shrugged his shoulders at this and began to walk out of the plant, with Soron following behind. However, as they walked, they began to hear the sound of something… Cracking. Both Vortex agents then looked at each other, turned around, and saw the frozen form of Shocksquatch shaking as the ice began to crack.

"Oh son of a bitch," Soron grumbled, "How did I not know this was going to happen?"

He quickly called his armor back to him which then reattached itself on him just in time for Shocksquatch to burst out of the ice. He then looked to the two Vortex agents with a look of complete anger. However, instead of blasting them with more electricity, he slapped the Omnitrix symbol on his belt, and one red flash later, in place of Shocksquatch was XLR8, only this one's jumpsuit was red and his skin was light gray.

The two Vortex agents immediately blasted at the alternate Omnitrix bearer with their respective firearms, but XLR8 quickly dodged the attacks before zooming out of the building.

"I miss my speedster powers," Soron commented, "They were incredibly useful. Especially for situations like this."

 **Later…**

XLR8 quickly zoomed back to his hideout, with the Cyberman head under his arms. After he escaped from Soron and Snart, he ran back to the warehouse and picked up the Cyberman head. Then, after making sure no one followed him, he ran away.

As such, XLR8 quickly entered his dock warehouse, threw the Cyberman head back on a crate, closed the door, and then reverted back to his human form.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" the head asked, "WHY DID YOU NOT ACQUIRE ANY OF THE TECHNOLOGY FROM THE DOMICILE?"

"I encountered some… Problems," the boy said, pulling down his hood. Sure enough, the face beneath the hood looked exactly like Omni's; same blond hair, same eyes, same structure, everything. However, there was one difference; just as Soron said, in his eyes were nothing but anger and hatred, and his expression properly represented that.

"YES, I AM AWARE OF THE ARMORED INDIVIDUAL WHO INTERFERED," the head said, "THAT STILL DOES EXPLAIN WHY YOU DID NOT TAKE ANY LEFTOVER TECHNOLOGY FROM THE LAB WHEN YOU CAME TO ACQUIRE ME."

"Because," "Omni" began, "I've got us a new target."

"EXPLAIN," the head said.

"When I fought that guy, he got some backup from a guy with a freeze gun," "Omni" explained, "They said something about a place called 'Vortex.'"

"THAT NAME DOES NOT REGISTER," the head said.

"Yeah, same here," "Omni" said, "But apparently, whatever this place is, it's got some equipment that our armored friend doesn't want getting out."

"REASONABLE ASSUMPTION," the head said, "IF WE WERE TO FIND THE LOCATION OF THIS FACILITY…"

"Then we might be able to help you get back on your feet," "Omni" said, a grin appearing on his face.

 **In the morning…**

Omni and Tonto stood dumbfounded in front of their warehouse, their bags over their shoulder, as they saw the large hole in their warehouse, leading to their lab.

"Tonto?" Omni said.

"Yes Omni?" Tonto replied.

"Did you activate the security system last night?" Omni asked.

"No," Tonto said, "Did you?"

"No," Omni said, "Why didn't we turn it on?"

"I think it was because we never came back after the thing with Switch and Dark Speed," Tonto said.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Omni said calmly as his face became red. Both Omnitrix Guardians then made their way to the hole, climbed inside, and then dropped their bags on the floor.

"I'm gonna look and see if anything was stolen," Omni said quietly as he approached a bench, his face still red, "You get to work on the hole."

"Of course," Tonto said, slightly annoyed as he began searching through his aliens.

"I think you'll find that nothing has been stolen," said the voice of Soron from behind them. The two shifters quickly turned around and saw Soron standing outside the warehouse.

"Soron!" Tonto exclaimed.

"That's me," Soron said, "I don't know of anyone else wearing this awesome Punisher jacket of mine."

"Soron," Omni said as calmly as he could, "Did you have something to do with the large hole in my warehouse?"

"Before you go bonkers at me again," Soron said nervously remembering the assault Evil Omni did to him, "I think you should know that I didn't make this hole. The one on the ceiling and roof… yes… regrettably."

Omni and Tonto then looked to the ceiling and, sure enough, they saw a couple holes in it.

"Oh, I didn't even notice those," Omni said calmly as a vein began pulsing on his forehead, "Thanks for telling me about them."

"Someone was trying to steal from your Warehouse," Soron hurried out, "I also know who he is."

"Who?" Tonto asked.

"Omni was," replied Soron.

"What?!" the Omnitrix Guardians said in unison.

"It wasn't 'Omni' Omni," Soron explained, "It was another Omni."

Immediately, the red in Omni's face vanished as he and Tonto suddenly looked focused.

"What?" Omni said quietly.

"Was he wearing a grey hoodie?" Tonto asked.

"He looked to be wearing a soldier's hoodie, yeah," Soron said nodding.

"Was his Omnitrix kind of like a red, metal glove?" Omni said, gesturing around his left hand.

"Yes," Soron replied, "At first I thought he was from this reality and created it on his own, but when I noticed how ferocious he was when fighting… That reminded me of you. Another clue was when he said I was worse than 'Tonto'. Like you are at times, he wasn't very reasonable either."

Omni and Tonto's eyes widened as they looked to each other.

"Nega," Omni whispered before running out of the lab and into the hall.

"Hey, where are you going?" Soron called out.

"I need to alert the Plumbers!" Omni yelled back.

"Already did so," Soron called after him, "This isn't the only bad news of the day either."

However, Omni was already down the hall, out of the range of Soron's voice.

"He doesn't like to listen, does he?" Soron said.

"Sometimes, yeah," Tonto said, "But if Nega's involved, it's doubly so."

"I'm sorry, 'Nega'?" Soron said, a little confused.

"It's what we call him," Tonto said, "Short for 'Nega Omni'."

"You sound like you've met him before," Soron said.

"We have," Tonto said, lightly grabbing Soron's arm and lightly pulling him out of the lab, "Follow me."

"Please don't grab me," Soron said pulling his arm from Tonto's grasp, "I really don't like being grabbed. I tolerate it if Sara does it, but if anyone else does it… I get very irritated."

"Noted," Tonto said as the pair continued on. Eventually, they made it back to the main room of the warehouse, where Omni was frantically typing something at the main console.

"What'cha doin Omni?" Tonto asked.

"Trying to see if any of our security at least picked up on Nega last night," Omni said frantically, "But unfortunately, the damage to the warehouse seemed to knock a few circuits out of place, so it's difficult."

"I've got it," Soron said with a smirk before he called out, "Centurion. To me!"

Then to Omni and Tonto's shock, a black and gold Iron Man suit walked in through the main door.

"You have an Iron Man suit," Omni muttered, "Because of course. Why not?"

"Oh don't get snippy with me," Soron said rolling his eyes, "I built this thing a few days prior to you two and Sara arriving. It was child's play compared to the Megatrix. Anyway, Cortana recorded everything because this was the first test run of the suit. I have to say… It held up nicely against Nega's forms. Cortana's the AI built into the suit btw. I called it Centurian because why not."

"So you can show us what happened?!" Omni said.

"Sure," Soron said, "Cortana. Initiate 'Obi-Wan Kenobi You're Our Only Hope' program."

Immediately, the eyes on the suit's helmet lit up, and they began projecting a hologram on the warehouse floor. The image showed Nega in his human form as he fumbled through the lab while Soron walked in. Then, the Soron in the recording blasted Nega with a repulsor blast, sending him into the Null Void Cannon, and causing him to face the camera.

"Cortana, freeze," Soron ordered. Immediately, the image froze, allowing the three to see Nega's hooded face, and while it may have been concealed, the three could clearly see someone that resembled Omni beneath the hood.

"That's him," Omni said.

"Nice shot dude," Tonto said.

"The recording angle or the repulsor blast?" Soron asked.

"Um… Both, I guess?" Tonto said.

"Ah," Soron said, "Anyway, I have a piece of advice for you Omni. No matter how much a certain villain may scare you or anger you, you should always keep listening because Nega is not the real problem."

"And what exactly is?" Omni said, leaning on the computer terminal.

"Nega has allied himself with a Cyberman head," Soron said bluntly.

"What?!" the two teenagers exclaimed.

"He must think it'll help him get home," Omni said.

"Yeah," Soron said, "I tried warning him that the Cyberman will turn against him eventually, but like you he didn't seem to listen."

"He doesn't exactly like people very much," Omni said.

"I also offered to help him get home, but apparently he takes getting shot by a low level repulsor blast so seriously he's willing to kill to get payback," Soron said in irritation, "He's much more of a pansy ass ape than you are."

"That's because he's nuts," Omni said.

"What are you talking about?" Soron said.

Omni quickly turned back to the computer and began typing. Soron and Tonto walked up to see what he was doing, and saw that he was going to a file labelled "Criminal Directory." Omni opened the file and its contents consisted of a list of various people. Omni scrolled through the names before stopping on one title "Nega." He then opened it up, and immediately, a criminal file opened up. In the corner of the file was a picture of Nega, only he looked a few years younger, almost 14 or 15.

"Nega and I have a lot in common," Omni said, "For example, the kids at school made fun of us because of our explosive tempers."

"I think that's why he's so cynical," Tonto said.

"Quite," Omni said, "However, the divergence between our worlds came when he and I found our Omnitrixes. Here, I used my anger from being bullied and turned it into fuel. I remember what it's like to be mocked and treated like nothing, and as such, I know what's it like to want help. Ergo, when I see someone in danger, it reminds me of my school days."

"So you learned empathy. That's nice," Soron said, "What does this have to do with him?"

"Simple, he didn't," Omni said, "In his universe, when he got the Omnitrix, he saw it as an opportunity to get revenge. Needless to say, when aliens attack kids, it would get someone's attention, and so the governments of his earth tried to get him. Put simply, he didn't take it well."

"So he basically became a shapeshifting Darth Vader while you became a shapeshifting Galen Marek," Soron summarized, "Still doesn't explain his actions being so extreme."

"I'm getting to that," Omni said, "The reason he acts so extreme is because, in his eyes, he's still the victim. He got tired of being pushed around and in his eyes, it's all justified. Combine that mindset with my short temper and you've essentially got a recipe for disaster."

"I see. Well, we can talk about him later," Soron said, "We need to get back to Vortex and send Harkness home. We also need to find out everything he knows about the Cybermen. I also have some questions I'd like to ask him unrelated to the Cybermen issue, but that'll have to wait till after."

"Then have fun with that," Omni said, turning back to the computer.

"You're not coming?" Soron asked.

"No offense Soron, but I need some calm right now. As such, with Nega's reemergence, I think I'm better suited to work here," Omni said as he typed away.

"Vortex has much more advanced software," Soron said, "We can find that Cyberman head in no time. It sets off a very specific energy signal which only our systems can isolate. Where the Cyberman head is, Nega will surely be. Besides, if you find him you can get there faster than saying the word 'cheese'. How is Vortex the opposite of calm by the way? We barely have much to do so all we do is whatever fits our fancy. It's the most calm organization out there. We're the definition of calm practically."

"Soron, just because you're comfortable at Vortex doesn't mean I am," Omni said, "You founded the place, I just discovered it existed a day ago. But I've been familiar with this warehouse and this Plumber tech for years, whereas in Vortex, I'm lucky if I can find the bathroom without a guide."

"You feel like your useless there, don't you. All because of the highly advanced tech and you still can't figure out why some of the agents are there if you haven't seen them die in anything, don't you?" Soron said frowning, "Ah fuck it. Old man go ahead have fun with your parcheesi."

Omni suddenly stopped working as he and Tonto looked to Soron, confused.

"You know what? I'm not even gonna bother," Omni said, turning back to the computer, "It's not worth it."

"You humans are unable to accept change or willing to be near something you don't understand. Very annoying. I suspect that you're also jealous that I can easily access all Plumber files, even ones involving him," Soron said, "Your computer, while fairly advanced for a Level 5 planet, is nothing compared to Vortex's. You're computer's software runs at a snail's pace compared to Vortex's! Also, this isn't a cop show. There is no investigation to be done, because I already know what he was here to take and there is literally no need for investigations if you have Vortex's tech at your disposal!"

"Don't you dare assume to know me," Omni said, his voice rising a little, "In the last nine years, I have fought warlords, ancient evils, super-powered nutballs, beaten back invasions, and even seen my entire world crumble into nothing. I may not know what you've been through, but don't you dare think you know what I've been through."

"I'll presume whatever I want to! I'm 902 years old and I know almost everyone by their personality after a while of meeting them. You may be 19 but your just as stubborn as a Grandfather from the 80s. Also, what you've been through while horrendous is nothing to what I've been through. What you have done in the past is nothing compared to…" Soron retorted, "We're literally running out of time to find the other you and his fucktoy. He knows about Vortex now, and if he somehow manages to get in he'll be able to take over this reality and any other! He'll also have access to the Infinity Gauntlet!"

"Guys," Tonto said.

"And that somehow makes you better than me?!" Omni said, "News flash, just because you're old doesn't mean the world revolves around you."

"It may as well since I brought the Cybermen here! Even if it was not my intention that's on me! So I have more incentive to find them than you. You may know more of your counterpart, but when it comes down to it you're worlds apart. But apparently, the great and powerful Omni thinks he can do the job better with his run down, piece of shit computer and limited knowledge of Nega instead of the highly advanced A.I. controlled one of Vortex?" Soron mocked, "Fine! If you want to risk the safety on the multiverse just because you feel nice and comfortable in your primitive cave, then you go ahead. I'm actually going to go do something useful and tr-"

"GUYS!" Tonto yelled, prompting Omni and Soron to stop arguing, "Would you both knock it off?! You're like a couple of Kindergarteners fighting over a toy train."

The two were silent at the comparison while Tonto began massaging his temples.

"Look… Omni, how about if I go with Soron to Vortex while you stay here and do what you can," Tonto said, "While I'm there, me and Soron can see if we can use Vortex's facilities to try and track Nega and the Cyberman head. Sound good?"

"Fine," Soron said still irritated, "I don't want to look at Omni's ugly face anymore right now anyway. Especially his crappy tech that belongs in the dinosaur age. If you're still going to go to Vortex Tonto, hurry up because I'm going now."

"Then by all means, go," Omni said, just as irritated as Soron, "Your TARDIS is right there big shot."

"Asshole," Soron said to him as he turned around on his heels while gesturing for his Iron Man suit to follow him to his TARDIS. He then popped his head out and looked at Tonto pointedly before popping his head back in.

"Will you be alright Omni?" Tonto asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Omni said, going back to his computer, "Just need some time to cool down."

Tonto was a little hesitant, but after a few minutes of staring between Omni and the TARDIS he decided to go with Soron. Then, after he went in, the machine began wheezing and groaning as the light atop it strobbed to life as it faded away from the warehouse, leaving Omni.

"Dick," Omni muttered as he went back to work, "I give him a new Megatrix. Yeah, right!"

 **With Soron…**

"Why did I ever think to call that asshole with a superiority complex a friend?" Soron spat angrily to himself as he walked around the TARDIS console pillar thing flipping levers and turning knobs.

"Hey Soron, are you going to be alright?" Tonto asked.

"Peachy," Soron said sarcastically, "As soon as I prove to Omni that my way is better, his royal smugness will bow to my majes-"

Suddenly, the TARDIS began shaking in a stronger way than when it did while he was flying to Appoplexia, interrupting Soron.

"Oh what now!?" Soron exclaimed in even more irritation, "What the hell is… oh shit."

When Soron looked into the monitor, he saw the ship of one of the worst beings he had ever encountered prior to Vortex. It was a cliche flying saucer with bumps on it forming a circle colored golden or bronze; Soron was never quite sure which color. Tonto looked as well, and suddenly all the color drained from his face.

"No," Tonto said.

"Nononono," Soron said, "Not today. I am not in the mood to deal with Daleks today. Nopenopenope!"

"What are they doing here?!" Tonto said, getting worried.

"Don't care," Soron said, "We'll deal with them later. Right now I have to prove Omni that his way is crap."

He then began hurrying around the pillar, messing with the controls as he tried to escape the Daleks, but no matter what he did they kept on him till they eventually grabbed the TARDIS in a tractor beam.

"Oh fan-fucking-tastic," Soron grumbled as he quickly put his Iron Man suit on in order to be ready for a fight.

"Tonto, stay in here," Soron ordered, "If things go sour out there, I'm gonna need some backup, okay?"

"Okay," Tonto said, his hand hovering over his Omnitrix.

Soron and Tonto stood ready as they felt the TARDIS land inside the ship, and through the monitor, they could see an army of Daleks outside, each pointing their laser rods at the TARDIS.

"YOU WILL EXIT THE STRANGE RECTANGULAR VESSEL," said the Supreme Dalek, "FAILURE TO COMPLY WILL RESULT IN MAXIMUM EXTERMINATION!"

The other Daleks began saying "exterminate" over and over again till Soron walked out, causing them to go silent.

"YOU WILL EXPLAIN WHY YOU HAVE COME INTO DALEK SPACE!" the Supreme Dalek said from his pedestal.

"I'm nowhere near Dalek space," Soron replied through the suit's speakers, "I'm only one lightyear away from the Sol System. Why don't you explain why you seem to be heading for Terra?"

"DALEKS DO NOT ANSWER TO LESSER CREATURES!" the Supreme Dalek said, "YOU WILL ANSWER OUR QUESTIONS OR BE EXTERMINATED!"

"I answered your damned question you stupid trashcan," Soron spat in irritation, "I'm nowhere near Dalek Space which means I haven't even entered it. So get off your high horse and answer my question before I… exterminate all of you. I'm really not in the mood for mercy or negotiations right now."

"THIS SECTOR OF SPACE HAS BEEN CLAIMED BY THE DALEK EMPIRE!" the Supreme Dalek said, "EARTH IS THE NEXT TARGET BECAUSE IT HOUSES THE ENEMIES OF THE DALEKS!"

"The people on that planet are under my protection so unless you desire to become floating space debris I advise you to move your ass-less selves back to Skaro and tell Davros that Earth is off limits to the Daleks!" Soron said.

The Daleks were silent for a minute, each of them looking to each other. Then, the Supreme Dalek looked down to Soron and spoke.

"YOU KNOW OF THE CREATOR?" the Supreme Dalek asked.

"Yes," Soron replied, "I met that psychotic paraplegic cyclops two Earth years ago after I fell through time. Made my way back, as you can see."

"IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE!" the Daleks began to yell.

"YOU WILL EXPLAIN! YOU WILL EXPLAIN!" the Supreme Dalek yelled.

"Okay, I'm getting sick of this," Soron said, "I'm giving you one more chance to do as I say! Leave now or I will leave every last stinking one of you abominations as floating space debris!"

"DALEKS DO NOT TAKE ORDERS!" the Supreme Dalek said, "DALEKS ONLY DESTROY! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"Then give it your best shot!" Soron yelled holding his arms up, "Go ahead! Exterminate me!"

The Daleks needed no further encouragement as they unloaded their lasers on Soron. Unfortunately, Soron underestimated his armor's defenses, and as soon as the first laser hit him, he felt tremendous pain! _I did not expect to go like this,_ Soron thought as he fell down onto his back. The next second later the suit opened up, but to the Dalek's surprise Soron was still kicking.

"I'm not dead?" Soron said raising his eyebrows in surprise. Then, he noticed a golden glow come from his hands and when he looked down he came to a realization; since he was half Time Lord he was still be able to regenerate. He still had a chance to survive.

"ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDER IS REGENERATING!" exclaimed the Dalek nearest to Soron as it backed up.

"Oh yeah," Soron said with a grin, "And you know what that means Dalek boys and girls? It means I'm taking all of you Dalek monsters with me!"

Soron closed his eyes, as he felt regeneration energy whoosh from him. However, he suddenly felt another surge of pain in his chest, and suddenly, he stopped feeling the regeneration energy. The last thing he saw was the surroundings going blurry as he saw Tonto running out of the TARDIS and a Dalek plunger reaching towards his face.

THE END… UNFORTUNATELY. 

* * *

It appears that I have permanently antagonized my colleague so the story is cut short before it could get very far off the ground. all those future versions of soron? they're now from an alt reality to this since I have no choice but to kill my guy off in order to end the story. this is no longer a prequel to the Crisis of the Multiverse stories. Omnitrix1 if you're reading this, i do apologize for whatever caused me to antagonize you, but since your obvious decision to cease collaborating with me has been made... there's nothing i can do or say to get back in your good graces. i guess this means good bye forever. i'll just remove you from the documents so you won't ever have to look at them again, and i'll delete the pm thread i have in my private messaging as well. i think i'm going to cease writing fanfictions now except the ones done with my cousin since all i do is piss people off and i have no choice but to cut them short at times or discontinue them. i'm going to delete all the ones i have on hiatus or discontinued since i won't be fanfiction-ing anymore.


End file.
